Unwilling
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: In a society ruled by men, women were supposed to be obedient. They were supposed to be pretty. They were dolls to be controlled. However, Sakura often took those rules and shattered them to pieces, which Syaoran soon discovers once they're married and she refuses to be controlled.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story, Unwilling. So, in this story, Sakura and Tomoyo are sisters. Just needed to clarify that.**

* * *

It was a fine, sunny morning as Sakura lay asleep in the shade beneath the large willow tree in the garden of her family's home, which was brimming with beautiful flowers and greenery of all kinds. The gentle breeze brushed against her pale skin and through her hair, and she woke to the approaching footsteps of her sister.

"Sakura, are you awake?" she asked softly.

"Mm." Sakura mumbled her reply, her eyes still shut against the glare of the sun through the leaves.

"Mother wishes to speak with us concerning some important matters."

Sakura sighed and opened her eyes to sit up. She saw her beautiful raven colour haired sister standing with a gentle smile, her amethyst coloured eyes radiating warmth and kindness.  
"How long have I been asleep, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked softly.

"Perhaps about an hour?" her sister suggested.

Tomoyo was beautiful, with her long wavy hair braided over her shoulder. She wore a pale purple gown with white lace along the low neckline which showed her cleavage of her large bust and clung to her sinuous curves before gracefully falling to the ground at her wide hips.

On the other hand, Sakura had her short, pale caramel hair pulled back with a silver flower clip with only a few strands to surround her gentle oval shaped face, and her large doe-like eyes a gentle emerald green colour. Her lips were soft and pink, and her skin pale. She wore an emerald coloured dress with black lace, similar in design to Tomoyo's.

She stood, "Let's not keep her waiting. I don't feel like being yelled at again." Sakura sighed.

Tomoyo giggled for a moment, "Yet somehow you manage to get yelled at anyway." She teased.

"Hush, sister." Sakura said as she nudged Tomoyo with her elbow. "I don't recall ever doing anything out of line."

"That depends on your definition of 'out of line'." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura smiled also and they giggled together at their little joke.

Unlike her sister, Sakura hated having the social expectations of a woman forced upon her. Of course she had grown up and was skilled at sewing and embroidery, along with various other arts that she had been taught from a young age, though her cooking wasn't terribly great. In secret, she had taught herself how to paint, as painting was not something appropriate a lady such as herself should be doing. But she found comfort in it, and that was enough for her. Tomoyo, however, didn't mind the social expectations. She drank her tea and found enjoyment in her embroidery and tapestries.

They turned down the hall to the lounge where their mother was waiting, dressed elegantly in a crème coloured dress with a floral pattern and lace. She had tea waiting for them and smiled upon seeing the two girls.

Their mother was a beautiful woman, with long wavy hair and deep emerald green eyes. Her face was kind, though she could be strict at times, and she loved her daughters more than anything else in the world.

"Please, have a seat girls." She smiled.

Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the plush couch across from their mother, and Tomoyo picked up the cup in front of her. Sakura did the same, and seeing the expression on her mother's face she placed the cup back down.

"Is something the matter, Sakura?" her mother asked with a smile.

After a brief moment of silence, Sakura brought her cup to her mouth. "No, everything is fine." She replied.  
She knew that her mother was holding back on something, and she wondered what it was. She knew that they weren't in a good financial position, and while she did worry about it she knew that they would be ok…hopefully.

"So what did you wish to speak with us about, mother?" Tomoyo asked politely with her usual smile.

"Actually, it's in regards to marriage." Their mother replied.

Sakura felt herself freeze and she could hardly breathe. _Marriage?_ No way. She didn't think she could take it.

"As we aren't in a very good financial situation, I have arranged for you two to be married to two wealthy men. I believe that they will treat you right, and that this will better your future." Their mother continued seriously.

Sakura still couldn't find her voice, but Tomoyo smiled. "As long as he's nice, then I don't mind at all." She said.

Sakura said nothing and fisted her hand in her soft satin skirt. "No…" she whispered. "I can't do this…"

Tomoyo looked to her sister after placing her cup back in its saucer and placed her hand over hers. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be lovely." She said in her sweet voice.

Sakura sighed. It wasn't like she had any choice in the matter anyway. "Well, it's for the family, so fine."

Her mother smiled sadly, "I do apologise, but you've been of age for a while." She said. "The two of you will be meeting them within the next two days, and from there the wedding will be within the next week."  
Sakura felt like curling up into a ball and crying. It was the worst possible thing to happen. She felt sick at the thought of having to bare a stranger's child when she didn't even love him. "May I leave?" she asked quietly.

"Of course." Her mother replied, and she stood and left the room.

Tomoyo smiled at her mother, "She'll come around, I'm sure."

"I hope so, sweetie. I know how she is, but this is for the best." The woman sighed sadly.

…

Over the next two days, Sakura and Tomoyo were fitted for elegant dresses. It was tiring, and as she sat down in the lounge where her mother had called for her and Tomoyo once again, she cracked her neck.

"Sakura!" Her mother snapped.

"What? My neck was stiff." She replied.

Her mother shook her head and Sakura leant back in her seat. Tomoyo sat quite happily as she drank her tea, used to her sister's 'unusual' behaviour.

"The two men who you are intended to are coming to meet you in an hour. Please get ready." She said.

Sakura choked on her tea. " _What!?"_ she cried.

Her mother gave her a sharp glare and she sighed. There was definitely no getting out of it now, and she was frightened of what her life would be like.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Let's go," Tomoyo smiled, and headed out of the lounge room with Sakura to her bedroom.

Sakura's dress was an elegant emerald green gown with a low neckline which showed the tops of her pale shoulders and breasts. It was fitted to her hips and fell to the floor to show off her curves, and the edges of the sleeves and the neckline were embellished with elegant black lace. Around her neck was a choker made of black obsidian stone and beads, and centred in the middle were large emeralds. Her hair had been pulled back and pinned up with a matching clip.

"Come on, I'm going to pull the corset a little tighter!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Why? It's tight enough." Sakura complained as Tomoyo pulled it tighter.

"So he can see more of your perfect figure!" she said cheerfully.

"What?!" Sakura cried, mortified.

"All done!" Tomoyo smiled, and then laced up the back of Sakura's green dress.

She turned to see her sister dressed in an elegant sapphire blue gown that showed off her bust and hips, decorated with embroidery and embellished with intricate black lace. Her hair was up in a bun surrounded by many braids and curls, with sterling silver jewellery around her neck and in her ears.

"Are you ready to meet them?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"I don't want to go." Sakura sighed.

She really hated the thought of being married off. In fact she despised it. She didn't understand why everyone saw women as being so inferior to men-they were just as capable of working and leading as men were.

"Come on, let's head back to the lounge. We mustn't keep our visitors waiting." Tomoyo smiled.

…

Syaoran walked with one of the maids down the hall, feeling bored as he walked. He wasn't thrilled at the thought of marriage, but it was necessary since he needed a son to inherit his family name. He was tired of the maids back at his own residence that tried to seduce him for his money. He didn't like the reasoning behind the marriage, either-it was also for money. He hoped that at least the woman he was to marry was pretty.

He looked up as a familiar dark-haired male turned the corner and he raised his brow. "Eriol, I didn't know you were here also."

The man also looked surprised. "Yes, my parents arranged for me to meet with one of their daughters." He replied, referring to the family whose home they were currently in.

"I see." Syaoran answered.

"You don't seem too pleased." Eriol noted.

"I can't say I really am, but we'll see what happens."

The man named Eriol laughed. He was tall and thin, but graceful. His skin was pale and his eyes a stunning sapphire blue colour, while he wore black dress pants with a white shirt and blue tie beneath his tailcoat. Sitting on his nose were a pair of glasses.

Syaoran wore similar clothing, with a green tie and a simple black coat to keep him warm. The maid opened the door to the lounge and held it open for them, and they entered. Sitting inside at the end of the coffee table was an older woman whom Syaoran assumed to be the mother, and sitting on the couch were two girls; both were rather pretty, though he didn't mind the girl with the green eyes.

"Please, take a seat." The woman smiled kindly.

Both Syaoran and Eriol did, and she introduced her two daughters.

"Please meet my daughters; this is Tomoyo," she said, gesturing to Tomoyo who was sitting opposite Eriol, "And this is Sakura."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Eriol greeted with a smile.

Tomoyo smiled back with one of her usual smiles, however Sakura's face stayed expressionless. "The pleasure is all ours," Tomoyo replied.

Their mother smiled, "Girls, allow me to introduce you. This young gentleman is Eriol, and this young gentleman is Syaoran." She introduced the two to the girls.

Sakura looked up briefly and eyed the two of them; they couldn't have been much older-maybe one or two years perhaps? She hoped not too many years. She was only twenty. She looked at Syaoran, noticing his dark chocolate coloured hair and amber coloured eyes. He was muscular but not bulky, and she couldn't deny that he was attractive.

"Good afternoon," Syaoran greeted, and bowed his head as so many of the higher class were taught in their etiquette.

Sakura looked away and didn't say a word, her expression appearing conflicted with emotions. Syaoran wondered why she didn't speak and why she looked so uncomfortable and could have sworn he saw a tear roll down her cheek.  
 _Does she not wish to be married?_ He wondered.  
He looked to Eriol who had a straight face and he knew that something strange was going on in his head. They had known each other for years and were close friends, so he knew his strange cues and how his friend acted.

Eriol leant towards him, "Dibs on the raven-haired one." He said so that neither of the girls could hear.

"Whatever." Syaoran muttered. He was interested in Sakura anyway-the way she acted appeared that she didn't want to get married, and he was curious. However, she was also very attractive.

"Have you chosen your intended?" their mother asked with a kind smile.

Sakura went rigid at her mother's words, and she could feel the one named Syaoran looking at her with curiosity.  
 _Stop staring._ She thought to herself bitterly.

"Lady Tomoyo, if I may?" Eriol smiled. Tomoyo smiled back kindly, and he kissed the tips of her fingers.

It appeared that Eriol had chosen Tomoyo as his intended, which left Sakura to Syaoran. He did the same and as Sakura looked over at her mother she noticed that she was just brimming with happiness.  
She hated it, hated how her mother was so pleased with how things were going. She feared her upcoming life. She'd be chained down to the house under the command of a man, and she didn't like the idea of losing her freedom.

The two men stood, and so did the girls and their mother. "Thank you for coming today; please look after my daughters."

They nodded, and Sakura watched as a maid led them from the room and out of the house. Their mother sat back down as did Tomoyo and Sakura, and she poured them both some tea.

"During the week you will be having afternoon tea with your intended to get to know them a little more. Your belongings will slowly be moved to your new residences over the course of the week."

Sakura stood and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She couldn't stand it anymore.

…

For a full day Sakura sat in her room and watched as her things were slowly packed into boxes. She hugged her knees to her chest as she sat on her bed, refusing to leave. Her mother hadn't come to see her and she didn't really want to see her anyway, knowing it would be useless to talk to her. There was a knock at her door and she ignored it.

Her door opened and Tomoyo walked in, "Sakura, are you alright?" she asked.

"What do you think? My life is completely over now." She mumbled.

Tomoyo came to sit beside her and smiled. "Don't think like that. You never know-he could be really nice."

"No-you don't understand. I don't want to be chained down by a male for the rest of my life-it's not fair…I want to be free to do what I want." Sakura whispered.

Tomoyo sighed, "I'm sure you'll be ok, Sakura…"

"Aren't you bothered by this?" she asked her sister.

Tomoyo smiled, "Not really. As long as he's kind, then that's fine."

Sakura didn't understand how her sister could be so casual about it. Sometimes it irritated her, but her sister's casual attitude was what usually kept her at ease so often. She rarely cared about anything, and that was why Sakura knew she could tell her anything that was on her mind. Her sister accepted her for who she was without any conditions, and she was so grateful for that.

…

Sakura sat out in the gardens at the table with Syaoran, as she had forced herself out of her room for the day. She had stayed quiet for a long time, just staring at the cup in front of her. Syaoran wasn't sure what to say and felt a little awkward with her. She was dressed in green again, but her hair was down.

"May I ask what sort of things you enjoy?" he asked her politely.

She looked up slowly and made eye contact with him, but she didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"Won't you tell me?"

"I don't mind embroidery…" she replied quietly. She couldn't tell him anything else. Anything else she liked wasn't particularly seen as normal, and she was a little frightened of what he would do to her if he found out.

"I see." He murmured. "Is that all?"

She looked away, her cheeks a little red with embarrassment. "Yes…"  
He felt confused for a moment-it seemed like she was holding back or hiding something from him. It was obvious to him that she was lying, and it irritated him.  
 _Why won't she tell the truth? We're going to get married anyway._ He thought to himself, still confused.

He wondered if he saw a hint of sadness on her face but dismissed it as she looked back into her cup and then back to him.

"What about you?" she asked with a small smile. She felt awkward, and if she could she'd already be back up in her room and buried under her bed covers. She could already feel her hands shaking, and she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"There isn't really much I like doing but spending time with a couple of friends can be nice sometimes." He replied.

Something caught her interest in his tone of voice-he almost sounded a little bored-and she looked at him. He looked back at her, making eye contact, and after a moment of an awkward silence she looked back into her teacup and cleared her throat.

"What's on your mind? You appear uncomfortable." He said.

 _Crap, he noticed._ She thought unhappily to herself. She tried to smile convincingly, "I'm just a little nervous about the wedding." Well, it wasn't entirely untrue. She was very nervous.

"I understand." He said.

 _Do you?_ She thought bitterly to herself. _You hardly know me._

 _She's obviously nervous. But most girls don't get so nervous their hands shake while holding their teacup._ He thought as he watched her shaking hands.  
He decided that instead of her being nervous, she was most likely scared-was she afraid of the pain if it was to be her first time? He didn't know.

"Um…what do you…require of me?" she asked quietly.

"Well, you would take over cooking and other duties around the house, I assume." He said.

 _Over my dead body._ She thought to herself angrily.

"And when the time comes, I'll need a son." He watched as her knuckles went white at the word 'son'.  
 _No, she's frightened of married life._ He realised. He was sure that she would relax after a while. It wasn't an urgent matter.

"Forgive me for asking, but may I ask your age?" he asked with a polite smile.

"I'm twenty," she replied. "My birthday is the first of April." She was relieved at the change of topic, and he smiled.  
Shy, she looked down. "Um…"

As if reading her mind, he spoke up. "I'm twenty-two." He replied.

She nodded. He pulled out his pocket watch and opened it to check the time. "Thank you for your time, my lady, but I'm afraid I must go. Please have a pleasant evening." He said as he stood.

"Thank you for your time." She smiled, standing also.

He pressed his lips to her hand and smiled, "I'll see you again tomorrow." He said, and then left her.

It continued like that for the rest of the week, and soon came the day of the wedding. Sakura hugged her sister goodbye for the last time before she stepped into the carriage to be taken away from the place she grew up for the final time. She would never see it again, and the place she was going to was to be the place she called home for the rest of her life. She watched as her old home disappeared in the distance, along with the town she knew and loved, until she arrived outside the new mansion-her new home.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked the first chapter. Let me know what you thought :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews and thoughts! Just going to warn you, Syaoran starts off as a bit of a dick. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a joint wedding held at Syaoran's manor; many other high class families had been invited to celebrate the reception, and Sakura sat silently beside her husband while the ballroom was filled with chatter and laughter. She was dressed in a white gown that had carefully embroidered roses on the fabric, and lace along the sweetheart neckline. The sleeves were fitted to the elbow and flared out, with a layer of white lace beneath the satin. Her hair was pinned back with a silver flowery clip, and in her ears and around her neck hung gold jewellery. On her ring finger on her left hand sat a beautiful gold diamond ring.

She sighed a little, feeling tense as she feared what the first night with her husband would bring. She tried to stay as calm as possible throughout dinner, and as she looked over at her sister she noticed how happy she looked with Eriol and tried not to gag.

Syaoran noticed her face, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

She quickly smiled, "Just a bit of pain in the stomach." She lied, "I'm sure it's just a bit of anxiety."

He stared at her for a moment as if sensing her lie, and she felt a little uncomfortable. He looked away and returned to his meal, and she felt a little relieved. She hoped that he didn't figure out her lie.

After they had finished their meal, everyone stood to go and socialise with others around the room. Sakura walked with Syaoran, stopping every now and again to speak with others. She didn't really pay much attention to what they said after they congratulated them-she felt too uncomfortable and annoyed. Another couple walked up to them and smiled.

"Congratulations on your marriage." The woman smiled sweetly at Sakura, "I hope you are blessed with a son soon."

Sakura swallowed hard and smiled back. _Kill me now…_ she thought to herself.

"Thank you, we appreciate your kindness." Syaoran replied with a smile.

Sakura thought she was going to have a panic attack, and suddenly felt ill. After the couple left she looked to Syaoran, "Do you mind if I go outside for a moment? I'm not feeling so well."

He thought for a moment, wondering if he should let her as he wasn't sure if she was lying this time or not. She did look a little pale, so he agreed.

"Take all the time you need." He said.

She believed what he really meant was don't take too long, but she hurried towards the balcony and felt relief with the cool night air. She leant on the balcony and allowed the breeze to brush through her loose tendrils of hair, and she closed her eyes.  
Her nerves immediately started to calm along with her anxiety, and she looked back into the crowd. She could see Syaoran looking over at her, so she returned her focus to calming down. She focused on her breathing to try and get her mind off of what everyone was expecting of her-of what her husband expected of her. Surely, he wouldn't hurt her, would he…?

She felt something hot fill her eyes and fall down her cheeks, and then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Startled, she jumped and span around. Tomoyo looked at her with surprise upon seeing her sister's tear stained face and then her face softened into a gentle smile.

"Oh Sakura, it's going to be ok." She said softly as he hugged her sister.

Sakura did her best to calm down as her sister soothed her. Feeling her sister's comfort made her feel at ease, and her mind went blank for the time she was in her sister's embrace. She was brought back to her senses when she heard the voice of her husband at the entrance.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Tomoyo smiled. "Sakura's just a little overwhelmed is all." She replied. "I'll leave her in your care now." Tomoyo released Sakura and headed back inside, smiling and nodding to those that greeted her.

Alone with her husband, she took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just anxious about everything."

He watched her for a moment and then nodded. "I suppose that's understandable." He replied, "Does the fresh air help? You should try drinking some water as well."

She nodded, "Thank you, I'll go get myself a glass. The fresh air does help a little bit."

"Take all the time you need." Syaoran said, and then turned to leave.

The reception ended late, and everyone headed their separate ways home. Syaoran left the maids to clean the hall, while he and Sakura headed upstairs to their bedroom. As they walked down the hall in silence, she looked at all the paintings that hung on the walls to take her mind off of the night.

They entered the bedroom and he shut the door behind her; she stared at her feet as she walked to the middle of the room, and then looked up to see the bed. She went completely rigid and felt the blood drain from her face, and when she looked over she spotted him beginning to unbutton his shirt. She felt herself panic further, and took a step back.

"No-No way…" she mumbled.

He looked at her out the corner of his eyes and the corner of his mouth curved, "You don't have a choice."

Angered, she took another step back. "You can't hurt me-you can't _rape_ me!" her voice quavered with fear and anger.

"Listen-you have a duty to me." He said harshly. "You're only going to make this harder on yourself if you don't cooperate."

"I refuse." She whispered. Her hands shook and she felt cold.

His eyes turned cold and he grabbed her wrist painfully tight. She whimpered and tried to step back. _Don't give in-it's what he wants!_

She looked at him angrily, "Let go!" she snapped.

He continued to hold her wrist as she struggled against him under his sharp glare. _Why does she refuse?_ He wondered to himself with irritation.

Using her free hand, she slapped him hard across the face. Surprised by her rebellion, he released her wrist and she ran from the room. Angered by her behaviour, he went after her.  
"Get back here!" he shouted.

She hurried into one of the guest bedrooms and locked the door so that he couldn't get in, and just in case someone had a key to get in from the other side, she pulled some furniture in front of the door. She heard him swear and she breathed a sigh of relief-she was safe for now.

Syaoran headed back to his bedroom feeling frustrated and pissed off-why did she have to be so frustrating? She certainly wasn't like most other women, that was for sure. Most women wouldn't have a problem with what was expected of them, but she rebelled against society's expectations. He wasn't sure what he was going to be dealing with, but one way or another he was going to find a way to get her to cooperate.

She walked over to the bed and removed her gown so that she was just in her white underdress, and feeling exhausted and sad she slipped beneath the covers to get some rest. There was just no way she could adjust to her life-she could tell that he looked down on women. There was no way she could ever be happy with him.

She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her as tears crawled down her cheeks, but by the time it did it was already four in the morning.

…

When Sakura woke it was to the voice of one of the maids outside the door. They were trying to coax her out with food, and even though she was hungry she completely ignored them. After about ten minutes, they left and she returned to resting her head on her knees. It would take a lot more than that to get her out of the room.

A couple of hours later they tried again, and she continued to ignore them. She could see the sun getting lower in the sky, and bored of just sitting around she began to look for something to do. She opened the draw and found a pencil and some paper, so to pass time she began an extremely detailed drawing of an eagle. She took pride in her skill, and over the next three days she continued on her drawing and never once left the room.

Syaoran sat in the lounge on the phone to Eriol, complaining about Sakura's irrational behaviour. She still hadn't emerged from the room and no one could get in since she'd blocked it with furniture.

"She hasn't eaten in three days-at this rate she'll be too weak to carry a child." He complained to his friend.

"She'll have to come out eventually. By the way-what did you do to get her to lock herself in one of the guest rooms?" Eriol asked from the other end of the line.

"We had an argument." Syaoran replied.

Eriol stayed silent for a moment, sensing something strange, and sighed. "If you want, I can have Tomoyo come and talk to her?" he suggested. "Perhaps it may cheer Sakura up."

Syaoran rested his head on his hand. "Thank you. I'll see you later."

"Sure." He replied, and then Syaoran ended the phone call.

Sakura stared at her drawing that she had just finished, and she sighed. She felt ill with fatigue-she hadn't eaten in three days. She looked over at the white gown on the floor and she felt the desperate need for a change of clothes.

 _I'm so tired…_ she thought to herself, and closed her eyes. She heard soft knocking at the door, followed by the familiar voice of her sister.

"Sakura, are you still in there?" she asked.

Sakura felt her heart leap, but then she felt suspicious. She walked over to the door. "Who's with you?" She mumbled.

"I'm alone-please, will you let me in? I want to know that you're ok." Tomoyo's sweet, concerned voice came from the other side of the door.

Sakura shifted the furniture away from the door and unlocked it. She opened it slightly and peeked out, seeing her sister standing alone with some fresh clothes in her arms. Relieved that no one was with her, she pulled the door open further and let her sister in. Tomoyo entered the room and Sakura locked the door behind her as Tomoyo walked over to sit on the bed.

"I bought you some fresh clothes. Since there's a bathroom attached to this room, I assume you've had a bath this morning?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, I did." Sakura mumbled.

"I'll help you get changed then!" her sister said cheerfully.

Tomoyo helped Sakura into a purple gown with crème lace and silver embroidery. The sleeves were long and hung loose, and the skirt came out at her hips and fell to the floor.  
Tomoyo returned to sitting on the bed and patted the spot beside her. Sakura sat down beside her and she gently cupped her face.

"Why don't you tell me what happened, sweetie?" she asked with a soft smile.

Sakura felt hot tears swell up in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. She collapsed into her sister's arms and told her what had happened three nights ago, and Tomoyo felt surprised. Syaoran was far different from Eriol, who was kind and didn't push her into doing anything she didn't want to do and allowed her to do as she wished.

"Oh Sakura, I'm sure he's not as bad as you think. Maybe he's a lot kinder than you think underneath his harsh attitude, and perhaps you just need to see who he truly is. I don't ever want to lose you, so don't give up just yet-you can come see me whenever you like. Eriol doesn't mind." Tomoyo smiled softly.

Sakura cried even harder into her sister's lap, who stroked her hair softly to comfort her.

"May I ask what you've been doing in here this entire time?" she then asked once Sakura had finally calmed down.

Sakura sat up and leant over to pick up the pieces of paper that she'd been drawing on and handed them to Tomoyo. She flicked through them and smiled.

"Your drawing is beautiful." She said gently, "May I keep these?"

"Sure, go ahead." Sakura said quietly.

Tomoyo silently and carefully folded the perfect pictures and hid it up her sleeve. "Come on, Sakura. Let's apologise to Syaoran; I'm sure he'll forgive you and things will get better. You need to eat something anyway."

Sakura reluctantly nodded, and Tomoyo held her arm to keep her from falling as they left the room.

…

Syaoran sat with Eriol in the lounge drinking coffee, talking about Sakura and what had happened. It was safe to say that Sakura wouldn't be taking up any of the house chores anytime soon.

"So, she hasn't been out in three days?" Eriol asked.

"No, she hasn't." Syaoran replied irritably.

"Did you even try to ask her to come out?"

Syaoran looked at him with irritation, "No."

Eriol shook his head and sighed. "I'm assuming you pressured her, right?"

"She doesn't get a choice." Syaoran said.

"You could at least allow her to settle into her new life-you're usually a pretty nice guy; why are you being so harsh?" Eriol asked curiously.

"I'm not being harsh." Syaoran defended himself.

"Ok, so what did she do when you pressured her?" Eriol asked.

"I didn't… She slapped me."

"Of course, she did-she was obviously stressed at the wedding, and then to have that happen must have really freaked her out. It's no wonder she's locked herself in one of the other rooms for three days straight." Eriol said with a shrug.

"You seriously piss me off sometimes." Syaoran muttered, and then drank some of his coffee.

He saw his friend look up and smile, and so he looked over his shoulder. Standing in the doorway were the two girls; Sakura looked incredibly frail as Tomoyo stood beside her to support her, and Eriol smiled at the two girls.

Seeing Sakura's frail state, Syaoran felt concern for her and felt a little guilty. But, then he remembered that she'd slapped him, and his anger returned. If she collapsed, then it was her own damn fault.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tomoyo apologised softly.

Sakura stared at the floor in front of her and didn't look up for a few moments. Tomoyo murmured something softly to her, and she awkwardly shifted her gaze to meet Syaoran's. He still seemed angry with her, and she was scared he was going to hurt her later.

"Forgive me for my unruly behaviour," Sakura apologised, "I'm sorry to have upset you."

Syaoran eyed her for a minute, and Eriol looked at him expectantly.

He sighed, "Whatever."

Tomoyo smiled, "Sakura's going to go have something to eat," she said, "Would you mind if I spoke to you for a moment?" she asked Syaoran.

Eriol stood, "I'll assist Sakura to the dining hall. I'll be back shortly." He said, understanding that Tomoyo wanted to speak with Syaoran alone. He left and walked with Sakura down the hall.

Syaoran sighed, "Have a seat."

Tomoyo took a seat across from Syaoran and smoothed out her skirt. "I heard about what happened the other night." She said with a gentle smile.

"I see." He replied.

"Please, may I ask that you be less harsh on her? She's frightened." Tomoyo requested.

He made an inward face, "She's _my_ wife-I'll do what I want."

She smiled sadly, "I'm sure you're not really as harsh as you let on, and we both know that we don't want her to take her life. So please, let her relax a little."

Hearing her sad and sincere words, he didn't think he'd be able to say no. He needed Sakura alive, so he decided he should follow her advice. "Alright, I won't be so hard on her." He said reluctantly.

"Thank you. She's my only sister, and she's very dear to me. Please understand that I don't want to see her so sad." Tomoyo continued to smile.

He nodded, and as Eriol walked in Tomoyo stood. "Is it alright if I spend some more time with Sakura? I think it might help to cheer her up." She asked.

"Sure, I don't mind at all." Eriol replied.

Tomoyo left and Eriol sat back down with Syaoran. "So, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I decided I should allow her to settle down first." Syaoran replied unhappily.

"Good." Eriol smiled, satisfied with the outcome.

"I don't know what to do with her." He muttered.

"Give her some space-see what happens." Eriol shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever."

…

After spending some more time with her sister, Tomoyo and Eriol left, which meant that Sakura was now left alone with Syaoran once again. They sat at the dinner table in silence, and she still felt scared of what he would do to her. So far, he hadn't done anything, but she kept her guard up nonetheless.  
Dinner had finished, and the maids took away their plates and dishes. Still, they sat in silence. She stared at her hands that rested on the table, and suddenly felt his over hers. It was as if it was meant to be a warm gesture, but she didn't know. He stood and left the table without saying anything, and she watched with surprise as he left.

She decided to wander the house and get used to her surroundings. She missed her old home, but she didn't mind her new residence. The large arched windows were covered by red curtains, and the walls were painted crème. Exotic chandeliers hung from the ceiling with candles in the sconces, and the carpet was a deep red and her feet sunk into it with each step. The banisters at the stairs were polished to a perfect shine, and she slid down to the bottom of the stairs once she was sure no one was looking.

After having her fun, she made her way to the lounge with her embroidery and sat down. Syaoran was reading, and she didn't particularly feel like talking to him. She knew that she'd have to sleep in the same bed as him that night, and she hoped that he wouldn't try and force her into doing anything again. She was still frightened out of her mind about that. She set her mind to her task, and carefully created each stitch.

Syaoran looked up from his book and watched Sakura as she gracefully made each stitch in the material, creating silver patterns on red satin of vines and ivy.  
 _She has a seriously practiced hand…_ he thought to himself as he watched her for a while.

He returned to reading his book, and they continued to sit in silence for another few hours. When he finally looked back up and noticed the time on the clock-it was rather late. He looked over at Sakura who had fallen asleep and he sighed. He stood and walked over to her and shook her shoulder.

"Hey, wake up." He said.

She didn't rouse from her sleep, so he carefully pried the needle and material from her hands and set it gently on the table. He gently lifted her into his arms, careful not to wake her, and carried her back to the bedroom.

On the way, she woke and was surprised to find herself in his arms. She was so surprised she squirmed, and he nearly dropped her.

"Careful-I could have dropped you!" he snapped.

She clutched her chest and took in a few deep breaths, and when she calmed he placed her down. They weren't too far from the bedroom, and she held her arm. She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled stiffly.

"Thank you for your kindness." She said, and then hurried to the bedroom.

He followed after her, and as he entered the bedroom he shut the door behind him. She looked uncomfortable again, and she looked at the bed and then back to him. He seemed to get the hint and he shook his head.

"Get ready for bed." He said, and then walked into the bathroom.

While he was in the bathroom, she walked over to the chest of draws and opened one of the draws. Inside were her sleeping garments and underwear, so she pulled out one of her white satin nightgowns and began to undress. She pulled the gown over her head and picked up her clothes, folding them neatly and then putting them in the clothes basket before slipping into bed.

She could hear the shower running, so she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but as soon as the water stopped running she felt extremely tense. He walked out wearing pants but no shirt, and placed his clothes in the clothes basket before turning off the lights and slipping in beside Sakura. She could feel his warmth against her back and couldn't relax. He seemed to be able to sense her discomfort.

"How much sleep have you had?" he asked.

Sakura felt surprised by the question. Why did he care? "…A few hours…" she replied quietly.

"I'll have a doctor come over and see you tomorrow." He said, and that was the last thing she heard from him for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Thank you for your reviews :) the magic in this story isn't terribly obvious, as it's more centred around the building of their relationship, if that makes sense? If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask. I won't bite.**

 **i'm gunna go munch on tim tams now.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura woke to one of the maids shaking her shoulder and calling her name, and as she opened her eyes she was surprised to see them so close to her face. The maid had dark straight hair and dark blue eyes and an oval-shaped face. She wore a black dress with white cuffs at the end of the sleeves and a white collar, custom to what most maids wore, with a white apron over the top. The skirt was long, stopping just above her ankles, and on her feet were plain black heels.

"Good morning, My Lady, I'm glad to see you're finally awake." She smiled sweetly and stood up straight.

Sakura sat up and watched as the maid walked over to the chest of draws, pulling out a fresh set of underwear for Sakura and then walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a gown. She looked over at the empty space beside her and wondered where Syaoran was.

"Lord Syaoran is awaiting your presence in the dining hall." The maid said, as if to answer her question. Sakura pushed back the covers and stood, and then allowed the maid to assist her into her gown.

"My name is Mira. I'll be tending to you." She said politely as she tied the back of Sakura's gown.

"Thank you, Mira, I appreciate it." Sakura smiled, and then headed out of the bedroom and down to the dining hall. Sakura was feeling apprehensive about seeing Syaoran. She had a feeling that he was frustrated with her about what happened the previous night.  
She released a heavy sigh, straightened her shoulders and continue onwards with her head held high.

Syaoran was sitting patiently in wait for her, and as she sat down the maids brought out their meal.  
"I've called a doctor I'm well acquainted with. He'll be coming around in an hour to see you." Syaoran told her.

"I understand." She replied quietly.

"Good."

They ate in silence and afterwards she went with him to the lounge where they also sat in silence; she looked beside her and saw her embroidery equipment on the table, so she picked it up and continued with it. Syaoran watched Sakura for a moment, and then he picked up his book and continued reading until the doctor came.

A maid knocked on the door and Syaoran told them to enter; he looked up as the familiar face of a friend walked in. He stood and shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you for coming, Yamazaki, I appreciate it."

"No problem. Congratulations on your marriage, I hope everything is going well?"

Syaoran stayed silent and Yamazaki took the hint. "Oh, I see."

Sakura looked up at the doctor; he was about Syaoran's height and wore a grey vest over his white shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he wore black pants. His hair was very dark and messy, his eyes almost the same dark colour.

Syaoran gestured to Sakura, "This is my wife, Sakura. She locked herself in a room for three days straight without eating anything." Syaoran said with displeasure.

Sakura scowled at him and Yamazaki laughed. "Alright, I'll take a look at her."  
He set his briefcase down and checked Sakura's pulse, and then he pulled out his stethoscope to listen to her heartbeat and lungs.

"How have you been feeling?" he asked.

"I haven't been able to sleep well… So, I feel a little fatigued during the days." Sakura replied quietly.

"Alright. I believe it's just fatigue. You'll need plenty of rest and comfort, and make sure you're eating properly." Yamazaki said.

"Thank you." Syaoran said.

"Well, call me if you need anything else." He said with a smile.

Sakura smiled politely and thanked Yamazaki, who nodded and then left the room with Syaoran.

Syaoran walked with Yamazaki to the door and sighed. Yamazaki raised an eyebrow and smiled. "So, it's really that bad at the moment?" he asked.

"She's such a pain." He muttered.

"You've been married for only a few days-have you tried to get to know her a little more?" Yamazaki suggested.

"Oh god-I don't need marriage advice from you of all people."

"Hey-Chiharu and I get along quite well. Do you want to know why? Compromise and negotiation. It's called communication-the shit works." Yamazaki said, and just as he was about to step out the door, he turned back to Syaoran. "Oh-she's quite pale at the moment. Be careful with her-she looks very fragile."

Syaoran stayed silent but nodded after a moment.

"See you later Syaoran-well, at work, anyway." Yamazaki said, and then left.

Syaoran shut the door and returned to the lounge, sitting back down in his chair across from the fire. He then gave Sakura a sharp glare.

"Scowl at me again, and you'll regret it." He threatened.

"Yes _sir_." She replied sarcastically under her breath.

" _Excuse_ me?" he narrowed his eyes at her, daring her to talk back.

"Nothing-I'm just saying that I understand." She said as she continued with her embroidery. She didn't even flinch as he slammed his hand against the back of her chair, pinning her between him and the chair, and she slowly looked up at him. They glared at each other for several minutes, tension filling the air.

"You've got some nerve to speak to me like that, you know that?" he snarled

"Well, it looks like we need to get to know each other better." She retorted. "Now, if you don't mind, I really need to use the rest room."

He shifted his position and she stood up, heading for the bathroom.

…

During the late afternoon, Syaoran spent his time in the study tending to work matters and various other things. He worked as a doctor, though he specialised in the field of magic like his father.

He shifted through some paperwork and sorted it into files before placing it into the filing cabinet, and then picked up the envelope sitting at the top of his desk. He broke the wax seal and pulled out the letter inside, finding it addressed to both him and Sakura. He read through the contents quickly and sighed; there was a ball coming up in about two months for everyone to socialise. Formal gatherings weren't uncommon among the upper class, so it came as no surprise to him.

There was a knock at the door and he called out for them to enter. He looked up to see Mira smiling with a tray in her hands; on the tray was a cup of tea and a pot of tea, and she walked over and set it down on the part of the desk that he wasn't using.

"Thank you." He said as she poured him a cup.

She set the cup down in front of him and smiled, "How's the work coming along, My Lord?" she asked.

"And why would that be any of your business?" he asked.

Mira walked around to where he was sitting and leant over, placing her hand on his leg. Some of her cleavage was visible, and he didn't like what she was doing. "If you need anything, all you have to do is tell me." She said with a flirtatious smile.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out." He ordered, and pushed her hand away. "Go see if my wife needs anything."

She pulled back and with a smile, curtsied. "As you wish, My Lord."

He watched as she left and shook his head with disgust. He had hoped that she would stop once he was married, but apparently not.  
"Women are such a pain…" he muttered to himself under his breath, and then returned to his work.

Dinner was quiet as usual. Sakura ate silently, and it appeared she didn't have much of an appetite. Syaoran watched her carefully, and she hated how he watched her as she ate-she felt like a child. She ate everything regardless so that she wouldn't have to put up with his complaining later on, and she watched as he drank his wine, and she felt a little jealous that she wasn't allowed any. It wasn't customary for women to drink wine or any kind of alcohol unless they were given permission by their husband, however whenever Sakura had gone out on her little trips into the city before she was married, she'd often go to the bar and have a drink or two. They saw it as business, so they didn't care.

"There's a ball coming up in about two months." Syaoran said as he placed his empty glass back down on the table.

"Is that so?" Sakura murmured.

"We'll be going to the tailor's next week." Syaoran told her.

Sakura cringed at the thought. She hated functions with a bloody passion. Now that she was married, he got to choose what she wore, and she didn't like the idea of that.  
Dinner was finished and so he stood, and she followed. They spent the night in the lounge in silence once again, and Sakura decided to go to bed early with the excuse that she wasn't feeling well to save herself the trouble of dealing with her husband later on.

She tossed and turned in the sheets, feeling agitated and anxious. How long would it be before, as he put it, she would have to carry out her 'duty' to him?  
She had always imagined her first time being with the person she loved, but now that she was married, there was no way that was going to happen unless some miracle occurred.

Yes, he was an attractive guy, but he had such an attitude problem and it pissed her off. He treated her like she was beneath him, barely even considering her feelings, and honestly that was distressing.

Wild and anxious thoughts continued to run wild in her mind as she lay there in the dark. The door opened and she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, and she could hear Syaoran moving about the room. She felt the mattress dip beside her and she tensed. She tried to keep her façade up as she lay there, but it was a while before he fell asleep.

Once she was sure he was asleep, she cracked open her eyes and trying not to wake him, she sat up. As she went to stand, however, his hand shot out from beneath the covers and grabbed her wrist. Sakura yelped and looked over to see him looking at her irritably.

"You're terribly obvious. I knew you weren't asleep thanks to you being as stiff as a board." He said as he forcefully pulled her back into the sheets.

"Let go!" she demanded.

His grip tightened. "Why should I? Your family is saved from its financial crisis thanks to me. In return I got you."

Sakura flinched and immediately started trying to pry her wrist away, but only succeeded in having his grip tighten more. He was far stronger than her, she knew that, but it didn't stop her from trying. "I'm not some object you can have your way with!" she shouted, tears stinging her eyes.

He laughed. "And I'm not some bank account you can do with as you please."

She looked at him, shocked, her body still. She hadn't realised that her body was pinned beneath his, her wrist still trapped in his grip. When she noticed, she immediately started trying to get away, panicking.

"Look, I didn't want this marriage any more than you did!" she cried.

He glared at her for a moment and she immediately regretted her words. Although he was pissed with her, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her any further. Instead, he released her wrist and removed his weight from pinning her body down and rolled over onto his side, putting her back to him.

Sakura, unsure of what had just happened but relieved she was free from beneath his weight, focused on calming her breathing. She could feel herself shaking with terror and she curled into herself as if trying to protect herself from harm. Eventually, she fell asleep.

…

The next week Sakura headed out with Syaoran to the centre of town; she was quiet most of the carriage ride since they didn't have much to talk about-over the last week their relationship seemed to have gotten worse, more than anything. They argued or ignored each other and at night Sakura still couldn't seem to sleep. She still refused him, still refused to sleep with him-she'd die before that happened.

The carriage came to a stop and the door opened; Syaoran stepped out and then assisted Sakura out of the carriage, and he waited for her to take his arm, and though she absolutely hated the idea, she forced herself to do so. She slipped her arm through his and they walked down the path towards the tailor's, many others nodding at them as they passed.

They entered the shop and bells sounded at the door as they stepped through. A young girl ran out and saw who was standing in the lobby, and her eyes grew wide with surprise. She took a step back and ran through the doorway behind her.

"Misa?" A woman's voice sounded with confusion.

A woman walked out and spotted Sakura and Syaoran, and she smiled. "Good afternoon; how may I help you today?" she asked.

The woman was dressed in simple brown heels and a burgundy coloured dress with crème lace trims. Her pale brown hair was pulled back into a bun and held in place with a clip, her eyes hazel and her face kind.

"We have a formal function coming up in two months, so my wife needs a gown suitable for the evening." Syaoran answered.

"Would you like it custom made or would you prefer to choose something off the shelf?" she asked.

"Preferably custom made." Syaoran said.

She nodded, "Come this way." She said, "My name is Eve. I'm pleased to meet you."

Eve introduced herself as she led them through to a room with some dressing mirrors and a couch with a coffee table in front of it. There was a clothing rack with a few different gowns hanging on it, and there was a shelf with a bunch of different materials folded neatly inside.

"Please, take a seat." She gestured for Syaoran to sit at the couch and pulled Sakura over to the dressing mirrors and sat her down on the stool.

"Would you like some tea or perhaps something else?" Eve asked politely.

"Coffee might be nice for a change." Syaoran replied with a polite smile.

"Of course; just a moment." Eve smiled and then quickly hurried out to make him a cup of coffee.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He treated her nice enough, but treated her like dirt. It only made her hate him even more.

She came back not long after carrying his coffee and set it down on the table. "Thank you." He said.

Eve walked over to the fabrics, "Were there any specific colours you had in mind, My Lord?" she asked.  
"Not really. Do you have any ideas?" he asked, his tone of voice sounding rather bored.

She turned to the fabric cupboard and pulled out a few different coloured fabrics, making sure there were different shades of the colours in case one shade didn't quite suit, but another did. Eve then walked over to Sakura and placed the fabrics on the small round table next to her.

"First we should get you out of your gown so we don't distort the colour." Eve said with a smile, and pulled her off of the stool and started unlacing the back of Sakura's crème coloured gown.

Sakura suddenly felt extremely anxious, but she couldn't cover herself or turn away from his view. The worst part was that as she looked over at him, she knew he was enjoying her turmoil. Syaoran watched as Eve pulled Sakura's dress off over her head, leaving her in her lightweight underdress that was almost see-through. She then allowed Sakura to sit back down and began to place some of the fabrics against Sakura.

Some were darker, and those were the colours that Sakura preferred the most-particularly the dark reds and the dark blues-but Syaoran dismissed them immediately. He must have been reading her facial expressions. Eve then started with the pale colours, working her way through different shades of crème and white. He dismissed those too. As soon as the rose coloured satin came along she cringed, hoping he hadn't seen her expression since he'd picked up his cup. He looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"I think that colour suits her perfectly." He said.

"Any particular style of dress you would prefer?" Eve asked.

"I'm sure you're good at your job, so I don't mind what it is." He replied, and then looked to Sakura who was scowling at him. He gave her a warning glare and placed his empty cup back in its saucer.

"Is there any specific deadline?" Eve asked.

"A month will do." Syaoran answered. "Thank you for your time."

Eve wrote it down in her book and smiled. "That won't be a problem."

She helped Sakura back into her dress, and then they left and headed back to the carriage. As they headed back home, Sakura smiled.

"What?" he asked dully.

"Nothing. I just didn't know that you could actually be nice to a female." She said with a shrug.

He slapped her, and she looked at him angrily. "Sorry, did I touch a nerve?" she laughed bitterly as she cradled her cheek.

Syaoran looked furious with her but stayed silent and did nothing else.

…

When Sakura woke the next morning, Syaoran was dressed and looked like he was about to head out for the day. He looked over and saw that she was awake, and returned to finishing tying his tie.

"I've got to go out for most of the day to take care of some business for work. I won't be back until late, most likely." He said.

"Alright." Sakura mumbled.

She waited for a moment and then heard the door shut, and she mumbled something to herself. Then, she realised that since he'd be out all day she could go see her sister! She jumped out of bed and ran over to the window, watching as Syaoran left in a carriage and she smiled.

She quickly dressed herself in her favourite royal blue velvet skirt that fell to the floor and a soft white cotton top with short sleeves that hung slightly off the shoulders with a black corset over the top. She slipped some black heels on her feet pulled her hair back into a bun, tying a blue ribbon around its base. Then, she headed down to eat breakfast and snuck out of the house.

She walked across the yard towards the stables and walked inside; a smile spread across her face and she walked towards the dark chestnut coloured horse that was resting towards the back. She ran her hands over its soft pelt and whispered a few calming words, and for the first time she felt some sort of happiness in her new home.

"You're a beautiful horse…I wonder what your name is…?" she said softly with a beautiful, gentle smile.

The horse nudged her hand, immediately taking a liking to her, and she walked the horse out of the stables and hoisted herself up onto it's back and rode out of the manor. Women weren't really taught how to ride horseback, so she knew if Syaoran found out he'd be extremely displeased with her-not only for taking and riding his horse, but because she had left the manor without his permission.

She headed for her sisters new residence which was only about half an hours ride, and when she got there she dismounted the horse and climbed through one of the open windows. As she stepped into the room, she turned around to see that the room was empty. She walked over to the door and opened it and stepped into the hallway, immediately bumping into her sister.

"Hello Sakura; did you climb through a window?" she smiled cheerfully.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with surprise. "How'd you know?"

"You used to climb through the window back at mother's all the time. You never change." Tomoyo smiled. Sakura giggled.

Tomoyo hugged Sakura gently and then pulled back and looked at her, "How are you doing, sweetie?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders. "I've been better." She muttered.

"Why don't you join me in the lounge?" Tomoyo smiled. "We can drink tea together."

"Sure, sounds great." Sakura said.

They headed down the hall together and into a large room with a fireplace and big, soft couches. In the middle was a large coffee table, and Tomoyo began brewing some hot tea.

"So, how did you get here, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked casually.

"Horseback." Sakura replied casually.

"Here's your tea, and of course you did. How are things going with you and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as she sat down with her tea.

"Things are getting worse. He treats me like shit." Sakura mumbled.

"Oh, I see…" Tomoyo sighed sadly as she traced the rim of her teacup.

"There's a ball coming up shortly-I don't want to go to a ball… Syaoran forced me out to the tailors yesterday. God it was horrible." Sakura complained.

Tomoyo tipped her head to the side, "Hm? How so?" she asked.

"Eve, the tailor, undressed me so that she could lay the colours against me without it being tarnished. I felt so exposed…I was only in my undergarments-do you know how embarrassing that was?" Sakura buried her face in her hands. "So, she continued laying colours against my skin, and it appeared that he was watching my facial expression-he knew my preference was for the darker shades. But anyway, Eve laid a rose pink colour against me and I cringed."

Tomoyo giggled. She knew perfectly well how much Sakura hated the colour pink. "What happened?"

"Syaoran wasn't looking, so I thought I was safe-but no, I was very, very wrong. I'm so pissed!"

"Do you like my new teapot? Eriol bought it for me-it's so beautiful." Tomoyo smiled cheerfully.

"You like tea far too much." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yup!" Tomoyo smiled. "So…how are you sleeping?"

"I hardly sleep. I go to bed earlier than him just so I won't have to deal with him putting the moves on me or whatever. I think he's pissed because I won't have sex with him." She mumbled.

Tomoyo seemed troubled by what her sister told her and thought for a moment. "I did ask him not to hurt you…" she mumbled.

"He hasn't hurt me yet. All we do is argue, it's so annoying." She mumbled, leaving out what had happened the other night. "So how is your marriage going, Tomoyo? Better than mine, I hope?"

"Eriol's lovely." Tomoyo smiled cheerfully. "He lets me do whatever I like."

"Aren't you lucky… Do you mind if I sleep a little? I'm really tired." Sakura said. Admittedly, she was a little jealous that Tomoyo seemed to get along with her husband so well. But she was also relieved that Tomoyo was okay.

"Go ahead. But won't Syaoran wonder where you are?"

Sakura shook her head, "He's out for the day. Besides, who gives a shit?" she muttered, and lay down on the couch.

Tomoyo shrugged and drank some of her peach flavoured tea and watched as Sakura fell right to sleep. She looked so peaceful, despite a tear sliding down her face. She reached across and wipe it away, and then continued on with some of her embroidery.

…

Syaoran got home earlier than he had expected, and as he entered the manor he noticed that it was strangely quiet. He walked upstairs to place his things away and looked for Sakura, but she was nowhere to be found. He continued walking around the house, but she was still nowhere to be found.

"My Lord!"

He turned around and Mira ran up to him.

"What is it?" he asked with a frown.

"Lady Sakura is missing!" she said.

He suddenly felt angry with his wife and continued his investigation. He pushed past Mira and headed down to the gardens to search for her, but couldn't find her at all, and so he walked across the courtyard out the front of the manor towards the stables and found his horse to be missing.

 _How the hell…?_

He swore and returned to the house, waiting very patiently for his wife's return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sounds like everyone wants to strangle Syaoran at the moment. Can't really blame you hahaha. I promise, things do get better between them.**

* * *

Sakura returned later than she had expected. She'd slept a little longer than she had originally planned at Tomoyo's, so she hoped that Syaoran wouldn't notice her little disappearance act. But perhaps that was too much to ask.

She led the horse back to the stables and quickly ran across the courtyard, silently slipping through the front door. She quietly let it slip shut behind herself, and heard footsteps stop behind her.  
She turned and saw Syaoran who looked furious with her.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been!?" he demanded.

She looked away, "That's none of your business."

He slapped her hard across the face. "I'm asking you a question-answer me!"

She cradled her cheek with her hand and glared at him as a tear of pain rolled down her face. Her cheek stung terribly.

"Piss off!" she snapped angrily as tears rolled down her face.

His eyes turned cold and he stepped towards her. "You dare speak to me like that again, I'll do a lot more than slap you across the face, you hear me?" he threatened her.

"Go ahead, I dare you." She hissed. "I'll just lock myself up again."

Further angered he pushed her against the wall, trapping her. "When I am gone, you will stay in the house and you will not leave-do you understand?" he snarled.

"Oh sure, I understand-"

Her sarcasm was cut short as he pushed his knee up between her legs as a warning, and pure fear crept into her eyes. He had her wrists pinned to the wall so there was no escape. His face was so close to hers and she was so frightened of what he would do to her.

"Understand?" he repeated.

Reluctantly, she nodded. He released her and stepped back. "If you ever leave the house without my permission again, you know what will happen." He warned, and then turned and headed for the stairs.

Sakura stood there frozen with fear. Did he just threaten her with rape? She stormed back to the bedroom and slammed the door shut, and tried not to cry her heart out.

…

Despite his threat, her disappearing acts still continued over the course of the next week. Their fights got worse, but he didn't harm her despite what he had said. Syaoran sat in the lounge on the phone to Eriol complaining about it, and Eriol laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at? I have absolutely no idea where she goes. She could be seeing another man for all I know." Syaoran snapped.

"Sorry, so she really never tells you anything?" Eriol asked.

"No, she doesn't. The only thing I know about her is that she likes embroidery and that she's a pain in the neck." Syaoran muttered.

"Well my good friend, you can be at ease. She's just running to Tomoyo's arms for comfort." Eriol said.

"Comfort? Why?"

"Because you're being a complete dick?" his friend replied.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying you're usually a lot nicer than this. I mean, threatening her? That's going a bit too far-especially with how you did it." Eriol said lowly. "I think you may have actually pissed off Tomoyo."

"She's my wife. She's meant to be home when I'm not-not out and about doing whatever the hell she feels like." Syaoran said.

"Just give her some space or something. Anyway, I better go. See you at the ball next Saturday." Eriol said.

"Yeah, bye." Syaoran hung up and sighed. He didn't know what to do with Sakura anymore. Each day was getting worse and there was no way she was going to consent to intercourse with him at this rate.

…

Sakura sat in the bedroom looking at her old family photo with her father in it. She remembered some of the things that she had left back at home, and she desperately wanted to see those items again-the only things she had left from her father.

She smiled and looked over the photo; she was only about seven in the photo as she sat on her father's lap. The photo had been taken in the living room, and Tomoyo was standing beside their mother. She had hoped that one day, she might fall in love with and marry someone as kind as her father was. Unfortunately, that dream had been shattered.

"I miss you…Father…"

Syaoran looked up as Sakura entered the room and sat down with her tea. She stared into the fire and he continued to read his book that he'd been reading from before his phone call. Sakura felt awkward, and she hated having to ask him of all people for favours, but she had no choice. She placed her teacup down on the coffee table in front of her and took in a deep breath.

"Syaoran?"

He looked up at her from his book, and noticed she looked anxious. "What is it?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you'd allow me to visit my mother tomorrow…?" she asked.

He leant back in his chair. "No."

He denied her wishes and she looked at him with shock. He was actually surprised to see that there was no anger in her eyes.

"Please, I'm begging you-"

"Why should I?" he asked, folding his hands in his lap.

A tear crept down Sakura's cheek, "Please. I'm begging you. I'll do whatever you want…"

Even if it meant giving herself up to him.

He thought for a moment. He could use this to his advantage. He thought it over for a minute-she seemed sincere. "If I allow you to go see your mother tomorrow, you won't go back on your word?"

"I promise-please. This is important to me." She whispered.

"Alright. We'll go." He relented.

Her eyes slid closed with relief, "Thank you…" Sakura whispered, "You don't know how much this means to me."

He watched as she then stood and left the room. As Sakura walked back to the bedroom, all she could think about were the items she needed to get back from her old house-for now that was all that mattered.

…

The next day they headed out early in their carriage, and as always they sat in silence. Syaoran watched Sakura, and he found it to be a little strange with how she was acting. Why was she so desperate to see her mother again? Or was it to get something from her old house? He didn't know, but in the whole month and a half that they'd been married he'd never once seen her act this way.

"Why do you want to see your mother?" he finally asked.

After a moment of silence, she finally spoke. "There's something I left behind…" she replied quietly. "Something precious…"

They fell back into silence until they reached Sakura's mothers.

Sakura's mother greeted them with gentle hugs, "It's so good to see you again Sakura. Hello Syaoran, how are you doing?"

Syaoran smiled, "I'm well, thank you. I trust that you're doing well, My Lady?" he replied.

Sakura's mother continued to smile, "I'm very well, thank you. Though, sometimes it does get lonely without having my daughters around. Thank you for visiting-when I got your phone call last night you sounded rather distressed Sakura. Is everything alright?" her mother asked with worry as they walked down to the lounge.

Sakura and Syaoran took a seat beside each other and her mother sat across from them. One of the maids brought tea in for them, along with some biscuits.

"No, Mother, I just really missed you. Since I've never really been separated from you or Tomoyo for long periods of time-I'm still adjusting, I guess. I'm sorry to have worried you." Sakura replied.

"I understand. When I married your father I had a hard time adjusting too. But it gets easier, sweetie."

"I know it will… Hey, Father's old photos are still around, right? Where were they again?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran looked at her out the corner of his eyes. Now that he'd thought of it, he'd never met her father. He decided not to ask about it, and Sakura's mother smiled. "They're in the study." She replied.

"Do you mind if I go have a look at them? I don't have many photos of the family, and I was wondering if I could have a few." Sakura asked softly.

"Of course-why don't you go have a look?" her mother smiled. "Syaoran and I can have a nice chat while you're looking through the photos."

"Thank you, Mother." Sakura smiled, and stood and left the room.

"Forgive me for having you stay behind while she goes and looks through our old photos, but I've been worried about her. How is your marriage going?" Sakura's mother asked Syaoran with a polite smile.

Syaoran looked at her with surprise. He wasn't sure if he should lie or tell the truth about their marriage.

"Sakura's having a little bit of difficulty adjusting, but it will take time. For now things are going alright." He lied.

"I see. I know that she can be a little difficult to handle sometimes, but Sakura's really a very lovely girl. I trust you with my daughter Syaoran." She said gently. She noticed the surprised look on his face and she smiled, "Your father spoke highly of you before he passed away a year ago. Yes, parents are meant to brag about their children, but what he said wasn't bragging."

Syaoran looked down at the cup in his hand. "I see…" he murmured.

…

Sakura sat on the floor in the study and went through the box of old photos of her family and father, and she picked out her favourites and carried them to her old room after packing up the rest of the photos. In her old room, she found an old journal and unclipped it, slipping the photos inside and then re-clipped it again.

Afterwards, she headed towards the gardens; she headed towards the old oak tree and dug up the ground carefully. She found the old antique box that she and her father had buried years ago, and she picked it up and filled in the hole. She opened it, finding an old locket, a ring, a pendant, and another photo inside. She smiled and placed the journal inside the box, closing it and heading back inside.

Before heading back into the lounge, she checked to make sure her dress wasn't covered in dirt, and then entered. Her mother looked up and smiled.

"Did you find what you were looking for, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yes, I did." Sakura replied. Syaoran held his hand out to Sakura, and she took it as she sat down.

"So, I trust that I'll be having grandchildren soon?" Sakura's mother smiled.

Sakura smiled tightly, "Of course…"

Syaoran could hear how uncomfortable she was about the topic, but he was planning on bringing it up later at home anyway.

"How wonderful." She smiled.

Sakura placed the box down and walked around to her mother, and then gave her one last hug. "Thank you for everything, Mother." She said softly.

Sakura's mother kissed her forehead gently, "Anytime sweetie. You can come back whenever you like."

"Thank you." Sakura whispered.

Her mother saw them off and as they sat silently in the carriage, Sakura felt her father's presence with her. Having the possessions her father had given her and a few photos she remembered her childhood when he was still with them, and she smiled softly.

Syaoran had never seen such a gentle smile on Sakura's face before, but he left her to her thoughts and didn't disturb her. He'd much rather see her smile than scowl for once.

After getting back from her mothers, it was already late afternoon. Sakura placed her antique box on her bedside cabinet, a gentle smile written across her face. The box was brown with ornate patterns of flowers hand carved into its surface. It was particularly special to her because it had been made by her father and it had been a gift to her. Syaoran walked over and looked at the box, examining the detail.

"That's a beautiful box." He said.

"Thank you." She replied quietly. She swallowed hard and turned to him, "I assume you want to talk to me about returning the favour?"

"Yes."

She had a dreadful feeling she already knew what he was going to ask of her. As they were married, he had a right to her, and she hated that. "Well…what can I do?"

He took a step forward and held firm eye contact with her. "Sakura, I need a son. You know what needs to be done for that to happen." He told her.

Sakura shut her eyes against the tears. She couldn't go back on her word-that would be dishonourable and he'd never allow her any favours again. "I understand." She whispered.

He nodded and then stepped away, leaving her alone in the room for a while.  
Sakura sat on the bed and took in a few deep breaths. She didn't know what to do with herself and she was frightened, but there was certainly no way she could back out or run away from what was to come.

There was a knock at the door and she jumped and released a shaky sigh. "Come in…" she answered.

Mira walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits and smiled. "Are you alright, My Lady? Lord Syaoran asked for me to bring this up for you to help you relax. You do look a little stressed." She asked softly.

"Oh…thank you Mira." Sakura replied quietly.

"Anytime. May I ask what's on your mind?" Mira asked after setting the tray down and bringing the cup over to Sakura. Sakura felt pathetic.

"I don't mind if you talk to me-I won't tell anyone. I am your personal maid after all." Mira smiled comfortingly.

Sakura smiled, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "To be honest, this is going to sound completely insane, but I've never had sex before and I'm completely freaked out about it." She blurted out, and then covered her mouth with her hand.

Mira looked at her with surprise. Her surprise then changed to a gentle smile. "Are you afraid of the pain?" she asked.

Sakura nodded. Mira smiled, "I won't lie and say that it doesn't hurt, but you should also know that it will get better. I'm sure he won't hurt you."

"But he gets all of the control." Sakura muttered.

Mira giggled at her comment. "Listen darling, you've got to tell him when to stop so that you can relax. Drink your tea; you'll feel better-I'll be back for the tray in half an hour."

Sakura watched as Mira stood and headed towards the door. "Mira." She called out.

Mira stopped and turned to Sakura who smiled timidly. "Thank you for your advice and helping me to calm down."

Mira smiled back and curtsied before leaving the room, leaving Sakura with her thoughts once again.

…

Before bed, Sakura had a bath to try and calm her nerves. She was scared of the pain and since she was a virgin, she had no idea what it would be like. Her mother only told her about how it worked, and that was when she'd bled for the first time in her very early teen years and she'd had a panic attack because she'd thought there was something wrong with her.

Deciding that she couldn't wait it out any longer, she stepped out of the bath and dried herself off with a towel. Then, she pulled on a very lightweight silk robe and tied the belt around her waist before walking out. She felt embarrassed that Syaoran was going to be seeing her naked, and she didn't like the thought of it either, but that was her price for going to retrieve her precious items.

Syaoran was sitting on the bed shirtless, and she couldn't deny that he was very attractive. She felt her cheeks flush and she looked to the floor, avoiding his gaze. He stood and walked over to her, placing his hand on her hip and pulling her close. He looked her over, taking in her features as his eyes slowly ran over her curvy figure. She had sharp but wide hips, and without anything to lift or show off the bust, her small breasts were hidden beneath the thin layer of fabric.

Reluctantly, she closed her eyes and tilted her neck back to allow him access as he leant in and brushed his lips against her soft skin. She placed her arms around his neck and he untied the belt at her waist, parting the robe and slipped his hands in to feel her smooth skin, running his hands up her sides. He came to the fabric at her shoulders and was going to push it away, but he stopped as he felt her trembling and he looked to her face; a single tear rolled down her cheek and he remembered her smile from earlier in the day.

He sighed and pulled her gown back into place, retying her belt and she looked to him with complete shock. "Go to bed." He told her.

Without arguing with him she walked over to the bed and climbed in, while Syaoran turned out the lights and slipped in beside her. After a few minutes in the dark she spoke to him.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Did I scare you for a moment there? Do we all want to dunk Syaoran in a mud bath (with leeches)? I'm sure Tomoyo would love to chase him around with a flame thrower at the moment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews as always *hugs everyone* here is chapter five!**

* * *

In the morning Sakura woke earlier than she had expected; her robe had moved out of place slightly, so she fixed it and then quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake her husband who appeared to still be sound asleep. She got dressed, constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure he hadn't woken, and then quietly snuck out the bedroom door.

Syaoran, who was already awake but pretending to be asleep, quickly dressed himself and followed her. She was heading towards the front door, and just as she was about to open it he slammed his hand against it, stopping her immediately.

"So you _were_ awake. Next time I'll be more careful." She muttered.

"Where do you think you were going?" he demanded calmly.

"Out to get some fresh air." She replied with a sweet smile.

"And I'm just going to believe that?" He laughed harshly. "Just because I let you go last night, it doesn't mean it will happen again, sweetheart."

She laughed bitterly. "Don't think I don't know that."

He pushed her against the wall and Sakura found herself in the familiar situation of her hands being pinned above her head with one of his hands while he cradled her jaw with his other. She couldn't move, and he knew it, and he smiled.

"You are a beautiful woman, that can't be denied." He said as he examined her face.

"Why, thank you." She replied with a bitter smile.

"So, where were you running off to?" he asked as he leant in closer to her, their lips almost touching.

"I told you-"

He clashed his lips to hers, taking her by complete surprise. She pushed weakly against his chest, but it was no use.

He parted from her, "Don't lie to me sweetheart-you'll just get yourself in trouble." He said, and pulled her away from the door.

He slipped his arm around her waist and walked her back towards the dining hall, "Here's what we're going to do today; you're going to stay home and do as I say. Understand?" he said softly. And then he whispered softly in her ear, "And if I catch you trying to leave, your punishment will be most _severe_."

Sakura could feel her hands shaking with anger, and she wished she could give him a piece of her mind before running off to see her sister. But instead she stayed calm and continued down the hall with him. She could still feel the feeling of his lips against hers, and she wasn't sure how to describe it, but she felt rather pissed off that he'd taken her first kiss. _Bastard!  
_

They sat in silence and ate breakfast, and just as she stood to leave he grabbed her hand. "Where do you think you're going, darling?" he asked with a sweet smile.

She gave a quick smile back and sat down, hoping he'd let go but he didn't. His grip was tight, and she couldn't get out of it, so she sat there feeling pissed off and he knew it.

When he finished his coffee, he stood and they walked upstairs to the study; he had her sit in the chair in front of his desk while he worked so he could keep an eye on her, and as she sat there she practically glared at him.

"So, planning your escape, are you?" he asked as his fountain pen danced across the page.

"Damn straight." She replied.

He laughed. "Good luck with that. The door's locked by the way. It won't open until I'm done."

"I suppose I'll just pick the lock then." Sakura said with a sweet smile.

She knew how, as well. She'd had practice as a child when sneaking out of her room, and as a teen when she wanted to go out for drinks. All she needed was a simple hairpin.

He ignored her comment and continued writing, and when he was done he placed his things away. As they left the study, his arm returned to being firmly around her waist and he smiled.

"Come on, we're going out for a little while." He said and pulled her alongside him towards the door.

She tried to get away, but his firm grip wouldn't allow for that, and Sakura hated how he kept his hand on her hip. She gave up her struggle, and while they were in the carriage she waited for him to drop his hand but he wouldn't.

…

She found herself in the familiar surroundings of Tomoyo's and Eriol's and she felt relief when she stepped out of the carriage. She then looked to Syaoran with confusion who ignored her and continued with his arm around her waist, mostly to piss her off.

Once they were inside and greeted by Eriol, she dealt him a hard blow to the ribs, sending him doubling over in pain.

Released from his hold she ran down the hall and he shouted after her. "Sakura-get back here!"

Eriol raised an eyebrow at his friend who groaned in pain. "That bitch…"

"You probably had it coming." Eriol retorted.

"Don't defend her!" Syaoran snapped.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that lately you've been acting more like an ass than like yourself. It's just not you. Why not just be yourself around her-it would make things a lot more easier, trust me." Eriol said with a shrug.

Syaoran groaned, "Whatever. She's still a fucking pain in the ass." He muttered as they walked towards the lounge. He was pretty sure she'd cracked on of his ribs with how hard he'd been elbowed.

"Do you want some ice for that?" Eriol asked.

"No, I'll live." He muttered.

"Suit yourself. So I assume that you two still aren't getting along?"

"Obviously." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps you should get some advice from Tomoyo." Eriol suggested.

"Tomoyo?"

"Well Tomoyo would know her best since she's her sister, right?" Eriol said. "Try it, you never know what might happen."

Syaoran sighed. _He's probably right…_ "I'll give Sakura some time, first." He said.

"Good idea-she really doesn't want to see your face right now." Eriol said bluntly.

"Gee, thanks."

…

Sakura ran around the corner and up the stairs, ducking behind the corner and listened. She didn't hear much, so she thought she was safe for the moment. She let her guard down and released a heavy sigh.

"Sakura?"

She jumped and looked to her left. "Tomoyo-don't scare me like that!" she shouted.

"Why do you look like you're hiding from someone?" her sister asked.

"I just elbowed Syaoran in the ribs to get away from him. I was making sure he wasn't following me." Sakura replied as she relaxed.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Let's have tea. You can tell me everything."

Sakura walked with her sister to their usual room where they had tea and talked together, and she sat down while Tomoyo poured two cups. Tomoyo set a cup in front of her and then sat down and picked up her own cup.

"So, tell me, what's been happening?"

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. "When I got back from visiting you the other month, he threatened me with rape. Of course he never actually did anything but he still threatened me." Sakura muttered. "You know how I feel about that…"

Tomoyo's hand twitched a little but she maintained her calm demeanour; Sakura didn't notice a single thing.

"I actually asked him for something…" Sakura mumbled.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "What did you ask for?" she asked curiously. She knew her sister-she knew that it would have been extremely important to her to ask Syaoran for something.

"I asked if we could go visit Mother and the house again." Sakura replied with a hint of sadness and nostalgia.

Tomoyo looked up from her tea and to her sister, who was looking at her hands. She knew what her sister had left behind at the house and had been wanting to get back.

"At first he denied me. But then I said I'd do anything-for what I'd left behind the price wouldn't have been so bad, Tomoyo." Sakura said quietly.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura stayed quiet for a minute, and then looked to her sister. "He let me go."

Tomoyo smiled, "Is that so?"

"But god-today he's been such a pain in the ass! I could punch him!" she growled.

"Oh, I think you've done enough of that." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura finished her tea and lay down on the couch with her head in her sister's lap. "Or maybe not enough…" she mumbled.

Tomoyo stroked Sakura's hair softly and lulled her to sleep, something she had trouble getting at home.

…

Soon after, Syaoran and Eriol walked in to see Sakura fast asleep with her head in Tomoyo's lap, like a child would with their mother.

"Oh, she's asleep." Eriol said.

"Please try not to wake her; she's exhausted." Tomoyo smiled sweetly.

Eriol appeared to remember something he needed to do, "Excuse me for moment, I've got a few things to take care of." He said, and ducked out of the room.

Syaoran sighed and sat down across from Tomoyo and Sakura, who was sleeping soundly. She seemed at ease with Tomoyo, and her face appeared much calmer and gentler compared to what he was used to.

"I've heard Sakura's side of the story." Tomoyo said softly as she brushed her fingers lightly through her sister's hair. "However, I haven't heard yours."

Surprised, Syaoran looked at Tomoyo. She smiled sweetly and waited for him to speak.

He sighed. "The truth is I have no idea how to handle her."

"Of course, you don't. You hardly know her-you haven't even bothered to try. I doubt she tells you much about herself in fear of some sort of punishment being placed upon her." Tomoyo shrugged, her expression vague.

"Why?" he asked.

"Silly goose. You've noticed, have you not? She's not exactly a _normal_ girl." Tomoyo smiled at her sister softly. "She doesn't like the same things most other girls do."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. Of course, she didn't.

"But, it is true that she likes embroidery." She told him.

He looked at her with confusion. "So, what does she like?"

The young woman looked thoughtful. "If I tell you, what will you do? Will you take my advice or will you harm her?" she asked with a slightly more serious tone to her voice. There was something more-she almost sounded vicious.

"If you dare harm my sister, I will not hesitate to cut your throat." She hissed. _  
_

He blinked, unsure what to make of the woman sitting in front of him. She had been so calm earlier, but now…He thought to himself for a moment-he was certain, from her tone of voice, that she was dead serious.

She blinked and smiled, her expression returning to her familiar kind and warm demeanour.

"I won't harm her." He said. _Not severely, anyway._

"Good." Tomoyo smiled, satisfied with his answer. "Listen to my instructions closely, and miracles can happen. Sakura currently hates you, but if you want to get along with her you need to get to know her. That takes time." She began.

"No kidding." He muttered.

"If you leave her alone for twenty-four hours, you're guaranteed that she'll be much happier to speak with you willingly. She'll still hate you but she won't want to strangle you to death when she sees you. Keep giving her space from time to time, or perhaps do her the kind gesture of buying her a favourite brand of red wine."

He nearly choked at the end of her last sentence. "What!?"

"I told you. She's not like other girls. She spent most of her teen years hanging out in the main town, drinking or getting in trouble with friends. Ninety per cent of her time was spent helping out at the local orphanage or the doctors to help the children get better-oh my, did I just say that out loud?"

Syaoran could hardly believe it. "You're joking, right?"

"I told you, Sakura's not like other girls. Just because she refuses to sleep with you, it doesn't mean she doesn't like children. She's quite fond of them, actually. If you change your wording from 'son' to 'child' she'd be very likely to change her decision-not right on the spot, but you'll never know. That one would be best left until later in the future, unfortunately." Tomoyo explained calmly. He sighed.

"It's all up to you now." She smiled cheerfully.

Sakura shifted in her sleep, causing her to wake, and she saw Syaoran and freaked. She sat up quickly and pushed herself back against the couch like a scared cat.

"How un-lady like." He muttered.

"Scram asshole!" she hissed.

His eyes narrowed, and she knew what was coming later. Instead he smiled. "As you wish, bitch."

He stood and walked out of the room, bumping into Eriol just as he was about to walk in. "Your wife just threatened me." Syaoran said.

"Oh, did she? I wish she'd threaten me sometimes. I feel so unloved." Eriol complained.

"Good for you." The brunette muttered. "Sakura, we're leaving." He ordered.

Sakura stood and made worried eye contact with Tomoyo, who smiled back comfortingly. She followed Syaoran out the door and they sat in silence on the way home; Sakura felt rather anxious knowing that with her behaviour she'd be likely to get some sort of punishment, but she didn't know what.

Tomoyo's strange threat kept spinning around Syaoran's head. He couldn't stop thinking about how threatening her presence became during that small instant.

When they got back to the house, Sakura was quick to run from him. He sighed and shook his head, deciding to just let her go.

…

The next evening was the evening of the ball. As much as Sakura kicked and screamed, Mira still got her into the gown. It was rose pink brocade with delicate gold roses scattered all over the fabric, and crème lace was embellished along the neckline and sleeves. Around her neck was a delicate rose gold choker with pink stones hanging from five different points, with matching earrings in her ears. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a braid around its base, with crème lace ribbons decorating it falling down over her shoulders.

As Sakura sat in the carriage she glared out the window; she hated the colour pink on her and the memories it brought back with it.

Syaoran looked smug as he smiled. "The colour suits you." He said, "You should try smiling."

She quickly smiled back as a quick retort and ignored him for the rest of the trip.

Showing their invite at the door, they stepped through into a grand hall full of golden light with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and tall arched windows with a view of the beautiful starry night sky. Sakura was forced to walk with Syaoran and greet other guests who knew him well or were associates and hadn't been able to make it to the wedding.

A couple walked up to them with big smiles on their faces, and Syaoran shook the gentleman's hand as they greeted each other.  
"Good evening Andre." He greeted.  
Andre was an associate from another country, but they knew each other through family ties.

"Good evening Syaoran. It's been a long while since we last met." He replied.

"It's so good to see you again." Andre's wife smiled.

"Thank you, Clare." Syaoran smiled.

"May I ask who this young woman is?" Clare asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"This is my wife, Sakura." Syaoran replied.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Sakura smiled politely.

Andre smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"May I ask how long you've been married for?" Clare asked.

"About two and a half months." He replied.

"Oh, newlyweds, how cute." She smiled.

 _This is getting sickening._ Sakura thought to herself.

"Thank you for your time." Syaoran said, and it appeared that the conversation had ended.

They continued through the crowd and bumped into another couple, and Sakura's face turned white. The man standing before her had short copper hair and ice blue eyes. He was tall and handsome, and was about two years older than Sakura. The woman beside him hanging off his arm had sandy blonde hair that fell in ringlets down her back and beautiful wide hazel eyes. She had a figure to die for and looked like she'd be the perfect woman.

The man spotted Sakura and raised an eyebrow. "Well now, if it isn't Sakura." He smiled.

"Dimitri…" she murmured her uncomfortable reply.

"Darling, who is this woman?"

"This is who I told you about-Maria, this is Sakura."

The woman named Maria looked Sakura over and appeared to be disappointed. "Oh…I didn't think she'd be so pretty…" she mumbled.

"I see you're still wearing rose." Dimitri observed.

"Yes well, you did always say that this colour always looked best on me." Sakura said with a bitter tone.

"Don't tell me you're still angry about what happened?" Dimitri said. "Well, you were so upset, so true to me that you said you'd never marry. But I guess that never worked out, did it?"

"Shut up, Dimitri." Sakura hissed.

"I doubt it was out of love though." Dimitri said, the corner of his lip curving up.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura before she could lunge at him and smiled at the couple. "So sorry for her behaviour. We'll be leaving now." He said and walked her away. He wasn't sure what had just transpired or how Sakura knew the man, but he wasn't overly fond of Dimitri anyway. He was cruel to the lower class and looked down at them with scorn.

Dimitri watched with cold eyes and continued with his own wife through the crowd.

Sakura spotted her sister, instantly wanting to go to her, but unfortunately wasn't allowed to part from her husband unless given permission-and there was no way that was going to happen given the events that had just transpired.

Tomoyo looked over and spotted her and smiled and waved. Eriol then spotted them and walked over, and Tomoyo examined Sakura's gown with curiosity.

"I look stupid, I get it." Sakura muttered.

"I think you look beautiful." Tomoyo replied with a sweet smile.

"The colour does suit you." Eriol agreed.

Sakura shot Syaoran a dirty look, and the corner of his mouth curved upwards.

"These parties will be the death of me." Eriol sighed.

"Pity." Syaoran replied dully.

"Why don't we let the girls go for a bit of a wander together?" Eriol suggested, hoping Syaoran would agree.

He didn't look too sure, but gave in. "Fine, whatever."

Feeling relieved, Sakura headed off with Tomoyo so she could be free of her husband at least for a small amount of time.

Syaoran turned to Eriol with a troubled look on his face, "Do you know anyone by the name of Dimitri?" he asked.

Eriol thought for a moment. "I've heard of the name, but I don't think I've actually met him." He replied. "Why, what just happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but Sakura seems to know him from somewhere." Syaoran replied. "I think they may have shared a relationship of some sort at some time."

"Do they still seem to care for each other?"

"No, I'm pretty sure Sakura hates him-she almost lunged at him before I held her back." Syaoran said with a sigh.

"Then I don't think there's anything to worry about. If you're lucky maybe she'll tell you about it, one day." Eriol said with a shrug. Somehow Syaoran doubted that.

Sakura groaned. "I'm so sick of him…why do I have to live the rest of my life with him of all people…?" Sakura complained.

Tomoyo giggled. "It could be worse, trust me."

Sakura sighed. That was true enough. Looking around the room she could see plenty of girls who looked miserable or were hiding bruises from being abused by their abusive husbands.

She spotted the familiar short, brown wavy hair and hazel eyes of her close friend Rika across the room and a smile spread across her face. "Tomoyo, Rika's here!" she exclaimed.

"She is?"

"We haven't seen her in so long-let's go over and say hello." Sakura said.

They headed over to see their friend who immediately spotted them and smiled cheerfully. As Sakura reached her she gave Rika a big hug, as she hadn't seen her in two years.

Rika was a little older than her, and while she was very much what society expected of her, she wanted to go into politics. However, she never spoke of that unless she was with her close friends. Rika was a beautiful young woman with a mature figure and pale olive coloured skin.

"It's been a long time, has it not Sakura?" Rika smiled. She was dressed in an elegant gown of deep shades of blue and black lace, with ribbon in her hair.

"Almost too long. I've missed you-what happened?" Sakura asked.

"I got married." Rika replied with a happy smiled as she showed off her ring.

"Oh, good god…" Sakura mumbled.

"Who is your husband?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"Oh, he's over there with two of his associates." Rika replied, pointing over to a familiar pair.

Standing with Eriol and Syaoran was one other person-he was tall and well built, with dark hair and bright green eyes.

"That's him? He looks so serious-like someone else I know." Sakura muttered.

"He's actually rather nice once you get to know him." Rika replied.

"So…two years…" Sakura muttered.

"Oh yes, I have a son too."

Sakura nearly spat out her champagne.

"So you're married now Sakura? I could have sworn you'd said you were never going to." Rika said.

"I couldn't get out of it." She grumbled.

"So, who are you married to?" Rika asked curiously.

"Syaoran Li."

"Oh, he's a really sweet person. You're lucky." Rika smiled. "He was my doctor all through my pregnancy."

"You're shitting me, right?" Sakura laughed.

Rika looked at her with confusion. "No…"

"I've been living with him for two months-he's an asshole!"

"That's strange-he's nice to me."

"He probably doesn't want to piss off his friend." She muttered before taking a sip of wine.

"Who don't I want to piss off?"

She froze at the sound of her husbands' voice behind her, and she quickly swallowed her mouthful of champagne.

He walked up beside her and looked disapprovingly at her glass, "Did I say you could drink that?"

"Did I say I cared?" she replied.

He took it from her hand and placed it on one of the waiter's trays as they walked past, and she scowled at him. He spotted Rika and smiled politely, "Good evening Rika, how have you been?"

"Good thank you Syaoran. Yourself?"

"I haven't been too bad. You appear to know Sakura quite well."

"We were childhood friends." Rika replied with a delighted smile.

"I see."

"How is your marriage going?" she asked sweetly.

Sakura tried hard not to laugh and Syaoran squeezed her hand painfully tight as a warning. "We're quite well, thank you."

Sakura tried to wriggle her hand out of his grip but there was no point-he was stronger, and she knew it.

Rika smiled. "I hope you continue to grow strong bonds with each other. May I continue to spend some time with Sakura? We haven't seen each other in such a long time." She smiled sweetly.

"Of course." He replied, and left Sakura with the two girls.

Once he was gone, Sakura swore. "I think he fucking bruised my hand!" she growled.

"You really don't get along." Rika said sadly.

"Hell no! One day I'll get him back for what he's threatened me with…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Tell me about it when you do." Rika giggled.

"I wonder when we'll meet again." Tomoyo wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, but I'd hope it would be soon." Rika replied with a sigh.

"In the meantime, I'll continue to cause chaos for my husband." Sakura muttered. Tomoyo sighed and shook her head and Rika giggled.

"So, what's your husbands' occupation?" Sakura muttered as she nursed her hand.

"He's a lawyer." Rika shrugged.

"How lovely for you." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I know!" she beamed.

After a while, Tomoyo was taken away for a dance as was Rika, so before Syaoran could find her, she hid amongst the crowd, constantly moving around so he couldn't find her. She moved around often and as she walked around, Dimitri spotted her and smiled. She felt the blood in her veins run cold and she suddenly felt sick, and as she backed herself away and moved out of the crowd, she bumped into someone. About to apologise she looked up but was disappointed.

"Oh crap…" She muttered.

"I figured if I stayed in one place you'd walk into me one way or another. It appears I was right." He said.

She made an inward face and looked away. "So what? Are you going to ask me to dance?"

"If I don't, it will make me look bad." He sighed.

Sakura felt anger rise inside her, but she buried it for the moment and reluctantly took his hand. He led her to the floor and led her through the waltz, and she held back her feelings for as long as she possibly could.

The entire night she spent rather quiet, and Tomoyo was the first to notice her sister's behaviour but didn't say anything. She gave her a tight hug at the end of the night before they parted ways and gave her a knowing smile.

"Don't do anything you'll regret later." She said quietly to Sakura so that neither of the two men could hear.

Sakura smiled. "I'll be fine."

While Eriol spoke to Sakura for a moment, Tomoyo took the chance to ask Syaoran her question. "Syaoran, has Sakura met anyone who may have seemed familiar to her at all…?" she asked with worry.

Confusion and recognition ran across his face. "Now that you mention it, yes. I believe his name was Dimitri."

Tomoyo's face fell. "I must ask you a huge favour-please, please don't do anything that will upset her too much in the next few days Syaoran." She begged.

He didn't understand, and Tomoyo understood that well, but it wasn't her place to explain.  
Before he could agree, Eriol returned to her side and they headed away, and as Tomoyo looked over her shoulder one last time, Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **Well. Hahaha. What did you think?**

 **I've noticed that some of you are a bit annoyed with Sakura's character and think she deserves what she gets from Syaoran. Let's be clear-Sakura does not deserve to be treated that way. No one does. However, neither of them are doing themselves any favours by not opening up to each other. But, as with any other relationship, that takes time. There is a reason Sakura lashes out the way she does, and all I can say for now without revealing too much, is that it's because of one thing: Fear.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura sat in the carriage completely in silence, and Syaoran could tell she was furious by the look on her face. She had her jaw clenched and her gaze was hard, as if she was trying to put up a wall to protect herself from something.

"What are you so angry about?" he asked curiously. "I'd like to know."

"I shouldn't say." She said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Won't this just give you another chance to punish me if I say something wrong?" She laughed bitterly.

"Fine. I won't do anything, I swear it."

She looked at him for a minute and refused. "No."

"Why?"

"Why should I have to tell you how I feel?" she snapped. "Because I'm your wife!?"

He stared at her, stunned.

"Here's what I'm pissed off about-why all men fear ruining their reputation! Drop the pride and pull your act together!" she shouted.

He slapped her, and she glared at him. For the first time since they'd gotten married he saw her crying, but he couldn't understand why. He sensed a much larger story behind her words, but didn't ask nor did he want to. Sakura looked away in shame but couldn't stop her tears or her sobs. She covered her face with her hands and cried her heart out, and all Syaoran could do was listen.

When they got home it was late; Sakura changed quickly and slipped into bed with her back to him, and as she felt his weight on the other side of the bed she began to feel tense again. The room was dark and all that could be heard were the evening birds outside. She felt him slip his arm over her waist and she began to feel even more tense.

"I know you won't tell me about your past, and that's fine, but don't hide your feelings."

She trembled and collapsed, her state of mind in complete chaos. For the time he held her it was gentle and sweet, and when she finally fell asleep it was surprisingly easy.

The morning brought with it another sunny day, and when she woke Syaoran's arm was still over her waist. He was still asleep, and she dared not to move in case she woke him. She felt extremely embarrassed that he had comforted her the night before, and she'd be caught dead before it ever happened again.

She could feel his breathing against the back of her neck, and as her hip felt stiff she gently rolled over despite it meaning she had to face him and her body pressed against his. She'd gotten used to being in bed liked this with him, and sometimes she wondered if it was his own personal way of getting back at her for all her problem making.

 _I wonder what I should do today…_ she thought to herself.

She thought about going to go see Tomoyo, but she didn't feel like dealing with the stress of dealing with her husband's crappy attitude. She smiled and decided on something simple to take her mind off of the past evening's events and continued to lie in bed for some time.

After a while Syaoran finally woke. He didn't say anything as he sat up and pulled away from her, standing and walking over to the bathroom for his usual morning shower. Usually he'd say something to her-some sort of morning insult or to tell her what he had to do for the day. Sakura lay there completely stunned for a moment, but then shrugged. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it, closing her eyes, and was about to fall back to sleep when she heard a few voices talking.

"Sakura's still in bed for now, perhaps it's best to leave her for a little while." Syaoran said.

"As you wish, My Lord." Mira replied sweetly.

She heard the door close and Sakura burrowed herself further under the covers and fell back to sleep for a little while longer.

She woke later to someone ripping the covers away from her body and calling out her name. "Lady Sakura, it's time to wake up!"

She groaned. "What…?"

"Come on!"

Sakura opened her eyes to see Mira leaning over her. "Good, you're awake."

"What time is it…?" Sakura mumbled.

"A quarter to eleven. I'm surprised Lord Syaoran allowed you to sleep this late."  
Sakura sat up. She was surprised too-very surprised.

"Where is Syaoran?" she asked quickly.

"He's working in the study." Mira replied.

"Oh." Sakura replied dully.

"Let's get you into the bath, shall we?" Mira smiled and walked her over to the bathroom, pulling her nightgown over her head and drawing Sakura's bath. Sakura stepped in when it was ready and allowed the maid to wash her hair and skin, and then she relaxed for a while.

…

Syaoran looked up as Mira walked in and he returned his focus to the page.  
"What is it?" he asked.

"I just thought you might like to know that your wife is awake." She replied.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Well…she did sleep in a little late…"

"Does it matter? I'm busy right now." Syaoran said.

Taken aback, Mira left and he looked out the window, spotting Sakura sitting in the garden. She had something in her hands, but he couldn't make out what it was, so he returned to focusing on his work.

Sakura gazed at the flowers for a moment and then back at the page on her lap, and began drawing the picture that had formed in her mind. It was where she spent most of her day, rarely moving from her spot of choice as she continued to draw all of the delicate detail and the shading, along with the background detail and the foreground. When she finally walked inside it was dark and she was starving, so she walked up to the bedroom and placed her neatly finished drawing inside her wooden box and headed down to the dining hall for dinner.

She was just in time and sat in her usual spot, and when she sat down she noticed a glass of red wine placed with her meal. She was confused and thought that they had gotten it wrong and looked to Syaoran who also had a glass, so she shrugged it off.

She ate quietly as did he, and neither of them spoke. She picked up her glass and drank from it, and immediately recognised the sweet taste; it was her favourite brand of red, but she'd never told him. Was it just some coincidence that he knew? There was no possible way-unless…  
She smiled to herself and savoured the taste. If there were some way she could thank him, she'd like to at least try.

...

That night Syaoran sat in the lounge alone lost in thought. The phone rang beside him and he picked it up and answered, only to find that it was Eriol. "Oh, it's you."

"Oh, you're so kind. Tomoyo's been panicking about Sakura for the last twenty-four hours-is everything alright?" Eriol asked.

"Well she cried herself to sleep…but I haven't really spoken to her today. I've been giving her some space because Tomoyo asked not to do anything to upset her." Syaoran answered.

Eriol stayed silent for a moment. "Do you mind if she speaks with you for a moment?"

"Alright." He waited for a minute and there was a brief pause as his friend handed over the phone.

"How is she!?" Tomoyo frantically demanded.

"If you want you can talk to her-she literally just walked into the room."

Sakura looked up from the floor, snapping out of her daze, and saw Syaoran holding the phone out to her. She walked over and took it from him, and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sakura-how are you doing?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura smiled. So, her sister was worried about her… "You don't need to worry. I'm alright."

"But last night…"

"I said you don't need to worry-I'll be ok. Hey, I overslept this morning. I can't believe I did something so stupid…" she half laughed.

Tomoyo sighed. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you, alright?"

"I will." Sakura replied softly, and handed the phone back to Syaoran. She then left the room after picking up her sewing needle and threads, and headed back to the bedroom.

After the phone call ended, Mira entered with a tray of hot tea and set it down on the coffee table for him. As he picked up his book she walked around and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I thought you might like a shoulder massage." Mira smiled.

"I know what you're up to. You should quit." He said as he brushed her hands away.

"You're allowed to be with whomever you like." Mira smiled flirtatiously.

He closed his book. "Does marriage seriously mean nothing to you?" he asked.

She looked at him blankly.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mira, but I won't be unfaithful. Now please get out."

She left quickly, and he sighed. Hopefully now she would stop.

…

The next morning Sakura woke feeling a lot happier than she had been in a long time. She looked beside her and found that Syaoran was already up, and then she heard a knock at the door.

The door opened, and Mira walked in. "Oh, wonderful, you're already awake." She said as she walked over to the draws to pull out some fresh clothes for Sakura.

She dressed Sakura in an emerald green skirt with a crème top and brown corset. Her hair was pulled back with a silver clip and on her feet were some simple brown heels.

Mira pulled the corset tighter and Sakura nearly lost her balance. "Sorry, My Lady." She apologised.

"No, it's fine." Sakura murmured. She thought that she'd done it on purpose for a moment but brushed it off as an accident. "Thank you, Mira." Sakura smiled, and headed down to the dining hall.

She sat in thought as to how she could thank Syaoran for giving her some space and buying her favourite wine but couldn't really think of anything. She sucked at housework as she had been out of practice for a good few years, and she wasn't confident with her cooking.

 _That's probably the only thing I can do…_ She thought to herself dully. She didn't particularly want to cook-she hated it along with all other duties that were expected of the perfect wife and the perfect woman.

After eating, she headed towards the kitchen where she met the cook for the first time. She was a sweet young woman, though she appeared to be timid, and Sakura smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry I haven't taken up my duties as his wife just yet, and I don't think I will for quite some time, but would you mind if I took over tonight?" she asked.

The girl smiled sweetly. "Of course, I don't mind."

"May I ask your name?" Sakura asked.

"It's Ami, My Lady."

Ami had her light brown hair pulled back in a long braid down her back, and she wore a white apron over her brown dress. On her feet she wore lace up boots that protected her feet well from harm in the kitchen, and around her neck was a gold circular pendant. Her eyes were two different colours; one eye was blue while the other was brown, and they were filled with warmth and kindness. Her skin was pale and soft despite her work in the kitchen, though her nails weren't in the greatest condition.

"I hate to admit it, but at least it's not in front of him… I'm not that great at cooking-would you mind helping me…?" Sakura blushed.

"I wouldn't mind at all; it would be my pleasure."

"Thank you, Ami. May I have a look at the recipe books?" she asked.

"Of course. Right this way."

Ami led her towards the cupboard with all the recipe books inside, and Sakura looked for anything that might have what she was looking for. She sat down at the small table and began to flick through them, looking for the dish her father had once taught her how to make when she was just a small child.

"May I ask what you're looking for?" Ami asked.

"Um…well actually, it's something my father taught me when I was small…" Sakura said.

"If that's the case, perhaps you can describe it to me."

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well, it's a vegetable soup with a tomato base, but it has basil, garlic and rosemary through it."

"It sounds like it might be an original recipe. I haven't come across it in any of our recipe books." Ami said.

Sakura groaned, but Ami smiled. "Why don't we go out and buy the ingredients, and then we'll figure it out together?" she suggested.

Sakura hugged her. "Thank you!"

"I'll come up with some sort of excuse to allow you to come with me-don't worry." Ami smiled, and she walked out of the kitchen.

Sakura leant back in her chair and sighed with relief. After a few moments Ami returned with a happy smile. "We're allowed to go out and buy ingredients for dinner." She said.

"What in the world did you tell Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"I just asked if I could borrow your company for a while." Ami replied.

Sakura was surprised. She stood and Ami gathered her things and they headed out; Sakura hadn't really been out in the main part of town on her own or with anyone else but Syaoran. She was too busy running off to see her sister instead.  
They headed towards the food market and with her basket in hand, Sakura began to look for the ingredients she could remember. She reached for the carrots, potatoes and various other ingredients she could think of, and Ami filled in the rest.

"You need spring onions." Ami said.

"Oh…"

"And capsicum…"

"I get it-I suck!"

"Please forgive me!" Ami begged her.

Sakura shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal. You know what you're doing and I'm grateful." She smiled.

Ami smiled back, "Thank you."

They continued gathering the rest of their vegetables and herbs and then headed back home. Sakura sighed-she couldn't really remember the last time she'd cooked a meal.

"Forgive me for asking, but how much do you know about cooking…?" Ami asked quietly.

"Er...to be honest, I'm pretty terrible. I'm very clumsy, so I used to stay away from the kitchen a lot. I think mother was grateful I did." Sakura replied.

"Well, you should remember most of the basics then." Ami smiled.

"Sort of..."

Ami continued to smile, "Whenever you want, I can always give you a lesson."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

Back at the house they sorted the ingredients and Ami instructed Sakura on what to do. She listened carefully and tried her best, and though her cutting wasn't always the best she always put as much effort as she possibly could into what she made.

"You're supposed to wait until-never mind…" Ami mumbled.

"Sorry, I remembered that's how my dad did it. Tomoyo used to tell him off about it too…"

"Is there a specific reason?" Ami asked curiously.

"It has something to do with enhancing the flavour or something. My father passed away when I was seven, so I don't remember much. I used to practice this dish often though…but for some reason I can't remember it now." Sakura murmured sadly.

Ami smiled gently. "It's ok. Try tasting it when it's done to see if it's right." She suggested.

"Alright…"

"I need to start preparing lunch now-do you mind?"

"No, that's fine." Sakura murmured.

Ami smiled and began gathering together what she needed and began preparing their lunch.

"Honestly, I'm kind of glad you haven't taken up your duties…" Ami confessed. "I really enjoy my job here, and while I don't get paid much, I'm still able to support my daughter."

Sakura looked at her with surprise. Ami didn't have a ring on her left hand and she certainly didn't look like the type of person to be a mother.

"Surprised?"

"A little…" Sakura confessed.

"Avery is everything to me." Ami said softly as she started making some pastry. "She's four now. She doesn't know who her father is and I'd like to keep it that way since it happened on the street in the dark."

The look on Amy's face was painful, and it seemed like a topic best left to be at rest.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Sakura murmured.

"Actually, I'm kind of glad it happened in a horribly strange way. It was Lord Syaoran who found me-he gave me a job and said that I could work here. It was really kind of him."

Sakura felt almost relieved to hear something like that about him. She smiled softly to herself and remembered the other night when he had comforted her, and then she felt utter dread and scowled. _That will never happen again-ever!_

She heard laughing and snapped out of her thoughts, finding Ami laughing at her. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just that you had an amusing expression on your face." Ami replied.

"How rude!"

Amy laughed even harder and Sakura pouted. Then she smiled and laughed as well.

…

Syaoran sat at the dinner table wondering where Sakura had gotten to all day; he knew that she'd been out with Ami, the cook, but he wasn't sure why. She certainly hadn't disappeared from the house at all-he'd have known straight away since he'd asked all staff to notify him of such events if they were to occur. Instead he waited patiently for her like always, and then he heard footsteps.

"Here."

His meal was placed in front of him not by a maid, not by Ami, but by Sakura herself. He was speechless for a moment, unable to believe what had just transpired.

"I know it doesn't look amazing like Ami's does, and I don't cook all that well, but I at least wanted to thank you for yesterday." She said quietly.

He looked up to see her looking away embarrassed, so he tried some of what she had made. "I don't think I've had this before." He said.

"No…My father taught me how to make it." She replied.

He smiled. "It's lovely, thank you."

She spun around on her heel. "One meal is all you'll get from me. I'd probably end up giving you food poisoning with anything else anyway…"

She heard him laughing and she smiled, and then took a step forward to walk away. He caught her hand and she stopped for a moment, and turned her head.

"Why won't you sit?" he asked.

She smiled, "I'm a little tired, so I think I'll go lie down for a while."

He released her hand and allowed her to leave, and Sakura headed back to the kitchen.

Ami looked over at Sakura as she entered and smiled. "What did he think?"

Sakura hugged her tightly, "I did well!"

"That's great!"

Sakura pulled back and smiled. "Thank you for all of your help, Ami. I think you deserve to go home to your daughter."

Ami smiled, "Thank you so much."

Sakura watched as Ami left and she sighed. She wondered what it would be like to have children, but quickly brushed the thought aside as it was replaced with unsettling fear and anxiety.

No.

No children.

Not yet.

Feeling extremely tired, she headed upstairs and walked into the bedroom, collapsing on the bed and falling asleep without any thought to how she was dressed.

* * *

 **Bonk. They're sort of coming to realise their behaviour isn't the best hahaha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thank you for your reviews! As always, haha. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

When Sakura woke she found that her corset had been removed, so her top felt loose while she lay in bed. She looked over to see that Syaoran was just pulling on his shirt and she blushed a little looking away quickly.

"Who took off my corset?" she mumbled.

"What?" he asked, not quite hearing her.

"I said, who took off my corset?" she repeated.

"I did."

"What? Only medical practitioners do that." She muttered.

"I am a medical practitioner." He replied bluntly.

"What? Since when do you remove corsets?"

"Since I've had the training." He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

She buried her face in her pillow, too confused and still half asleep to understand what was going on.

"I have to go out today-I might be back late, so please stay in the house." He said.

"Like that's going to happen…" she mumbled quietly to herself, so he couldn't hear.

He left, and Mira walked in just as she sat up. Mira smiled, "Would you like a bath?" she asked.

"No thank you; I'll have one tonight." Sakura replied.

"Alright."

She watched as Mira gathered her clothes together and walked over to the bed. It looked like she was going to be wearing one of her emerald green dresses for the day.

Mira helped her into her clothes and brushed her hair, and Sakura asked her to leave after that. She walked over to her bedside draws and opened her father's box, pulling out a smaller box inside. Inside was a necklace from when she was a child that no longer fitted around her neck, with a gold and emerald pendant. She smiled to herself and placed it back in the box before leaving the room to go and have breakfast.

After breakfast and once she was sure that Syaoran had left, Sakura slipped quietly out of the manor and headed out into the main part of town. Children ran around everywhere, getting into trouble by their parents for the mischief they caused, and men worked hard in their trade. Sakura received many nods as she walked through the streets, and she smiled in return.

She made her way to the nearby orphanage and entered to find children of all ages playing; there was a twelve-year-old boy mucking around with another boy who could only have been about one or two years younger than him, and a couple of other children were chasing each other.

"Rin and Kai! Stop messing around-you'll get hurt like that!" a woman's voice came from around the corner. A woman came storming in and the two boys stopped. She was a middle-aged woman and looked very kind, though also very stern. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she wore a floral dress.

"Yes Lucy." They mumbled.

"Now, go get ready for morning tea." She ushered them down the hall and then spotted Sakura.

"Oh, My Lady, I didn't think I'd ever have the chance of meeting you in such a run-down place like this…"

Sakura smiled, "You shouldn't make such comments. How are the children?" she asked.

"They keep themselves occupied through play, and I think they're happy. I do think they're a little bit lonely however. The children out in the streets don't like to socialise with them because they're orphans."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to help out from time to time and spend some time with the children?" Sakura asked.

"That would be lovely, but is your husband alright with that?" Lucy asked.

Sakura smiled innocently, "Oh, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Thank you-it will be so nice to have someone else to interact with the children." Lucy said as they walked through to the back.

They entered a much larger room with wooden floorboards and cold brick walls with small windows and lace curtains. Pictures drawn by the children hung on the walls in frames and there was a long wooden table with chairs surrounding it. There were more children playing in the next room, so Sakura walked towards the room, only to have one little girl of around four jump out and hug her knees.

The child smiled up at her with a big grin on her face, her brown curls hanging down her back. Surprised by the sudden hug, Sakura wasn't sure what to do. She gathered herself after a minute and then bent down to pick her up.

"That's Carla; she lost her parents in a traffic accident." Lucy said.

"Hello Carla, my name is Sakura." She smiled. Carla smiled and played with Sakura's hair, but wouldn't speak.

"She can't speak due to some stress disorder." Lucy said sadly.

"That's sad, considering how young she is…"

Lucy nodded. "She lost her parents three months ago, and some people who saw the accident brought her here. I was really shocked, so I've had a doctor come and visit her every week or so."

"That's good." Sakura murmured.

Carla climbed down and pulled her into the room, inviting her to play a game. She obliged her request and a couple of other children joined in, and soon most of the children were sitting with Sakura. It was a relief to know that they could all still smile even after losing their parents, and Sakura didn't care how much time went by as she spent her time with the children.

It was late when she finally looked out the window; the sun was setting and she realised that Syaoran was probably home and feeling pretty pissed off with her for leaving the house. She stood from where she was sitting and turned to Lucy who had a grateful smile on her face.

"I'll come back whenever I can." She said with a smile.

"The kids all really enjoyed your company today. Thank you so much." Lucy smiled.

"If there's anything I can do to ease their troubles, I'd like to help." Sakura said softly, and then left.

She quickly headed back home, and though she made it inside the house and up the stairs without running into him, as soon as she entered the bedroom she was in trouble.

"Hello." He greeted unhappily. Syaoran was leaning against the wall by the window, and as she made eye contact with him she knew he was furious with her.

"I see you went out on one of your little adventures again." He said.

"Yes." She replied.

"So, where did you go this time? I know you didn't go and see your sister-I've already checked."

 _No wonder he's pissed off._ She smiled, "I just went out for a little walk and lost track of time. Oh, I even brought you a little gift."

Before she knew what was coming, he pinned her against the wall with a kiss. She was so surprised that she could hardly breathe.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" he said as he parted.

"You should have learned by now that I'm not going to listen." She smiled.

"Sakura." He warned.

"Don't worry-I won't do anything to tarnish your reputation." She muttered and walked out of the room after tossing him a pink stuffed bear.

…

The next morning, Sakura woke to find Syaoran checking her temperature. She felt like she was boiling, and her thin night dress stuck to her skin, damp with sweat. It hurt to breathe, each breath feeling like a thousand needles piercing her lungs, and her stomach was just as bad.

"Are you awake?" he asked. She nodded weakly. "Good. The bath is ready for you. You can't be comfortable like that." Syaoran said as he stood.

Sakura was too weak to retort. Goosebumps rose on her skin as he pulled the blankets away from her body, and he gently lifted her in his arms. She wanted to wriggle free, but she hadn't the energy.

Syaoran carried her to the bathroom and set her down on the chair. She looked over at the warm water that looked so inviting, then jumped as she realised Syaoran was lifting her nightdress off her frame.

"No!" she pushed at him weakly.

Syaoran frowned irritably, "Look-you're too weak to do it yourself. So, stop your complaining." He snapped.

Still, she struggled. "Don't-" she coughed hard, her lungs rattling in her chest.

He rolled his eyes and quickly lifted the clothing from her figure, stripping her.

Sakura glared at him as she covered her chest, tears stinging her eyes as he forcibly undressed her and hauled her into the bath tub.

"Stop resisting and let me help you, for crying out loud!" he snapped.

Sakura, although angry, knew she couldn't bathe herself on her own. She needed help, as much as she loathed to admit it. Her struggles stopped, and she slackened.

"Thank you." He muttered.

Sakura glared at the water in front of her. Syaoran had put some herbs that would help soothe her chest in the hot water, giving off a pleasant smell.

She could feel him wiping down her back and shoulders carefully and she would be damned if he would go anywhere near her chest or below the waist.

"When was the last time you were this sick?" he asked calmly, unfazed by her nudity.

She shrugged her shoulders. "During my teens, I guess." She rasped.

"What did you have?" he then asked. He made a mental note to get her medical file from her mother.

"Pneumonia." Sakura replied.

"Okay."

Sakura frowned. Why did it matter? He lifted her arm from the water and started to wash it down.

They sat in silence as he continued to wash her body-for Sakura, it was the only way she could keep herself from doing anything irrational.

Syaoran drained the tub and lifted Sakura out, who refused to make any sort of eye contact with him. She was beyond humiliated.

"Why couldn't the maids do this?" she grumbled.

"They're all busy with other things." He said as he carried her out into the bedroom and set her down gently on the bed.

She watched as he walked over to the chest of drawers and opened one, pulling out a pair of underwear and fresh night dress for her. He walked back over, "Here."

"Thank you." She said as she reached out to take her clothes, but he set them on the bed out of her reach.

"I'll help you." He said, "Can you stand?"

She glared at him and he sighed heavily. "I'll just hold you steady while you pull them on. I just don't want you to faint and hurt yourself."

Sakura froze and looked up at him. He was looking away from her. Slowly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his hand.

"I'll try and stand." She said weakly.

Syaoran turned his eyes back to her and held her steady as she stood. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her standing before him, completely bare.

"D-don't look!" she snapped as she realised he was looking her over.

"I've seen it all before. Calm down." He muttered.

"You really are a jerk." She mumbled.

He narrowed his eyes. "You should be grateful I'm bothering to help you."

Sakura wanted desperately to snap back at him, but she could feel her knees buckling beneath her weight. She tightened her grip on him, afraid of collapsing. Breathing was suddenly a lot more difficult.

Syaoran noticed and sighed softly. "Let's get you dressed. Arguing will only make you feel worse."

Sakura nodded weakly. Her eyes were feeling heavy and she was dizzy with fever.

Syaoran handed over her clothes and held her up as she pulled on her underwear, and he helped her into her nightdress. Once she was dressed and safely back in bed, Syaoran stood.

"I'm going to go get you some medicine and something to eat. It should help your stomach settle a little, and the medicine will help relieve symptoms for a while." He explained.

Sakura just nodded. Honestly, she didn't feel like eating, but he was a doctor and she trusted his judgement. It didn't make her like him any more though.

Syaoran stood and left the room, closing the door gently behind him. He leaned against it for a moment, already exhausted from looking after her-she was such a pain in the ass. Why did she insist on fighting against him all the time? It was so damn infuriating!

He sighed heavily and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Ami was busy making bread. She looked up with surprise as he entered. "My Lord-how can I be of service?"

"Sakura's ill. I suspect it's the flu. Could you please make something that's easy on the stomach?" Syaoran answered.

"Of course! How is she?" Ami asked nervously.

Syaoran knew that Ami and Sakura got along well, and he thought it was nice that the cook was so concerned for Sakura.

"She's not doing too well at the moment. I'm going to be taking care of her for a while." He answered.

Ami nodded, "Alright, I'll have Mira bring her meal up when it's ready."

Syaoran gave her a nod, "Thank you."

He left the kitchen and headed to his study where he kept various medicines locked in a cabinet and retrieved the key from one of the desk drawers. He walked over to the cabinet and inserted the key into the lock, twisting it, and opened the door. He found the medicine he was looking for and then closed and locked the cabinet door before returning the key to the drawer. Then, he headed back to the bedroom.

Sakura was coughing horribly when he returned. Syaoran winced and hurried over to her, giving her the correct dose of medicine. Thankfully, it took effect quickly and she was able to breathe easier. A knock at the door alerted him of Mira's arrival.

"Come in." He called out.

Mira opened the door and carried Sakura's meal in, smiling sweetly at Syaoran. "Good morning, My Lord." She greeted.

Syaoran nodded to her, too busy checking Sakura's heart rate to bother paying the maid any attention. Sakura was dozing beside him, not alert of the maid in the room.

Mira noticed this, so she set the tray down on the bedside table and placed her hands on his shoulders. This caught Syaoran's attention and he smacked her hand away.

"Go do something useful." He growled.

Mira huffed and walked out of the room. Sakura cracked open her glassy green eyes and locked eyes with her husband. For a moment she thought she saw worry etched into his features but dismissed it. He wouldn't feel worried about her-there was no way.

"Your meal is here." He told her.

Sakura tried to move to sit up, but her body ached, and it took a lot of energy. Syaoran propped up some pillows behind her to make her comfortable, and then handed her the tray.

"You don't have to look after me, you know." She mumbled.

"Shut up and eat." He ordered.

She didn't even have the energy to glare at him. Instead, she just did as he said, and tried to eat as much of her meal as she could stomach.

When she was finished, Syaoran waited until she had fallen asleep before leaving her side. He headed to the lounge where he called Sakura's mother, and then called Eriol.

"Sakura's sick?" Eriol repeated with concern.

"Yes. It's probably the flu." Syaoran replied. "I've called her mother. She'll be visiting tomorrow to give me a copy of Sakura's medical records."

"I see... So how is Sakura right now?" Eriol asked.

"She's sleeping. She'll be fine with the proper treatment and rest." Syaoran said.

"I'm sure you'll take care of that." Eriol laughed.

"Shut up."

"I'll let Tomoyo know Sakura's okay. We might visit when Sakura's feeling better." Eriol added.

Syaoran nodded. "I'm sure Sakura would appreciate that."

"Well, I'll leave you to take care of your beloved wife." Eriol teased.

Syaoran just sighed. "Bye." He hung up the phone and sighed softly before returning to the bedroom to check on Sakura. Then, he sat down in the seat by the bed to read while he kept an eye on her.

Sakura woke feeling just as dreadful as the previous day. She'd had a rough night's sleep, having woken constantly to vomit or coughing violently. And not once did Syaoran leave her side to sleep in another room. A small part of her felt oddly happy about that little fact, but she decided she was being delusional from her fever.

"Honey? Are you awake?" a soft familiar voice sounded beside her.

"Syaoran...?" she mumbled her husband's name.

"Honey, it's me, your mother."

Sakura cracked open her eyes and her mother's gentle features came into view. Of course-Syaoran would NEVER speak to her so tenderly. She cursed herself for thinking it was him. _'Stupid fever!'_

Her mother smiled, "It's good to see you awake."

Sakura frowned. "Why are you...?"

"Syaoran called me yesterday and told me you were ill. He asked me to visit so he could look at your medical records." She answered.

"Oh." Sakura mumbled.

"He's been very worried about you." Her mother added with a smile. "He's very sweet."

Sakura tried not to gag. He was far from sweet. "Where is he?" Sakura asked weakly.

"He's just getting you some medicine."

Sakura sighed softly. "Do you think this might be connected to my magic?" she asked quietly.

Her mother shook her head. "I asked Syaoran and he said it had no connection."

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

"I haven't heard from you in a while. I've been worried."

Sakura laughed at that. "You're the one who married me and Tomoyo off to better your situation." She spat bitterly.

"Sakura, I did what I had to do to keep you safe." Her mother spoke with a warning note.

"You married us off because we had no money." Sakura retorted.

"Sakura, stop being a child."

Sakura glared at her mother with tears in her eyes. "You and dad loved each other! You were lucky!" Her mother fell silent. Tears slid down Sakura's cheeks.

"I should be leaving now. I don't want to cause you any unnecessary stress while you're so unwell." Her mother smiled. "I love you, honey."

Sakura didn't even reply.

Syaoran looked up from where he stood as Sakura's mother walked out. She smiled at him a little sadly. "Did you hear all of that?"

"I heard most of it." He confessed.

She sighed softly. "She doesn't hate you, you know."

Syaoran looked at her with confusion.

"She just hasn't realised yet. She called your name in her sleep." The woman said, making Syaoran blush.

"You're sure she's in danger?" Syaoran asked.

"I think she's safe as long as she's with you. The same goes for Tomoyo and Eriol." She replied. "Somehow, my family always ends up in your debt."

Syaoran shook his head. "Don't think of it that way. My father did what he did for your family because he cared, and he wanted to."

She smiled. "You really are a sweet young man. Thank you."

Syaoran cleared his throat. "It's nothing."

She laughed softly. "I best be off now. Thank you for calling me."

"She doesn't hate you." Syaoran said.

"I know. But that doesn't mean she'll forgive me."

Syaoran watched as Sakura's mother was escorted out of the manor by a maid, and he sighed heavily.

...

Sakura was back up on her feet within the next two weeks thanks to Syaoran nursing her back to health, but he had strictly told her to take it easy as she wasn't back to full health just yet. Either way, Sakura was ecstatic to be up and moving again, and as much as she loathed to admit it, she was grateful to him for having taken such care of her.

So, as a thank you, she had decided to cook him breakfast for the next week-with Ami's guidance, of course.

Syaoran looked over at her one morning as she sat, eating her breakfast quietly. "So, what prompted this?" he asked.

"Don't get used to it." She replied, "It's a thank you for taking care of me while I was sick."

He smiled smugly. "Good. I deserve it."

She scowled at him. "Don't get too full of yourself."

He narrowed his eyes at her but didn't retort. He could punish her later if he wished. "You should call your mother more often." He changed topic.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood, picking up her empty plate. Syaoran decided to ignore her behaviour and let her go for the time being. He honestly couldn't be bothered dealing with her unruly behaviour. He'd had enough of it while he was nursing her back to health.

Ami looked up as Sakura entered and she smiled. "How was it?" she asked, but her smile fell as she noticed Sakura's odd behaviour. "Lady Sakura?"

"I'm sorry Ami, I'm not feeling too good." Sakura murmured as she passed the woman.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Ami asked.

Sakura shook her head and then left the kitchen. She didn't really know where she was going, but she needed to get away from the house and Syaoran. So, she decided to head into the town.

Sakura walked the busy town streets and made her way to the orphanage again but stopped herself from going inside. She still hadn't fully recovered yet and she didn't want to give any of the children what she'd had. They had enough to deal with and Lucy didn't need to be dealing with the flu bouncing between children.

Irritated, she stopped by the bakery and ordered some scones and a hot coffee.

She watched some children playing nearby and smiled, remembering back at her old home where she used to visit the orphanage often. She missed those kids and wondered how they were doing. Feeling peckish, Sakura picked up her scones and started eating.

She sat there for a while, lost in her thoughts, wishing she wasn't married to Syaoran. She hated his controlling behaviour and how he treated her like an object. Why her? He treated everyone else nice enough, but not her.

Was it because she rejected him on their wedding night? Was his stupid ego bruised?

"Damn him!" she snapped, tears stinging her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" a soft voice sounded.

She looked up to see a man about her age looking at her with concern. He was handsome, with sandy brown hair and bright green eyes. Quickly, Sakura wiped her tears on her sleeves. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud." She tried to smile but failed miserably.

The man sat down across from her. "If you want to talk about it, I'm willing to listen." He smiled kindly.

Sakura looked at her knees. "That's very kind of you, but I shouldn't."

"Is it about your husband?" he asked.

She looked at him with surprise and he chuckled. "Sorry, I'm just guessing based on your earlier words and the ring on your finger."

"Oh." Sakura murmured. "I guess he's part of it."

"Did he hurt you?" the man asked.

Sakura shook her head. "He's just an asshole."

The man laughed. "Oh goodness me."

Sakura didn't think she could hold it in any longer, and so she told him everything, from her wedding night to the current day. He looked at her with surprise. They had come to sit on a lonely park bench together, and it was getting rather late. "Woah."

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Its fine." The man smiled. "It just makes it easier to do this."

Sakura frowned in confusion but before she could properly register, she had been hit over the head and knocked out.

...

Syaoran was getting more and more impatient by the second. It was dark, and Sakura still had not come home. He was furious. Once she got home, he was going to give her a piece of his mind.

He looked up as the floating orb he had sent out to track down Sakura came hovering back into the room. It landed on his palm and projected an image onto the wall, showing him an old warehouse where Sakura was being held hostage by three men.

It was at that point that Mira arrived with a letter. "My Lord? Someone just delivered this to the front door."

Syaoran walked over and took the letter. "You didn't bother to ask who they were?"

She looked taken aback. "It was a girl-she said she was told to deliver the letter by some stranger."

Syaoran gave her a look of disapproval. "You should be more thorough. You may leave."

Mira hurried out and Syaoran opened the letter, finding a hand-written letter.

 _-Greetings, Lord Li_

 _If you wish to see your wife again, come to the address listed below with ten thousand gold and all of your medical notes by midnight. If you don't abide by our rules, we'll be forced to harm the young lady._

 _Kind Regards-_

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "It's so like her to get caught up in this mess." He muttered as he grabbed his coat.

...

Sakura glared fiercely at the men holding her hostage. They were all playing poker while they waited for Syaoran, while she sat against a crate with her hands and feet tied and her mouth gagged.

"It's nearly ten thirty. Suppose he doesn't care about you?" the man asked with a smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shrugged. She wanted to say "whoop-de-doo, that's not news" but part of her was really hoping Syaoran would come for her. Despite how she looked, Sakura was actually terrified. Would Syaoran really just leave her? Surely, he cared at least a little?

She jumped as the door was kicked open, and the men were startled from their game. Sakura watched as Syaoran wasted no time in dealing with the men, taking them all down with ease and leaving them on the floor in a lot of pain.

"You chose the wrong Lord to mess with." He said to them as he walked over to Sakura.

Syaoran knelt in front of her and untied her, freeing her from her bonds. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises. Maybe a concussion." Sakura replied.

Syaoran sighed with relief. "That's good."

"What? You're not going to slap me and tell me how stupid I am?" she asked bitterly.

She saw no anger in his eyes. He shrugged. "I think getting yourself kidnapped for ransom is humiliating enough."

Sakura felt pleasantly surprised. "Oh."

"Let's go home. The police will take care of them." He said, taking her hand and pulling her behind him, leaving the men in their own mess.

They walked silently, and not once did Syaoran let go of her hand. "I didn't think you'd bother coming." Sakura confessed.

He stopped. "...Why?" he asked. He wasn't cold, nor was it rude or even angry. He did sound a little shocked, though.

"Because you hate me." She replied with a shrug.

"Sakura, I don't hate you." He said firmly.

"Yet you treat me like trash while you treat everyone else kindly." She retorted.

He stopped again and turned a little. "You're frustrating as all hell. I can't figure you out."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "Maybe you should try treating me better." She muttered.

Syaoran looked at his feet. "...I'm sorry. I'm not used to being around women outside of patients or relatives."

"That's no excuse for threatening me with rape."

"Yeah. You're right about that." He said. "I'm sorry."

Sakura was silent. Where had his sudden mood swing come from? Was this a dream?

"I still think you should call your mother more." Syaoran added.

"Mind your own damn business." Sakura muttered, and they fell into silence the rest of the way home.

* * *

 **Things will be changing a little bit in the next few chapters. In particular with Sakura, which I'm sure you'll all scream 'finally' or 'yay'. Let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Sakura continued to leave the house on several occasions, and each time she'd come back later than she had expected. Syaoran was getting worried that she'd started to see someone else, but there wasn't much evidence of that and he certainly couldn't prove it. He woke late one morning to find that she wasn't in bed and he asked one of the maids where she was.

"I'm sorry My Lord, but I haven't seen her anywhere." She replied.

"Alright…" He replied with a sigh. The best thing to do for the moment was to wait, so he did. _This is getting out of hand-I'll have to punish her later_. He thought to himself irritably as he headed for the lounge.

…

Sakura walked down the main street in a red velvet skirt and crème top with a black corset over it, heading for the orphanage. She was looking forward to spending more time with the kids, and they seemed to have grown quite attached to Sakura, as well. It was where she was spending all her free time recently.

She liked to take some of the kids to the park for a while on the nice days, and sometimes she'd treat them at the bakery.

Outside the orphanage stood Carla, and she was waiting for her. Just up ahead was a carriage, but Carla didn't spot the carriage and ran out onto the road when she saw Sakura approaching. The carriage couldn't stop in time and Sakura felt pure dread and fear for the small child and screamed her name.

" _Carla!"_

She ran as fast as she could, but it felt like hours before she reached the child's side and it was too late. She had sustained serious injuries to her body and was bleeding heavily from her back and hip. Lucy came running out and saw the state of Carla and gasped.

The passengers in the carriage opened the door and stepped out and were shocked with what they were greeted with. Sakura's head was running wild with thoughts and going into overload. Someone gave her their jacket to cover the bleeding and she pressed it to the wound with what little training she had, and then she remembered who did have training.

"Lucy-I'm going to go get Syaoran; he's got medical training and can help her." Sakura said.

"What should I do?" she asked fearfully.

"Try and stop the bleeding!" Sakura called back as she ran to get help.

Lucy knelt beside Carla and tried to do her best to stop the bleeding from her wounds, but she didn't know what to do. She barely had any medical training, and what little she did know was how to treat minor wounds and scrapes.

Sakura ran as fast as she could, unaware of her surroundings and only of the conscious fact that Carla, the little girl she had grown so fond of in the past weeks gone by, was just in a serious accident and needed help. Someone grabbed her arm and slammed her back into the brick wall; her head span and black spots dotted her vision.

"Check out her clothes-she's a high-class citizen." A male's voice sounded.

"She's real pretty too…"

"Damn."

Fear rose in her chest and she began to panic. Her vision cleared, and she found herself confronted with three men, and all she could think about was the need to get out of there.

"Move!" she slammed her fist into one of their faces and used her body to knock the other to the side, but not without copping a knife to the shoulder. She ran quickly and pulled it out along the way, dropping it on the ground and cradling her shoulder all the way back to the house. As she entered, blood dripped on the floor and her vision was hazy. She knew that she had probably left a trail of blood behind her, but she didn't much care. The only thing on her mind was Carla.

Footsteps sounded, and she looked over to see Syaoran standing at the bottom of the staircase. He looked shocked at her state and immediately made his way over to her.

"What in the world happened to your shoulder?!" he asked.

"Never mind me-I can wait; Carla, a four-year-old child has just been hit by a carriage-she needs serious medical attention. Please Syaoran-I need your help!" she begged.

He looked at her sceptically, but she seemed far too desperate to be lying. "Where is it? You're not going anywhere with your shoulder like that."

Sakura was about to protest when he lifted her arm and she cried out in pain. "The orphanage." Sakura replied quietly.

He pulled her upstairs and into the lounge, and he quickly went and got something from the study.

"Here, this should help with the pain for now. When I get back I'll treat your wound since you won't let me do it now. Hold this to your shoulder to stop the bleeding." He said, and then left.

Sakura felt the medication he'd just given her start to take effect. Everything started to feel numb and she fell asleep.

…

Sure enough, Sakura was right about the accident outside the orphanage. Syaoran rushed over to the small child, and the woman beside her who he had assumed to be Lucy looked up. Her face was stained with tears and she was worried about Carla, but that was only natural.

"Are you Sakura's husband?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied. "Have you stopped the bleeding?"

"Oh, yes."

"Good; I'll take over now-you did well."

Lucy stepped away and allowed Syaoran to take over. He cleaned the wounds and gave her something for the pain after dressing them and checked for breaks in the bones. Carefully he picked the child up and carried her inside, placing her in the bed that Lucy led him to.

"Thank you so much for your help."

"Well, she's very lucky. Her wounds will take a while to close, but she doesn't have any broken bones, which is practically a miracle." He said.

"What should I give her for the pain?" Lucy asked.

"Laudanum would be the easiest, but it's expensive… I'll write down a few herbal medications that are just as good and can be bought down at the market. I'll give you some anyway, but don't use it unless it's absolutely necessary." Syaoran said.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled gratefully as he began writing down his instructions.

He looked around, wondering if Sakura had been caught up in the accident as well. Her shoulder was bleeding rather heavily when he'd left.

"May I ask how Sakura's shoulder got wounded?" Syaoran asked.

Lucy looked at him with surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she'd been wounded…"

"Sorry, forget I said anything." Syaoran murmured.

Lucy smiled, "Sakura's a lovely girl; she comes by all the time to play with the children and to make sure they're doing ok."

"Is that what she was doing today?" he asked.

"You didn't know?" Lucy asked.

"No, I didn't." He murmured.

He stood and handed Lucy the instructions and headed towards the door.

"Lucy, if Sakura ever comes by again, please don't turn her away." He said.

Lucy looked at him with surprise and he smiled.

"I've had the wrong opinion of her for a long time, and learning that she has such a deep-rooted caring for children-I can't take that away from her."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you, My Lord."

Syaoran left and headed back home, worried about the wound in Sakura's shoulder. As he entered the lounge he found Mira standing over Sakura who was asleep, looking like she was about to do something to her wound.

"Mira."

She stopped immediately and smiled. "I was just checking to make sure the bleeding had stopped." She said.

"Get out." He ordered.

She walked out of the room and he shut the door behind her, locking it so no one could enter. He walked over and removed the towel that had soaked up a lot of blood, and he inspected Sakura's wound. Unfortunately, there was fabric in the way and he couldn't see it properly, so he started unlacing her corset to get it off her. She roused as he pulled her corset away from her body and began to lift her top, and she panicked.

"What are you doing?" she yelped.

"I need to see your wound, so I can clean and dress it." He said.

She pouted, and he rolled his eyes, "Fine, I won't look."

He stood and walked around to her back while she carefully pulled her top off. He slipped his jacket off and handed it to her, and she covered herself with it while he inspected her wound. She felt incredibly embarrassed and exposed, especially with the cold air brushing against her skin. He cleaned it gently and rubbed some disinfectant on it.

"It's going to need stitches." He finally said after a long silence.

"Wonderful." She mumbled.

"How did you get the wound?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"I need to know so that if you have any other injuries, I can treat them." He told her sharply.

Realising he was only trying to help her, she answered. "When I was heading back here three guys attacked me. They slammed me back against a brick wall-my vision went funny and my head hurt. After I punched a guy in the face and knocked the other guy out of the way, they stabbed me in the shoulder. End of story." She told him.

"You've probably got a concussion. Do you feel sick?" he asked.

"Not really…" she replied. "Ow!"

"Bear with me, this might hurt a little." He said as he began to stitch her wound closed.

She stayed silent but couldn't stop the tears of pain from crawling down her face. He checked her hair but didn't find any wounds or bleeding, and he sat down beside her.

"You should have a bath tonight." He said, "Don't do anything too strenuous."

Sakura nodded, and he noticed the tears. "Surely the stitches weren't that bad?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't get there in time…" she whispered.

He sighed. "No, but you did just save a little girl's life." He said.

She looked at him with shock and he smiled. "I'm glad you asked for my help today. I got to see a side of you I never knew about." He said.

"Oh, shut up." She mumbled, burying her face in his jacket.

"I've had the wrong opinion of you for a long time, and today I've learned that not only am I wrong, but you're a very caring woman. I'm sorry." He apologised.

She lifted her head, trying to find her voice and the right words. She didn't want to screw up and make him angry with her again-not when he was apologising.

"I care for children, and it's true that I would like children of my own one day. But not because it's demanded of me, but rather because it's a decision made between myself and the person I love…" she said softly.

He blinked with surprise, and she was worried she'd said the wrong thing. She stood up too fast and almost fell forward, but he caught her.

"I thought I said not to do anything stupid."

"You said strenuous." She corrected.

"Close enough." He muttered, and then smiled. "I think I'm starting to understand you a little bit better now."

She half smiled. "Really?"

"I'll go and get you another top. I'll be back shortly." He said and disappeared out of the lounge.

Sakura felt better knowing that she wasn't going to be punished too badly that night, but she wasn't going to let her guard down. She looked up as someone entered, only to find that it was Mira and not Syaoran.

"Mira…I don't need anything, thank you…" Sakura murmured.

Mira smiled. "I just came to get your top." She said.

"Oh. You can throw it out-it's no good to me now anyway." Sakura said.

"If that is what you would like." Mira smiled, and walked over to pick up her bloodied top.

Sakura watched as she left and Syaoran walked back in a few minutes later with a white top for Sakura and helped her into it. The sleeves were made of lace and it had a low neckline, showing off a bit more than she would have liked but she wasn't planning on leaving the house for the rest of the day.

"You should go see those children again." He said.

She looked at him with surprise. "You're not going to punish me?" She asked.

"I think getting stabbed in the shoulder is punishment enough." He said and sat beside her on the couch. "I don't think you can deal with any more pain tonight."

She felt like crying again, but she held back her tears and looked away. Instead she closed her eyes, feeling exhausted from the day's events, and fell asleep against his shoulder. Syaoran was pleasantly surprised by this and relaxed beside her.

…

Several days later Sakura sat with her sister telling her of what had happened to her shoulder. It was sore, but at least it was healing thanks to the care she was receiving from Syaoran.

"So, what did you buy on your most recent adventure, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked curiously as she drank her tea.

"Bananas." Sakura replied.

"Oh, I haven't had one of those in a while." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"The best way to eat them is to peel them and eat them as is." Sakura said.

"That's barbaric!" Tomoyo scoffed. "The best way is with melted chocolate."

"No-that's way too difficult and time consuming! It has to be done like this!" Sakura said and demonstrated how a banana should be eaten.

Just at that moment the door opened and Syaoran and Eriol opened to see Sakura's bizarre pose. There was a brief pause before Eriol burst into laughter.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" Syaoran asked.

"Demonstrating the correct way to eat a banana-what do you think?" she replied, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

He stayed silent and she immediately clicked. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" she shouted.

"Oh my." Tomoyo giggled.

"So, what is the correct way?" he muttered.

"With melted chocolate of course." Tomoyo replied.

"Honestly, does it really matter?" Syaoran asked. "Everyone has their preferences over how to eat fruit."

Sakura shrugged. "Good point. I prefer strawberries with chocolate, but I don't like bananas and chocolate."

"Hmm…I suppose it depends." Tomoyo said with a smile. "Would anyone like a cookie? I baked them myself!" she said cheerfully as she changed the topic, holding up a plate of biscuits of different shapes and sizes.

"She cooks?" Syaoran asked.

"She's lovely." Eriol smiled.

Sakura ignored Syaoran's comment and took a biscuit and ate it. Syaoran wondered why Sakura wouldn't cook more often; he wouldn't mind if it were only a few days a week, but at least it would be something.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I'm afraid we should be going now." Syaoran said.

"Anytime."

Sakura stood with Syaoran and they left. Tomoyo smiled as she realised they didn't seem so hostile towards each other anymore, and she felt a sense of relief. Perhaps now things would go a bit smoother for them.

* * *

 **What did you think of the chapter? Things are starting to shift a lot between them. Err, that end bit was just for amusement hahaha**

 **I'm sorry, but I really need to get this off my chest. I am frustrated.** **If you walk into a story and expect the characters to already be perfect, then you're in for a rude shock. Sakura acts like a brat, yes, but there is a reason behind it. So, instead of complaining and asking why I have to make her so bratty all the time, wait until i've finished uploading the entire story first before saying anything. As I said in one of my earlier authors notes, part of the reason she does it is due to fear. You don't have all of her story yet :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! As usual, thanks for reading ;)**

* * *

Sakura stared at the fire, watching the flames flicker and dance. Syaoran was pestering her to call her mother more often and she wasn't sure why he cared so much. She hated it.

She looked up as Syaoran walked in and he nodded to the half-made blanket on her lap. "Is that for Carla?" he asked.

She nodded. "I wanted to make her something. It's not much, but..."

He placed a gentle hand on her head and she looked up at him as he pulled away. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Sakura felt her cheeks turn pink and she looked down. "How is she? Is she okay?"

Syaoran smiled softly. "Carla is doing fine. There's no infection present and her wounds are healing well."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

Syaoran watched her carefully for a moment and then looked down at the newspaper in his hands. "I'm going to be late home from work tomorrow. One of my younger patients is having a delicate operation done, so I'll be there until I'm certain there is no trouble."

Sakura looked up with worry. "A delicate operation? What's wrong...?"

"He's got a brain tumour." He answered.

"Oh no..." she gasped. "Will he...?"

Syaoran looked up and met her worried emerald eyes. She really was a kind-hearted woman. "Hopefully he'll be okay. I can't say for certain if he will."

Sakura nodded a little and she returned her focus to the blanket in front of her. She wanted to do something for the kids in the hospital, too, but there wasn't much she _could_ do.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Sakura was quiet for a moment. She opened her mouth several times to speak but couldn't find the words. Syaoran waited patiently, watching her gently.

"Are any of the kids sick due to any magic related reasons?" she asked quietly.

He blinked. "A couple of them are, but they'll be okay. In fact, two of them are being discharged tomorrow."

Sakura sighed softly. "I see..."

"You seem troubled more than usual." He murmured. "Did you fall and hit your head on something?"

"Oh, shut up." She mumbled.

He smiled. "By the way, we have a party to attend the evening after tomorrow."

Sakura looked at him with surprise. "When did you find this out?"

"Oh, I've known for quite a while now. I just forgot to tell you." He shrugged as he turned the page.

"...Did you order something from the tailors...?" she asked suspiciously, praying she wasn't going to be stuck in another rose-pink gown.

"No. I decided you could choose something from your existing wardrobe." He answered, "Why don't you like rose? It looks stunning on you."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up and she couldn't find her words. He had complimented her. A compliment!

"I-I just don't." She stammered, not willing to tell him of her past.

He looked at her sceptically. "Sure, whatever you say. Does it have something to do Dimitri?"

She was silent and wouldn't meet his gaze. Sakura stood and set her things to the side. "I'm going to head to bed now."

"Okay." He answered, "I'm going to do the same shortly."

Sakura just nodded and left the room.

Syaoran stared after her, feeling concern and worry for her. She'd been kidnapped, she'd been stabbed in the shoulder and she had witnessed a child she cared for get severely wounded, each incident only a few weeks apart. He had been keeping a close eye on her since the incidents, worried she might try something stupid. He just hoped that nothing else happened for the time being.

He was also concerned about the relationship between her and her mother. It was clear to him right from the beginning that Sakura wasn't aware of the real reason for their marriage-he doubted she'd even connected the dots that her former physician was his father.

Ironically, he knew more about Sakura than she knew about him. However, he had been so shocked by her behaviour that during their first few weeks of marriage, he had wondered if she was the same girl.

 _'There's so much about her I don't know...'_ he thought to himself. For example, he didn't know who Dimitri was to Sakura, and she seemed to loathe him. He wondered if part of the reason he didn't know much about Sakura was because he had allowed her to distance herself from him.  
But...  
Things were changing. He just hoped it was for the better.

…

Sakura slumped over the bed, burying her face in the soft pillow. She hated to admit it, but she was coming to realise that she was attracted to her husband after all. And that scared her.  
But she didn't want to get hurt again. She didn't think she could take it.  
But still...lately, the way he looked at her had changed. His expression was softer, and he seemed...gentler.

She had noticed it when he apologised about his behaviour towards her, when he had apologised for threatening her with rape. But...she couldn't trust him yet. He was just like every other male-too enraptured with their own ego, and just wanted sex. He wanted to control her to suit his own whims.  
And she refused to let him.

But even so, some part of her wanted him to smile just for her, to hold her even. She shook her head and stood from the bed.

 _'I'm being delusional. I must be tired.'_ She decided.

Yes. That was it. She was just tired, and that was why she was feeling such things. With a soft sigh, she unlaced her bodice and pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in her sheer under dress and underwear.  
She pulled the lightweight underdress over her head just as the door opened and she froze, looking over.  
Her face turned an intense shade of red and Syaoran froze in his tracks.

"I-"

"Get OUT!" she shouted as she covered her bare chest with her article of clothing.

"Oh, calm down, I've seen it all before." He sighed.

"That's beside the point! Never walk in on a lady while she's changing!" she snapped.

"What's your problem? We're married anyway."

"Don't you have any decency! Get out! Out!" she cried.

Muttering something under his breath, he closed the door and she tried to calm her racing heart. It was true he had seen her bare of clothing when she'd been sick a while back, but even so, that didn't mean he could just walk in on her!

She hurried to get dressed into her sleepwear and she sighed heavily, her face still bright red. "Y-you can come in now." She called out.

A moment later, the door opened and Syaoran walked in. She completely avoided his gaze as she climbed into bed and lay on her side, and it wasn't long before Syaoran joined her, and they both lay in silence in the dark. Eventually, Sakura fell asleep.

...

Carla was playing with some of her dolls as Sakura watched her. A couple of the other girls were playing with her.  
Sakura smiled. She was glad to see that Carla was recovering well and that the children were helping her as much as they could.

"My Lady, is something on your mind?" Lucy asked kindly.

Sakura looked up, "Why do you ask?"

"Sorry, it's just that you had this distant look on your face while watching the children." Lucy smiled.

Sakura sighed. "It's my mother." She confessed, "I haven't been talking to her since I got married."

Lucy sat down beside her. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

"I guess you could say that. She married me and my sister off for financial reasons. I... always dreamed of marrying someone I loved, not some stranger." Sakura confessed.

"You don't love Lord Li?" Lucy asked.

Sakura grimaced. "I... don't hate him..."

"But you don't love him either."

"I'm not sure how I feel about him, to be honest. One minute I want to hit him, the next I want him to hold me." Sakura mumbled quietly. "I'm so confused."

Lucy smiled softly. "I'm sure you'll figure it out with time."

"Even so, I can't forgive my mother. She married me off to better her own situation." Sakura whispered, "I'm not an object. I'm human!"

Lucy was quiet for a moment. "Maybe she did it for you. You said you were having financial issues, right? I'm sure she was worried about your future."

"My mother knew I didn't care for money. I didn't care if I married a man from the lower class-my father was from a poor family..." Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry, you don't need to hear my problems. You have plenty of your own."

"It's fine. You do so much for the kids, so I don't mind. If I can help you even by just listening to you, then I'd like to." Lucy said kindly.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Sakura said as she stood, "I should be heading home now."

Lucy stood with her, "Of course, thank you for coming."

"I'll see you later during the week, I hope." Sakura said, "I'm not sure when I'll see you next."

"It's fine!" Lucy laughed, "Do tell your husband how grateful we are for his help with Carla though."

Sakura smiled, "Of course."

After saying goodbye to the children, Sakura headed home. She had chosen to head home while it was still light out-she didn't particularly want to invite any unsavoury attention to herself. After all, her shoulder was still healing, and she didn't want any more new injuries.

Once she got home, she shivered. The house was cold. Tired, she headed for the lounge to sit down and organise the blanket for Carla. She was nearly finished, and she was hoping to have it to Carla by the end of the week for her birthday.

With a smile on her face, she walked into the lounge where the fire was going. But something caught her eye. There was material in the fire place.  
Sakura felt immediate dread.

"Please no," she whispered as she walked closer.

She searched the room for the blanket she'd been working so hard on, but she couldn't find it.

"No, no please..."

Tears blurred her vision as she got a closer look in the fire. It was the blanket she'd been working on.

Mira walked in and gasped, "Oh goodness, what's wrong?" she asked, and then noticed the fire. "Oh...was that important? I swear it was an accident-I was just trying to move it somewhere safer."

Sakura wiped her tears and smiled awkwardly. "It's okay Mira. I'm sure you're telling the truth."

Mira nodded, "Call if you need me."

Sakura watched her leave with a sense of foreboding. She had a feeling that Mira didn't like her for some reason.

...

Syaoran cracked his neck as he walked through the front door. It had been a long and hard day at the hospital, but thankfully the child he had been operating on had survived the surgery and there didn't seem to be any issues that were showing yet. So, that was a relief.

The house was quiet, but he wasn't surprised given that it was eleven thirty. He was looking forward to a good night's sleep, and he made a mental note not to wake Sakura.

He walked towards the room but stopped when he noticed the light in the lounge. He frowned and walked in, finding Sakura sitting in the seat in tears. Immediate worry surfaced in him and he hurried over to her.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Is your shoulder hurting you?" he said quickly.

She lifted her head a little, and then shook her head as more tears slid down her cheeks.

He placed his hands on her arms gently. "Sakura, what is it? Talk to me."

She swallowed hard. "It's the blanket I was working on for Carla." She croaked, "I think Mira threw it into the fire."

Syaoran frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"I got home from seeing the children, and I found it in the fire. Mira said it was an accident, that she was just trying to move it to a better place." She whispered.

Realisation dawned on Syaoran and he sighed heavily.

"It didn't need to be moved, Syaoran. It was where I always left it." She said as more tears slid down her cheeks.

"I know, sweetheart." He murmured softly. Sakura didn't catch his use of endearment.

"I don't know what I did to upset her, but...that blanket was for Carla...I was going to give it to her for her birthday and as a get-well gift. Who does that to a child?"

Syaoran stood and pulled her to her feet and into a hug. He decided he'd need to have a talk to Mira the next morning. He could deal with her flirting with him, but doing anything to upset Sakura was going too far. The only issue was that he had no proof.

Sakura cried into his shirt as he held her, and it was past midnight when she finally calmed enough. She pulled away and wiped her tears on her sleeve. "I'm sorry. You've had a long day, and you must-"

He stopped her from talking by placing a gentle finger against her lips. "Don't apologise. You're my wife."

She felt her cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

When she didn't say anything, he smiled. "Let's get to bed."

She nodded, and they headed out of the lounge together, headed for the bedroom. Sakura looked at Syaoran warily and he headed into the bathroom. Unsure if he had done that because he needed to or if it was just to give her privacy, Sakura quickly changed and crawled into bed. Syaoran returned after a moment and changed into something more comfortable before slipping in beside her.

…

Sakura woke in the morning to find that during the night, Syaoran had slipped his arm over her waist. She was snuggled against him, and the moment she realised, she completely froze.

"So, you're awake." Syaoran murmured.

Sakura felt her face turn bright red. "Uh...umm..."

"You sleep like a log." He said dully.

She frowned. "We had a late night." She mumbled.

He retracted his arm. "That's true."

Sakura remembered what had happened the night before and she felt a mixture of sadness and anger.

Syaoran noticed her pained expression and sighed softly. "Do you think you'll be able to start a new blanket and get it finished in time for Carla's birthday?"

She was quiet for a moment, but then spoke. "I might be able to, but with very little sleep."

"Maybe you should try." He suggested. "You can leave it in my office when you aren't working on it."

She looked at him with surprise. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise. So, will you try?"

Sakura smiled. "I'd like to."

He nodded. "Just don't work yourself too hard."

"Thank you." Sakura replied.

Syaoran got up and dressed, "I'll see you in the dining hall. I have something I need to do first." He told her.

"Okay." Sakura replied.

Syaoran opened the bedroom door and left to look for Mira. He found her cleaning the entrance hall, and with a sigh he approached her.

Mira looked up and smiled, "Good morning, My Lord. How can I help you?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "It's about your so called blunder with Sakura's blanket she was working on."

"Oh, yes, I'm very sorry-"

"If you make such a mistake again, I will fire you. I won't tolerate such terrible housework. Understand?" Syaoran cut across her sharply.

Mira looked taken aback. "My Lord, I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Mira. If you touch or move any of Sakura's projects again, I won't hesitate to throw you out." Syaoran hissed, and then left her standing completely shocked.

Sakura looked over when he entered the dining hall and raised her brow. "Everything okay?"

He gave her a quick smile. "Everything is fine."

Sakura watched him for a moment and then turned her attention to her meal as it was placed in front of her. She shrugged, and then started eating.

...

Sakura was dressed in an emerald green gown with beautiful silver embroidery of flowers and vines for the party they were attending that evening. Syaoran was off speaking with some others, so she was standing alone by one of the walls. As it was a work-related party, Tomoyo wasn't there and neither was Eriol, so it was terribly boring. She wished she was back home working on the new blanket for Carla. She sighed and picked up her glass of champagne to take a sip.

"Oh, well if it isn't Sakura."

Sakura felt unpleasant shivers run up her spine and she turned to see the person she hated most.

"Dimitri." She murmured.

He looked her over and smiled. "You're looking a bit worn out. Is your husband making sure to keep you in bed as long as possible?" he sneered, "Maybe you should become my mistress as well."

SLAP.

Dimitri looked at her, shocked. Then, anger surfaced, and he grabbed her arm painfully tight. "You little bitch! How DARE you lay a hand on me, you wench!"

Sakura was about to retort, but Syaoran pulled her back against him.

"Is something the matter?" Syaoran asked Dimitri.

"Yes. You need to control your wife better! The bitch slapped me." Dimitri spat.

Syaoran raised his brow. "I'm sure you deserved it, then."

Dimitri's face turned red with rage. "How DARE you imply-"

"Telling her she should become your mistress is no way to treat a beautiful young woman such as Sakura. No wonder she despises you. Do you treat your female patients the same, I wonder? You know that's frowned upon in this profession." Syaoran said just loud enough for others around them to hear.

Whispers erupted around them. Sakura noticed Dimitri was getting looks of disgust and horror.

"I can't believe you'd be so unfaithful to your wife. You disgust me." Syaoran spat the last few words.

Dimitri was momentarily stunned, and then he sneered. "You should know she's a terrible wife by now. She can't do anything right, and she likes doing things no woman should be doing. I have no doubt she was no longer a virgin long before you married her."

Sakura felt enraged. "How dare you! I'm not a prostitute!"

Syaoran kept his arm firmly around her waist to keep Sakura from doing anything stupid, and partly to stop himself from punching the man's lights out. He loathed how Dimitri spoke about her, and he felt disgusted with himself for having once acted the same way. Sakura was not an object to be used and abused.

Dimitri snickered. "Let me know when you get bored of her. I'll gladly take her."

"That won't ever happen." Syaoran replied flatly. "Come, Sakura. It's time we headed home."

As Sakura turned, Dimitri lashed out and grabbed her injured shoulder painfully tight, his fingers digging into the wound and reopening it. Sakura screamed in pain, gaining everyone's attention.

"Get off her!" Syaoran shouted.

Dimitri smirked and dug his fingers further into her wound making her scream in agony.

Someone from the crowd tackled Dimitri to the floor. "If that's how you treat injured people, I'd hate to know how you treat your patients!"

Murmurs and shouts of agreement sounded around them. Syaoran hurriedly pulled Sakura over to a seat to get her seated safely before she passed out from the pain, and he looked up as a familiar face approached.

"Yamazaki."

"Hey," he breathed, "I saw what happened. Anything I can help with?"

"If you wouldn't mind tending to Sakura's shoulder for me, that would be wonderful."

Yamazaki nodded. A maid hurried through the crowd carrying medical supplies, and Yamazaki accepted them with a thank you. He used a pair of surgical scissors to cut through the fabric of her dress and examine the wound.

"This is a nasty wound." He commented.

"A couple of thugs stabbed her in the back a couple of weeks ago." Syaoran murmured. "Sakura, are you still with us?"

"I'll be fine, Syaoran. You don't have to worry." She smiled weakly, but she was very pale.

"Yes, I do." He replied.

She just sighed.

Yamazaki finished tending to her wound and he smiled, "Did you know that surgical scissors-"

"Oh, don't you go telling those lies of yours again, Takashi!" A young woman with brown hair and honey brown eyes cut across him. She was dressed in a pale-yellow dress.

"But-"

"No."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you for your help, doctor."

"It was my pleasure." Yamazaki smiled.

Syaoran slid his jacket around Sakura's shoulders and helped her stand. "We'll be leaving now. I'll see you at work."

"Stay safe."

Syaoran walked Sakura carefully away from the hall and to the carriage, helping her in. He sat beside her and she leant her head against his shoulder, tired.

"I'm sorry about Dimitri," she whispered.

"It's alright. You had every right to be angry." He replied softly.

"Your reputation isn't ruined because of me, is it?" she asked fearfully.

He smiled. "While I'm flattered you're worried, you don't need to be. I'm very well-known and respected in what I do."

"I'm relieved, then."

"However, I think Dimitri just completely shattered his reputation to smithereens." Syaoran added.

Sakura laughed a little. "He shouldn't have been so arrogant then."

"He shouldn't have treated you as an object." He murmured. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I used to treat you the same way. I'm quite disgusted with myself." He admitted.

She smiled. "Take me somewhere nice to make up for it, then."

"Are you sure? That's it?"

"Your attitude is adjusting, so yes."

He smiled. "Okay then."

...

Sakura spent a lot of her nights up late working on Carla's gift over the next week. Syaoran kept a close eye on her and her shoulder, which he was sure was causing her a lot of pain even though she didn't show it.  
However, it was all worth it, because Carla loved the blanket so much, she carried it with her everywhere she went.

However, over the course of the next few weeks, Syaoran made sure she got the proper amount of sleep she needed, and he took care of her shoulder. Though, one day when he walked into the lounge, he spotted Sakura with a pencil and a pad of paper, drawing.

He frowned. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Sakura jumped to her feet and hid it behind her back. He wasn't sure what annoyed him more-the fact that Sakura still didn't trust him or that he still didn't know her very well despite being together for five months.

"It's nothing." She said quickly.

"If it's nothing, then why are you hiding it?" he retorted.

"Don't worry. You'll never see me do it again." Sakura said.

"Sakura." He said in a low voice.

"Really, I promise I won't do it again." She said as she quickly left the room.

Syaoran frowned and walked over to the table to see she had been working on an intricate drawing. So that was what she meant.  
But why did she think he'd get mad at her for drawing? It was harmless. At least, he thought so anyway.

He shook his head. One minute it seemed like they were getting along fine, and the next she was distancing herself again.  
 _'I'll never understand that woman.'_ He thought irritably.

He broke away from his thoughts when the phone rang. Syaoran picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is detective Sakai from the homicide unit, am I speaking with Lord Li?"

Syaoran frowned. Homicide unit? What?

"Yes, how can I help you, detective?" He replied.

"Ah, well you see..."

Syaoran felt shock and dread when he heard the detectives next words. Oh god. Why? Why now?

...

Sakura looked up from where she sat in the gardens as Syaoran approached her. He looked troubled, and so she got ready to make some excuse about her drawing.

He sat down beside her, "It's getting cold. You should come inside."

"I'm okay." She replied.

Syaoran sighed softly. "I got a call from a detective from the Homicide Investigation Unit."

Sakura raised her brow. "How come? Was one of your patients killed?"

He shook his head. "No, no, my patients are all fine..."

Sakura sensed something was wrong. "What is it?" she asked hesitantly.

He clenched his fists. How could he tell her such sad news? "Sakura...oh god, I'm so sorry..." he said with a pained voice.

"Syaoran, what is it? you're worrying me."

He looked up at her and met her gaze. "It's your mother. She's been murdered."

Sakura sat in shock, unable to absorb the news. Then, she laughed coldly. "Oh, very funny Syaoran. Just because you caught me drawing, that doesn't mean you can torture me like this!" she shouted.

"Sakura, I'm not lying-"

"Shut up!" she shrieked, "You're so cruel!"

She ran from him and he reached out after her, "Wait!"

Sakura didn't stop. She kept running until she reached the stables, saddled up the horse and then headed straight to Tomoyo's. But when she got there, Tomoyo was in tears being comforted by Eriol who had a solemn look on his face.

...

Standing in front of her mother's grave, Sakura felt numb. She hadn't been able to shed any tears yet, unable to accept the horrifying truth. Her mother was really gone.  
She didn't know how long she'd been standing there for. Perhaps it had been hours, but she didn't care.

"Sakura." Syaoran called her name gently.

Dark clouds were closing in and thunder rumbled overhead.

"We should head home. It's about to start raining." He said softly.

Sakura's body started to tremble, and finally the dam broke free. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she sobbed.

"I've been such a terrible daughter," she cried, "I never called her. The last time I spoke with her, we had a fight."

"I'm sure she didn't think of you as being a terrible daughter, Sakura." Syaoran said softly.

She turned to him, "I don't want her to think I hated her," she sobbed, "I don't want her to think I didn't love her."

Syaoran wrapped her in his arms and held her as she cried. Even when the rain started, he didn't part from her.

"Dimitri was right about me," she whispered.

He frowned. "No, he isn't."

"You don't understand," she whispered, "I hate myself so much. I can't do anything right-the only things I'm good at aren't even things that are useful! I can't cook as well as Tomoyo or Ami, I can't clean without breaking something!"

Syaoran stood, shocked at her outbursts.

"I believed that if you thought I was a terrible person, it would be better-putting up with abuse was easier than letting you see who I really am! I'm scared, Syaoran. I'm confused…"

"I don't know what to do, Syaoran." She whispered as she looked up at him.

Syaoran looked into her eyes. He didn't know what to do or say to help her feel better. Everything she had just told him made him painfully aware that… She was terrified. But, terrified of what, exactly?

Her eyes landed on his lips and she felt her eye lids grow heavy. It seemed like his body moved on its own as he leant into her, pressing his lips against hers.

…

They stumbled through the bedroom door in a frenzy, kissing each other and pulling at each other's clothes. The back of Sakura's knees hit the bed and she fell back into the soft silk sheets with Syaoran nestled between her legs. The front of her bodice was loose, and the tops of her breasts showed.

"Syaoran..."

He froze as his name escaped her lips. Syaoran pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his unkempt hair.

Sakura sat up with a look of confusion. "What is it?"

"We shouldn't. You're not ready." He said.

Sakura looked hurt.

"You're grieving, Sakura. You just want comfort, and that's understandable. But doing this...you'll regret it later. And I don't want it to be something you'll regret." He explained. "I want you to love me."

Then, he got up and headed for the bathroom.

Sakura sat there with his words sinking in. He was right-she was just seeking comfort, and she felt so ashamed of her actions. He was looking after her _again_. She curled up into a ball and cried her heart out, while Syaoran listened.

...

It was bright and sunny the next morning. Sakura groaned as she rolled over, trying to get away from the sun.

"My Lady, Lord Syaoran is waiting for you in the dining hall." Mira said as she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress for Sakura to wear.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 8 o'clock. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She recalled the events from the previous night and her face turned bright red. She made a mental note to thank Syaoran for stopping her, but she didn't think she could show her face to him just yet. She couldn't believe she had broken down like that-it was pitiful. She loathed herself for it.  
Unfortunately, though she had to face him.

She stood from the bed and Mira helped her get dressed before being dismissed. Slowly, Sakura made her way down to the dining hall. She was nervous, and her face was beet red, her heart thundering in her chest.  
She took in a deep breath and released it slowly, then entered.

Syaoran was sitting at the table reading a letter that she assumed had something to do with work. She sat down, and he neatly placed it back inside the envelope before looking up at her.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"B-better, thank you." She stammered.

He watched her for a minute, and then nodded. They sat in an awkward silence that felt almost stifling until Sakura finally managed to gain the courage to speak.

"Um, Syaoran?"

"What is it?"

"Er...About last night... I'm sorry and thank you for what you did." She said, "I really appreciate it."

He smiled. "So, your mind isn't overrun by grief anymore?"

She shook her head. "No. It still hurts, and I'm sure it will for a while, but I'm thinking clearly."

"Well, that's good to hear." Syaoran replied.

* * *

 **This, personally, is one of my favourite chapters. I had a lot of fun writing it. Tell me what you think and your thoughts about what happens :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is pretty much my favourite chapter and you'll soon know why lmao. Thanks for your awesome reviews everyone. You're all amazing.**

 *****Touya and Sakura are NOT related in this fic*****

* * *

It was late in the morning when Sakura woke, which she found to be rather strange, as usually Syaoran would have sent for Mira to wake her by at least nine. But it was nearly ten thirty and no one had come for her yet, so she was a little confused.

 _Oh wait, Mira doesn't work on a Sunday…_

She rolled over and found herself facing Syaoran, who was still asleep. He looked rather pale, so she placed her hand against his forehead to check his temperature. He had a bit of a fever, and she sighed. He opened his eyes briefly and closed them again.

"What's the time…?" he asked.

"Ten thirty." She replied.

"I need to get up…"

"I hate to say it, but your sick." She said.

"Go call Yamazaki." He muttered.

"Fine, mister 'I'm not sick unless a doctor says so'." Sakura muttered as she kicked back the covers and walked straight out of the room in her thin nightgown.

She walked down the hall to the lounge, entering and walking over to pick up the phone. She quickly dialled Yamazaki's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, this is Yamazaki speaking."

"Good morning, this is Sakura, Syaoran's wife."

"Oh hello-what can I do for you?"

"Syaoran asked me to call. He's sick but won't admit it." She muttered.

Yamazaki laughed, "What are his symptoms?"

"Fever and most likely vomiting in about five minutes." She replied.

He laughed again. "Ok. I can't come today because my schedule is full, but I'll come by tomorrow. If you have any simple pain relief, that should do for now." Yamazaki said.

"Alright, thank you." Sakura said and noted down his instructions before hanging up.

She headed back to the bedroom where Syaoran was just returning from the bathroom from vomiting.

He slipped back into bed, "What did he say?" he asked.

"Stay in bed. General pain relief should be fine, and he's sorry he can't come around to see you today, but he'll come by tomorrow." Sakura replied.

"Oh." He muttered.

"So, what can I get you for the fever?" she asked.

"In the study there's a cabinet with feverfew on the top shelf. The key is in the top draw." He replied.

She didn't bother getting dressed before leaving the room. She headed towards the study and opened the door, stepping inside and walking over to the desk; she opened the top draw and found the key, and looked around the room for the cabinet.

She immediately spotted it in the corner of the room and walked over, unlocking the doors and looking for the herb. There were rows and rows of different medicines to Sakura's surprise, and she never knew that Syaoran had all of the different types of drugs and medications inside the cabinet, though it made sense with his profession.

She spotted what she was looking for and reached for the jar it was held in, carefully grabbing it and carefully locking the cabinet back up and placed the key back where it belonged before heading back to Syaoran.

She followed his instructions on how to prepare it and gave it to him, to which he thanked her gratefully for.

"You should get dressed." He muttered.

"I think I can handle being in my pyjamas for the day." She snapped.

He rolled over, putting his back to her, and she sighed. She stood and walked into the bathroom to get a cold compress for him and walked out to lay it on his head.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Syaoran!"

"I don't want anything."

"Not even a small amount…?" she asked quietly.

"No."

"Fine."

She left the room and walked down to the kitchen anyway. Ami was in there looking at recipes and looked up with a surprised smile. "Oh, your still in your pyjamas…"

"Syaoran's sick. I'll force feed him if I have to, but can you make him something?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Ami smiled. "I'll bring it up as soon as it's ready."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

Ami nodded, and Sakura returned to the bedroom where Syaoran had fallen back to sleep, so she pulled the covers up over him to keep him warm and sat on the edge of the bed. She changed the cloth when it got too warm, and roughly half an hour passed before Ami knocked on the door. She placed the tray on the bedside table and left quietly.

Syaoran woke to the sound of the door closing and could smell the soup beside the bed.

"I'll spoon feed you if I have to." Sakura said flatly.

"Go ahead, I dare you." He smiled smugly.

"Now you're just being an ass." She muttered.

"I already said I don't want anything." He said.

"Stop acting like a child!" she snapped.

He sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Men are such babies…" She mumbled as she picked up the tray and placed it on his lap.

She glared at him as he made her feed him, and as she picked up the tray she muttered something about payback.

"What?"

"Nothing, sweet husband, just talking to myself." She smiled and walked out of the room.

She placed the tray back in the kitchen and on her way back up the stairs she noticed a carriage pulling up outside. As Mira wasn't working for the day, she thought quickly about what to do and opened the nearby cupboard of the maids' quarters. She found something around her size and pulled it on quickly, followed by the shoes and fixed up her hair.

She heard the doorbell ring and walked straight out to get it.  
She opened the door to see a tall, serious looking man who would have been a little older than Syaoran and she assumed he was one of his colleagues.

She smiled brightly, "Welcome to Master Syaoran's humble abode! May I ask for your business with the master as he is currently unwell and has requested only certain people to be allowed to enter his chambers?" she greeted.

The man stared at her for a minute with an unreadable expression. "Good morning; my name is Touya and I am a work colleague of Lord Li's. We spoke the other day about a few things and I've come to pick up some documents and a drug." He replied.

Sakura thought for a moment. _He shouldn't be here long…_ "Right this way, please!" she beamed.

He stepped through and she walked him up the stairs, and she was trying hard not to burst into a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

"May I ask where his wife is?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid she passed away in a tragic accident." Sakura said sadly.

"Oh, I see. That's very sad to lose someone so soon."

 _He's awfully gullible for someone so bloody serious._

They entered the room and Syaoran stared at Sakura who walked around to him. "Lord Touya has come with business." Sakura spoke.

Syaoran just stared at her, and Touya apologised. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss. It's so sad to lose her so soon." He said.

Syaoran looked at him with confusion. "I'm sorry-I haven't lost anyone…"

Sakura smiled sweetly at Touya, "I'm afraid it's a very touchy subject. He's still very deep in denial."

"Oh, I see."

"Er, could you excuse us for a moment?" Syaoran smiled.

"Of course."

Syaoran waited until Touya was out of the room and pulled Sakura down. "What the fuck are you doing!? Are you trying to get me killed!?"

Sakura giggled, "Maybe," she winked.

"Listen here you…"

"There, there, it gets easier." She said as she petted his head, and walked over to the door to allow Touya back in.

Syaoran sighed heavily but couldn't bring himself to tell Touya who Sakura really was. Touya had strong opinions and certainly would not approve of such events transpiring in a high-class citizens house.

"How can I help you?" Syaoran asked.

"I came here today for the documents and the drug we were discussing the other week." He said.

"Oh yes. Sakura, could you go to the study and find these things please?" Syaoran asked, handing her a piece of paper with a couple of things written on it.

"Of course, ma-"

" _Go."_

Sakura tried not to burst into a fit of giggles and walked out and down to the study to search for the documents. Luckily they were sitting on top of the desk and were easy to find, along with the drug, so she picked them up and carried them back safely.

She carried them over to Syaoran who checked to make sure they were correct, and he handed them over to Touya. "I hope this helps."

"Thank you, I hope you're feeling better soon." Touya said.

"Thank you."

Sakura escorted Touya out of the house and watched as he left, and then closed the door. She burst into a fit of laughter, clutching her stomach, and collapsed on the ground.  
She eventually got back onto her feet and walked back up to the room where Syaoran was waiting, and when she shut the door she turned around to find him looking really unhappy.

"What? Still in denial that your wife is dressed as a maid?" she laughed.

"I'm surprised you kept a straight face through all of that." He muttered.

"What, don't you think this looks good on me?" she asked as she did a twirl.

"I prefer you in your normal clothes." He muttered.

"Well that's disappointing." She sighed.

"Black and white doesn't suit you on its own." He said.

Surprised, she looked at him. He lay back down and closed his eyes to go back to sleep, and she smiled. She wondered what he liked best on her as she began to take off the clothes, and she pulled on a lilac coloured dress instead.

…

When Syaoran woke again, he caught sight of Sakura in the middle of a sketch. Last time he'd caught her he'd scared her and had said the opposite of what he was really thinking. After that he never saw her with a pencil in her hand again.

She saw that he was awake and panicked, but he placed a gentle hand over hers and smiled. "May I?" he asked.

She was shy at first but handed over her drawing to him. He looked it over, noticing all of the fine detail, each delicate pencil stroke she had made on the paper to capture the image of a young girl in a dress in a field of flowers holding a bouquet of lilies to her face, capturing a light spring mood.

Syaoran wondered what other sort of things Sakura had drawn in the past, and how she had developed an interest in art, and as he looked up he noticed she looked rather awkward.

"Have you finished it yet?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I'd like to see it when it's done."

She suddenly relaxed and smiled. "Alright."

"I apologise for scaring you about that." He murmured. "I didn't know what to do." He laughed.

"My father taught me…" Sakura mumbled quietly.

He looked at her with surprise and a small smile pulled at her lips.  
"When I was really little, every day he'd sit me on his lap and teach me how to draw. From there, I learned how to paint. I think it was the one thing Mother only ever allowed me to do that women aren't commonly allowed to do. It gave her a reminder that our father was still with us, even if he was gone." She whispered.

He stayed silent for a moment, unsure if he should ask the question playing on his mind or not. "May I ask what happened to your father?" he asked.

She smiled sadly, "He passed away when I was seven. It's really hard without him, and I really miss him. He taught me all sorts of things, he taught me that it was ok to be who I am, and that it's ok to cry." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He squeezed her hand comfortingly. "I lost my mother when I was three." He murmured. "She passed away from an illness that couldn't be cured, and my father passed away last year from an unknown cause."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said softly.

"It's hard not knowing, but I'd like to think that at least they're together now." He smiled. "Perhaps not having a mother from such a young age is the reason I can't handle you." He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Do women freak you out that much?"

"Do stitches freak you out that much?" he retorted.

"Stitches are a different story-they actually hurt!"

"I could say the same about you." He muttered. "How is your shoulder, by the way?"

She smiled, "It's not too bad, but it's still sore."

"Let me have a look; I haven't checked it today." He murmured.

"I'm fine."

"Sakura."

She groaned and sat on the bed with her back to him, waiting for him to unlace the back of her dress. He gently pushed the fabric off her shoulders and checked her wound. It looked more painful than what she let on, and as he applied slight pressure she whimpered.

"It's not too bad, you say?"

"Shut up." She mumbled.

He thought for a moment, trying to think of something that would ease the pain, and went to get up.

"What are you doing?!" she freaked.

"Just let me get up for five minutes-for crying out loud." He muttered.

"You're sick!"

"It's nothing I can't handle." He said as he pushed past her and walked out of the room. She went to follow after him, but he turned back to her, "You're going to walk around the house half undressed?" he asked.

She mumbled something under her breath and walked back over to the bed.  
Syaoran walked into the study and searched the cabinet for the right herbs and then walked down to the kitchen where Ami was sitting, flicking through a book.

She was surprised to see him since she knew he was sick, and she watched as he ground up one of the herbs, crushed another and boiled the other. He mixed it all together in a cup and let it sit for about five minutes or so, and then he picked it up and carried it back up to the bedroom.

"Here." He said as he handed the cup to her.

Sakura took it and cringed. "Smells gross."

"It's not meant to smell good." He snapped.

She tipped the cup up and drank some, and tried hard not to spit it back out. He grabbed her nose and tipped her head back and she swallowed it quickly, and she glared at him.

"I have to do that with children a lot as well. Occasionally adults."

"Don't you ever worry that they might choke?" she asked irritably.

"If you block their nose it forces them to swallow, so no."

She continued to glare at him and he smiled. "Need me to do it again?"

"No, I'll be fine, thank you." She murmured, and quickly drank the rest of the herbal medication.

He took the glass and set it on the bedside table.

"It might make you feel a little drowsy." He said. "It should take about half an hour to take effect."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Do you want me to tie the back of your dress up?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I'll just change into something else-I wouldn't usually change until I went to bed, but it's just for today, so it's ok." She mumbled.

"Alright," he murmured.

She walked over to the draws and found that the only thing left inside was her emerald green satin nightie given to her by her sister; she turned bright red and suddenly felt very awkward and anxious, shutting the draw quickly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um-nothing." She said, looking over her shoulder.

He was already back in bed and lying on his side, facing away from her. She couldn't wear that-not yet, anyway. Actually, not ever.

"Um…when was Mira meant to do the laundry…?" Sakura asked.

"It's already done." He answered. "Why?"

"Oh…None of my night dresses and stuff are here…" she said.

"Hm? There's a green one in there, right?"

"That's a prank by Tomoyo!" she snapped.

Syaoran looked over his shoulder at her, finding her face to be bright red. He didn't understand what the fuss was about.

"It'll have to do for now."

"If you look I'll cut your eyes out." She growled.

He laughed.

She sighed and opened the draw again, pulling the green piece of lingerie out. She stripped out of her dress and pulled it on. She couldn't deny that she did like it; the piece had a low, sweetheart neckline that revealed the top of her breasts, and the satin fell to just above her knees. Thankfully the straps didn't bother her injured shoulder too much. She walked around to her side of the bed, and Syaoran looked to already be asleep but she wondered about that.

She slipped in beside him and she smoothed out the satin after pulling the covers further up over herself. Syaoran opened his eyes and noticed her bare shoulders, and she blushed intensely.

"So you really are modest." He said.

"Don't look." She mumbled. "It's embarrassing." She clutched the sheets closer to herself and he rested his head on his arm.

"What are you worried about?" he asked.

She stayed quiet for a minute. "I'm scared of what you'll think…" she mumbled.

He laughed, and she hid herself beneath the covers, but he managed to tug them away from her hands. She pouted, and he rolled over, so he wasn't facing her.

She smiled, "Thank you."

After dinner Sakura walked around in her dressing gown completing a few things she felt like doing while Syaoran rested in bed. When she finally looked at the clock, it was almost ten o'clock and it was getting late.

She headed back to the bedroom where Syaoran was reading and walked into the bathroom, drawing a bath, and then walked back out. She walked over to him, and he looked up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Get in the bath."

"You get in the bath." He retorted.

"Do I have to drag you?" she asked. He looked at her with a smile and she glared at him. "You're being a royal pain in the ass today."

"Gee, I wonder why." He replied sarcastically as he shut his book.

"You're still pissed because I keep running off without telling you." She muttered.

"I wouldn't say 'still'. It's more like payback."

"Ass." She muttered under her breath.

"Just because I understand you a little more, doesn't mean I wasn't worried about whether or not you were hurt." He said a bit more seriously.

She looked to him with surprise and he looked a little bored. "You seriously don't expect me to drag you out of bed?"

He smiled sweetly, and she glared at him. "I will stick a collar around your neck with a dog tag on it if you make me."

"Fine, you win." He muttered.

Sakura turned the other way while he undressed, and she felt an awkward feeling deep in her abdomen and her cheeks flushed red.  
 _Think other thoughts! Other thoughts!_

She occupied her head with thoughts about Christmas, which wasn't too far off, and then entered the bathroom to help him wash his hair. She was a bit more concerned that he'd pass out or something despite his medical training, and she just wanted to make sure he was ok.

"I'm washing out the soap now." She said before pouring the water over the top of his head.

He shook the excess water out of his hair, covering her with water, and she felt really annoyed.

"Damn you." She muttered.

"You're welcome." He said, and then splashed her with water.

"I can't sleep in wet clothes!" she snapped.

"Then don't sleep with any." He shrugged.

She turned bright red and she was sure he could feel the heat radiating off her skin. He looked over his shoulder and through the wet white dressing gown could see the green satin. He raised an eyebrow and she covered herself quickly.

"Why do you embarrass me so?" she asked.

"Because it's fun."

"Well, I suppose I did a pretty good job of embarrassing you in front of that doctor today. That was hilarious."

"Please don't ever do that again. I have no idea how I'm going to explain myself."

She smiled mischievously. "Oops."

"Well, for now I suppose you can borrow one of my shirts. I'll ask Mira about your clothes tomorrow-that shouldn't have happened." He murmured.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, dropping her guard, and he splashed her with water again. "You…"

He smiled innocently as she sat there completely saturated.

"Now I'm freezing!"

"By all means, get in."

"You did not just say that!"

He looked at her with a raised brow and shrugged. She was utterly speechless as she sat there shivering, knowing he'd done it on purpose.

"I won't." She mumbled.

"I didn't think so." He smiled. "But at least dry yourself so you're not shivering."

She sighed and stood, her clothes clinging to her figure, and he watched her as she walked out.  
Sakura peeled the wet clothes off of her body and wrapped a towel around her naked self and sat on the bed. She felt awkward in nothing but a pair of underwear, and as Syaoran walked out wearing a pair of pants and a towel around his neck he spotted her and then walked over to get a shirt out for her. She looked to him and he looked back, and they stared at each other.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Turn around." She said.

He sighed and turned his back, and when she was sure he wasn't looking she dropped the towel and pulled on the shirt. She never realised just how much of a difference there was between them as the hem came to her thighs and the sleeves were much longer on her.

She walked over to the bed, and while she wasn't looking, Syaoran looked over his shoulder. He turned his head away and smiled. He never thought she could get so embarrassed about herself, but he was definitely wrong.

"You can turn around now." She mumbled.

He walked over and turned the lamp on before turning the bedroom light off and slipped in beside her. He lay facing her, and he noticed she was lying on her injured shoulder.

"Sakura?"

"What is it…?" she asked.

"Can you lie facing me tonight?" he asked.

She stayed quiet for a moment, "Why…?" she mumbled.

"Because I want to see your face."

She felt herself blush, and she rolled over. Her cleavage was clearly visible to him but he didn't look to save her the embarrassment; instead he looked straight into her eyes as he gently cupped her cheek and smiled softly.

"Thank you for taking care of me today." He said.

She smiled, "In a strange way, I had fun. Just don't get up without my say so tomorrow."

"Hey-I feel fine!"

She glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "Wife orders." She said with an unbelievably straight face, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, you win." He said as he rested his arm over her waist and turned off the lamp.

She was shy, but she lifted her arm and returned his hold. She could feel her cheeks burning. They had been married for more than six months, but this was the first time they had held each other in such a warm embrace since.

* * *

 **Geheheheheh. Did i weird you out? Amuse you? Confuse you? Poor Syaoran hahaha.**

 **If you're curious about other works I'm working on and will be uploaded soon, check out my profile. I've written summaries of my projects. I typically only upload two stories together at a time though, so I don't lose track of what I'm doing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke in the arms of her husband who was already awake beside her. He watched her expression go from confused to embarrassed in half a second, and he chuckled at her little episode. She buried her face in her hands, but he managed to pry them away with his own.

"What are you so embarrassed about? Tell me." He smiled.

"No." She refused.

"Ouch, I'm hurt." He sighed, and leant his head on his arm.

She reached over to check for a fever and noticed that there was no longer one present. "You don't have a fever." She said.

"I told you I felt fine-what? Didn't you believe me?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and stood up without thinking, and he raised his brow. "Well…"

"You ass!" she grabbed her pillow and hit him over the head with it before running into the bathroom to hide. Unfortunately, there wasn't a lock on the bathroom door so he could walk right in if he wanted to, but he didn't so she came out a lot quicker than he had anticipated.

She peered around the door and glared at him. "Look again and I'll kill you."

"Fine." He turned his head the other way and she carefully walked out and over to the wardrobe. She realised she didn't know what to wear, and she heard footsteps behind her.

"Here." He said, pulling out a crème coloured dress for her to wear. She looked at him with surprise and Syaoran smiled. "You haven't worn it yet, I don't think."

"You're right, I haven't…My mother gave it to me as a gift when we got married." Sakura replied.

"Well, you should wear it." He said, and then walked into the bathroom.

She sighed. It had a faint floral pattern all over it in lace embellishments. It was a lace up back as usual, so she was going to need help…  
She took off the shirt she was wearing and pulled on her usual undergarments, and then unlaced the back of the dress on her own. She pulled it over her head and waited for a couple of minutes, and Syaoran walked out. She turned around and he walked over to her, lacing the back of her dress up quickly.

"Is that tight enough?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." She said.

Syaoran stepped back and she turned around, so he could see the dress on her. He looked her over and smiled. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. That was the first time he'd ever said that to her, and it made her feel happy…

"Thank you…"

He dressed himself and they headed down to the dining hall together, and afterwards they sat in the lounge talking while they waited for Yamazaki to arrive.

"What did you want to do today?" he asked.

"I'd like to go see Tomoyo, if that's alright…" she replied quietly.

"Alright," he replied.

"So what do you actually do at work, Syaoran?" Sakura asked curiously as she leant back in her chair.

He smiled, "What do you mean?"

"Well, not only do you know a lot about different remedies-I get that you're a doctor-but you seem to carry a lot of different research around as well." She said.

"You have sharp eyes." He murmured.

"So, you finally noticed." She smiled.

"I do both." He said. "I do research and practice."

Sakura smiled, "I see-no wonder you have so many colleagues."

He smiled, "Yes. It's hard to keep up with sometimes."

There was a knock at the door and the door opened to reveal Yamazaki and Mira. Mira left after seeing Syaoran's sharp glare and Yamazaki entered.

"Hello, it's good to see you again." He greeted.

Syaoran stood and shook hands with him as usual, and Yamazaki walked around. "Ah, Lady Sakura-you look lovely today."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm fine-it's him you should be asking." She shrugged.

"Oh, but I'm more concerned about you. Living with him must be awful." Jase said casually.

"Wow, Yamazaki, I think you just overstepped a line there." Syaoran murmured.

"Did I? As Sakura's doctor, I think I should be worried." He said with a smile.

"Yes. Worried that you're about to be punched." Syaoran muttered.

Yamazaki laughed. "Alright. How was yesterday?"

"It wasn't too bad." Syaoran shrugged.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He had a fever and vomited a few times, but that was about it." She said.

"Still feeling unwell?" Yamazaki asked Syaoran.

"Not really." Syaoran replied.

"Vague answer. I'd say yes."

"I'm not." He muttered.

"Right…" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You two seem to be getting along better. That's a relief." Yamazaki said. "I assume it was just a bug or a virus. Nothing to make a fuss over."

"That's what I had thought as well, but it's better to get a second opinion rather than make a self diagnosis." Syaoran said dully.

"Indeed. Oh Sakura, I haven't seen you come by the clinic lately-the kids miss you." Yamazaki said casually.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and she pretended to be off in a daze, not paying much attention to either of the two men.

"I didn't think you knew." Yamazaki said with an amused smile.

"No, I didn't." Syaoran muttered. "I only just recently found out that she's been helping out at the orphanage."

"Yes. She'll come by sometimes and give the children who are in intensive care sweets or small toys to cheer them up. I think she identifies with them somehow." Yamazaki said quietly.

Syaoran looked at him with confusion and Yamazaki handed him a file. "I managed to pull some strings. Don't look at it while she's around."

Sakura wondered what they were talking about and sighed. "Yeah, I help out at the clinic. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She mumbled.

"As long as you weren't doing anything stupid then that's fine." Syaoran replied.

"What the hell does that mean!?" she cried.

"Oh, I'm just saying, you're not exactly the most _sensible_ wife in the world." He shrugged.

She thought for a moment. "Well, I can't exactly deny it." She said.

"I'd really like to see you down there again though. Chiharu would enjoy your company too." Yamazaki said.

"Really? Oh-how's she doing with the pregnancy?" Sakura asked.

"She's tired most of the day, but for the most part it's going along well." He said.

"That's a relief." Sakura smiled. "I was a bit worried the other day when she fell asleep on me."

"She does that all the time." Yamazaki laughed. "I need to check when her next appointment is…"

"It's Thursday." Syaoran said.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"I'm her doctor, strangely enough." He replied sarcastically.

She glared at him and Yamazaki laughed again.

"It's amazing how fast the year has gone by. It's almost Christmas; do you have any plans?" he asked the couple.

Sakura shrugged. "We haven't really spoken about it." Syaoran said.

"Sadly, I have to look after sick patients, but that's ok. I better be going-take it easy, the both of you." Yamazaki said as he walked out.

"Thank you for your time."

"Whatever."

Syaoran stood after the doctor had left and sighed, "I better go speak with Mira about a few things. I'll be back shortly."

She grabbed his hand as he passed and stopped him, but she wasn't quite sure why she had. He looked at her with confusion, watching as she tried to figure out her confused feelings.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing…I'm sorry…" she whispered and released his hand.

He waited for a moment, feeling a little worried, and then walked out to go and find Mira.

He found her raking the front yard, and as he walked over she smiled. He wasn't pleased, and he wanted to know what she had done with Sakura's clothes.

"What can I do for you, My Lord?"

"I want to know what you've done with all of Sakura's sleepwear." He said, getting straight to topic. "I know you've done the laundry. Surely it can't be that hard to place her things away at the same time you place mine away-you've never had trouble with it before."

Mira smiled sweetly. "I thought you should know what kind of girl she really is, with what was hidden at the bottom of that draw."

He shook his head. "Well, it looks like your plan backfired. I want her clothes back in that draw by six o'clock tonight-understand? If they aren't there when I check, you're fired. One more little prank, and you're fired. I'm sick of your games, Mira."

She looked at him with shock. Backfired how? "As you wish, My Lord…" she said.

He turned and headed back up to the manor, feeling the cold air of winter on his back as he walked.

Sakura looked up as he walked back into the lounge and Syaoran sat down beside her on the couch.

"Your clothes should be sorted out now." He said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Mira decided it would be funny to stress you out for a night." He murmured.

Sakura stayed silent. "Why would she do that…?" she asked.

He pulled her into a gentle hug but didn't say anything. Sakura began to worry but she didn't push him away nor did she try to fight her way out of his embrace like she once would have.

"I don't know." He finally replied. "It's cold outside, so you may want something to cover your shoulders, so you don't get cold." He murmured as he pulled away.

She smiled. "Getting splashed with water doesn't sound like such a good idea now, does it?"

He rolled his eyes and she giggled before leaving the room to gather her things, and they left to head over to their friends' house.

…

After hearing about Sakura dressing up as a maid and who had come by the day before, Eriol had completely lost it and Tomoyo was in a fit of giggles. Sakura was on the floor reliving her laughter while Syaoran shook his head.

"I wish I was there!" Eriol laughed.

"I'm more amused at the fact that Sakura called him master. Normally you'd refuse to even use such a term, but your acting was perfect." Tomoyo giggled.

Syaoran cringed at the memory.

"I didn't have much of a choice, but it was funny watching his expression." Sakura smirked.

"Don't ever do that again." Syaoran said.

"Aww, did I embarrass you?" Sakura giggled. "Face it sweet cheeks-you're going to have to explain it to him sooner or later."

"I'm not looking forward to that day." Syaoran muttered.

Tomoyo smiled, "May I speak with my sister privately please?" she asked.

Eriol and Syaoran stood and left the room, leaving the girls to talk in peace. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and poured her a cup of hot tea.

"I noticed that you're getting along with Syaoran a lot better lately." She said.

Sakura smiled softly. "I guess we are…"

"What happened, if I may ask?" Tomoyo enquired.

Sakura sighed. "He found out that I like to help out at the orphanage and the doctors clinic with the children. Syaoran didn't realise that I liked children so much, and I confessed that one day I do want children, but not because it's demanded of me, but rather because it's a decision made between me and the person I love. He just smiled and said 'I agree'."

Tomoyo smiled with satisfaction. "But you haven't figured out how you feel yet, have you?"

Sakura turned bright red. "Tomoyo!"

"You two are married. You don't have a choice with who you can be with anymore, but you do care for him, don't you?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura looked into her cup peach flavoured tea and sighed. "Somewhere along the line…I think I did come to fall in love with him…" she murmured.

"But you haven't told him about what happened when you were seven or between you and Dimitri yet, have you?" Tomoyo asked with a small smile.

Sakura shook her head. "I can't…!" she whispered, tears falling down her face. "I'm too scared!"

Tomoyo smiled, "It will be ok-everything comes in its own time."

Sakura nodded.

"So, how has your cooking been going?" Tomoyo asked cheerfully.

"Ami says it's been getting better. I don't think it's all that great…" she mumbled.

Tomoyo smiled, "You should be more confident!"

"Syaoran doesn't know I've been practicing and I'd like to keep it that way." Sakura muttered.

"But why?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"What's embarrassing?"

She looked up to see him standing at the door with Eriol and she looked at Tomoyo who gave a slight shrug. "Nothing…" she mumbled.

"We were just wondering if you'd finished talking yet?" Eriol asked politely.

"No-"

"Of course, have a seat." Tomoyo smiled, cutting across Sakura.

Sakura sighed as they sat down and Syaoran looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling a little tired." She replied. He stayed silent, suspecting that something was wrong, but didn't say anything.

They chatted for a while and Sakura seemed to be acting like her usual self, so he didn't say anything when they got home as he didn't know what had been said in the conversation with her sister.

"I've got some work to take care of, so I'll be in the study. If you need me just knock on the door." He told her.

She nodded, but she didn't seem to be paying much attention. He knelt down beside her seat and gently turned her face to meet his. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"There's something from my past I can't tell you about…I'm scared of what you'll think of me afterwards…" she whispered.

He smiled gently, "Take your time. I don't mind." He said softly.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He stood and left, walking into the study and looking at the file sitting on top of his desk that Yamazaki had given him earlier. He sighed and sat down, picking it up and opening it. In the corner was a photo of Sakura, and the front page was the familiar cover page of medical records.  
 _Why would he…?_

He flicked through, finding just general medical information. From what he could see Sakura was a rather healthy woman and rarely got ill, but when she did get ill she did it well. But he already knew this information from the file her mother had given him, so what was so different about this one?

He turned the page again and came across something else-something a little more disturbing.  
She was seven and had fallen critically ill over a period of two months. There was no medicine that could save her, so the family cut off all ties with any medical practitioners except for one…

His own father had advised that it was no ordinary illness, but rather an illness caused by her inability to control the serious amount of magic that she possessed-the kind that could potentially destroy the universe if it got in the wrong hands or couldn't be controlled properly. She wasn't going to get any better unless something was done quickly, only two options left open to the family.

After deciding to seal her magic away, the family lost a loving father and husband, covering it up as a tragic accident. Sakura didn't have much of a memory of the two months that she was bedridden, and she certainly didn't remember her father's death, but after learning from her mother how he had come to pass away, she tried to keep as much of the memories of her father alive as she possibly could, including the art that he had taught her and horse riding despite what society dictated.

At the end of the written document was his father's signature, and he placed the document down. He remembered when his father had spoken about a young girl that had just been through a serious trauma and had to leave on a sudden trip one night.

His father had spoken often of her, and Syaoran remembered that he liked hearing about her, finding his stories amusing to listen to.  
He remembered one about how his father had caught her climbing one of the trees in the backyard and she had hidden up there, so he had to speak with her up in the tree instead of in the house. He remembered laughing when his father had told him of that story and smiled at the memory.

Still, he hadn't exactly been honest with Sakura about his profession-it was true that he was a doctor, yes, but he very much followed in the footsteps of his father when it came to the magic side. Only a few in his field knew of it and were researching how to combat illness caused by magic and other powers; Yamazaki was one of his colleagues and friends that knew of the existence. He had to tell her soon, but wasn't sure how to break it to her, and sighed.

Syaoran stood, deciding to go and see if Sakura was feeling any better compared to before. He wondered what he could do to help her feel better, if there was anything.

Sakura was sewing as he walked in, something he rarely saw her do. While it was true that he had seen her embroider patterns onto silk and other beautiful cloths with incredible skill, he didn't think he'd ever seen her sew something other than the blanket for Carla.

"What are you making?" he asked as he walked over.

She jumped, surprised by his sudden appearance, and then realised that there was no way she could hide what she was doing. She looked away with embarrassment and he smiled.

"It's a blanket…" she mumbled.

He looked at her with confusion, "A blanket for what?"

She blushed.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"No." She mumbled.

"That's boring." He sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I'm so boring!" she rolled her eyes.

He looked at her with surprise and she mumbled something, to which he muttered something back. They looked at each other and laughed for a moment, and then they relaxed.

"You're still not going to tell me, are you?" he asked.

"God no." she snorted.

He smiled, but his smile faded quickly as he remembered why he had come to speak with her. Sakura noticed and she began to worry, and she set her things to the side and walked over to where he was sitting on the couch and sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sakura, I've just seen your sealed medical records…" Syaoran said. Sakura fell silent. "Do you remember the doctor who tended to you?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's a bit hard not to. He came to see me twice a week every week for seven years until I turned fourteen." Sakura replied. "Then I only saw him when I was ill."

"That doctor was my father." Syaoran confessed.

She blinked twice and stared at him, trying to take in the information. She felt her heart sink and tears fill her eyes, and she felt sick. "So, you know…" she whispered. "You know about what happened when I was seven."

Syaoran nodded. Sakura stayed silent and she felt tears roll down her cheek.

"Sakura, there's something I haven't told you." He said. She looked at him and he smiled sadly. "You asked me earlier what it was that I did, and I told you that I did both practice and research-that's true enough for the average person, but for you and I there's something else to it… Like my father, I'm also researching and treating illnesses that are caused by magic and finding other ways to treat them. The illness that took my mother was a disease that was caused by magic and there wasn't a way to treat it yet." He explained.

Sakura reached out and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his back. Surprised, he hugged her back and smiled.

"Thank you for telling me." She said softly. "It means a lot to me."

He squeezed her body and then released her, giving her a gentle smile. "Thank you for listening." He said softly, and then he stood to leave the room.

She watched as he left, and she pouted as she wanted him to stay longer. After a few moments she smiled again and then continued with her sewing to pass the time.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of weeks passed and the cold of winter started to settle in. Pristine white snow layered the earth and with Christmas being just around the corner, various lights and ornaments decorated the village.

Syaoran had asked Sakura a few days earlier if she'd like to go out and choose something for herself as a gift from him, and as she walked beside him spinning her parasol she spotted some children running across the road and felt immediate fear. They made it across safely and she sighed, and he squeezed her hand.

"You were thinking about Carla, weren't you?" he said.

She lowered her eyes. "Yes…"

"Her injuries have healed rather well, which is a relief." Syaoran murmured.

"She's still having trouble moving around…" Sakura said with worry.

Syaoran nodded. "It will take quite some time before her movement will get back to normal, but she'll be ok."

She nodded, and they continued walking down the path; Sakura began to feel the cold a little more and she shivered. "Sometimes I don't know if I like winter or if I despise it." She muttered.

He laughed. "I don't mind it." He said, "But sometimes it does get a little too cold for my liking."

He led them inside a jewellery shop which was rather warm, and Sakura gave a sigh of pure relief. "Wow, it's so warm." Sakura breathed.

She walked over and had a look at the lockets, staring at the expensive hand made jewellery sets. She hated how everything was so expensive-she honestly wouldn't mind a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. Although she had wanted a locket for years, but her mother would never buy her one, she felt awkward asking Syaoran for one.

The one that caught her eye was made of platinum and was an ovular shape; in its surface were engraved three delicate flowers, and the petals each had diamonds while the leaves had deep green emeralds. With the locket were small, delicate emerald and diamond earrings that matched, and as she looked at the price she nearly swore. _Fuck!  
_

"It's a delicate piece, isn't it?"

She looked up to see the jeweller, a middle-aged man with strange yellow eyes, smiling kindly at her.

Syaoran walked over and the jeweller smiled. "I assume you're this young lady's husband?" he asked.

"Yes."

"She's got an eye for the finer things-things that aren't usually seen by others who walk into this shop." The jeweller said with a cryptic smile.

Sakura looked at him with confusion and then to Syaoran. Syaoran was looking at the locket and smiled in understanding, "Yes, she does."

Syaoran turned to Sakura, "Why don't you go wait outside for a minute-I need to speak with him about something."

"More cryptic answers, I see?" she rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you owe me a warm drink."

She walked out of the shop with the sound of the bells at the door clinking and looked around for somewhere where they could sit and get a drink. There was a café down the road, and she wondered what they served there, so she began to walk down the street. She was unaware of the three who were following her, and as she walked down the street she felt someone grab her from behind and pull her into an alleyway, slamming her against the brick wall.

"Hello again."

She could feel her heart pounding and realised who she was facing. It was the same three men who had accosted her several weeks earlier. She was about to move to punch him, but he was quicker.

"Move and I'll cut your pretty throat." He threatened, placing a knife against her skin.

She panicked as she felt the cold blade against her skin, and her mind screamed for Syaoran.

"Looks like she is from a rich family-or married to someone who is." One of the others, a black-haired man in his twenties, spoke.

"I say we take her by force and afterwards, demand a price for her ravaged body. Considering she's not pregnant, I'd say she hasn't been screwed in a good few months."

Sakura felt all her blood drain from her body as she heard what they were planning for her. She felt absolute fear and began to feel the panic set in.

"I think not." A familiar voice snarled.

They looked over and a fist made contact with his face; the blade fell from Sakura's neck and to the ground with a clink and the leader of the group stumbled backwards holding his hand to his bleeding nose. "So, you're the husband." He laughed.

"Are you the three who stabbed her shoulder those few weeks back?" Syaoran growled.

"Congratulations-you found the culprit."

Syaoran stepped to the side and the police stepped through, arresting the three men. Syaoran watched as they walked past, and he placed a gentle hand on Sakura's shoulder, ushering her away from the dark alleyway.

While the police spoke with her, he checked her for any injuries and was relieved to find that there wasn't any. When they were finally left alone she hugged him.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm ok-you still owe me a drink." She mumbled.

He sighed and stood, taking her hand in his, and they walked down to the nearby café together.

…

That evening at dinner Sakura noticed that there were two wine glasses set out again; she looked to Syaoran and he smiled as she sat down, and Ami walked out with their meal. She set it down and Sakura was confused as to how he knew what her favourite meal was-she'd never told him that she liked Carbonara!

"You're asking Tomoyo all about me, aren't you?" she mumbled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied.

She smiled, "There's only one way you could have possibly found out what my favourite dish was-and that was through Tomoyo."

"Actually, I asked your mother." He confessed.

"My mother?"

"I didn't think you'd tell me, so I asked your mother."

She blushed and looked away. "What else…?"

"Hm?"

"What else…did you ask her…?"

"That's a secret." He smiled, keeping the rest to himself.

She rolled her eyes and picked up her silverware, beginning her meal.

After sitting in the lounge for a while, they headed to the bedroom to get ready for bed. Sakura sighed as shivered, rubbing her arms in a vain attempt to warm herself up.  
"If you're feeling cold, why don't you take a hot bath?" Syaoran suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea…" Sakura said, and turned her head sharply. "No looking!"

"Ok, ok!"

She began to untie the brown corset around her torso and allowed it to drop to the floor. She peeled off her top and then stepped out of her skirt before disappearing into the bathroom. She drew herself a hot bath and slipped in, feeling relief from the freezing weather.

She allowed herself to relax for a while, and when she noticed she was getting goose bumps on her skin she decided to get out. Sakura looked for the warmest nightgown she had and pulled it on, but it gave her little relief from the cold after she was out of the tub. She walked over to the bed and was about to slip in when she gave a squeak of surprise.

"What?"

"Um. Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow at her and she turned around, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
She didn't realise that with the cold he'd sleep without clothes on. Perhaps it was more comfortable…? Ugh, she knew that it was easier to warm up by sharing body heat.

"Is it the cold?"

"No-no." She mumbled.

Sakura didn't know what to do or what to say. She slipped in beside him but was as stiff as cardboard.

"Sakura?" he murmured.

"W-what?"

"Seriously, what the hell is it?"

"I can't say it." She squeaked.

She heard him get up after a minute, and when he slipped back in beside her she immediately relaxed. "You could have just asked." He said.

"What was I meant to say? Could you please put some pants on-I'm freaked out by how attractive you are beneath a sheet?"

He stayed silent for a few minutes and she went completely red, and then he burst into laughter. She felt so embarrassed by what she had just verbally vomited and was utterly shocked. He finally stopped laughing and sighed into her shoulder.

"Turn over so I can see you," he said softly. She rolled onto her other side still blushing, and he brushed his fingers through her hair. "I love you, you know that, right?" he murmured.

She felt tears drip down her face and he wiped them away. She smiled and leant in close, kissing him softly. "I'm glad…" she whispered softly.

He kissed her again, gently, and Sakura blushed as they lingered. "We should go to sleep…you have work tomorrow…" Sakura said.

She felt him smile, "You're the one that oversleeps." He said.

"Then-"

He cut her off with another kiss, and as he parted she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Was that necessary?" she asked.

"Perhaps not, but you responded." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and reached over to turn off the lamp, only just achieving her goal before he caught her hand.

"What is it…?" she asked.

He held her hand, bringing it down to rest between them. He didn't say anything, so Sakura squeezed his hand, and then tried to go to sleep.

…

Two weeks passed quickly. While Syaoran was out, Sakura wandered around the streets and played with the children at the orphanage or stayed at home and continued with her sewing and caused trouble of her own kind.

Christmas Eve had arrived and Tomoyo and Eriol were over for the night to celebrate with them. Tomoyo drank her usual beverage of hot tea, while Sakura drank iced tea with her sliced fruit.

"So, how has your week been?" Eriol asked Syaoran casually.

"Don't ask." Syaoran muttered.

Sakura smiled as she remembered the last two weeks recent events and compared to four or five months ago where if she had done what she had, Syaoran probably would have been angry, but rather he was just a little worn out.

"So, what has Sakura been up to now?" Eriol asked.

"I suppose you could say that chasing geese around the house was one of her little activities." Syaoran said.

"Okay then…" Eriol raised his brow, completely bewildered, but the couple didn't elaborate.

Sakura couldn't stop her fit of giggles as she sat on the couch beside Syaoran who simply shook his head.

"What else did she do?" Tomoyo asked curiously, completely unsurprised by Sakura's behaviour.

"She went and got herself completely covered in mud; she walked in with a really unimpressed look on her face-I still don't know how she managed to get so filthy." Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura who had immediately stopped laughing.

"What else did she do…? Oh, she knocked herself unconscious by tripping on the edge of her skirt, she fell in the fountain pool in the garden-"

Sakura cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth. "I think you've embarrassed me enough, thank you." She smiled.

"It sounds like you've had a very interesting two weeks." Tomoyo smiled.

"Indeed."

"What about you two?" Sakura asked.

"The same as usual, I suppose." Tomoyo smiled.

"That's boring…" she muttered under her breath.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Tomoyo wondered aloud, changing the topic of conversation.

"Didn't think that far." Sakura confessed.

"Chasing geese, according to you." Syaoran said as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Sakura snapped. He laughed and Tomoyo giggled, while Sakura pouted.

After dinner they sat and played cards until late; Sakura was falling asleep at the table but wouldn't admit it, so Syaoran called the game to an end and decided to call it a night. Once Tomoyo and Eriol had left the table and disappeared up stairs to their respective guest room, Syaoran gently woke Sakura who had fallen asleep at the table.

"Did I fall asleep…?" she mumbled.

"Unfortunately, yes." He replied.

"Oh…"

He lifted her from her chair and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as he carried her back up to their room. He placed her on the bed and unlaced her corset, removing it carefully, and walked over to pick out a nightgown for her. As he walked back over to her he sat down on the edge of the bed and shook her awake again. She groaned.

"You need to get changed." He said softly.

"No…" she mumbled.

"You won't let me change you, will you?" he rolled his eyes.

She stayed silent and for a moment he thought she'd gone back to sleep until she cracked open an eye. "Go ahead. I dare you." She said tiredly.

 _She's half asleep._ He thought to himself with a sigh. Even so, he didn't, and she smiled.

"I thought you were going to, but you surprised me." She said as she sat up. She looked exhausted, like she could fall asleep just sitting up.

"I didn't want to upset you." He murmured.

She smiled and hugged him before pulling away and peeling her dress over her head. He looked away quickly and waited, and she poked him. "You should change too." She said.

He looked at her and smiled. "I won't be long."

She slipped into bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost straight away, and he changed his clothes and slipped in beside her after turning off the lights. He fell asleep not long after and held her close, breathing in her scent along with the warm night air.

Morning came quickly and when Sakura woke she found Syaoran to still be asleep. His arms were secure around her waist and she didn't want to wake him, so she carefully moved so that she could get up. She sighed and wondered over to the bathroom, and when she got back she found he was awake.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Sorry…did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, I was already awake." He shrugged.

She pouted, and he laughed. "You're mean…" she mumbled as she climbed back into bed.

"Well, I could say that you're a pest, but you already know that." He smiled.

She couldn't help but smile at his comment. "Fine, you win."

"I know."

She rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder lightly, and then he looked over at the clock. "Suppose we should go meet Tomoyo and Eriol out in the lounge." He said.

"What time did you say we would meet?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Around ten." He said.

Sakura looked over at the clock and raised an eyebrow. "Well…looks like you should have woken me up an hour ago…"

"I didn't want to wake you-you were so tired last night." He said.

She giggled and got up, pulling on her dressing gown. He followed after her and they headed for the lounge where Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting, and as they walked in Tomoyo looked at Sakura expectantly.

"You're late." She said.

"Sorry-I overslept." Sakura muttered.

"Of course, you did." Tomoyo sighed. "Well, at least I had my tea." She shrugged.

"Is that all you care about!?" Sakura shouted.

"Apparently." Syaoran said as he sat down.

"Well, since we're all here now, I'll give you two your gifts from me." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura watched as her sister stood up and walked over to the small tree that they had set up together the day before while Eriol and Syaoran had been discussing work related things in the study.

Tomoyo walked back over with two small parcels in her hands; she passed one to Syaoran and then one to Sakura, who smiled.

"May I?" Sakura asked.

"Please," her sister smiled.

Sakura felt bad for undoing the care her sister had taken in wrapping her gift and untied the string around it. She began to pull away the paper when she felt something soft and gentle beneath her fingertips; she pulled the neatly folded material out and smiled.

"It's a winter shawl." She smiled softly.

"I knew that you didn't have anything to give you extra warmth, so I thought that it might be a nice for you." Tomoyo smiled. "It's a soft material, so it shouldn't irritate your skin, and I thought that if it were white it would go with most of your clothing. Look closely around the edges."

Sakura unfolded it to find that around the edges her sister had embroidered intricate cherry blossom patterns in gold silk thread all around the edge. She smiled, "Thank you, I love it."

"I'm glad." Tomoyo smiled cheerfully, and then turned her attention to Syaoran. "You can open it if you like." She said politely.

"Thank you." He replied.

He opened the small box he received from Tomoyo and smiled. Inside was a bronze and silver wolf-shaped broach with copious amounts of careful detail to show the fur and paws. Its eyes were two ice blue gem stones, stones that Sakura had never seen before.

"Thank you for the gift." Syaoran thanked Tomoyo with a polite smile.

"I thought it would suit you in a strange way." She said thoughtfully. "I suppose it had something to do with your character."

He smiled, "Is that so?"

Sakura sighed and stood. "Let's see…"

She walked over to the tree and found the two parcels that she had labelled with their names, and then walked back over and passed them their respective gifts.  
She looked at Eriol sceptically, "I'm sure you'll get a good kick out of it, since Tomoyo's your wife."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with confusion whereas Eriol just smiled. Syaoran shook his head and pretended not to know.

Tomoyo opened her parcel to find a pair of sapphire and diamond earrings inside; they were a very simple pattern with just a small sapphire stone and then a single diamond teardrop.

"They weren't too bad for the price…and I thought that since I couldn't make it for your birthday it could be part of your present." Sakura mumbled.

Tomoyo smiled, "You're so adorable."

Eriol opened his gift from Sakura and laughed. "Fair enough."

"I am not married to you." Syaoran muttered.

"Face it-you are and always will be." Sakura smiled sweetly.

She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder as if to tease him a little more, and Tomoyo giggled.

"You don't mind if I give you your gift a little later, do you?" she then asked him.

"That's fine." He smiled.

Sakura smiled and he returned his attention to his best friend. "Well, what's that look on your face for?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol smiled. "Sakura's got an extra gift in her pyjama draw from the two of us-well, Tomoyo mostly."

Sakura blinked and stared at him blankly. "You went through my pyjama draw?"

"Of course, not-Tomoyo placed it there yesterday."

Unsure of what her brother-in-law was up to, Sakura stood and walked out of the room and back up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened her pyjama draw and found the parcel, opening it and let out an ear-piercing scream.

Syaoran looked at Eriol and sighed. "I'm guessing from that incredibly high pitched scream of hers, it was lingerie."

"How'd you figure?" both asked.

"I've heard the scream before." He sighed again.

Tomoyo burst into a fit of giggles beside Eriol, who was also laughing. Sakura came bursting back into the room, her face bright red, and everyone looked at her.

"Oh, you think that's _so_ hilarious!? You shouldn't waste money on things that will never be worn!" she screamed.

"How can you be so sure?" all three of them said at the same time. Sakura looked at them with pure horror and ran out of the room again.

"What do you think she's doing?" Eriol asked. Syaoran shrugged.

"Well I think she's actually too embarrassed to face anyone right now, so she's probably gone and locked herself in the bedroom." Tomoyo smiled.

"You've witnessed something like this before?" Syaoran asked with surprise.

"Yes; when we were kids and our doctor was still seeing her-I think she was about nine-he saw her trip over her own two feet and fall into the koi pond in our back garden. She was so embarrassed she hid in her room soaking wet, and our mother said that he was the quickest to be able to coax her out of her room after such an incident." Tomoyo explained.

"Sounds like they were close." Eriol said.

"Yes… She had piled the furniture in front of her door rather high too, and he helped her put it all back despite mother's protests."

Syaoran remembered hearing something about that when he was eleven. He smiled, wondering what his father would do with Sakura if he were still alive.

"Let's wait and see for a little while-maybe she'll come out on her own." Tomoyo said with her usual smile.

"Alright." Syaoran agreed.

They sat in wait for Sakura, hoping that maybe she'd come walking down the stairs on her own. Syaoran was getting anxious and becoming worried, while Tomoyo sat quietly drinking her tea.

"Tomoyo-"

"No." She declined, cutting across him. "Why don't you try?"

He sighed and stood up, walking up the stairs and down the hall. Sure enough, she had locked herself in their bedroom.

"Sakura?" he called out. No answer. "Could you please come out and sit with us?"

"Hell no!" she cried.

"Then can you let me in and tell me what's wrong?"

There was a click of the door unlocking but it didn't open. He twisted the handle and opened the door, stepping into the room. She was sitting beside the door on the ground with her face buried in her knees. He looked over at the draw which was now closed and sighed.

"Surely it can't be that bad?" he said as he was about to take a step towards the set of draws.

She quickly grabbed his hand to stop him, her face still bright red from earlier, and shook her head vigorously. He sat down in front of her and took her hands in his. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"You embarrass easily, you know that, right?"

"Quiet, you." She mumbled.

He looked at her delicate hands and squeezed her fingers gently. He decided to ask the question that had been lingering on his mind for months, the one he had avoided entirely so as to not upset Sakura. He knew she was upset more about the implications of what was in the draw than the actual clothing itself.

"May I ask why you're worried about intercourse?" he asked.

She was so surprised he was able to just say it so casually that her face went bright red again. It took her a few minutes, but she settled her nerves and sighed.

"I'm afraid of the pain." She whispered. "There are other factors too-but... I can't tell you everything yet…" she whispered.

He shook his head. "It's ok. Take your time. But I am glad you told me that-otherwise I would never have known."

"Thank you." She smiled softly, feeling relief.

"Will you come out and join us again?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "I suppose I should…" She mumbled.

They stood and walked out together, heading towards the lounge once again. Neither of the two who were sitting and waiting patiently said anything as Sakura sat back down, while Syaoran picked up a couple of parcels.  
He passed one to Tomoyo, one to Eriol and two to Sakura who looked at him with surprise.

Tomoyo opened her gift and smiled, "Ooh yay, I've been wanting a new set of knitting needles. I even got some threads too-thank you."

"I asked Sakura's advice-she said something practical would suit you fine." He said.

"Sakura knows me so well." Tomoyo smiled cheerfully.

"Well I am your sister…" Sakura muttered.

Eriol held up the pocket watch that he had received as a gift from Syaoran and smiled. "Simple."

"You broke your last one, right?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks."

Sakura bit her lip and opened the larger parcel sitting on her lap first; it was a box, and as she opened the lid and removed the paper she realised that inside were two tailored dresses. She looked to Syaoran briefly and he smiled, and she pulled out the first dress; it was a lilac colour with a low square neckline and white lace embellishments. The sleeves were full length and the dress had been designed to be worn in the winter, so the material was nice and warm.

The other was a beautiful hunter green colour, with black lace embellishments and the sleeves sat off the shoulders but were full length. The neckline was also quite low-perhaps lower than usual-and as usual the back was lace up. The sleeves were lined with lace as was the skirt, but it was a soft comfortable lace unlike the itchy kind that she often found uncomfortable.

"I've been spoilt…" she mumbled. "I don't know if I can open my second gift."

"Come on-open it!" Tomoyo encouraged her cheerfully.

Sakura picked it up and carefully unwrapped it, and as she opened the small box she was too shocked for words.

* * *

 **Aaand that was chapter twelve! How did you like it? You'll be finding out about Sakura's past with Dimitri soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

As Sakura looked inside the box, she was too shocked for words. How could he spoil her after all the trouble she had caused him in the last year? Inside the box were the locket and earrings she had been interested in at the jewellery shop a few weeks back, but she hadn't been expecting him to buy the set for her. She didn't even tell him what she wanted in the end because of what had happened on the day.

"That's not fair…" She whispered, holding the set close to her chest.

"You can spoil me another day." He said.

Sakura smiled, "Alright then."

Tomoyo smiled, satisfied that her sister was pleased with his gifts. "Shall we have breakfast then?" she suggested.

"That would be wise." Syaoran agreed.

"I'd rather get dressed first." Sakura said. "Its kind of embarrassing sitting around in my pyjamas."

"We'll meet you in the dining hall then!" Tomoyo smiled cheerfully.

Sakura stood with her gifts and walked back to the bedroom with Syaoran beside her. He glanced over at her to see what her expression was, and found that she was genuinely happy. He was glad.

They entered their room and Sakura placed her things on the bed, deciding that she'd wear her lilac coloured gown for the day. She shrugged out of her dressing gown and placed it back in the wardrobe, and then began to untie the two bows at the back of her nightgown that kept it together at the waist and at the nape of her neck. It fell loose, and just as she was about to take it off she felt Syaoran wrap his arms around her from behind.

"What is it…?" She asked.

"Nothing…" he murmured into her shoulder.

She wriggled around in his embrace and made eye contact with him; he was already dressed in his usual shirt and vest with his black pants.

She smiled up at him, "Thank you for the gifts." She said softly.

"You're welcome." Syaoran smiled back.

She leant up and kissed him gently before pulling back and giving him one last smile before turning around and returning to getting dressed. She pulled the lilac dress over her head and looked over her shoulder.

"Would you mind helping me…?" she asked.

He walked over and began to lace her into the dress, and once he did she picked up the locket and put it on along with the earrings. She brushed her hair and pulled it back with a small clip and turned around to face him.

"How does it look?" She asked.

"You look beautiful." He replied.

She smiled and hugged him once more before she pulled on a pair of shoes and walked down the stairs to the dining hall with him.

Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting patiently for them, and as they walked in they both smiled. Sakura took her usual seat as did Syaoran, and Ami walked out with their meals. Beside her was a little girl who looked just like her except for the eyes.

"Avery-get back in the kitchen!" Ami whispered.

Avery smiled up at her mother with all her childish love and Ami felt incredibly embarrassed that her daughter had managed to get out of the kitchen. "I apologise…" she said as she placed their meals on the table.

"You're perfectly fine." Syaoran said.

Ami picked Avery up and hurried away quickly and Sakura smiled. "I haven't met Avery before; she's cute." She said.

"She looked so frail though…" Chii murmured.

"Avery is frail; she falls ill often." Syaoran replied. Sakura looked at him with surprise. "That was half the reason I gave her the job; so she could support her daughter and if need be I could help."

"So, what was going to happen once I took over the household chores?" Sakura muttered.

"I would have given her something else to do." He shrugged.

"Like what?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"I didn't want to leave you alone while I was gone."

"Because I can't be trusted?"

"Because I work long hours. I didn't want you sitting at home all day, alone. Well-you did end up finding other ways to entertain yourself in the end, so I guess it was ok." He muttered.

Tomoyo giggled at their little argument and Sakura shot her a glare. "Well, at least you two are getting along compared to all those long months ago."

"Whatever." They both said in unison. They looked at each other and then smiled again, and then they turned their attention to another topic of discussion while eating breakfast.

When they had finished eating and after talking a little more, Sakura and Syaoran saw Tomoyo and Eriol off mid-afternoon. They walked back towards the lounge holding hands and Syaoran sat down on the couch with Sakura beside him.

"What do you want to do with the rest of your day?" he asked.

She smiled, "I'm not sure-it's really just another day. We could go anywhere if we wanted to." She said.

"That's true, I suppose." He said. "I have a little bit of work to do later, but we could go out to the local park for a little while?"

"That sounds nice." She smiled.

It was freezing outside but even so children still ran wild in the park. Sakura found a nice place in the shade beneath a tree and sat down with Syaoran; she watched as a group of children chased each other in the snow, and she smiled.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"What do you think our children will be like?" she asked.

"If they take after you, probably a pain in the neck." He laughed.

"Ouch, your words sting." She sighed.

He was distracted from her briefly as he noticed someone from across the park staring at them. The sun was in his eyes, so he used his hand to shield his eyes from the glare and to get a better view. He noticed that they were much older and there was something bizarre about him, something he couldn't quite describe, and he felt unsettled.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"…We need to leave."

"Why? It's nice here."

He looked back to where he saw the older man, but he was gone. Either way he wasn't taking any chances of having Sakura put in danger again.

"It's something I can't quite explain-I'm sorry."

"You can at least try." She said softly. He stayed silent and she knew that something was wrong. "Alright; let's go home." She smiled, taking his hand.

Their walk back was quiet, and Sakura was beginning to become worried, but even so she didn't ask any questions. When they finally got back to the house she stopped him, and he turned to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I'm worried."

"I'm sorry-it just didn't feel safe." He said.

She smiled, "But you're with me."

He hugged her, "I'll be upstairs in the study for a while. If you need me come and see me." He pulled away and headed upstairs, and Sakura watched with worry as he disappeared around the corner.

…

Syaoran sat in the study trying to get his mind off of what had just happened by distracting himself with paperwork and research. It wasn't really working, and it was just frustrating him, so he pushed it to the side and pulled out the letter he had received from Sakura's mother so many months back.

He read through it again, the last few lines sticking in his head even more than they had back then. He had thought that her mother was just being paranoid that there was someone after her two daughters, but now he wasn't so sure. The attacks on Sakura in the alleyway... Did his father know?

He was distracted from his thoughts as there was a knock at the door. He sighed, "Come in."

Mira stepped through and closed the door. She smiled politely and walked over.

He looked at her sceptically, "What is it?"

"I'm terribly sorry to intrude, but my back seems to be hurting. I injured myself yesterday and scraped it on a metal pipe but now it's throbbing…do you think you could look at it…?" she asked shyly.

Syaoran didn't want to but he couldn't turn her away either. If she was telling the truth then he had to at least see if it was infected or not. He released an unhappy sigh and turned his chair.

"Show me the wound, then." He said.

She walked around and turned her back, showing him the back of her uniform. Displeased with her behaviour, he undid the buttons and slowly revealed her back. He quickly realised that there was no wound and felt his anger rise.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing?" he hissed.

She smiled and turned around. "You and I both know that your wife can't ever live up to what is expected of her. I can." She smiled as she slid her sleeves off her shoulders.

"Put your uniform back on Mira." He snapped. "You know nothing."

...

Unable to concentrate on her drawing or sewing due to being worried about Syaoran, Sakura stood and walked upstairs towards the study. She lifted her hand to knock on the door but it creaked open a little bit, which was unusual. She heard Mira's voice inside, so she opened it further only to see something that she wished she had not seen. Her eyes widened with shock and Syaoran looked over, surprised.

"Oh my." Mira smirked.

"No…not again…" Sakura whispered, feeling all of the blood drain from her face and her eyes begin to tear up. "This is just like what happened with Dimitri all over again! We were together for three years and I thought, I thought that he loved me-hell, we were engaged!" she screamed.

"Sakura-" Syaoran tried to stop her, but she shook her head as tears slid down her cheeks.

"As soon as I got that bloody letter to his wedding did I realise what he really was-he told me he found someone better, and I realised that society was always going to be the same!"

Shocked at what she had just revealed about her past, Sakura gasped and turned. She ran out of the room and out of habit, locked herself in their room.

Heart racing with fear, Syaoran pushed past Mira and followed Sakura just in time to see her lock herself in their room, and he hoped she didn't do anything stupid.

"Sakura please-"

"Don't!" she cried. "I can't take it anymore. Everyone I love just betrays me or leaves me…"

"That's not what it happened-just listen to me." He begged.

"Why should I?" Sakura said sadly. "I'm not good at anything around the house and she's probably better at everything!"

"That's not true-Sakura, I know that when you were young, you used to climb the trees in the spring to pick your mother's favourite flower; I know that you learned how to ride horseback and that you continued to develop your art skills after your fathers death; I know that you worked hard on keeping your fathers memory alive and I know that you did all of those things just so you could see your mother and your sister smile again. That's not something everyone can do, and I know it must have been hard feeling alone when there was no one to confide in." He said softly. "Please, you have to believe me. I wouldn't turn my back on you."

There was silence between them for several minutes and Syaoran was beginning to wonder if she was listening or not. He decided that the best thing for now was just to give her some space and some time to think. Perhaps maybe one day she'd tell him about what happened in her past with Dimitri, but now was not the time.

"I'll be in the lounge if you want to speak with me, alright?" he said, and then left.

Sakura sat alone in the room, left to her thoughts and worries. She heard Syaoran leave but didn't call out to him despite her want for him to stay. She was so confused and hurt that she didn't know what to do. She didn't understand what was going on and she knew the deep-rooted hatred wasn't for Syaoran but rather the man who had hurt her in the past. Seeing Mira with Syaoran had dug up all her memories that she thought she had finally buried for good, along with all of the pain.

Syaoran's words span around her head-he knew so much about her that she'd never told him… They were things that he could have only found out through her sister or mother, or even from his father when he was young, but for him to notice that she had done what she had just to make her sister and mother smile again-to make them happy-only someone who had connected to her could have noticed that.

Dimitri never understood her or even tried to. As soon as he found out anything strange he asked her never to do such a thing again, his words and actions almost violent and frightening. Upon seeing her frightened face he became remorseful and almost loving, so Sakura of course never again did while they were in their relationship, and she tried everything she could to please him. As soon as she found out that he was marrying another woman, however, she quickly put up an emotional barrier and carried on with her life doing what she liked best.

Syaoran, on the other hand, had accepted who she was and the things she liked, and had taken an interest in her drawing. He didn't turn her away or tell her to stop when he caught her for the second time, but apologised for how he had originally acted towards her. Knowing that made her feel happy and accepted, and she felt that she could believe him. She decided that she would go out and talk to him to see what had really happened rather than sit with misconceptions in her head and overthink the entire situation. After all, Syaoran was not Dimitri.

…

Syaoran sat staring into space, lost in thought and worried about Sakura. He had spoken with Mira moments earlier and had told her that if he ever saw her, if she ever tried anything again she'd be executed under his watch. It was fair enough to say that she was quite pale and unsettled when she left.

He felt tired as he sat there, and as he closed his eyes he heard footsteps stop at the door. He looked over to see Sakura standing quietly in the doorway.

"May I sit with you?" Sakura asked quietly

"Of course." He replied softly.

She walked over and sat beside him; she turned so that she was facing him and crossed her legs after kicking off her shoes.

"I wanted to ask for your side of the story; it's not fair of me to jump to conclusions." She said. Her voice sounded raw from crying and her eyes were still red and sore.

"Do you want me to start from the start or just what happened today?" He asked.

"Whatever makes it easier." She said.

"It basically started when my father passed away; Mira decided that if she could find a weak spot, such as perhaps losing a loved one, I might confide in her. It started off with flirting-I ignored it. She became a bit more aggressive with how she approached things. Occasionally there was blackmail or guilt tripping, or there was careful manipulation such as today. I had hoped that once I'd gotten married, she would stop her stupid games but she still continued. I should have fired her before it got out of hand, and I apologise for that." He said softly.

Sakura listened, and stayed silent for a moment. "What happened today…?" she asked.

"Mira knows I'm a doctor, so she came in with the claim that she had scratched her back on a metal pipe. I was sceptical, but I couldn't be sure unless I checked." He replied honestly.

"I see." She murmured. "What's happening with Mira…?"

"I fired her." Syaoran told her. "I also told her that if she ever tried anything or if I ever saw her again, she'd be executed under my watch."  
Sakura couldn't keep a straight face and raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was a bit much, don't you think?" she asked.

"I've had enough of her stupid games. I'm tired of dealing with her."

Sakura smiled, "Well, it sounds like we both fucked up."

"What?"

"You hired a screwy maid and I dated a goon. I think it's fair to say that we're equal." She smiled. "Perhaps we should send them to the underworld together in a nice boat; they'd make a great couple, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose so." He laughed.

Sakura's smile fell after a minute, and she looked away. "Do you remember Dimitri, from the ball?" she asked quietly.

He sighed. "It's a bit hard not to. You were at his throat."

"When I was fifteen I started dating him. We met at a ball and kept seeing each other because my mother often had business of sorts with his parents, so I got to know him and he got to know me. He was two years older than me, but I didn't care and my mother didn't seem to mind…" she began, and searched for her next words.

"He saw me drawing once and got really angry-it was quite frightening and I was really scared, but he calmed down and apologised, so I thought we were ok. By seventeen we were engaged and I was really happy. Of course I never drew around him or rode a horse or anything like that because I feared his temper, but most of all I just wanted to be with him. I'd never been loved by another, so I didn't understand or know what to expect. When I was eighteen, things were still going ok-or so I thought anyway… One day he just came up to me and handed me a wedding invitation. I was so confused that I just stared at him. I asked, "I don't understand, aren't we engaged?" to which he replied, "I found someone better." And walked off. I never saw him again until the ball…"

Syaoran listened quietly. All of her anger and pain made sense considering what she had been through. He finally understood why she had so much trouble adjusting to her life with him, why she had such a hard time opening up to him and why she was so afraid. She had been betrayed so brutally by someone she loved, that she shut herself away.

He leant forward and pulled her into his arms gently, and she reciprocated his embrace.

"Thank you for telling me." He murmured. "I don't want to put you through that sort of pain."

She smiled, "You're not that type of person." She whispered.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. He leant in and kissed her softly on the lips, her eyes fluttering shut against his gentle touch.

They parted, and she shifted over to rest her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair while they sat together, and she smiled.

"So, what will we do with poor Ami?" she asked.

"I guess you'll have to take up some of the housework." He said jokingly.

Sakura cringed at the thought. "You know I suck at housework, right?"

"Those times you cooked, it was quite nice."

She felt her face turn red and she looked away even though she knew he couldn't see her face.

"Why are you hiding your face?" he asked.

"That was one time! Besides-it was my father's recipe and I used to practice it a lot… I doubt if I tried anything else I'd be any good…" she mumbled.

"Try me." He said, leaning back in the couch.

She turned her head and stared at him with shock. She was so speechless he just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care if it's one or two days a week; but please give it a try." He smiled.

She pouted. "Weekends." She mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I said weekends! I'll take on weekends and that's it!"

He smiled, satisfied. "Alright, I'll let Ami know she doesn't have to cook on the weekends."

She sighed, "You're evil…"

Syaoran laughed, "Come on, dinner's shortly. Let's go get ready."

When Sakura entered the dining hall she found two wine glasses set out at the table. In her hand she held a small box that she didn't feel needed to be wrapped, and Syaoran sat in wait for her. She walked over and took her seat at the table, smiling.

"Give me your hand." She said softly.

Confused, he did as she said and held his hand out to her. She placed the small box in his hand and closed his fingers around it with hers.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Open it." She replied.

He opened the small box to find a pendant inside; it was platinum and had four petal-like shapes protruding from the small emerald in the centre. Curling around a single stem were two vine-like structures. It hung from a simple chain, and as he looked up he noticed that Sakura was looking at her knees.

"It was my Fathers…I hope you don't mind-I wanted you to have it. I had the chain repaired and the pendant cleaned." She said quietly.

He smiled, "Thank you; I'll take care of it."

She smiled with relief. Ami walked out with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers, which Sakura recognised to be her favourite.

"A bouquet for the lady." She smiled, handing Sakura the bouquet of morning glory and white carnations.

Sakura took the bouquet and looked to Syaoran, "Why…?"

"Yes, expensive things are nice, but so are the simple things." He said gently.  
She smiled into the flowers, happy that he had thought of such small details for her.

"Thank you…"

Ami poured the wine and then disappeared back into the kitchen for a few moments before bringing out their meal, and they enjoyed their comfortable conversation at the table while they ate.

…

As they lay together in bed late that night, Sakura ran her fingers over the pendant that now sat around Syaoran's neck. He smiled and curled his fingers around hers.

She looked up at him and he asked, "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Nothing in particular." She replied. "Why?"

"I have to go into work tomorrow, and there's a couple of terminally ill children that I think you should meet." He said.

She felt a little shocked by what he was saying-he was asking her to come with him? Wouldn't she just be a distraction?

"I don't think your colleagues would be too pleased about that…" she murmured uncomfortably.

"If you're with children, I doubt you'll do anything to upset the staff." He said, unfazed.

She bit her lip, thinking, and sighed. "I guess if I'm helping the children, then it's ok…"

He leant in and kissed her, placing his hand on her back and pulling her closer. As they parted she smiled, "We should get some sleep."

"I suppose." He sighed and turned off the lamp.

Sakura closed her eyes still smiling, as she felt extremely lucky to be able to go to work with Syaoran. It would have been so rare for women to be at work with their husbands unless they worked from home, and Sakura felt a little nervous. Finally she began to feel tired and she drifted off, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hello there! Mira's gone for good-yay! Thank you all for your fabulous reviews, favourites and follows. I do appreciate them a lot! Sakura has finally revealed what Dimitri did to shatter her trust of any male. I'll be expanding on this in later chapters, the other reasons that led to her shutting herself away and pretty much hating the male populace. Asides, of course, her feelings towards herself which was mentioned in...chapter nine? I think.**

 **what do you think so far? Let me know :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I feel like this chapter is kind of boring. Booo.**

* * *

Sakura looked out the carriage window and after watching some of the scenery pass by, sat back in her seat. She was dressed in her royal blue velvet skirt and crème top with her brown corset over the top, her locket hanging neatly around her neck. She turned her attention to Syaoran who was writing something in a diary for work.

"How do these children cope…?" she asked.

He stopped writing and smiled sadly. "I don't know." He replied.

Sakura sighed and allowed her mind to wander for the rest of the trip, and when they stopped she looked up. He stepped out and then helped her out, and as she looked up she noticed that the building was larger than she had expected.

He led her inside and past the empty front desk and down a hall; on either side were rows of doors with numbers on them. He turned down another hall with more doors and came to a flight of stairs. She followed him up the stairs and past a few more corridors of more rooms until they came to a slightly different area; it wasn't as eerie and felt a bit more comfortable to be in, and he came to a stop in front of a door and opened it.

She followed him inside and he walked over to the desk, placing his things on top. There was a bookcase by the window and a filing cabinet against the wall to the left.

"I'll walk you over in a moment." He said.

"That's ok."

He checked the time and placed a few files away first, and then walked her down to the small ward where they kept the terminally ill children.  
He opened the door and she looked inside, seeing a lot of the children sitting at the small desks supplied drawing or reading. There was one child-a teenager- who was lying in bed looking really dull, and Sakura couldn't help but feel that she could connect somehow to the teenage girl.

She looked to Syaoran, "I'll be working for most of the day, but I'll come and see you during my breaks." He said. She nodded and he left her, and she walked over to the young teenager.

She smiled politely, "Hello; would you mind if I had a seat?"

The girl looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

"Are you another one of those charity people?" she asked irritably.

Sakura felt a little confused but shook her head. "No, I'm not." She replied. "I'm married to one of the doctor's here."

"Oh." She replied dully.

"May I ask your name?"

"It's Sia." The girl replied.

Sakura smiled. "Why aren't you reading or doing other activities like the other children?" she asked.

Sia rolled her eyes. "What's the point? I'm going to die anyway so there's no point in doing anything. My parents refuse to let me be at rest because they think there's some sort of 'miracle' that can help me."

Sakura stayed silent. She knew that feeling all too well. "May I ask how long you've been in here for…?" Sakura asked.

Sia sighed. "It's almost been a year. I'm actually surprised I've survived this long considering all of the other doctor's said I wouldn't last past four months." She muttered.

Sakura began to feel even more confused. "All of the other doctors?"

"Yeah. He was the only one who said I had roughly two years at most." Sia said, nodding towards someone over Sakura's shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see Syaoran tending to one of the younger patients who could have only been around six or seven. "Looks like he was right."

Sakura returned her attention to Sia and smiled again. "What's your favourite flower, Sia?" she asked.

"Lily's. What's that got to do with anything?" she muttered.

"You'll see." Sakura smiled.

Sia stared at her sceptically. " _Who_ are you?" she asked.

"I told you. I'm a doctor's wife." Sakura shrugged.

"And I'm a doctor's patient." Sia replied with sarcasm.

Sakura smiled, "I think we'll get along just fine."

"You're planning on coming back? Ugh…" Sia groaned.

"That depends if my husband allows me to. So, do you really just sit around doing nothing all day?" Sakura asked.

Sia looked away and puffed out her cheeks. Sakura heard footsteps and looked up to see Syaoran standing at the foot of the bed. She stood, knowing that it wasn't her place to sit in on a patient's consultation, and smiled at Sia.

"I'll be back shortly."

She walked over and sat with one of the other children while Syaoran spoke with Sia.

Sia looked away feeling irritated and Syaoran sat in the chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling today, Sia?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she muttered.

"Are you still upset with your parents?" Syaoran asked.

Sia sighed. "I'm fifteen and dying. What the hell kind of parents allow their child to suffer?"

Syaoran stayed quiet for a moment and then sighed. "How's the pain?"

"Bearable." Sia mumbled.

"Would you like anything for it?" he then asked.

"No, I'm ok."

"If you start to feel any sudden aches or pains, I need to know straight away." He said as he took her blood pressure. She nodded, and he took down his notes before standing. "I'll leave you to yourself. Try and find something to occupy your time." Syaoran advised, and then walked out of the room.

Sakura said goodbye to the younger child and stood, walking back over to Sia. Sia looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Is he your husband?" she asked.

"Yes-how did you know…?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

"It was obvious with how you looked at each other. You totally want him."

Sakura turned bright red. "How can you say that in a children's ward!?" she hissed.

Sia snorted. "Chicken."

"Don't accuse me of being a chicken when I'm married…" Sakura muttered under her breath. Sia snorted with laughter and Sakura smiled, glad that she finally got Sia to smile.

Quite some time passed and even though it took a while, Sakura managed to get a little bit more information out of Sia. She was fifteen and had been diagnosed with an incurable heart condition at the start of the year. Many of the other practicing doctors had said that she had less than four months to live, but Syaoran, who was both practicing and researching, had said that she had up to two years. Many of the doctors were disgruntled that he was right and they weren't, so she was under Syaoran's care as he seemed to know a little bit more about her illness than the other doctors. Her parents were desperate to find a way to help cure her even though Syaoran had already said that there wasn't anything they could do.

As Sakura left with Syaoran late in the afternoon, he sighed heavily. She looked up at him, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sia's parents came in today to ask if there were any new developments. As expected, they didn't take it too well." He replied.

Sakura looked to her knees. "Oh…I see…"

"I noticed that you made her smile though-no one has been able to do that since she made it into the clinic."

Sakura was surprised. "Oh-really?" she asked.

"As you could expect, she was very depressed when she found out she didn't have long to live. She'd rather just be put at rest rather than have to live every day through the pain."

Sakura stayed silent. She could understand her parents' desperate want to find a way to save her life. Any parent would give up their life to save their child's, and she knew that better than anybody else.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to make her smile then." Sakura smiled. "And what did the other doctor's think of me being around?"

"Well no one said anything for the most part, so let's just leave it at that." He replied.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "Ok."

…

After dinner that night, Sakura set herself to work on a picture as she sat in the lounge, leaning her head against Syaoran's shoulder as she drew. He looked up from his book and watched her for a moment, confused as to what she was drawing.

"What are you drawing?" he asked.

"It's something for Sia. Could you give it to her for me?" Sakura murmured as she quickly sketched out her imagery.

"Alright."

She sketched for about three hours straight without any breaks, and when she stopped she immediately felt the repercussions of her posture.

"Ow…"

Syaoran looked up and saw her clutching at her shoulders. "Have you been drawing for too long?" He laughed.

"I should have made sure my posture was better before continuing…" she muttered.

He smiled, "Turn around."

She shifted her position and turned her back to him, and he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently eased the tension from her muscles. She relaxed into his hands and sighed blissfully.

She leant back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sakura, we should really go to bed." He said.

"Mm…" she mumbled, already half asleep.

"Come on, otherwise I'll have no choice." Syaoran said softly.

"And what are you going to do?" She smiled.

He slipped his finger beneath the back of her corset and unlaced the first few strands. Surprised, Sakura jumped up and span around. "How rude!"

"I did warn you." He shrugged.

Her anger faded, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm awake now. Damn you."

He smiled and stood, taking her hand in his as they walked back to the bedroom.

…

When Syaoran was next in at work, Sakura sent her drawing with him. He entered the small room later in the afternoon after he had finished with consultations to see Sia doing something for once. She was sitting on her bed sewing a small blanket. He pulled a chair up beside her bed and sat down, and she continued with what she was doing as if he weren't there.

"I see you've started finding something to occupy your time with." He said.

Sia's movements slowed and came to a stop. She sighed and looked out the window for a moment and then back to the blanket. "Sakura told me something the other day that got me thinking…" she said.

"What was it?" Syaoran asked.

"She said that even if I pass away, what I leave behind won't be forgotten and will still be passed on and treasured. Is that true?" she asked.

He smiled, "Yes."

"I wanted to make something for my little brother. I don't want him to forget me when I go…" she whispered.

"I think that's a good idea; I think he'd like that."

Sia nodded and Syaoran held out the small envelope from Sakura to her. She looked at him with confusion.

"It's from Sakura-she sends her regards along with a small gift." He explained.  
She took the envelope and opened it carefully; her eyes widened at what was inside, and a tear slid down her face.

 _Dear Sia,  
Words alone cannot explain a parent's unconditional love for their child. The clock may be ticking but you're still alive-don't think about the dark and enjoy the time you have left with your family while you still can, even if it is only a short amount of time. Go outside and do the small things you have always wanted to do, enjoy the company of friends, eat your favourite food.  
_

 _You might think that I'm just saying this because I can, but the truth is that I'm only alive by pure chance. When I was seven, I fell severely ill to an unknown virus and I was ill for over two months. I wasn't meant to survive, and when I found out the cause of my father's death, I was distraught. This might never make sense to you and I'm sorry I can't give you all of the details, but I want you to know that I do understand to a degree.  
_

 _Good luck and I hope we meet again.  
-Sakura._

Encased inside the envelope with the letter was the sketch that Sakura had been working on; it was an image of Sia holding lilies in her hands, with wings protruding from her back. Sia wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

Syaoran nodded and stood, leaving Sia to her sewing.

…

Sakura sat with Tomoyo drinking tea, one leg crossed over the other as she sat comfortably on the couch opposite her sister. Tomoyo was knitting a blanket with three different coloured wools while they chatted.

"So, you gave Syaoran father's old pendant?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, I thought it would suit him." Sakura replied.

"Wise choice." Tomoyo smiled. "So…how far have you two gone?"

Sakura choked on her tea.

"Hmm. No, I didn't think so." Tomoyo murmured.

"Are you insane!?" Sakura hissed.

"Goodness gracious no." Tomoyo scoffed. "Just curious."

Sakura groaned. "Oh my god…"

"So, what are your thoughts on the matter, Sakura? Do you or don't you? He knows everything now." She asked.

Sakura buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. "Well…it's not like I don't want to…" she mumbled.

"Well, given your past I doubt he'll do anything, so you're probably going to have to start it." Tomoyo said casually as she knitted.

"How can you be so casual about this!?" Sakura cried.

"Oh Sakura, calm down. But if you don't start anything, then nothing will happen. And look, here he comes." Tomoyo smiled as the door opened, and Eriol and Syaoran walked in.

Sakura looked away quickly, her face beet red. "What are you starting?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing." Sakura mumbled.

He looked at her for a moment and then to Tomoyo, whose eyes flashed with mischief for a moment and had a slightly evil grin on her face. She smiled up at the two men cheerfully as if nothing had happened and Sakura shook her head.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Busy," Syaoran replied, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

He acted as if he didn't notice Sakura's awkward posture and sat down beside her.

Sakura managed to regain herself and looked over, "Did you give Sia her envelope?" she asked.

"Yes. She said thank you." He replied. "You appeared to have a rather large impact on her; I'm impressed."

Sakura looked away, a small smile on her face. If she had been able to do something for Sia, even if it had only been small, then she was glad.

"And how was your day?" Tomoyo asked, turning her attention to Eriol.

"The same as usual, I suppose." He replied.

"How dull." Sakura said sarcastically. "I'm surprised no one has sued their next door neighbour for dancing in their underwear in the middle of the night in the middle of their lawn."

"That I would like to see."

"As in see or as in work…?" Syaoran questioned.

"Work, preferably."

Sakura burst into a fit of giggles accompanied by Tomoyo, and Syaoran and Eriol just laughed. When they all calmed, Tomoyo placed her things to the side and walked over to Sakura.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to borrow your wife for a few moments to have a little chat." She smiled cheerfully at Syaoran.

"Alright…" he said with some confusion.

Sakura walked out with Tomoyo feeling just as confused as Syaoran, and Tomoyo looked thoughtful for a moment. "Where would be a good place to talk in private…?" she wondered aloud. "I know-let's go to your room."

"What-why?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo pulled her down the hall as she already knew her way around the place.

"We're going to have a little chat about you and your husband of course." Her sister replied sweetly.

Sakura groaned.

Syaoran sat with Eriol in silence for a while, wondering what Tomoyo could possibly want to speak with Sakura about. Everything was going fine for the most part-at least that's what he thought…

"What do you think they're talking about?" he finally asked Eriol.

"I have no idea." Eriol replied. "If you're so curious, ask Sakura about it later."

"I doubt she'll tell me if it's a private conversation between herself and her sister." He muttered.

"Jealous?"

"What?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, just curious."

"You realise I could poison you and get away with it, right?" Syaoran said.

"I'm perfectly aware." Eriol smiled.

Suddenly they heard a scream, followed by shouting. "Tomoyo, how could you!?" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran was about to get up but Eriol stopped him. "I think we should stay here-best not to embarrass her any further, don't you think?" he smiled.

Syaoran relented and relaxed back into his seat. A few more minutes later they heard a door slam open and Sakura ran down the hall and past the lounge. Tomoyo walked in, pausing at the door as she watched her sister with an amused smile on her face, and entered.

"What did you do to her?" Syaoran asked. "And where has she gone?"

"I believe she's gone to sit in the nearest tree. I didn't do much, honestly." She replied innocently.

"I wonder about that…" Syaoran murmured.

"I suppose we should be leaving; it's getting late." Eriol said as he stood.

"Alright. Let me know any more information regarding that case…" Syaoran said.

"I will. You should go find your wife and pry her out of the tree." Eriol joked.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked the two to the door, watching as they left, and then shut the door behind them. He then walked out to the gardens in search for Sakura; there were several trees in which she could be hiding, three of which were cherry blossom trees, and the others were all willow or oak trees. He spotted a shoe beneath one of the old oak trees and walked over, looking up to see her sitting high up in the branches.

"Sakura, what are you doing up there?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" she replied irritably.

"Why won't you come down here and tell me what's wrong?"

"Not happening!"

"Geez, you're like a stubborn child…" he muttered. He sat beneath the tree, deciding he'd wait till she was ready to come down to see him.

Sakura looked down after a few moments to see him sitting in wait and she continued sitting on her branch, refusing to move. She was far too embarrassed to face him just yet. Why did Tomoyo have to embarrass her so? It wasn't fair.

After a few more minutes of silence, she finally climbed down to one of the lower branches and kicked off her other shoe before jumping onto the ground.  
Syaoran looked over as she sat down, and she avoided eye contact by looking at her hands.

"So, you have two habits when you get completely embarrassed, and they are locking yourself in a room, or climbing the nearest and tallest tree that you can possibly find. Interesting." Syaoran said.

"Oh, quiet you!" she snapped, her face bright red.

"Keep your shoes on-oh wait, you've already lost both." Syaoran said sarcastically.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks and looked away, unknowing of the small smile on his face.

"So, why trees, if I may ask?" he asked.

"You think I know!? It was the first thing that popped into my head when I was four!"

He laughed. "So you just kept doing it?"

"It's a tree or the bedroom…" she mumbled. He laughed again, and she blushed. "Stop laughing…" she mumbled.

"Sorry," he smiled. He set what he was doing to the side and sighed. "I'm glad you're different to the others, Sakura."

She looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's ok."

Sakura looked up at the clear sky and its darkening shades of orange and pink and sighed. "Is it really that late…?" she asked.

"It is. Shall we go inside?" Syaoran asked.

She stood with him and they walked inside together as Sakura's mind had been taken completely away from the earlier topics of conversation with Tomoyo. Instead, she spent her night the same way as usual with Syaoran; they spent their time together in the lounge either talking or they kept to themselves, and she did a little bit of sewing to pass some of her time, and when it got late they headed off to bed. It was just another day.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so nervous about uploading this chapter and I have no idea why. Good grief.**

* * *

It was late morning and the sky was clear of clouds. The sun was warm, and the breeze was gentle as it blew through the trees. Tomoyo sat beneath a tree in the shade enjoying her tea while Sakura sat high up on one of the branches, sleeping peacefully. It was spring, Sakura's favourite time of year.

Tomoyo stood and walked inside, deciding that the cheesecake she had baked would have cooled enough to be eaten, and brought it back outside. She looked up at Sakura and called out to her.

"Sakura, wake up! The cheesecake is ready!" she called out.

Sakura jolted awake and nearly fell from her seating. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked down to see her sister holding the cheesecake and immediately started climbing down the tree. She had been hanging out for the cake for a while and had fallen asleep in the tree due to how nice the weather was.

Just as she jumped down from the last branch, Syaoran walked out and she immediately scrambled back up. Tomoyo sighed and set the cake down on the table, and Syaoran looked at her with confusion. Sakura had been acting strangely for the past while and he didn't understand why, and he was beginning to worry.

"Why does she keep hiding from me?" he asked Tomoyo, who was cutting the cake into slices.

"I'm not entirely sure." Tomoyo said with a small shrug.

"She's been acting like this ever since you spoke to her about something the other week. What was it?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing terribly of interest. She'll begin to calm down within the next two days, don't worry." Tomoyo smiled.

He sighed and looked up at the branch Sakura was sitting on. "Sakura, come down." He said.

"Nope."

"Please?" he asked.

There was silence and then he heard the rustling of tree branches as Sakura descended from her branch, landing on her feet. She walked over and sat down at the small table beneath the tree, and Syaoran sighed. Why did she avoid him?

"I'll be inside with Eriol if you need anything." He said, and walked back inside.

Sakura ate quietly, savouring the taste of her sweet sister's cooking. "So, you've been avoiding him because of our conversation?" Tomoyo asked.

"Shut up." Sakura muttered.

"Syaoran's getting worried-you should stop avoiding him." Tomoyo said as she drank her tea.

"Fine." She mumbled. "This cake is amazing…"

"Why, thank you. How is your cooking going?" Tomoyo asked.

"Don't ask…" Sakura mumbled.

"But Ami said you were doing well when I last spoke to her. She's enjoying her work, too." She smiled.

"Yeah whatever…"

Tomoyo sighed, "Oh Sakura, you silly goose."

…

Syaoran sat with Eriol in the lounge while the girls sat outside, and Eriol finally got fed up with Syaoran tapping his foot continuously on the floor.

"Alright, what's annoying you so much?" he asked.

"I can't figure out why Sakura's avoiding me. I don't think I've done anything to upset her." Syaoran said.

"Alright, alright, stop the tapping-I can talk to her if you want?" Eriol suggested.

"No, it's ok." Syaoran said as he relaxed back into the couch. "I'll just have to ask her myself."

"Good luck with that. Oh; looks like I may need your help with the case as you were the attending doctor."

"Wonderful." Syaoran muttered. "When is this?"

"I'll let you know the exact date. I'm not sure how long we'll be gone either." Eriol said.

"Alright, thank you." Syaoran looked at the clock and stood. "Sakura and I should be leaving now. Please call if anything happens."

Eriol nodded and stood to walk out to the gardens with him, where Tomoyo and Sakura were still sitting.

"Sakura, we're leaving!"

She looked over and then stood, walking over to him in the lilac dress he had given to her for Christmas. Tomoyo watched as they left and sighed, shaking her head as she brought her teacup to her lips once again after finishing off her final bite of cake.

…

When they got home, Syaoran had to take care of some things in the study, which left Sakura with some time to herself. She felt a little relieved as she watched him walk up the stairs, and she looked over at the piano in the main ballroom.

Last time Syaoran had caught her playing he had told her off for the song, as it was a song forbidden to women to play as it was thought to be too provocative. If it were a different song, she was sure he wouldn't mind.

She walked over and sat down in front of the ebony piano, placing her fingers delicately on the keys and began a soft melody. It was a song her mother had taught her after her father had passed away to help with the grief. It was a song called _Reminiscence._

The song came to an end and she began a new one, and it continued for a while until she felt arms wrap around her waist. She jumped, surprised by Syaoran's sudden appearance.

"You surprised me." She said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He replied.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

He sighed. "Is something wrong?"

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile, "I'm fine, why?"

Syaoran pulled back, "You've been avoiding me for a while."

She stood up and began walking, "Nonsense," she said, "I'm fine."

"Sakura-"

"I'm going to go lie down for a bit; I'm feeling a little tired." Sakura said as she walked up the stairs and headed towards the bedroom.

He groaned, but as frustrated as he was, he let her be.

Later in the evening Syaoran sat alone in the lounge; he was worried about Sakura and how she had been acting, worried that he'd done something wrong. He looked up as Sakura walked in, and he smiled.

"What is it?" he asked.

She blushed a little, "Close your eyes." She said softly.

He looked at her quizzically but did so anyway. Sakura lifted her skirt a little and toed off her shoes before gently lifting herself onto his lap. Surprised, he opened his eyes to see her, her cheeks flushed, and her face slightly turned away.

Syaoran gently placed his hand against her cheek and turned her face so she was facing him, and she slowly made eye contact with him.

"Sakura, you don't have to…"

She silenced him by placing her finger to his lips, "Just allow me to feel comfortable sitting like this."

Syaoran placed his hands on her waist and Sakura leant in to kiss him; their kiss was gentle, and she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me?" he murmured, brushing his fingers against her pulse in her neck.

She smiled, "We've been married for a year and you haven't figured me out yet? I'd say that that's pretty poor."

He smiled and raised an eyebrow. "A conversation with Tomoyo about something like that?"

She blushed, knowing her face couldn't be hidden, and he smiled. He stroked her cheek tenderly and pulled her in for another kiss; he licked her bottom lip in plea of entry, and she hesitated for a moment, feeling a little shy. She parted her lips to him and felt the first touch of his tongue against hers. She hesitated for a moment but responded to the beginning of their long and passionate kiss and his hand slid up her back and to the base of her neck. He parted from her, gently tucking her hair behind her ear.

Sakura smiled, and he kissed her again, this time much more fiercely. She was quicker to respond to him the second time, and he alternated between gentle and fierce kisses.

"It's getting late…" she said between kisses, "Don't you still need to bathe…?"

"So do you," he murmured through her lips.

"Then shouldn't we-" she whispered.

"Bathe with me."

She went rigid and felt her face burn with embarrassment, and he smiled his sly grin against her lips. She didn't deny it, and as he parted he felt almost surprised.

"What? No freakish retort?" he asked.

"…if you want me to…" she mumbled. He looked at her quizzically. "I will…if you want me to…" she mumbled again.

"Alright," he murmured, kissing her again.

Her cheeks were still pink, and she felt completely embarrassed at the thought of him seeing her body, but she couldn't deny him forever as they were married. She carefully lifted herself off his lap and he stood with her, walking with her down to their bedroom.

They entered, and Sakura could feel her nerves acting up as she filled the tub with water. She entered the room again and she turned her back to him, and he unlaced the back of her dress for her, and then she looked over her shoulder.

"I-I'll be in in a minute…" she said softly.

He nodded and entered the bathroom on his own while Sakura undressed herself slowly. It was a warm night and nothing she did was helping herself as she pulled on one of her silk bathrobes and walked into the bathroom, where he was already waiting for her, and took in a deep breath.

She walked over and could already feel her knees weakening as her heart raced and loosened her robe. She placed it on the chair and looked at the water; she'd forgotten how big the tub was, and she carefully slipped in. He pulled her back against his chest and ran his fingers through her hair, and Sakura began to relax against him as he continued to do so.

"Your pulse is racing." He murmured as his fingers brushed against her neck.

She tensed up a little and he wrapped his arms around her waist, relaxing in the water. "Don't do that to my neck…" she mumbled, embarrassed.

He smiled, "Why not?" he asked.

"It tickles…"

They sat in silence for a few moments while he brushed his fingers over her bare shoulders and back, sending shivers up her spine. "I have the day off tomorrow," He said softly, "Is there anything you'd like to do?"

She didn't answer for a few moments, so he called her name. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"Did you hear me?"

"I don't mind…" she murmured.

He kissed her cheek and pulled back before she doused herself with water, cleaning her hair and skin.

"I'm going to get out." She said softly.

He released her from his embrace and she slowly got out of the tub, drying herself and then wrapping herself in her silk bathrobe all while making sure he wasn't looking. She left the bathroom and walked over to the bed, sitting down and calming her still racing heartbeat.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Syaoran walk out dressed in his usual black pants and no shirt, and she watched as he threw his clothes into the basket. He looked over and saw that she hadn't dressed for bed yet and looked at her with confusion.

"You haven't gotten dressed."

Sakura blushed, "So what, it's hot." She mumbled.

He walked over and sat beside her, "What's on your mind?" he asked.

She looked away feeling embarrassed, and then looked back to him. She leant in and kissed him softly on the lips and then parted from him; they made eye contact briefly for a moment and he kissed her again and again, pushing her back into the soft sheets.

He parted from her lips and moved to her neck, nipping at her pulse as his hand slid up her thigh. He loosened the belt of her robe and as he went to brush it open she stopped him.

"Wait…" she whispered.

Syaoran gave Sakura a small smile, "All the time you need."

She took in a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, and then she removed her hand from his and allowed him to brush the material aside. She blushed intensely as he looked her over, and he slid his hand up her side as he leant in and kissed her again.

She allowed him to remove her gown and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He cupped her breast gently in one hand and squeezed, and she arched her back against his touch. He watched her facial expressions as his other hand slid between her legs, cupping her wet heat.

"W-wait…" she whispered.

He stopped as she asked, watching her softly. He could feel her trembling beneath him, and reminded himself that this was something he needed to take at Sakura's pace.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly as he brushed his lips against her neck.

"I'm just…a bit scared."

He was patient with her as she tried to relax, and she gave a small nod to let him know he could continue. Syaoran kissed her softly before dipping a finger into her navel.

She let slip a small moan as he brushed against her sensitive pearl and clutched him closer while he parted from her lips and moved to her neck. Her breathing became heavier as he continued to roll her clit beneath his finger and she could feel a coil building in her womb with each moment.

Watching her expression, he slid one, then two fingers into her hot core.

The intrusion felt strange but pleasant, and she wriggled against him as she got used to the sensation; he stroked her walls and Sakura could feel the coil in her womb tighten with each stroke.

Suddenly, she felt all the muscles in her body seize and she gasped with pleasure, her toes curling into the sheets. Her pulse raced and her body felt limp, her breathing coming out in uneven gasps.

Syaoran removed his hand and she kissed him fiercely, wanting more, and unbuttoned his pants before sliding her hand in. He groaned against her touch and kissed her harder, already feeling his pants tighten.

She removed his pants and he kicked them to the side; Sakura looked into his eyes as he carefully positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly slid in. Tears pricked her eyes and she gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin.

He stopped and waited for her to relax, wiping away the small tears at the corners of her eyes before continuing slowly. Once he was completely inside her, he waited for her to relax before pulling out of her.

She winced, "Wait," she breathed.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her softly. She finally relaxed completely, and he slid back into her; he started at a slow pace for her, ensuring her comfort, and sped up when she was begging for more.

They clutched at each other and kissed as they lost themselves to the pleasure, and Sakura could feel a coil building in her womb once again. It began to wind tighter and tighter until it felt almost completely unbearable, and she cried out as her muscles clamped down painfully tight. Syaoran was brought over by the sensation and came inside her, breathing heavily as he collapsed at her side. Sakura kissed him softly and parted with a gentle smile on her lips as he stroked her cheek.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Never better." She replied.

He smiled, and she ran her fingers over the pendant around his neck as she rested her head against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and her eyes began to feel heavy. She closed them, falling asleep in his arms, and he turned off the lamp before joining her.

Morning came and Syaoran woke to someone knocking at the bedroom door. Sakura was still sleeping beside him, so he quietly got up and pulled on some clothes before walking over to the door.

Ami was waiting patiently on the other side when he answered, and he sighed. "What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"Sorry to disturb your rest," Ami apologised, "But you have an urgent phone call from Lord Eriol."

Syaoran looked over at Sakura before slipping out of the room to take the call, walking down to the lounge and picking up the phone. "What is it?" he asked.

"Sorry to call you on such short notice; we need to leave."

Syaoran groaned. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Fine," Syaoran replied, "I'll get the files together today."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye," Syaoran hung up and sighed.

He walked back to the bedroom where Sakura was still sleeping and sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing her hair back from her face.

She mumbled something incoherent and turned her head the other way, and he smiled, amused.

"Sakura," he murmured.

She groaned again and rolled onto her stomach before burying her head under the pillow. He pried the pillow from her fingers and he leant in, brushing her hair back from her neck. "Sakura wake up."

She rolled over to face him and opened her eyes; she looked irritated and as she moved her leg she winced.

"Sore?" he asked.

"Not as much as I thought I would be," she replied.

"Do you want a muscle relaxant?" he offered.

"I'll be fine-childbirth will be ten thousand times worse." She mumbled.

"Yeah…you have a point…"

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and noticed the look on his face. She sighed, "What's wrong?"

"I have to leave on a business trip tomorrow." He said. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

He waited for the news to settle in and watched as her expression changed from confused to disappointed.

"Oh." She mumbled. "Which means you're going to be busy today…"

"I'm sorry."

She smiled, "That's fine. I'm used you leaving on sudden trips."

He kissed her softly and then parted, "I'll try and make some time to do something today."

"Then stop wasting your time here." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes and pulled back, standing up from the bed as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. He went and got dressed while she stretched, and she stood carefully. She ignored the pain and started to dress herself. She glanced over her shoulder, spotting a little bit of blood on the sheets.

"Syaoran?"

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"It's normal to bleed after the first time, right…?" she whispered.

"Yes, love." He walked over and gave her a gentle hug, and then they headed down to the dining hall together.

* * *

 **Well, they finally did it. Sakura's still very awkward though. Some kinda interesting stuff happens in the next few chapters. Some to test their relationship, some being things i've been hinting at throughout the story.**

 **Thanks to all of you lovely people for your reviews. :)**

 **On a side note, I finished watching Fate/zero today. I don't know why, but I totally ship Gilgamesh and Saber (arturia i think her name is spelt? Anyway) so yeah. Awkwarrrrd :p**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter sixteen! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura stood at the door with Syaoran, who was pulling on his black tailored coat getting ready to leave the house. She wanted to see him off, and while she didn't want him to leave, she knew he had to for work.

He turned to her and spotted her anxious face. "I would have thought you'd be a little excited. After all, you can do whatever you please and I wouldn't have a clue." He joked.

"It will be boring without you." She muttered.

He raised his brow. "But you'll see Tomoyo, won't you?"

"Yes, but..."

He leant in and kissed her forehead. "I'll be home in a few days. Try not to worry so much."

She lifted her arms to reciprocate his hold and breathed in his scent, feeling her nerves calm. "Stay safe."

"Don't cause too much havoc while I'm gone." Syaoran smiled, earning a small glare from Sakura.

They parted and Syaoran opened the door as he picked up his suit case. Sakura watched him as he walked out and disappeared into the carriage, watching as it disappeared down the road. She closed the door and sighed heavily as she stretched her arms above her head. She stared at the empty house with a look of disdain. What the hell was she going to do with her time? She couldn't decide.

Ami looked up from what she was doing when Sakura entered the kitchen. She smiled at the woman, "What are you reading?" she asked as she sat down.

Ami returned Sakura's smile, "I'm thinking about making some sweets. Biscuits or some cakes."

Sakura's smile broadened, "Do you mind if I helped? I was thinking of visiting the children at the orphanage a little later."

"You should take some of what we make with you, then." Ami winked.

Sakura laughed, "That sounds like a great Idea."

"Right, what should we make?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "How about...chocolate chip cookies?"

"Alright, let's get started!" Ami grinned.

The two women made two batches of biscuits-one batch for home, and the other for the children at the orphanage. Sakura would have liked to take something to the kids in the hospital, but she wasn't allowed to take food inside. Instead, she made a mental note to visit them later.

Ami finished wrapping them up carefully for Sakura, who thanked her.

"I'll be back before dark," Sakura told her.

Ami nodded, "I'll see you later, then."

Sakura grinned at the cook and then left, heading out to the orphanage.

As usual, the town centre was busy with people rushing about as they shopped. Sakura squeezed her way through the crowd and dodged several people who weren't watching where they were going.

She was relieved when she finally broke free from the town centre and was able to breathe easier with more space around her. The orphanage wasn't far, and she hurried forwards. She yelped as someone crashed into her side, knocking her to the floor.

"Oh goodness-I'm so sorry, my lady!"

She looked up to see a man in his mid-twenties, with periwinkle blue eyes and copper coloured hair. He was handsome with a square jaw and sharp nose, his ears pierced with sapphire studs. He was lean and tall.

He held his hand out for her to take, and after hesitating for a moment, she took it and he helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, thank you." She replied. She noticed he was dressed in fine clothing, and she guessed he was from another rich family.

"My name is Sid. I just moved here from overseas." He explained, "I'm a bit lost..."

"Where was it you were going?" she asked. "I can point you in the right direction."

He smiled with relief, "Oh, thank goodness. I'm actually wondering where the hospital is."

Sakura smiled. "I'm headed towards the orphanage. It's on the way, so I can walk you there."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

"It's fine, I don't mind." Sakura smiled politely, "This way."

They carried on down the road together, and Sid spoke. "Do you work at the orphanage?" he asked curiously.

Sakura shook her head with a smile, "No, I like to visit the kids when I can." She explained.

"That's very kind of you." Sid smiled. "Are those biscuits for them?"

Sakura nodded with a smile. "I made them with my friend, Ami. She's my family's cook."

He raised his brow, "You don't cook?"

She blushed, "I cook on the weekends. Our family cook is also a friend, so we help her out with some things."

"Your family sounds very charitable." He smiled, "That's really nice."

"May I ask why you're headed to the hospital?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh! I'm starting work there in a few days. I'm just going to introduce myself." He answered.

"You're a doctor?"

"That's right."

Sakura wondered if that meant he'd be working with Syaoran. Syaoran hadn't said anything about a new colleague, but he rarely talked about work when they were together unless she asked him about the kids.

"Well, if you follow this road, you'll find the hospital." Sakura gestured to the road they were standing on the corner of. The hospital sat at the top of the hill.

Sid's smile broadened, "Thank you very much for your help."

"It was my pleasure." Sakura replied with a kind smile. "Well, farewell."

"Wait!" he called out as she went to turn away. Sakura stopped and looked at him. "Would you like to go out for afternoon tea later? It's my treat." He asked.

Sakura felt an uncomfortable feeling twist her stomach. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. Perhaps another time." Sid shrugged. "Well, see you later."

Sakura nodded farewell and then continued down the road. She doubted she'd ever see him again.

Carla spotted Sakura as soon as she stepped through the door, and ran to give her a hug, hugging her knees.

Sakura giggled, "Hello Carla, it's good to see you too."

Lucy walked out and smiled brightly upon seeing Sakura, "Hello, my lady! The children will be thrilled to see you."

Sakura blushed. "I hope you don't mind, but I made these biscuits with a friend of mine for the kids." She handed over the biscuits to Lucy, who smiled softly.

"That's so kind of you, thank you so much." Lucy said, "How is Lord Li?"

Sakura smiled, "He's off on a business trip, so he'll be gone for a few days."

Lucy raised her brow, "So you're home alone?"

She sighed, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, you know you're more than welcome to come here." Lucy winked, and Sakura laughed.

"Thank you, Lucy."

She followed Lucy into the house and the kids all shouted with glee upon seeing Sakura, running over to greet her.

"Sakura! Are you here to play?"

"Where have you been lately?

"Is the doctor with you? He's always really nice."

Sakura laughed, "Okay children, one at a time."

"Kids, Sakura bought all of you a treat." Lucy announced. Some of the kids gasped.

"What is it?"

"I made cookies with a friend." Sakura answered, "I bought some with me for everyone to share."

"Cookies!" the children shouted with delight.

After handing out the biscuits to the children, Sakura stayed and played with them for the whole afternoon but made sure to get home before it was dark. She ate dinner alone and spent her evening in the lounge by the fire, working on the blanket she had started a few weeks ago.

She hadn't told Syaoran why she had been making it-she didn't want him to know she had already started thinking about the future with children yet-she needed time to settle first, to become comfortable with the idea of being pregnant.

As she sat there, her mind wandered to Syaoran and what he might be doing. She hoped that he would be home soon, but she knew the case was important. When it got late, she headed to bed.

...

Syaoran sighed heavily as he leant back in his chair. They were staying in a five-star hotel, in a suite with two rooms. It was late and had been a very long day-once they had arrived, they'd had to go straight to the courthouse, so there had been no time to relax.

Eriol walked into the room and sat down across from him. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering how trashed the house will be when I get home." Syaoran lied.

Eriol laughed, "Worried about leaving Sakura alone?"

Syaoran sighed heavily. "I've never left her alone for this long."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

Syaoran frowned a little. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"Oh? Is this to do with who killed Sakura's and Tomoyo's mother?" Eriol asked.

"Lady Nadeshiko knew her daughters were in some kind of danger." Syaoran murmured, "You know that's the real reason we married them."

"We don't have a lot of information about their enemy, and the girls aren't aware of them." Eriol mused, "But something is really eating at you."

"It's the attacks on Sakura. I think they might be connected, but I'm not sure." Syaoran replied. "It could just be that society is just fucked up."

Eriol frowned. "I can look into it if you want."

"That might be a good idea." Syaoran murmured. "Just in case."

"Do you think they might try to harm the girls while we're away?" Eriol asked, suddenly feeling worry twist his insides.

"I hope not..." But Syaoran knew it was a possibility. Sakura and Tomoyo were vulnerable on their own.

"I might give Sakura a call..." Syaoran said.

"Sure."

Syaoran stood and walked over to the phone that sat on a table by the wall and dialled the familiar number, waiting patiently for Sakura to pick up.

After a few rings, Sakura finally picked up. She sounded tired, though. "Hello?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Syaoran apologised.

"Syaoran? Oh, no..." she replied, but he knew she was lying.

He chuckled. "You're a terrible liar, love."

"Oh, shut up..."

"How was your day? Is the house still standing?" he joked.

"Of course, it is!" she snapped. "I made biscuits with Ami today, and took some to the orphanage."

"I bet the kids loved that." Syaoran smiled.

"Yeah, they did. I'm going to visit the hospital tomorrow to see how the kids are doing."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I will, don't worry so much." She laughed. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Your day." She said flatly.

"Ah. It's been tiring. If everything goes smoothly tomorrow, I should be home on the third evening. We got more than we expected done today." Syaoran answered.

"Oh, that's great!"

Syaoran smiled at how cheerful she sounded. "I'll let you get your sleep. Goodnight, and please stay safe."

"You too." Sakura replied.

Syaoran ended the call feeling relieved. Sakura was okay and that was all that mattered.

"I'm going to head to bed." He told Eriol as he passed him.

"See you tomorrow then." Eriol replied.

Syaoran didn't reply and closed the door to his room before walking over to the bed. He just wanted to go home.

...

Sakura made her way down the familiar roads to the hospital with a little jump in her step. Syaoran had called her the night before to check on her, which made her happy for whatever reason. Six months ago, she would have been annoyed about it, but things had changed. Sakura hummed a little tune to herself as she walked and continued to hum as she entered the hospital and made her way to the where the children were being cared for.

Yamazaki was tending to one of the kids when she arrived. He smiled, "It's good to see you again."

Sakura returned his smile, "Thank you, doctor. How are the children?"

"They're all pretty well today. Mika's pretty ill, though."

Sakura gasped. "Will he be alright...?"

"To be honest, I don't think he's going to last through the night." Yamazaki answered quietly.

"Is it alright if I see him...?"

Yamazaki shook his head. "He's too ill, and what he has is contagious. Syaoran would murder me if he found out I let you in there."

Sakura looked down sadly. "That poor child..."

Yamazaki nodded grimly. "I need to get back to work. I'll leave you to entertain the kids for a while."

"Sure," Sakura smiled.

Yamazaki left, and Sakura walked over. One of the girls who was no older than seven smiled brightly upon seeing her.

"Lady Sakura!"

Sakura smiled back, "Hello, how are you feeling today?"

The little girl grinned, "I feel better than ever! The doctor says I might be able to go home soon!"

Sakura gasped, "Oh sweetie, that's fantastic news!"

She nodded, "I'm so excited to be with mum and dad again. I really miss them."

"I'm sure they miss you too." Sakura was so glad to hear that the little girl could go home to her parents. She hoped the other kids would recover soon as well.

She sat and chatted with the children for a while, telling them stories she made up for them. She would tell them stories of dragons and knights; of princesses and princes. She'd tell them stories about fairies and ghosts, and of magic. The kids loved hearing her stories. They were always fascinated by such things, but little did they know that magic and strange creatures existed in the world around them.

"Oh! We meet again."

Sakura frowned at the familiar voice and turned her head to see Sid, the man she had helped the day before.

"Err...Hello." She replied awkwardly.

The kids all looked at Sid warily and scattered back to their beds to occupy themselves with something else.

"I guess they don't like me, huh?" Sid sighed. "I'm going to be working in this ward, so hopefully they'll warm up to me."

"I suppose." Sakura replied. "It took them a while to warm up to me."

Sid smiled at her, "Do you have a relative here that's sick?"

Sakura shook her head. "I come by often to sit and interact with the kids, like I do at the orphanage."

"You really are a very kind woman." Sid said, "Are you free now? I want to take you out for lunch as a thank you for helping me."

"It was really no trouble-you don't have to-"

"Please? It's going to nag at me if I don't."

Sakura lifted her left hand to her mouth in thought, flashing her diamond wedding ring, but although she saw his eyes on the ring he didn't seem to care. Either it really was just a thank you, or he really didn't care that she was married.

"Please?" he pleaded.

She sighed in defeat. "This is just a thank you for my help, correct?"

"Yes, of course."

"Very well, then."

He smiled brightly, "Great!"

Sakura hoped that she hadn't seen what she thought was hope in his eyes as she followed him out of the hospital. She hoped that this lunch was just a genuine thank you, and nothing more.

"I know a place we can go." She said.

"Oh really? Lead the way." Sid smiled.

Sakura didn't trust him one bit. She barely knew him, and she didn't fancy getting caught in some trap. She'd been stabbed in the shoulder and kidnapped by men, not to mention her history with Dimitri.

"My husband brings me here when he's free." Sakura said lightly as she walked into a tea house. She noticed his expression fell when she mentioned her husband, and she smiled triumphantly. Hopefully that deterred him.

But his expression quickly brightened. "It's a lovely little place." He said.

"Yes, I agree."

They sat down, and a waitress came to take their order. Once the waitress disappeared, Sid spoke again.

"Where is your husband now?" he asked curiously.

"He's on a business trip." Sakura answered, "He should be back soon."

"I see. Are you on your own at home?" he asked casually.

Sakura tried hard not to frown at the question. Should she lie or tell the truth? She wasn't sure.

Taking her silence as a yes, he frowned. "Why would he just leave you all alone? That's a bit harsh."

"I can take care of myself." She spoke coldly.

Sid looked startled. "That's not what I meant, I'm so sorry."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Just that it must be lonely for you." He replied.

Sakura shrugged.

"I'm afraid I never caught your name."

"It's Sakura." She answered. The waitress returned with their order and set the tea down on the table. Then, she disappeared.

Sid smiled. "You have a lovely name."

Sakura sipped her tea and sighed in bliss.

"How do you like the tea?" Sid asked.

"It's lovely." Sakura smiled.

"That's good. What err, does your husband do for a living?"

Sakura smiled, "He's a doctor."

"Ah, I wonder if I'll have the pleasure of meeting him."

Sakura shrugged and finished off her tea. She wanted to get home and away from Sid as fast as she could. She couldn't ignore the feeling of unease she had around him, a feeling that told her to run for it.

Once she had finished her afternoon tea, Sakura stood from the table and Sid looked at her curiously.

She smiled kindly, "Thank you for the tea. I'm afraid I have some things I need to tend to."

Sid returned her smile, "It was my pleasure. Be careful on your way home."

Sakura gave him a nod and then left the tea house, heading home quickly.

...

The house was dark when Syaoran arrived home in the middle of the night. It was a bit chilly, making him shiver a little as he walked through the house. The case had been settled quickly, to his and Eriol's relief, and he had chosen to come home as early as possible.

He opened the door to the bedroom quietly and spotted Sakura sleeping peacefully, making him smile. Quietly, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, smoothing some of Sakura's hair back from her face. She roused from her sleep and looked over, her mind still clouded by a haze of sleep.

"Syaoran...?" she mumbled.

"Hey, I'm home." He spoke softly.

"It's late." Sakura murmured.

"I know. Go back to sleep."

Before she could answer, he stood and got himself ready for bed and then slipped in beside Sakura, who snuggled close to his warmth. Feeling at ease, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Syaoran woke to the smell of Sakura's flowery perfume and found her snuggled comfortably against his frame. Her nightdress's sleeves hung off her shoulders and her cleavage was clearly visible to him. He looked over at the clock. It was late morning. He ignored the time and relaxed in the sheets beside Sakura, who shifted in her sleep.

After a few moments, Sakura's green eyes cracked open and landed on Syaoran. "You're really home." She smiled.

"Yes, I am." He replied softly, "Good morning."

"Morning."

He nuzzled her neck affectionately, making her blush. "How did the case go?" she asked.

He made a face of distaste. He didn't want to talk about work. "It went smoothly." He answered, "Enough about me and work. What did you get up to while I was gone?"

"Gee, where to begin?" Sakura mumbled.

Syaoran raised his brow at her tone. "You have a rough time?"

"Err, no, not exactly." She replied, "Umm..."

Sakura sighed heavily.

"There's this guy I keep running into. He treated me to afternoon tea yesterday as thanks for helping him find the hospital, but his behaviour towards me makes me a little uncomfortable. I told him I was married, but it didn't seem to bother him." She explained.

She looked up to see his expression, worried she might have angered him. But instead he looked calm and thoughtful.

"What's their name?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"It's Sid. He comes from overseas, apparently. He also said he was going to be working at the hospital as well." Sakura answered. "Um...to be honest, I was expecting you to be angry."

"Were you worried I would think you were being unfaithful?" he asked with a small smile.

"Err...well, yes."

"It took a long time for you to open up to me. I don't think you would let another male so close to you unless it was your son." Syaoran replied.

Sakura felt herself smile, "Thank you."

He leant in and kissed her softly. "I love you."

A soft blush coloured her cheeks, "I love you too,"

Syaoran squeezed her body gently against his frame and the sudden desire to feel the contact of his skin against hers erupted within her. He kissed her again, licking her bottom lip in plea of entry. She immediately responded, parting her lips for him and he immediately deepened the kiss.

A small moan escaped Sakura's throat and his hands slipped beneath the hem of her nightdress, touching her smooth thighs. Soon, their touches developed into something more, leaving them both breathless.

Syaoran ran his fingers over Sakura's smooth skin as they lay in bed together covered in a thin layer of sweat. Sakura was exhausted but happy. She ran her fingers over his collar bone as she lay in his arms.

"You've lost weight." Syaoran murmured.

"I have?"

"Just a little bit. I suspect it's from stress."

She raised her brow, "I didn't realise you were paying that much attention."

"I always do when it comes to you."

"Because I'm your wife?" She asked.

He smiled, "That's part of it."

Sakura pouted, "And the other?"

"I'm not going to say." He chuckled.

Sakura sighed.

"We should get up. I told Eriol we'd visit today." Syaoran murmured.

"Okay," she kissed his cheek and then sat up, wincing a little at the soreness between her legs.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, Syaoran." Sakura smiled, "Now, let's see..."

He watched her as she started getting dressed and he sat up, cracking his neck. He stood, and Sakura's face turned a little red, making him smile in amusement. "Like what you see?"

She buried her face in her hands, embarrassed beyond belief. He walked over to her and pressed her up against the wall, causing her face to turn a deeper shade of red.

"S-Syaoran please..." she stuttered.

He pulled away and she tried to calm her racing heart. "Don't tease me like that!" she breathed.

He laughed, "Sorry love."

"No, you're not." She mumbled.

Syaoran pulled on a clean shirt and pair of black slacks before he walked back over to her. "I'll take you out somewhere to make it up to you."

"Maybe I just want to spend a day with you."

He smiled, "Whatever you desire."

...

Tomoyo stared at Syaoran in shock. Eriol looked at Syaoran with disbelief, and Sakura groaned.

"I beg your pardon?" Tomoyo said.

"You've gained weight." Syaoran repeated.

Sakura couldn't believe he'd said that. Was he trying to be insensitive?

"And I couldn't help but notice you look a little ill." He added.

Sakura looked at her sister. "Tomoyo, is that true?" Sakura asked.

"Well, yes." Tomoyo answered.

"It's actually why I asked Syaoran to come here." Eriol confessed, "I've been a bit worried."

"So, it's been happening for a while, then. How long?" Syaoran inquired as he sipped his tea.

"A few weeks now... I just thought it was a little bug that would go away." Tomoyo said with a small shrug.

Syaoran looked thoughtful. "I need to do a proper examination." He said, "You two should leave. I'll call Eriol in when I'm done."

Sakura and Eriol looked at each other, then stood and left the room.

Sakura heaved a heavy sigh as Eriol closed the door. "Goodness, he scared me for a minute." She said.

"It was rather abrupt." Eriol agreed. "His comment took us all by surprise. I wasn't expecting him to bring it up like that."

Sakura shook her head. "That Syaoran..."

Eriol just smiled.

"Is it true that Tomoyo hasn't been well?" Sakura then asked quietly.

"It is." Eriol answered, "Tomoyo didn't want you to worry."

"That's so like her..."

They waited in silence for a while, and about twenty minutes passed before Syaoran opened the door for Eriol.

A moment later there was excited shouts from Tomoyo and Eriol, making Sakura wonder what was going on.

Then, Tomoyo rushed out, her face bright and eyes sparkling with excitement. "Sakura, I'm going to have a baby!"

Sakura stood, stunned, taking several moments to absorb the news. Then, Sakura hugged her sister tight, "Congratulations!"

"We have to celebrate!" Tomoyo squealed, "Come on Sakura, let's go make a cake!"

Syaoran watched as Sakura was pulled down the hall and he smiled. Eriol came to stand with him, "You and Sakura haven't spoken about children yet?"

"It's still too soon." Syaoran answered. "Eriol, I need a favour."

The man blinked, "Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to pull a file for me. His name is Sid and he just moved here to work as a doctor in the hospital." Syaoran explained.

"Alright. I'll get the file to you within the next week."

"Thanks."

"You seem worried about something." Eriol pointed out.

Syaoran sighed. "Sakura met him while I was away. From what she's said, he seems to be pursuing her despite knowing she's married."

Eriol raised his brow. "You think he's connected to whoever is after the girls?"

"Maybe."

Eriol watched him for a moment. "Let's see how the girls are doing."

Syaoran nodded and they headed down to the kitchen, where the two women were busy baking a cake.

...

Syaoran watched Sakura as she sewed, humming a little tune to herself that he recognised was one she had played on the piano a little while back. He smiled to himself. He liked seeing her in such a cheerful mood.

"You seem excited for Tomoyo." He spoke.

Sakura paused what she was doing and looked up with a smile. "Well yes...Tomoyo's really happy about it, so I'm happy for her."

"I imagine Tomoyo will be occupying herself by making baby clothes." Syaoran said.

Sakura giggled, "You're probably right about that."

The phone rang suddenly, making Syaoran frown. He reached over and picked up the phone, answering it. "Hello?"

Sakura watched as his expression became serious, and then pained.

"Alright, I'll be there soon... yes. Yes, thank you."

The call ended, and Sakura looked at him with concern. "Is everything okay?"

Syaoran sighed heavily. "It's Sia... She's passed away."

The news hit Sakura, knocking the breath from her lungs. She hadn't gotten to know the girl very well, but even so, tears started to slip down her cheeks.

He stood and walked over to her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I have to go to the hospital. I won't be home until tomorrow."

She sniffled and nodded, "I understand."

He smiled sadly before leaning in and kissing her forehead before he left the room to get ready.

Sakura hoped that Sia hadn't been in too much pain when she passed away. The girl had been suffering for so long, but at least now she could rest in peace.

...

Syaoran sat down at his desk and buried his face in his arms. He was exhausted and desperately needed some sleep or a very strong cup of coffee. The sun was just beginning to rise.

He had spent the night organising paper work for Sia's family, who were devastated over losing her so suddenly. Syaoran had known for a while that Sia was reaching her limit, and she had known it as well. He hadn't been able to do much for the young girl except ease her pain as much as he could.

A knock sounded at the door and he lifted his head to see Yamazaki looking sympathetic. "How are you doing?"

"I'm bloody exhausted." He replied.

"That's not surprising. How is the family?"

Syaoran sighed. "Devastated, as expected. I've done all I can for now."

Yamazaki nodded. "It's never easy, losing a patient."

"It's somehow worse when it's a child." Syaoran added. "How is research going for that new drug?"

Yamazaki rolled his eyes. "As slow as ever."

"Of course, it is..."

"You should try and get some rest. It's been a long night." Yamazaki said, "I'm sure Sakura's worried."

Syaoran nodded, "You're right."

"Well, see you later." Yamazaki said and left Syaoran's office.

With another heavy sigh, Syaoran stood and grabbed his briefcase, placing all the files and paperwork he needed inside, and then headed home.

…

Sakura woke as he closed the bedroom door, making him wonder how much sleep she'd gotten.

"Was everything okay?" she asked as Syaoran approached the bed.

"It went about as well as expected." He answered tiredly.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked as he crawled in beside her.

He smiled, "This isn't the first time I've lost a patient. You don't need to worry."

Sakura lowered her eyes. "Okay."

Tired, Syaoran closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep within minutes.

...

Sakura stood in front of the grave of the young girl who had passed away, with Syaoran at her side. They had attended Sia's funeral, but Sakura had stayed a little longer.

"Sakura?" Syaoran murmured.

"Do you think she's happier now? Wherever she is..." Sakura asked.

"I'm sure she is." Syaoran replied. "You identify with her in a way, don't you?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "Yeah..."

Syaoran watched her for a moment, and then gently took her hand. "We should go, love. It's getting late."

Sakura nodded and with one last look at the grave, she followed Syaoran home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the late update. The initial write up for this chapter involved a time skip which will happen next chapter instead. I needed to set some things up first, so I wrote out a completely new chapter seventeen.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A soft breeze brushed through Sakura's pale hair as she sat outside in the garden beneath the blooming cherry blossom trees. She was humming a soft tune to herself as she sketched a large picture of a phoenix, a soft smile gracing her lips.

She was excited for the coming day. For her birthday, Syaoran was taking her out for dinner. It was a nice gesture-they'd never been out for dinner together before, since Syaoran was often so busy with work related matters, so it was a nice change. She wondered what restaurant they'd be going to and what sort of food they would have. She wondered if she should dress up for the occasion or if she'd be fine as she was.

"Lady Sakura!" a maid called for her, grabbing her attention.

"Coming!" she called back.

She stood with her brand-new sketchbook and pencils that Syaoran had recently bought her and then headed back to the house. The maid was waiting patiently by the door for her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Lord Li is on the phone for you, my lady."

"Thank you." Sakura replied as she headed for the lounge, wondering why Syaoran was calling. She assumed it was to do with work.

Picking up the phone, she could hear Syaoran giving someone an instruction.

"Syaoran?" Sakura spoke his name as he finished his sentence.

"Sakura? Was that you?" he asked.

"Yes. Is everything alright?" she asked.

He sighed softly. "I need to stay late tonight and monitor one of my patients. So, I won't be home for dinner."

"Okay, I'll let Ami know. Do...you know what time you think you'll be home?" she asked, twisting the cord around her finger.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." He answered. Sakura could hear voices in the background talking. "Sakura, I'm sorry but I really have to go."

"It's okay. See you later, then." She said.

He said a quick goodbye and then the phone went silent, letting Sakura know he had hung up. She hung up the phone and then slumped down into the chair by the fire. Syaoran wasn't going to be home for dinner, which was a shame, but she knew his patients needed him. Besides, this trial was really important-it could be a major breakthrough with their research on diseases and illness caused by magic or lack thereof. She smiled and then stood, heading down to the kitchen to alert Ami of the news.

Ami looked up as Sakura walked in and she smiled kindly. "Hello My Lady. How can I help you?"

Sakura returned Ami's smile. "It seems Syaoran won't be able to make it home for dinner." She confessed. "So... would you mind giving me another cooking lesson?"

Ami blinked with surprise, and then she giggled. "Of course. How about we try something a little harder today?"

Sakura shifted her feet nervously. "If you think I'm ready, then sure..."

Ami took Sakura's hand and pulled her further into the kitchen. "You really need to work on your confidence."

"I know, but... never mind. Let's just get started." Sakura replied, eager to stray away from the conversation about her lack of confidence.

Once before Syaoran had mentioned her lack of confidence and she hated being reminded of her weakness. It was like a stab in the chest. It reminded her of everything Dimitri had told her when she was still in a relationship with him. When he would tell her that she was terrible at everything, that she was useless and no good. When he yelled at her for drawing and not being productive.

"Sakura?" Ami's voice was soft and full of concern.

Sakura looked up with surprise. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Ami watched her for a moment. "You were completely off in your own world. Are you alright?"

Sakura grimaced, "Sorry, I was just remembering some unpleasant things."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Ami asked softly.

Sakura bit her lip. She was scared that Ami would tell her that she was being childish, that she should just get over it. But it wasn't that easy.

"It's crazy how one person can break you in such a small amount of time." Sakura said quietly.

"Is this about Dimitri?" Ami asked carefully.

Sakura nodded her head. Ami led her towards the bench to sit down and started making tea.

"He...he would always tell me I was terrible at everything I did. The tea I would make would never be right and anything I baked or cooked wouldn't taste nice or it was disgusting." Sakura said, "My mother and Tomoyo would tell me it wasn't true, but..."

"You heard it so often from someone you loved, that you started to believe it." Ami finished.

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise and Ami smiled grimly in response.

"My father said the same things to me. Once he died, as horrible as it sounds, and the people where I worked started telling me how good my cooking was, I started to feel my confidence coming back." She explained, "It took a while, but now I know that I'm good at what I do."

Sakura gnawed her lip. "I don't know what to do."

"How about, you make dinner with me every night. You don't have to serve it-I'll make an entirely different meal if necessary."

Sakura furrowed her brow. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Just trust me." Ami pressed.

Sakura sighed softly. "Okay."

"Now, let's get started."

...

Sakura buried her face in her arms as she sat at the bench. Ami had just finished cleaning up the mess from Sakura's cooking lesson, which hadn't gone too well.

"Don't worry, you're getting better with each lesson." Ami smiled. "Trust me. I'm not saying it to be nice."

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, I guess..."

"You work so hard, even to the point of exhaustion. It's great that you're trying so hard, but why are you going so far?"

Sakura sat up properly. "I just don't want to be useless."

Ami's eyes widened a little upon hearing Sakura's response. "I'm sure Lord Li doesn't think you're useless."

Sakura lowered her eyes to the bench. It seemed like running away was the only thing she was good at.

Sakura stood from her seat, "I'm going to go upstairs and lie down for a while. I'm not feeling so good."

Ami nodded. "Feel better soon."

She gave Ami a weak smile as she left, heading upstairs to do exactly what she had said she would. As she lay down on the bed, she sighed softly. She was so confused. She believed anything she did was terrible, and she could never be a good wife, but she still tried hard to prove that she wasn't terrible.

She wondered how Syaoran felt about her as a wife. Did he think she was terrible? She remembered back at the start of their relationship when they didn't get along, and a sharp stab of regret twisted her gut.

She had matured a lot ever since she married Syaoran. She was no longer the bratty, rebellious girl she once was, but she still stood up for what she believed in. She didn't agree with how women were treated, how they barely had any rights, but she didn't need to act so childishly about it. Part of Sakura wished she could have started her relationship with Syaoran on better grounds.

She paused.

There was no point in regretting her behaviour in the past. She and Syaoran were doing fine now. They both understood each other a lot better after everything they had gone through together. They both loved each other and trusted each other.

Sakura clenched her teeth. She knew that, and yet... she was still afraid. She was still afraid of what he thought of her.

And it frustrated her to the point of tears.

...

It was well and truly late by the time that Syaoran finished writing his findings down. He and the other doctors had been discussing some of the research findings and how they might be able to further develop them, so he was late in writing up his findings as a document.

But... he still wasn't completely finished. He just hoped he could make it to dinner the coming day. He didn't want to disappoint Sakura by not being able to make it to dinner.

"Guess I'll be here all night..." he sighed.

Without further ado, Syaoran moved on to his next task.

Sakura woke the next morning to find the bed empty beside her, completely untouched from the night before. She frowned, wondering if that meant Syaoran hadn't even come home. She got up and dressed herself, leaving the room in search for a maid to ask.

She spotted one of the maids up ahead, cleaning the large glass windows. They looked over as Sakura approached and bowed.

"Good morning, My Lady."

"Good morning." Sakura replied with a small smile, "Do you know if Syaoran came home last night?"

The maid shook her head, "I'm sorry, My Lady, but I have not seen him."

Sakura sighed softly. "Thank you. I thought as much."

The maid bowed again and returned to her work. Sakura nibbled her lip with worry. She hoped he was okay.

Later that afternoon, Tomoyo and Eriol arrived for a visit with a bouquet of wild cherry blossoms for Sakura. They couldn't stay for long, however, since Tomoyo was rather unwell, but Sakura really appreciated the thought. She appreciated that even though her sister was not feeling well, she had still made the effort to come and see her.

But, as it got closer to dinner time, Sakura worried that Syaoran wouldn't be home in time to take her out like he had promised. She smiled a little sadly to herself. It would have to wait for another day after all.

...

By the time Syaoran got through the door, it was nearly midnight. Not only had he broken his promise to take her out for dinner, but he had also missed her birthday. It was her first birthday with him and without her mother. He knew Tomoyo would likely have visited Sakura, but that was beside the point. He didn't know what he could do to make it up to her.

He walked straight to the bedroom, expecting that Sakura might have already gone to bed, but when he opened the door, he found the room empty. Wondering if she was still in the lounge, he decided to check there next. But she wasn't there either.

He started to feel fear climb up his throat and checked the last place he could think of where she might be.

Sure enough, sitting in her usual seat at the dining table was Sakura. He hesitated, feeling like he shouldn't bother her. He sighed softly and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Syaoran was surprised when he felt her hands on his. He looked up and pulled back as she moved to stand. He fully expected her to leave, but instead she wrapped her arms around him.

"Is everything okay at work?" she asked quietly as she rested her head against his chest.

His breath caught in his throat. He hadn't expected her to ask that. "Actually...one of the children in the trial... they died."

Sakura sighed gently. "I thought something like that might have happened."

"Sakura, I..."

"It's okay. I understand."

He gently cupped her cheek and leant his forehead against hers. He knew that what had happened at the hospital was out of his control, but he still felt badly about missing her birthday.

After a moment, Sakura gently pulled back and smiled up at him. "You must be exhausted. Come on, let's get to bed." She tugged his hand and he followed her to their room in silence.

She released his hand and she was headed over to the drawers when Syaoran grabbed her and pulled her back against him.

He squeezed her waist a little as he brushed his lips against the nape of her neck. Sakura shivered pleasantly beneath his caress and turned to catch his lips with hers. He held her tightly against his frame and as they parted, amber met emerald.

Syaoran cupped her cheek gently and brushed his lips against her other cheek in the softest of kisses before returning to her lips. He licked her bottom lip in plea for entry and she immediately parted for him; his tongue slid past her lips and enticed her tongue to dance with his.

Sakura moaned quietly into their kiss, making Syaoran feel satisfaction in knowing he could make her feel good.

Timidly, she lifted her hands to undo the buttons of his vest and slid it from his shoulders before untying his tie.

She moved to start on the buttons on his shirt, but he stopped her by unlacing her corset with practiced ease, casting it to the side and then pulled her dress off over her head before they both stumbled over to the bed.

Sakura fell back into the sheets with Syaoran nestled between her legs-his lips found hers again in a passionate kiss, and they were forced to part again as he pulled her sheer underdress off over her head.

Sakura blushed as she felt the burn of his gaze over her bare skin and she shivered a little.

"Syaoran..." his name escaped her lips and he smiled softly.

"I love you," he murmured as he nuzzled her cheek gently.

Sakura felt a shy smile grace her lips as he showered her with soft kisses, trailing down her neck and over her collar bone to her chest.

She gasped as his lips lavished attention over her breast, while he pleased the other with his hand.

Heat erupted in her abdomen and spread through her body, a moan crawling up her throat.

"S-Syaoran..." she whimpered, threading her fingers through his hair as she arched her neck.

He kissed his way up to her lips, capturing them with his once more as he easily slid her underwear down her legs; Sakura snaked her fingers beneath his shirt to feel his warm skin, and then moved to finish unbuttoning it and discarded it on the floor.

He watched her expression as his fingers ghosted her inner thigh, making her shiver in anticipation. He parted her nether lips to find she was already wet, and her cheeks burned bright red.

Syaoran smiled, pleased, and he leant in to kiss her. He wanted to please her and make her feel good, to make her feel loved. He wanted her to know she was his world.

He pressed his thumb against her sensitive pearl as he slid two fingers into her core, receiving a whimper of pleasure from her. He stroked her walls, sending spikes of pleasure through her body and the heat in her abdomen spreading further. She could feel something tightening in her abdomen, similar to a coil winding tighter and tighter. With each stroke he brought her closer to the edge, until finally, the coil burst. Sakura felt everything seize, and Syaoran's strokes became slower.

She felt him remove his fingers and he pulled away for a minute; Sakura opened her eyes to meet Syaoran's gaze when she felt his weight back over her. She smiled lovingly at him and he kissed her softly as he stroked her cheek.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she felt the tip of his member at her entrance, and slowly he slid in.

Sakura had gotten used to the strange feeling, and it was no longer as painful as it once was. Syaoran started to move at a gentle, passionate pace and soon Sakura was feeling that fire in her abdomen again. She whimpered and mewled in bliss as the coil in her abdomen wound tighter and tighter with each thrust, until it burst. She cried out in ecstasy, her walls clamping down around his like a vice.

Syaoran nearly came, but he managed to hold himself back. He slowed as she gasped for air, her pink lips damp and parted. A thin sheen of sweat covered their skin making the air feel cool.

She moaned quietly as he sped up again, and then he shifted his hips slightly, striking something deep within her. She whimpered with each thrust, the coil back tighter than ever, and it was almost unbearable.

Sakura cried out as it burst, her entire body seizing. Her muscles clamped down on his so hard it brought him over the edge. Something warm coated her womb, and he was careful not to crush her beneath his weight, his breath hot against her neck.

Syaoran collapsed on the bed beside her and pulled her close before pulling the blankets up over their sweaty bodies. Sakura tangled her legs with his as she pressed her body closer to him, and for a while they just lay there catching their breath.

"Syaoran?" Sakura murmured his name.

"Mm?"

"I love you. I really do." She said softly.

Syaoran cracked open his eyes to see she was smiling beautifully at him, and he smiled softly.

"I love you too."

"I..." Sakura started, but then she hesitated.

Syaoran tucked some hair behind her ear. "What is it?"

She blushed. "I'm glad you're home. I missed you."

Syaoran chuckled. "I missed you too." He replied softly, "And... I promise I'll take you out as soon as I get the chance. This time, I'll be sure work doesn't get in the way."

"Syaoran, it's okay, you don't have to..."

He placed a finger against her lips. "I want to."

Sakura looked surprised, and then she smiled. "I'd really love that."

...

Sakura stood at the door wearing a plain, silk ivory dress. As he had promised, Syaoran was taking her out for dinner. She was excited, and she smiled brightly when Syaoran joined her.

"You look lovely." He smiled softly as he leant in and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Shall we?"

He held his arm out to her and she took it happily, and they made their way out to the carriage. Syaoran waited for her to get in before stepping in after her, and he sat down across from her.

"Have you heard much from Tomoyo?" he asked her.

Sakura shrugged, "She seems to be doing okay. She's been struggling with her morning sickness though."

"Hopefully it will settle." He murmured.

"I hope so as well. Mother said she'd had a rough pregnancy with both of us. I hope Tomoyo doesn't have the same problem."

"Eriol will make sure she gets the care she needs." Syaoran reassured her.

Sakura smiled. "I know."

"By the way-what you made for dinner last night was really nice. You should make it again sometime." He added casually.

Sakura stared at him with surprise. "But-Ami..."

"She told me you cooked." He replied, "You didn't?"

"I did-well, I cooked with Ami..." she stumbled over her words, flustered. "She told me she already had dinner prepared...I was just supposed to practice with her..."

Syaoran felt a smile tug at his lips. Ami had filled him in on her plan, one that he knew needed to be carried out carefully or else it would shatter Sakura's confidence entirely.

He wanted her to gain back the confidence and build her self-esteem that Dimitri had stripped away from her. He wanted her to, in a way, completely defeat him at his own game. It would be the ultimate payback.

"What are you thinking?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing really." He laughed softly, making her roll her eyes.

"Okay, mister mysterious."

Syaoran laughed again.

They arrived at a restaurant that was decorated with golden chandeliers and plush, red carpet. The tables were all set with silver and ivory tablecloths, with a crystal vase with white orchids in it placed in the centre of the table.

Syaoran and Sakura were directed to their table and seated. The menus were already on the table, waiting for them.

"Can I offer you any drinks, my lord?" The waiter asked.

"A bottle of a sweet red would be nice, thank you." Syaoran answered.

The waiter bowed and then left the pair alone. Sakura smiled as she looked around the beautiful restaurant. Even the architecture had intricate designs.

"This place is stunning." She smiled.

"It's a favourite of mine." Syaoran confessed.

"I look forward to trying their cuisine." Sakura said, still smiling.

He returned her smile as he picked up the menu and she did the same.

She wasn't surprised to see lists of elaborate dishes to suit the elaborate restaurant. Some of the meals offered seemed rather strange to Sakura, but she spotted a few things she might like.

Syaoran watched her curiously as she investigated the menu, and when he thought she might catch him, he returned to looking at his own menu.

"Syaoran, what would you recommend?" Sakura suddenly asked.

He looked up. "That's a tough question."

Sakura smiled. "Oh really?"

Syaoran smiled at her and she sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to pick one."

He laughed.

The waiter appeared carrying a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. He placed them on the table and proceeded to pour their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

Sakura panicked and rattled off the first thing she'd been staring at, while Syaoran remained perfectly calm. The waiter left to process their orders, and Sakura groaned.

"I can't believe I panicked."

"What happened there?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"I don't know. Suddenly my mind just went blank, then I said the first thing to pop into my head." She mumbled.

"How often did you used to be able to go out to a restaurant when you were living with your mother?" he asked.

"Not very often. Mother said it was a waste of money since we could just cook for our own meals." Sakura replied.

He hummed in understanding.

Sakura stood, "I'll be back in a moment. I need to use the ladies room."

Syaoran nodded and she left the table, headed for the toilets. On her way, however, she bumped into the one person she didn't want to see.

Sid smiled upon seeing her. "Oh, I didn't know you liked to come here."

"My husband wanted to take me out for dinner. It's sort of a late birthday present." Sakura replied stiffly.

His face fell. "Oh. How nice of him."

"If you'd please excuse me." Sakura tried to push her way around him, but he stood in front of her, blocking her way. She ground her teeth. All she wanted was to use the bathroom.

"Wait," he said, "Your birthday was recent?"

"It was two days ago." She replied, becoming impatient.

"Oh-I should get you something, then."

"That's really not necessary." Sakura replied.

"I insist."

Sakura was really starting to become agitated now. "No, really. Can you please let me through, I really have to use the bathroom."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. Sure."

Sakura hurried past and straight into the ladies before releasing a very frustrated groan. Why did he insist on doing unnecessary things for her? It wasn't your typical I'm-being-nice, for who bought a birthday gift for a complete stranger? Shaking her head, Sakura relieved herself and then poked her head out the door, checking to make sure Sid wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then, she hurried back to the table where Syaoran was waiting.

"Was that Sid?" he asked.

"Yes." She muttered. "If he kept me any longer, I'm afraid I might have made a mess."

Syaoran laughed. "Oh, that would have been unfortunate. What did he want, anyway?"

Sakura shook her head. "He wants to get me a birthday present. I told him not to."

"You've been pretty good at dodging him." Syaoran pointed out.

She nodded, "I'm starting to wonder if he followed me here…"

Syaoran looked disturbed. "Should I have this taken care of, Sakura?"

"I'd like to take care of this on my own, if you'd allow me to." Sakura replied quietly.

He looked unsure, but he trusted her. "Alright. Just…don't get yourself hurt, okay?"

Sakura smiled, "I'll be careful, I promise. And…If it gets to a point where I can't deal with it on my own, is it okay if I…?"

"Please come to me if you have any issues. I trust you." He replied.

She smiled at him with relief and love in her eyes. "Thank you, Syaoran."

* * *

 **I'll try and remember to update the next chapter soon :) I hope this gave some more insight on Sakura's feelings about herself and the world. I wanted to try and convey how frustrating the mind can be when battling things like Anxiety and Depression. In my personal experience, I know that sometimes my thoughts and anxiety contradict. Its weird, and it might not make sense, but its a reality that is so frustrating I want to scream some days.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura looked at Tomoyo's large stomach with vague interest and a hint of what looked like she was disturbed. Beneath her hand, she could feel the baby moving around.

Tomoyo beamed, "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

Sakura pulled her hand away. "Err...I guess so."

"We just finished getting the nursery organised." Tomoyo said cheerfully, "I can't believe how fast time passes."

"I feel like it was only last week you told me you were pregnant." Sakura sighed. "Yet here you are, about to give birth any day now."

"What about you and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Have you two spoken about kids?"

Sakura shook her head.

Tomoyo looked worried. "Do you not want kids?"

"I want children...it's just...I guess it happens when it happens." She shrugged.

Tomoyo smiled understandingly. "It's okay. I understand."

Sakura then sighed. "What's taking those two so long? They've been talking for over an hour now."

"I'm not sure..."

Sakura groaned. "Stupid work..." she muttered.

"Sorry to keep you ladies waiting." Eriol spoke as he walked in with Syaoran behind him.

"It's fine. Is everything okay? You were both gone for a while." Tomoyo said.

"Everything is fine. We were just discussing a few work-related matters." Syaoran answered.

"Sure, you were." Sakura muttered.

"Sakura." Syaoran frowned with disapproval. She smiled innocently at him, causing him to shake his head.

"We better leave, since it's getting late." Eriol said.

"Alright, I'll walk you guys to the door." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Eriol smiled. "See you later Syaoran."

"Yeah. See you." Syaoran watched Sakura leave the room with the two and he sighed softly, thinking to himself.

When Sakura returned, she found him sitting on the couch, waiting for her. "Come here." He said softly, patting his knee.

Sakura felt her cheeks redden as she walked over and seated herself on his lap.

"I need you to do me a favour." He started.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What is it?"

He watched her for a short moment before answering. "The streets are more dangerous than usual recently. I don't want you going anywhere on your own."

Sakura watched him carefully, searching his expression. Something told her that there was something more to this sudden request.

"Okay...If I go out to the city, I'll go with Ami or Tomoyo."

He smiled as he brushed her cheek softly. "Thank you."

"Syaoran...is there something you're not telling me?" Sakura dared to ask, and for a minute she was worried she'd angered him.

Instead, she was surprised when he nodded. "There is something I need to tell you. It's about the reason we got married." Syaoran said.

Sakura frowned in confusion. "It was for financial reasons."

Syaoran grimaced, "That's what your mother wanted you to believe. The truth is, she had us marry for your own protection."

She raised her brow sceptically. "Protection?"

"Yes..."

She stared at him with disbelief, wondering if this was some kind of joke. But when she realised Syaoran was dead serious, she knew it was anything but a joke.

"What was my mother trying to protect me and my sister from?" she asked quietly.

"I'm still trying to find out all of the details. Your mother mentioned a former family friend who intended to take the two of you as his own once you were of age." Syaoran explained. "My father knew of the issues your mother was having with this person."

Sakura wasn't sure what to think. It was too much to take in. "Syaoran, I don't understand..." she said, "It doesn't make any sense."

"My father offered your mother my family's protection through marriage before he died. Hence, our marriage."

"But-that's not fair on you-"

"I agreed to it."

She stared at him, stunned.

"My father asked me, and I agreed to the arrangement."

"But...you hated me." She mumbled.

He looked uncomfortable. "I never hated you. You used to annoy the crap out of me, but I never hated you. I... just didn't understand you, and it frustrated me."

Sakura thought over his words for a moment and gave a small nod. "Okay. I believe you."

He looked guilty, and she smiled. "I'm sure you'll tell me all of the necessary information when the time is right. I trust you. With everything."

Syaoran smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Does Tomoyo know?" Sakura asked.

"Eriol plans to tell her when they get home." He answered.

Sakura nodded. Syaoran looked at her softly before he cupped her cheek gently, pulling her in for a kiss. As they parted, Sakura felt her cheeks heat up as she became acutely aware of their position, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

Sakura was still shy and timid when it came to anything sexual, and if there was one thing Syaoran had learned, it was to take it at Sakura's pace. She still hid her face in his shoulder when she sat on his lap-such as what she was doing at that current moment.

He smiled, and his lips grazed her jaw line, making her stiffen. Syaoran was teasing her again, much to his pleasure and her embarrassment.

He nibbled her ear, knowing she was particularly sensitive there, and felt her hot breath against his neck. Smiling, he slid his fingers beneath her skirt to feel her smooth thighs.

"S-Syaoran..." she whispered his name sending shivers down his spine.

His lips grazed her jaw line again and goose bumps rose on her skin.

"Hey," he spoke softly, "Look at me."

He stroked her hair softly, and timidly, she pulled back, so he could see her face. Her cheeks were a rosy red and her eyes glazed with lust. Syaoran smiled softly as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was gentle and loving, allowing for Sakura to relax against him and melt in his arms. They parted, and she smiled softly.

"This innocent demeanour of yours is adorable." He murmured softly against her lips.

Before she had any time to reply, his lips caught hers in another kiss. Syaoran licked her bottom lip in plea of entry and she parted her lips for him. His tongue slid past and enticed hers to dance with his as he slid his hand further up her thigh to cup her ass.

A moan escaped her throat and he parted from her lips, trailing kisses down her neck and lavishing attention on her collar bone.

Sakura could feel his growing erection pressing against her hot core, and she pressed her pelvis down against him. He squeezed her butt and parted her lips so she could feel it more and she whimpered.

"Syaoran..."

The way she whimpered his name with such want and desperation tipped him over the edge. Holding her, he shifted so that she was lying on the couch with her legs wrapped around his hips and his erection still pressed against her core.

He kissed her neck, nibbling her pulse as he unlaced the front of her dress, loosening the top so the sleeves hung loosely from her shoulders and showed the tops of her breasts.

She threaded her fingers through his dark hair and with a barrier of cloth between them, he thrust against her, sending sharp spikes of pleasure through her blood.

Her breath came out in breathy moans and gasps as he brought her closer to the edge, thrusting against her core. Sakura's body seized as juices spilled down her inner thighs and she moaned into his neck. He continued to thrust against her core and she arched her neck as she trailed her hand down his back and to the front of his pants, but he stopped her hands from travelling any further and pinned them above her head.

"S-Syaoran, let me..."

He cut her off by kissing her powerfully, and soon she started to feel that coil back in her abdomen. She threaded her fingers back through his hair and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, until finally the coil burst and sent pleasure coursing through her veins as the same time Syaoran felt his release.

He collapsed over her, careful not to crush her beneath his weight, and pulled her face towards his to kiss her softly. Sakura's limbs felt useless after their little adventure, and she felt her eyelids droop. Syaoran's fingers brushed over every inch of her exposed flushed skin and he showered her with soft kisses often. Sakura was just glad one of the maids hadn't walked in.

Maids.

The maids!

"What?" Syaoran asked as her eyes flew open.

"What if the maids heard!?" she cried.

"Shh, it's fine." He murmured soothingly.

"Syaoran, you know how I am about-"

"Yes, I do. Which is why they're all terribly busy doing other things in other parts of the manor. I told them not to disturb us for any reason." He murmured against her neck.

Sakura blushed, "Did you plan this?"

He smiled. "No, but I may have put the extra precaution there in case you wanted to."

She froze and buried her scarlet face in his shirt.

"Just teasing you." He chuckled.

She groaned, "You..."

He nuzzled her neck affectionately, distracting her from her embarrassment and instead she smiled.

"Are you trying to distract me?" she asked.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"The conversation..."

He pulled back and looked at her with confusion. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Well...do you know who it is that's after me and Tomoyo?"

Syaoran grimaced. "We have the name your mother gave us."

"But?"

"We can't locate them just yet." He replied.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

Sakura smiled softly, "Just don't do anything reckless, okay?"

Syaoran smiled and kissed her softly, "I won't."

...

Sakura woke feeling stiff and sore from her activities with her husband the night before, and she looked over at the clock to find it was nearly ten o'clock. She sighed heavily. Syaoran was out at work all day and had said he wouldn't be home until late again, leaving her alone in the house all day. She didn't know what to do with her day, and Syaoran had asked her not to go anywhere in the city on her own.

She sat up and stretched her stiff body before she stood. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled the green dress she'd gotten from Syaoran for Christmas out to wear. Once she'd gotten dressed, she headed downstairs for breakfast, and then headed out to see Tomoyo.

The two sisters walked through the city together, headed for the orphanage. Tomoyo was a little out of breath, so they slowed their pace to make it easier for her.

"You're due soon, right?" Sakura smiled.

"Yes, that's right." Tomoyo smiled, wincing as they walked, but Sakura missed it.

"Have you and Eriol decided on names yet?" Sakura then asked.

Tomoyo nodded, "Mika, since it can be a girl or boys name."

Sakura smiled brightly, "That sounds adorable!"

"Do you mind if we rest for a minute? I'm feeling a bit tired." Tomoyo breathed.

"Of course, we can!" Sakura looked around and spotted a little stall selling cool drinks. "Take a seat by the fountain. I'll go get us some drinks, okay?"

"Thanks Sakura," Tomoyo smiled gratefully.

While Tomoyo went to sit down, Sakura hurried over to the stand and waited to order, choosing a refreshing orange and mango juice for the two of them. With the drinks in hand, Sakura turned and headed over to the fountain, only to find Tomoyo wasn't there.

With a frown, Sakura looked around, searching the area for her sister, but couldn't find her anywhere.

Just as Sakura was about to start panicking, a hand covered her mouth with a disgusting smelling cloth. Sakura struggled, trying to figure out why no one was coming to help them in such a public area. Just as she was about to pass out, she realised the reason: concealment magic.

...

Syaoran cracked his stiff neck, loosening it up after a long day of work. He was looking forward to getting home to Sakura; he felt relaxed and completely at ease by her side.

He sighed softly. Research was going slowly, but that wasn't new. They were researching how to treat a form of illness caused by an excessive drainage of magical power and caused the sufferers to fall into a dangerously weakened state that ultimately resulted in death. So far, they'd had no break throughs.

A soft knock on his door alerted him of a visitor. "Come in," he answered.

Sid walked in with a small pile of files in his arms. The doctor smiled, "Long day?"

"Just a bit." Syaoran replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I just came to give you these files on your new patients." Sid replied.

Syaoran took the files from Sid, "Thanks."

"No offence, but I get the feeling you don't like me very much." Sid smiled awkwardly.

"I treat all of my colleagues the same. What makes you think you're any different?" Syaoran replied.

Sid shrugged. "You're good friends with Yamazaki."

"We grew up together and he's a close family friend." Syaoran answered.

"Ah, I see."

"Is that all?" Syaoran asked. "I don't want to leave my wife alone at home for too long."

"Oh, err, of course. Sorry to keep you." Sid replied awkwardly, and then left.

Syaoran shook his head. Sid was good at his job, but Syaoran didn't trust him, not after what Sakura had told him about what happened between her and the man all those months ago. Thankfully, Sid didn't run into Sakura very often. Syaoran wasn't sure if the man had anything to do with the person who was after Sakura and Tomoyo, so he had been keeping a close eye on him. So far, there wasn't anything suspicious.

Grabbing his briefcase, Syaoran left the hospital to return home, only to be surprised when a frantic looking Ami greeted him at the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"It's Lady Sakura-she went out to see Lady Tomoyo, but she hasn't returned home like she said she would. I'm worried." Ami explained.

Syaoran frowned. "I'll call Eriol-"

His sentence was cut off by frantic knocking on the door. Hoping it was Sakura, he opened the door, only to find Eriol looking more than a little frazzled.

"Is Tomoyo here with Sakura?" he breathed.

"No, Sakura's not here either." Syaoran replied, squashing the growing panic bubbling inside.

"Shit." Eriol cursed. "We should start thinking of a plan."

Syaoran frowned, "How can we? We don't even know who took the girls', or where." He said.

"I know, but we've been anticipating for months that something was going to happen. We should start with what we know, first." Eriol said, keeping himself calm while Syaoran struggled to keep his emotions under control.

Frustrated, Syaoran just nodded.

The sound of the grandfather clock ticking filled the quiet room. It was well and truly late into the night. Syaoran was grinding his teeth from the stress, his jaw hurting, but he was sure Sakura was feeling far worse. He was so worried about her, and they had nothing to go on-no shred of evidence or information at all.

They had gotten nowhere with their plans.

The phone rang suddenly. Syaoran looked up, glancing at Eriol who was waiting for him to answer the phone. Syaoran reached over and picked up the phone, bringing it to his ear.

"This is Li speaking. How can I help you?"

...

Sakura woke in a warm, comfy bed with soft silk sheets and warm blankets covering her. Her head ached terribly.

She looked around, finding her surroundings were familiar, and that she recognised the room she was in. It was her old bedroom. But...why was she in her old room? When her mother had died, they had sold the house to a man who won the highest bid.

"What on Earth...?" she frowned, unable to make sense of it all.

She stood from the bed and walked to the door to try and open it, but found it was locked. Groaning in frustration, she walked over to the couch and sat down. Briefly, she wondered if there was something she could use to pick the lock, but the room was bare of anything except for the bed and a few pieces of furniture. Cold air brushed against her skin, alerting her that she'd been changed out of her original clothes and into a white cotton shift. Her feet were bare.

 _'Tomoyo, I hope you're safe...'_ she thought of her sister who was heavily pregnant and prayed that she was ok. She was so worried about her and she was sure that Tomoyo was worried for her safety as well.

 _'This is my fault.'_ Thought Sakura. If only she hadn't asked Tomoyo to go to the orphanage with her, then they wouldn't be in this mess. Syaoran had warned her not to go into the city alone-he had warned her that it wasn't safe.

Tears blurred her vision. "Oh god Tomoyo, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

She waited for what felt like an eternity in the room, waiting for her captor to finally reveal themselves. She didn't know what the time was and had no way of knowing as there was no clock in the room. She was starving as the last time she'd eaten had been breakfast.

At long last, the door swung open to reveal a man in his late thirties holding a tray with a hot meal on it and a hot cup of tea.

Without saying a word, he walked over and set it down on the coffee table in front of her before he sat down in the chair across from her.

"You should eat something, so you don't starve." The man spoke, his voice deep.

Sakura just glared at him.

He was tall and lean, his jaw square and eyes cold and dark. He eyed her with interest as he sat there, looking bored, and when she didn't make a move to take her plate, he smiled coldly.

"I'll force that food down your throat if you don't start eating it. What would you prefer?"

Sakura had no doubt he'd do it, either. So, she reluctantly reached out to take the plate which had a tasty looking omelette on it and started eating slowly. She hated how he watched her with those cold, cruel eyes of his. It was in that moment that she wished for Syaoran to come and save her. She shoved the thought to the side. She couldn't afford to play the helpless damsel. She needed to find her sister and somehow escape.

Once she'd eaten, Sakura set the plate back on the tray, watching the man in front of her carefully. "Where's Tomoyo?" she demanded.

A smile tugged at his lips. "Do you really think you're in any place to be demanding answers?"

Sakura sat silently. He was right.

Seeing her expected reaction, he smiled wider. "She's in her room, down the hall. What do you think of the place? It's not too different to your old rooms."

"Quite frankly, it's creepy." Sakura replied.

He laughed. "You haven't changed."

Sakura didn't say anything. Who the hell was this man?

"I remember when you were young...so bright and full of life." He spoke, "And here you are a grown woman. You do look stunning."

Sakura tried not to squirm beneath his gaze as his eyes raked over her body.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, her voice weak.

He smiled. "You and your sister are going to assist me with an experiment."

Sakura felt her stomach flip uncomfortably. She waited for him to elaborate, but he never did. Instead, he picked up the tray and left the room, locking Sakura inside.

Frustrated, Sakura let out a low growl. She paced the room, searching for something-anything-that might be of use to her. If only she was strong enough to lift the furniture, then maybe she could bust down the door. But, that would make too much noise and possibly put Tomoyo at risk. There was nothing. Nothing.

Feeling exhausted, she decided the best thing she could do was try and get some decent rest, so she could come up with a plan later. So, she walked back over to the bed and crawled in, closing her eyes.

...

She woke to the sound of the door opening and closing. Daylight filtered through the curtains and across the room to where a hot meal sat in wait for her. There was no one in the room but her.

Cautiously, Sakura slid from the bed and walked over to the coffee table, eyeing the contents. It looked to be porridge, much to her disgust, but it was something and she was starving, so she ate as much as she could without gagging.

Once she'd eaten, she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until she was sure that she was going to go insane.

What the hell did he want with her?! And experiments? What on earth... Sakura groaned in frustration. Next time she saw the man, she wanted to scream and hit him and demand to be taken home to Syaoran!

"You look restless."

She looked up to see the man and she narrowed her eyes. "That would be because I've been locked inside this room for god knows how long." She snapped. "I want to see my sister."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's not possible right now." He replied dully.

Sakura felt her insides clench. "Is she okay? What did you do to her?!" she shouted.

His cold eyes narrowed. "Keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you."

"Give me back my sister!"

He walked forwards and slapped her once, twice, then three times, sending her vision into a whirl.

She glared at him.

"You dare defy me again, and I swear your punishment will be a lot worse."

Sakura cradled her stinging cheek, her lip split and bleeding.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, walking her through the familiar house until they came to a room she didn't recognise. It looked like it had been purpose built, and looked like a cold, boring hospital room with various tools and machines through the room. A chair sat in the middle, and a bed in the corner.

He shoved her over to the chair and strapped her wrists and ankles to the chair, so she couldn't move.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice quavering. She was scared. She watched as he filled a syringe with some odd coloured liquid.

"I'm curious to see how your body, with that seal on your magic, will react to this drug created through magic." He murmured.

"Why? What are you trying to prove?" she asked, starting to panic as a cold sweat broke out on her skin.

He didn't answer. Instead, he turned and walked towards her, the syringe in his hand.

"No... don't-don't come near me!" she shouted, but it was useless. She felt the needle pierce her skin and a cold liquid creep through her veins. It didn't take long for her to start feeling its effects as a sense of euphoria washed over her, soon followed by excruciating pain.

...

Syaoran rummaged through his papers, searching for a specific article. The call he had received from Yamazaki the night before had been alarming-one of the well-known doctors had recently been expelled from the medical society for looking into forbidden research regarding the removal of magical seals. The name had been the same one as the name Nadeshiko had given Syaoran.

At long last, he found the article. Bingo. Akio Nakamura.

Syaoran remembered that the man used to work under his father. He had been a skilled practitioner but was a little odd, or so he had heard. But what was more alarming was that he was doing forbidden research into the removal of magical seals, such as the one that had been placed on Sakura's magic when she was seven.

If she was exposed to such a vast amount of magic power, it could be life threatening. Her body wouldn't cope with the sudden immense change and her organs would break down. What he didn't understand, was what Tomoyo had to do with it. Why did he need her?

Syaoran looked up as he heard Eriol knock on the door. "Did you find that article you've been looking for since that call last night?" Eriol asked.

Eriol looked like shit. There was no better way to describe it. Syaoran had sent him off to get some sleep at one point, but it didn't look like he'd been able to.

"Yeah. Its him." Syaoran replied, "I'm not sure what he wants with Tomoyo, though."

"Tomoyo doesn't have any magic power, unlike Sakura. You said that Sakura had a seal placed on her magic when she was seven?" Eriol said.

Syaoran nodded. "Her father gave up his life, so she could live."

"Well, now that we know it's definitely him, I finally have the information after nine bloody months as to where he lives." Eriol sighed, "It's rather cruel, to be honest."

Syaoran frowned. "Why?"

"It's their old house, where their mother was murdered."

Syaoran felt his stomach flip. That was too cruel. "Shit..."

"What should we do?" Eriol asked. "If we tip him off that we're coming, it could get messy."

Syaoran clenched his fists in anger. He had no idea what Sakura was going through, but he was sure that it was nothing good, and that she was probably scared.

"We need to get the Magical Containment Forces together." Syaoran said through his teeth. "It's the safest way to get the girls back."

Eriol was silent for a moment, and then he nodded. "I'll go get that organised."

The Magical Containment Force was a force organised and governed by the three most powerful magician clans to keep the magic community under control-a form of law and order, basically. Syaoran's family, the Li clan, was one of the three families and Syaoran was the family head.

He just hoped-prayed-they got there in time.

"Sakura..."

* * *

 **I have nothing to say except thank you for your reviews and for reading, as always! See you again soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Huge shout out to all of you amazing people who have reviewed or liked and favourited Unwilling! You're all stars!**

* * *

Sharp, needle-like stabs of pain radiated throughout Sakura's entire body. She was locked back in her room and she didn't know what time it was, but she was sure she'd been lying on the bed for more than an hour.

Breathing was painful. It felt as though there were shards of glass in her lungs, and her throat was raw from screaming in agony.

At some point, as she lay there, the man she soon came to know as Akio walked in with her meal, but she could hardly find the strength to move.

"Tomoyo..." she whispered her sisters' name like it was some sort of good luck charm. As she thought about her sister and the distress she might be in, Sakura managed to force herself into a sitting position. Her body screamed and protested, but she needed to find the strength to help her sister.

She was sure Syaoran and Eriol would be organising a search party or rescue team, so she needed to do what she could from her end as well. The long hours of hell felt like an eternity to Sakura. All she wanted was to be home and safe in the warm arms of her loving husband.

She tried to stand from the bed, but her legs crumbled beneath her, unable to support her weight. Clenching her teeth, she slowly crawled to the table, feeling determination stir inside her. She would not lose to this lunatic. Not in one hundred years.

A whimper escaped her lips as she pushed herself to her knees, using the chair as a support, and she slowly lifted herself into the chair. She took a long moment to catch her breath before she started eating, and when she finished and let it settle, she made her journey back to the bed.

She was woken the next morning to eat and again, made to wait hours before Akio returned to take her to the lab. She demanded to see her sister, but all she got was another slap to the face as she was strapped into the chair. This time, she made sure to watch his every move as she searched for the best way to get an opening for herself.

She endured three more days of excruciating pain, but she found that the pain afterwards was becoming less. It was because of this that she was able to make her opening.

As she sat feeling utterly exhausted in the chair, Akio undid the restraints on her wrists, which were raw and bleeding from her thrashing about. As he undid the restraints around her ankles, she kicked him in the face, hard, and she was sure she heard the sound of bone cracking.

With no time to waste, she leapt from the chair and grabbed the nearest heavy object, swinging it around and over his head, hard, knocking him unconscious, and then once more just to make sure.

Then, she stumbled out of the lab, her body starting to give out for the day.

 _'No, I have to find Tomoyo!'_ She screamed in her mind.

She forced herself forwards, stumbling through the large house until she came to the staircase. It looked daunting, given her current state, but she pressed on. Slowly, she began her ascent, step by step, clutching the rail. Sweat soaked her forehead and pain rattled her body. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she fell to her knees as they gave way beneath her.

"Tomoyo...please be okay," Sakura whispered.

Mustering all her strength, Sakura pushed herself back to her feet, using the wall as a support. She inched her way slowly along the corridor until she came to the door that led to Tomoyo's room. She turned the knob to find it opened with ease, and she guessed that Tomoyo's door had been left unlocked purposefully.

Tomoyo was sitting by the window, cradling her baby bump. She appeared to be unharmed. Relief washed over Sakura as she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Tomoyo looked over and gasped in shock, "Oh Sakura! What did that monster do to you!?" she asked as she waddled as fast as she could over to her.

"We're not done yet." Came a low, angry growl. "I will succeed in lifting that seal!"

Tomoyo glared at the man before her. She could tell that he was badly injured and she assumed it was Sakura's doing. She was about to retaliate, but then she saw a glint of silver in his hand. It was a scalpel.

He picked up Sakura, slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and pointed the scalpel at Tomoyo. "Get up. Now."

Tomoyo did as she was instructed and stood.

"Come with me. Now. Or I'll cut that baby right out of your womb."

Alarmed, Tomoyo nodded as she cradled her bump protectively, letting him give her the directions to where they needed to go.

...

Syaoran watched as the Magical Containment Force readied themselves to head into the familiar mansion Syaoran had only visited a few times. Eriol stood nearby talking with the captain, exchanging a few words before they moved to head in. It had taken them a few days to organise everything-too long in Syaoran's opinion, but they weren't superhuman. Everyone in the Magical Containment Force was trained in countering and containing any form of magic. So, should something happen, they would ensure the surrounding area was not destroyed. They also excelled in containing magicians, which was their core mission as they went in.

To detain Akio Nakamura.

Syaoran went inside with them. If anything was wrong with either of the girls, he needed to tend to them. He knew how to keep himself safe and as such, would not be of any hindrance to the team.

He followed behind, their footsteps silent. The captain kicked down the door and they all hurried inside, guns at the ready. Syaoran's gun was loaded with bullets, while the teams were slightly different and designed specifically for containing magic and magicians.

Before they even reached the stairs, they heard screaming. Syaoran forced his panic down upon hearing the voice and recognising it as Sakura's.

One of the groups was right beside the door of the room from which the scream came, and they busted it open.

"Step away from the girls!"

...

Sakura roused to find Tomoyo was strapped in the chair across from her, looking terrified and frightened. Tomoyo's amethyst coloured eyes landed on Sakura and she saw a flash of relief. Akio noticed and looked over, seeing she was awake.

"What are you trying to achieve?" Sakura demanded. Her body was still aching terribly from her earlier torture.

Akio didn't answer as he organised a syringe with a green liquid in it. He turned to Tomoyo, who shook her head, fearing what was in the syringe. "No, please-I beg of you!"

"Don't hurt her!" Sakura shouted.

Akio paid them no attention as he administered the needle into Tomoyo's arm. Sakura waited for her to start crying out in pain, but instead nothing happened. Tomoyo watched Sakura with fear, while Akio picked up another syringe with a clear liquid inside and walked over to Sakura.

"What the hell did you just do to my sister?!" she hissed.

He jabbed the needle into her neck and she screamed. He yanked it out and waited.

The door slammed open and several people in black uniforms filled the room, pointing their guns at Akio.

"Step away from the girls!" a commanding voice shouted.

Suddenly, Sakura felt as if her insides were being ripped to shreds and she coughed hard, bringing up a large amount of blood.

Akio grabbed a scalpel but before he could get over to Tomoyo, one of the officers pulled their trigger. Something hit him in the shoulder, throwing him off balance, and then several more shots were fired. Tomoyo watched as lines of what looked like electricity connected back to the strange guns, completely immobilising him.

Sakura coughed again, bringing up more blood, and she cried out in pain.

Syaoran ran in, followed by several others and was alarmed when he saw the amount of blood down Sakura's front. He rushed over to her and started undoing her restraints before he started checking over her. He frowned. Something wasn't right with her magical energy.

"Shit." He cursed.

"My lord, how can we help?" the three who were accompanying him looked worried.

"The seal on her magic has been weakened. We need to make sure it doesn't break, otherwise Sakura's magic will go out of control." Syaoran explained. "I'm going to strengthen the seal with my own magic-I need you to get Lady Tomoyo out safely and she needs medical attention. As you can see, she's heavily pregnant."

"Understood."

They hurried over to Tomoyo and helped her out of her seat, and she quickly told them about the odd drug Akio had given her. She was rushed out immediately.

Syaoran checked Sakura's pulse. It was beating steadily. He sighed with relief and then focused his magical energy on her. He sought out the seal, sensing the strange blocking sensation and focused on strengthening it. Slowly, bit by bit, as if building an impenetrable box around it.

It was tiring, but thankfully it wasn't life threatening.

"Sakura," he whispered her name.

"Syao..." her voice was barely audible.

"You're safe now. It's okay." He murmured softly, and he watched as a small smile wavered on her lips before she passed out from the pain her body was enduring.

Syaoran lifted her carefully into his arms and glanced around the lab.

"Investigate this immediately." He ordered, and then walked out.

Outside, everyone was in a panic. Syaoran walked over to Eriol, who was looking quite pale.

"Eriol, what's going on?" he asked.

Eriol snapped out of his stupor and swallowed hard. "It's Tomoyo. She's gone into labour."

...

Sakura woke to a throbbing pain in her head and she sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It had been three days since she'd been brought home by Syaoran. He had tended to her and looked after her closely, rarely leaving her side.

She carefully twisted her body around so that her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed and she sighed, wondering when the lingering pain from her torture would disappear.

The door opened and Syaoran walked in, seeing that she was awake. He smiled, and she stood as he walked over to her, pulling her into a gentle hug.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his scent, resting her head against his chest. She was so relieved to finally be home and back in Syaoran's arms.

"How's the pain?" he asked softly.

"My head is killing me, and everything aches, but it's not terrible." She replied.

"I'll give you something for the headache." He murmured, "Do you want to go see Tomoyo today? She's been looking forward to seeing you."

Sakura looked up at him curiously. "I feel like I'm sensing a hidden objective."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, I may want to keep you close while I'm picking up some documents from the hospital."

She smiled in amusement. "I do want to see Tomoyo, and her sons."

"I'll let you get dressed. Come down when you're ready-Ami has breakfast waiting." He said softly.

Sakura nodded, and he kissed her forehead before parting and leaving the room.

She stretched and walked over to her wardrobe, looking for the creme coloured gown she had gotten from her mother, and dressed herself carefully. While her body still ached, it was no longer as painful to move around as it had been three days ago, thanks to Syaoran's care. He had stayed by her side as she vomited constantly for the first day and had nursed her with barely any rest the second day. She still wasn't well, but she was recovering.

After clipping some of her hair back, she made her way down to the dining hall to eat breakfast with Syaoran.

It was pleasant outside with a gentle breeze blowing through the trees. Sakura followed Syaoran into the hospital and down the main hall until he came to a stop at the first corridor on the left.

"Tomoyo is in room nine. Follow the signs down and you'll find the maternity ward with ease. I'll be with you when I'm done." Syaoran explained.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

He returned her smile before he turned and headed for his office. Sakura sighed softly and walked down the hall, following the signs down to the maternity ward.

She spotted a familiar person up ahead, someone she didn't really want to see. Sid noticed her and walked towards her with a bright smile on his face.

"Sakura! It's been a while-the kids have been asking where you've been. Rumour has it that you were kidnapped." He said.

"It's true. So was my sister." Sakura replied.

His eyes widened with surprise and sympathy. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Tell the kids I'll come by when I'm available."

"I'll walk you to your sisters' room." He offered.

She shook her head, "That's not necessary."

"Please?" he pleaded, making the face she caved into every time he pleaded for something from her. This was why she tried to avoid him so much. She was not interested in him and he made her uncomfortable.

She said nothing and continued down the corridor. Taking her silence as a yes, he walked beside her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better than I was three days ago, thanks to my husband." She replied.

"Oh, that's good." His voice lacked his usual enthusiasm at the mention of her husband. "Do you have to talk about him with me? Let's just talk about us."

Sakura froze. "Get away from me." She growled.

"What?" he blinked.

"You heard me. You can't control me." She snapped. "If you'll excuse me."

Sakura hurried forwards, leaving him behind. She found room nine and sighed softly, knocking on the door. A quiet "come in" sounded and Sakura slid the door open to reveal Tomoyo resting in the hospital bed. Resting in a cradle were two little baby boys.

Tomoyo smiled at her sister, "It's good to see you, Sakura."

Sakura returned her sisters smile as she sat down. "Sorry I couldn't come earlier."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Don't apologise. We both know you were in worse shape than I was."

Sakura raised her brow. "I didn't have my uterus shredded from giving birth."

Tomoyo winced. "You know that's not what I mean."

Sakura just smiled.

"How are the boys?" she asked instead.

Tomoyo looked over at the cradle. "They're fine. Thankfully they both fall asleep easily and feed easily for now."

"I suppose that's good." Sakura replied. "Syaoran said that the green liquid was what caused you to go into labour-he's currently looking over all of that man's research notes relentlessly, trying to figure out why."

"What about the seal on your magic?" Tomoyo asked with worry.

Sakura smiled. "He rebuilt it."

"And he's okay? Isn't that stuff dangerous?"

"He's been quite tired, and he's eating a little more than normal, but he said it'll pass." Sakura answered, "What's Eriol up to?"

Tomoyo sighed. "He's helping with legal matters in regard to the man who kidnapped us... I'm just relieved that my twins are okay. I was really scared when he injected me with that stuff..."

"I was scared too." Sakura murmured.

"So, what happens now?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I guess we get on with our lives."

Tomoyo stared at her. "Just like that?"

"I guess."

Tomoyo looked a little unsure. "Sakura..."

"Tomoyo, please, I'm fine." Sakura insisted.

Tomoyo sighed. "Have you at least talked to Syaoran about it?"

Sakura was silent.

"Please, Sakura. Don't bottle it up." Tomoyo begged.

Sakura stared at her hands as she fidgeted. "I...I'll think about it."

Tomoyo knew their conversation was at an end, so she just nodded.

...

Syaoran looked up when he heard a soft knock on the door, and spotted Sakura looking a bit sheepish.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, everything's fine. Tomoyo said she wanted to get some rest, so I figured I'd come and find you." Sakura explained, "If you want, I can leave and visit the kids until you're ready?"

Syaoran shook his head, "No, It's okay. Come here."

She walked over to him, closing the door behind her a little and he took her hand.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Sakura stepped closer to him and hugged him, resting her head against his broad chest. She felt herself relax completely, all the tension easing right out of her muscles.

"Everything, I guess." She said quietly. "I just want to try and get back into our normal everyday life. Is that okay?"

"Of course, it is, love. But if you need to talk, I'll always be here." He said softly as he held her.

Sakura smiled. "I love you."

Syaoran kissed her temple and spotted movement from the corner of his eye, recognising the doctor.

"How can I help you, doctor?" he called out.

Sakura looked over her shoulder and a minute later, Sid walked through the door. He was holding a file in his hand.

"Yamazaki wanted me to give this to you." Sid explained, handing over the file.

Syaoran took it, "Thank you."

"You two know each other?" Sid asked.

Syaoran raised his brow. "I would hope so. Sakura's my wife."

Sakura struggled to keep her lips from forming a smug smile when she saw the look of complete surprise on his face. Hopefully, now he would leave her alone.

"Oh, wow, I didn't realise." Sid laughed. "Small world."

"Yes. I suppose so." Syaoran murmured. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Sid shook his head, "No. I'll be leaving now. See you later."

Syaoran watched as Sid left, and Sakura giggled. "Did you see his face? I can't believe he didn't connect the dots."

"He's still been bothering you?" he asked.

"I've told him to stay away from me. Now that he knows you're my husband, maybe he'll go away."

"Let's hope he will. Otherwise I might have to get involved."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes sir."

He chuckled, "Ok, I'll finish up so we can head home."

"Take your time." Sakura smiled. "Don't rush."

Syaoran smiled at her and sat back down in his chair to finish what he was doing.

...

Sakura watched the fire flicker back and forth. She was resting comfortably against Syaoran's chest, who was reading through some papers from a report in regard to Akio Nakamura. She was snapped from her daze when he set them to the side, and she felt her lips curve into a mischievous smile. She reached up and grazed her lips against his pulse.

Taken by surprise, Syaoran tightened his grip around her waist. It wasn't like Sakura to initiate these sorts of activities, so it was exciting and new. Eager, he cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss, catching her lips with his. She kissed him back, hard, and her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as she undid them.

As he parted, he couldn't help but smile. "You're rather eager tonight." He breathed.

A soft blush tinged her cheeks, "Take me to our room," she whispered. He lifted her in his arms and did as she asked.

Sakura fell back into the sheets once he removed her dress, leaving her in her sheer undergarments. She threaded her fingers through his hair as he caught her lips with his, a small moan escaping her lips.

Syaoran parted in favour of removing her remaining garments, his fingers grazing her skin and sending shivers down her spine.

"Syaoran..."

He took in her gentle features as she lay bare before him. Every time he saw her, she always took his breath away. Slowly, his hand slid down over her stomach and between her legs, parting her folds. As he rolled her sensitive pearl beneath his finger, he leant in and nuzzled her neck before kissing her.

Sakura whimpered from pleasure, squirming beneath him as he teased her. She could feel that familiar coil in her abdomen again, building and winding tighter with his caresses. But just before it burst, Syaoran pulled away.

She whimpered at the loss, "Syaoran please," she begged him, but he just smiled.

She watched as he pulled away from her and stripped himself of the rest of his clothes before he re-joined her, nestled between her legs.

He cupped one of her small breasts in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the hardened nub, making her gasp.

"Syaoran..."

"Mm?" He smiled against her lips. He could see she desperately wanted him, but he wanted to hear it.

"Please," she begged.

"Please what?"

She looked desperate. "Please, don't tease me like this."

He smiled deviously. "I want to hear you say it."

Her cheeks flushed red and she buried her face in his neck.

"Tell me what it is you want." He whispered huskily.

Sakura parted her soft pink lips to speak, but she couldn't form the words. "I..."

"Hmm?" He nuzzled her neck and then nibbled her ear.

"I want you." Her voice was barely audible.

Syaoran smiled. He decided it was probably time to stop teasing his wife and give her what she wanted. He readied himself at her entrance and easily slid in. Sakura arched her neck back and he smiled. It always gave him a sense of pride when he knew how good he could make her feel. Slowly, he started making love to her.

Exhausted and covered in a thin layer of sweat, Syaoran and Sakura lay in each other's arms, their legs tangled together. Sakura's head was resting on his chest, her eyes closed.

"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.

"Mm... just about how much I love you."

He chuckled. "Oh really?"

Her lips curved into a small smile. "Yes."

"Sakura?"

She lifted her head, so she could see him, "What?"

He sighed softly. "Never mind. It's nothing important."

"You sure?"

"Yes, love." Syaoran smiled and squeezed her body gently.

Sakura could feel her eyelids becoming heavy, causing her to close her eyes. Syaoran reached over and turned the lamp off before closing his own eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep beside her.

* * *

 **Guess what?**

 **THAT WASN'T THE CLIMAX! :p**


	20. Chapter 20

Syaoran sighed heavily as he read through the report Eriol had just handed to him regarding the investigation into what Akio Nakamura was trying to do. It didn't make much sense to Syaoran, but he seemed to be trying to break the seal on Sakura's magic and somehow transfer some of the power to a different vessel. He wanted to prove that it was possible to achieve without either person dying.

But, it wasn't.

Sakura nearly died from having the seal weakened so much and Tomoyo was lucky she didn't have her body contaminated with magical power prematurely. They were both lucky to still be alive.

"And what will happen to him now?" Syaoran asked, referring to Akio Nakamura.

"He's going to be locked up for quite a while-The MCF found evidence that he had been experimenting on numerous people, all of whom turned up dead." Eriol explained.

Syaoran nodded. "Good. That's one problem off my mind."

Eriol raised his brow. "Having trouble with Sakura?"

"One of the doctors who works at the hospital has taken an interest in her. She's even told him she's happily married." Syaoran replied, tossing the file on his desk.

Eriol smiled, "What are you going to do?"

"Sakura wants me to leave it to her."

"And you're just going to let her?"

"I trust her not to do anything stupid. So, yes."

Eriol looked concerned. "Take my advice. Don't."

"Sakura would kill me."

"If you don't step in soon, she's going to get hurt." Eriol said.

Syaoran sighed heavily. "Are you saying Sakura is incapable of handling the situation herself?"

"That's not what I mean. She's just fragile at the moment."

"I know she is. You don't have to remind me." Syaoran murmured.

Eriol sighed. "I need to get home to Tomoyo-neither of us are running on much sleep at the moment, with the twins and all."

Syaoran smiled, "I imagine so."

"See you later." Eriol said as he stood, and Syaoran nodded.

After seeing him out of his office, Syaoran walked back over to his chair and sat down. Eriol's words played over in his head, like an annoying noise that couldn't be turned off. Syaoran knew better than anyone else just how fragile Sakura was. It was because he knew, that he had agreed to let Sakura handle it herself. That way, she'd have a degree of some control back on her life.

"Shit..."

"Am I interrupting you?"

Syaoran looked over to see Sid standing at his door. He frowned, "You should knock."

Sid looked apologetic, "I did. Twice. I don't think you heard me."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something." Syaoran murmured.

"Is everything okay with you and your wife?" Sid asked hesitantly.

"Hm? Yes. Sakura's just having a rough time at the moment. Now, what did you need?"

Sid smiled, "A err, odd little case has come up. The information is in this file."

He handed Syaoran the file, who opened it and scanned through the contents.

"Alright, thank you." Syaoran murmured.

He looked up when Sid didn't catch his note of dismissal. "Is there something else you need?"

Sid smiled. "Oh, no. Sorry to have bothered you."

Syaoran watched as Sid left the office, and he frowned, wondering what he was up to.

Once he had finished work for the day, Syaoran headed home but couldn't find Sakura in any of her usual spots. He wondered if Ami might know where she was, and so he headed back downstairs to the kitchen.

He got his answer when he walked in, Finding Sakura covered in flour and what he assumed to be egg. She didn't seem to care, though, as she kneaded out the dough, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Sakura?"

She looked up, surprised. "Syaoran-you're home!"

"What's with the mess?" he asked, covering his smile with his hand.

Sakura's face turned red. "Umm...my first few attempts didn't go too well." She confessed.

"Where's Ami?"

"She's just gone to get some groceries." Sakura replied.

"Okay," he said, struggling not to laugh, "Make sure you have a bath before dinner."

"Oh hush, you." She mumbled.

He left before she could hurl something towards him and headed up to the lounge to relax for a while.

…

Syaoran snapped awake when the phone rang. He rubbed his eyes as he reached over to pick up the phone. It was a colleague reminding him of the upcoming conference, something he'd nearly forgotten about. He was going to be away for a week at most. As he hung up, he looked over at Sakura, who appeared surprised.

"You're going away again?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sorry, I was going to tell you, but I got side-tracked."

She walked in and sat down. Syaoran could tell that she had been in the bath, and she had changed into her sleepwear.

"How long will you be gone for?" she asked.

"About a week."

She lowered her eyes. "Okay."

He smiled apologetically.

"Syao? Can I..."

He looked at her curiously, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"It's nothing. Sorry to have bothered you." She mumbled.

"You're not bothering me." He reassured her.

She smiled.

"Come here." He spoke softly.

She blushed and walked over to where he was sitting, lowering herself down to sit on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her body a gentle squeeze.

"You seem troubled."

Sakura bit her lip. "Well...it's about that man who kidnapped me and Tomoyo." She confessed. "What did he want?"

Syaoran sighed. "He was experimenting with finding a way to transfer magic from one person to another." He explained. "It's impossible to do, and because of the dangers and threats it poses, it's been named as forbidden."

Sakura sat there numbly. Both she and Tomoyo had nearly died.

"Why don't you go and see Tomoyo tomorrow?" Syaoran suggested.

Sakura nodded. "I think I will..."

He tucked some hair behind her ear, "Sakura, you're safe now. He can't hurt you or Tomoyo anymore."

Sakura smiled a little, "I know."

Syaoran still looked concerned and unsure. "There's something else on your mind. What's wrong?"

This time she blushed and fidgeted anxiously. She opened her mouth to speak several times, but nothing came out.

"Sakura?"

"...children..."

"Hm?"

This time, she composed herself. "I've been thinking about children," she said softly.

"Are you worried about the kids at the orphanage?" Syaoran asked.

She shook her head, "That's not what I meant. I mean, children of our own."

He watched her silently for a minute as he processed her words.

"I've been thinking about it for a while," she admitted, "I wanted to talk to you about it earlier, but then Tomoyo and I got abducted..."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, though I am a bit scared."

"What about?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura smiled. "All of it, really. The change, whether or not I'll be a good mother, what could go wrong in childbirth." She confessed, "It's just scary."

Syaoran smiled back. "You've been thinking about this a lot?"

She nodded. "I'm scared, but I still want to try."

"Well, we don't need to right away. Don't feel pressured."

Sakura smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"For now, if it happens then it happens. I just don't want you to feel like it must be done now. You've been through a lot."

Sakura continued to smile. She was grateful that he was thinking about her first, that he wanted the best for her wellbeing as well. She had been scared to ask about it, scared that he might add extra pressure to her, but he didn't.

Sakura leant in and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Syaoran replied softly as she rested her head against his.

Sakura felt herself relax in his arms, the tension in her body disappearing completely.

...

Tomoyo had just finished putting her twin boys to sleep when Sakura arrived, so it was just the two of them.

Sakura had been watching her sister for a while. She had seen how Tomoyo loved and cared for her twins and how happy she was despite their ordeal with Akio Nakamura. She was a little jealous, to be honest.

"You seem really happy, Tomoyo. I'm glad for you." Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo returned her smile. "It's exhausting, but it's worth it. I could never regret having those two boys."

"How are you feeling though? You were discharged just a few days ago, right?" Sakura said.

Tomoyo grimaced. "I'm still recovering, to be honest. But I can recover here at home. There are others who need that hospital bed more than I."

"Try not to overdo it, okay? I'm happy to come around and help you when you need it." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura, I do appreciate your offer. But don't you have some things you need to sort out yourself?"

Sakura smiled awkwardly, "Well, you see..."

Sakura explained about her conversation with Syaoran, surprising Tomoyo. Tomoyo thought over the information, and then smiled softly. "You two have really come a long way. I'm glad."

Sakura blushed. It was true-a year ago, she never would have thought that she'd be thinking about having children, let alone with Syaoran. A lot has changed since then.

"Well, there's no rush, really. And Syaoran seems quite content for now. But what about you?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura fidgeted with her teacup. "I'm happy, but sometimes I do feel like something is missing in my life." Sakura confessed, "Just one thing..."

Tomoyo smiled with a look of understanding. "I understand."

"Now, if I could just get Sid to back off... I asked Syaoran to let me deal with him, but I don't know what I should do. I think Syaoran's getting really worried."

"And so he should be! Sid is still pursuing you despite your obvious rejections." Tomoyo frowned.

Sakura bit her cheek anxiously. She needed to think of something, and soon.

...

The morning Syaoran had to leave for his conference crept up rather quickly on the young couple. Sakura leant up on her toes and kissed his cheek before he left.

"Stay safe, okay?" he pressed with extra concern.

"I will, I promise. You stay safe too." Sakura smiled.

He could easily tell she was still exhausted and tired from their rather active night before. "You should go back to bed and get some extra rest."

She raised her brow, "And whose fault is it that I'm tired?"

Syaoran smiled. "You're partly to blame."

She rolled her eyes. "Get going-or you'll be late."

He chuckled, "Alright. See you in a week, love."

She watched with a smile as he left the house, and once he was out of her sight, she decided to take his advice and get some rest.

Sakura spent most of her day cleaning, once she was well rested, and it was the same for the next two days as well. She knew that the maids were there to do the cleaning jobs, but Sakura didn't feel like going out and she didn't want to be sitting down all day either. So, she had decided to clean. The house was going to sparkle by the time Syaoran got home, she decided.

But, the cleaning was just a convenient excuse for her to avoid Sid... Who happened to show up uninvited on the fourth day.

Sakura stared at him with disinterest. "Syaoran is away on a conference right now. I'm afraid work matters will have to wait until he returns." She said and went to close the door.

Sid stopped her, "Wait-I just want to talk with you. Please?"

Sakura gnawed her inner cheek. she decided she could use the chance to tell him to stop with his advances.

"I'm listening." She said.

"Er, can't I come in?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I distinctly remember telling you to stay away."

Sid sighed. "Listen, I never intended to make you uncomfortable. But...can't we at least, I don't know, try something? Your husband doesn't have to know-"

"Stop right there." She snarled. "I love Syaoran. I would never, ever do anything to hurt him. So, you can forget it-"

She was cut off as he pushed through the door and pinned her against the wall.

"Sid, let me go!" she snarled.

"There's no one here to help you." He said, "What does he have that makes him so special? Just what is it about him?" he asked desperately.

Sakura sighed. "Let me go, right now."

"Answer my question." He replied coldly, slipping his leg between hers.

Sakura felt her blood drain from her face. "Sid, get off me!" she shouted.

"Not until you give me what I want."

"That will never happen." She spat.

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

Despite the terror crawling up her spine and her trembling body, Sakura glared at him. She didn't let Syaoran have his way with her, and she wouldn't let this creep do as he pleased with her either.

"Compared to Syaoran, you're nothing." She hissed.

"Excuse me?" Sid narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"You could never hope to live up to him-"

He cut her sentence off with a rough kiss. Sakura struggled against him, but he had both her hands pinned above her head with one of his. He used his other hand to loosen the front of her dress and he slid his hand in, cupping one of her breasts.

Sakura froze. She felt bile crawling up the back of her throat. She had to do something.

He bit her lip and she whimpered, scared. She felt tears burn her eyes. Was she really going to be raped in her own home?

He removed his hand in favour of lifting her dress above her knees. She felt his fingers graze her thigh for a moment, and she completely froze when she felt his fingers probing at her core. She struggled beneath him, petrified, but he was stronger than her and had all the power.

There was nothing she could do. She was powerless...

"Get the hell away from my sister-in-law!"

Sid was yanked away from Sakura's body. Sakura's eyes flew open.

"Sakura, honey, are you okay?" Tomoyo rushed to her, in her arms her twin boys.

Sakura fell against the wall and to the floor.

Eriol glared at Sid with complete disgust. "You'll force yourself on someone who made it clear she had no interest? You're disgusting."

Sid grinned, "She was asking for it."

Tomoyo looked at him with hate. "She wasn't asking for anything!"

"Tomoyo, take Sakura to the lounge and call the police department." Eriol said, "I'll keep an eye on him."

Tomoyo nodded, "Come on Sakura, let's go sit down in the lounge."

Slowly, Sakura found her way to her feet and mindlessly followed her sister to the lounge. Her mind was spinning. At some point she sat down in her usual chair while Tomoyo sat across from her.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up, "Sorry, did you say something?"

Tomoyo looked at her with concern. "I just finished calling the police. Do you want me to call Syaoran?"

"No! Don't...he's at an important conference. I don't want to be a distraction."

"Honey, this is hardly a distraction."

"Please-don't." Sakura pressed. "Please."

Tomoyo sighed softly. "Alright. Is there anything I can get for you? A hot cup of tea, perhaps?"

Sakura smiled, "That would be lovely."

"Okay, well, I'll leave the boys with you until I get back, okay?" Tomoyo stood and placed one of the twins on the couch and handed the other to Sakura.

Sakura took the baby boy into her arms and smiled. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, which was a relief. Tomoyo left the room, leaving Sakura to enjoy the company of her two nephews.

It didn't take long for Tomoyo to return carrying Sakura a hot cup of chamomile tea. She set it down on the coffee table and then smiled, "How is he?"

Sakura smiled softly. "As peaceful as can be."

"Aki is definitely the more peaceful of the two. Ame is quite restless most of the time." Tomoyo sighed.

As if on cue, the infant started to wail. Tomoyo reached over and picked him up, trying her best to calm him.

Sakura watched her sister with a sympathetic smile. "I hope I don't have twins. You're amazing, being able to look after these two."

Tomoyo laughed. "Trust me, I barely know what I'm doing half the time. I'm always second guessing myself."

"You're a wonderful mother." Eriol said as he walked in.

Tomoyo blushed. "You always say that."

"But it's true." Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol expectantly, "The police?"

He nodded, "They just took Sid away."

Tomoyo nodded and then looked to Sakura, who seemed to have zoned out, too busy watching her nephew. Eriol looked at Tomoyo, the two of them sharing a look of worry for Sakura.

"Sakura, did you want me to stay the night?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you for worrying, both of you, but I'm fine."

"But-"

"I can look after myself." She snapped.

Silence fell.

"Sorry, we didn't mean..."

Sakura took a deep breath and shook her head. "Don't apologise. I'm sorry for snapping at you." She smiled. "Thank you for caring."

"Of course. We're family." Tomoyo smiled. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"I know, thank you." Sakura said softly.

It was late by the time Sakura had managed to convince the two to go home. She neglected her food, mostly picking and poking at it, until she decided to go and sit in the lounge. She sat hugging her legs up to her chest, watching the flames flicker back and forth. She could still feel Sid's hands on her skin, making her feel sick to the stomach.

She looked over at the phone next to her. She didn't want to be a disturbance, but surely it was okay just to hear his voice...

Sakura picked it up and dialled the number Syaoran had given her before he'd left, and she waited patiently as it rang.

"Hello?" Syaoran answered, but he sounded tired.

"Sorry, if you're tired I can call at a different time...?" Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura? No-it's fine." He answered immediately.

She smiled as she twisted the cord around her finger. "How has the conference been?"

He groaned.

"That great, huh?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Well, it's not terrible. But it is very tiring."

Sakura smiled. "What are you doing now?"

"Nothing, actually." He replied. "I was reading, but now I'm talking to you."

She giggled.

"How are things with you?" he then asked.

Sakura hesitated for a split second. "Everything is fine. Eriol and Tomoyo visited this afternoon with their boys." She replied, "They're very cute. Not so much when they're screaming though."

Syaoran laughed.

"It's late, and I'm sure you're exhausted. So, I should let you rest." She said.

"Not so fast." He stopped her, "Is everything really alright?"

"Syaoran, I'm fine. I promise." She pressed.

He was quiet for a moment, and then sighed softly. "Alright. I'll see you in a few days."

"I love you." Sakura replied softly.

"I love you too."

She hung up the phone and then buried her face in her knees. Selfishly, she wished he was home now.

...

Syaoran sat in thought as he stared at the phone. Something wasn't right with Sakura, and he was worried something had happened. He could sense it through her voice. So, he decided to call the one person who might know.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Eriol to answer and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally did.

"Eriol, it's me."

"Syaoran? What's so urgent? Aren't you at a conference?" Eriol answered with surprise.

"Sorry to bother you. Sakura just called me, but something seemed off about her. Do you or Tomoyo know if anything happened?" Syaoran replied.

Eriol sighed heavily. "She didn't tell you herself?"

"Tell me what, exactly?"

"I don't know if this is my place to say, but I'll tell you anyway. I doubt Sakura will tell you..." Eriol murmured hesitantly. "Sid was at your house today."

"And?"

"He tried to rape Sakura."

Syaoran felt his face turn white.

"Luckily Tomoyo and I caught him before it got...but I doubt Sakura sees it that way." Eriol murmured. "She didn't want us to call you because she didn't want to be a distraction to you."

"A distraction? This is hardly a distraction!" Syaoran shouted.

"I know, trust me, I do. Sid is currently being held by law enforcement until you return."

"If I could have it my way, I'd kill him." Syaoran snarled.

"We'd both like that."

Syaoran took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "I have three days left. I can't leave..."

"Tomoyo and I will make sure she's okay. We'll check in on her again tomorrow-I think Tomoyo wants to take her shopping." Eriol reassured him.

"Thanks. I'll try and get home as early as I can."

After saying goodbye to Eriol, Syaoran hung up the phone and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Sakura must have been feeling. She kept herself closed off from others, and she never allowed anyone to treat her as an object. Hell, it had taken him months before she would allow him to touch her. So, having her barriers suddenly broken to pieces the way Sid had...

"Sakura..." he whispered her name with anguish. He regretted not stepping in to make sure Sid knew his place. "...I'm sorry."

...

Sakura was exhausted. She knew that Tomoyo and Eriol were just trying to help her, but as much as she hated to admit it, it was only making things feel worse. Thankfully Syaoran was due home in the morning and she would finally get some relief from Tomoyo and Eriol's constant badgering. She loved them-she really did-but even she had her limits. With a soft sigh, she rolled over and turned off the lamp to go to sleep.

The carriage pulled up outside the manor as dawn broke. Syaoran was eager to get inside and see his wife, hoping she was okay. Leaving the maids and houseworkers to take care of his luggage, Syaoran headed inside and straight upstairs to the bedroom.

Sleeping peacefully in the bed and hugging his pillow to her chest was Sakura. Syaoran smiled softly as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Sakura roused, and she furrowed her brow. "Syaoran...?"

"Hey, I'm home."

She smiled and rolled over, "It's early. Come to bed." She pulled him in by his tie and kissed him; he returned her passionate kiss and followed her lead as she removed his clothes and he removed hers.

They lay in each other's arms, enjoying one another's presence. They kissed often and caressed each other, until finally they fell asleep.

…

Syaoran woke later that morning to Sakura's warmth beside him, comforting him as he lay there. She looked so happy as she slept peacefully in his arms, totally undisturbed. He kissed her temple softly and tucked some stray hair behind her ear.

His smile faded as he remembered the grim news Eriol had told him. If he ever saw Sid near Sakura again, he would make sure his career would fall flat on its face and give him several reasons not to hurt or be near Sakura ever again.

"Mm..." Sakura groaned in her sleep, her brow furrowing.

Syaoran gently cupped her cheek and her face eased into a much gentler expression.

He stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying laying there with her snuggled close, and he smiled when she woke.

"Morning sleepyhead." He greeted.

"Mm...you're warm..."

Syaoran chuckled.

She opened her green eyes and she smiled tiredly. "Can't we just stay like this all day?"

"What? Naked in bed together?" he laughed.

A soft blush dusted her cheeks. "We can't?"

He gently shifted his weight, so he was on top of her. "Are you sure?" he asked teasingly.

Her eyes were glazed with love and lust. "You know I hate it when you tease me-what are you-?"

Syaoran cut her off with a kiss as he continued his ministrations to her body. Her toes curled into the sheets as he brought her to another climax and she moaned softly. He smiled, pleased.

"Sakura..." he whispered her name as he nuzzled her neck affectionately.

She threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him closer to her body.

He pulled away after a moment and she whimpered at the loss of contact. She watched as he stood and walked into the bathroom; he returned a few moments later with a bottle of moisturising cream.

"Lie on your stomach," he said.

Sakura looked at him sceptically and he laughed. "I'm not going to do anything weird."

She sighed softly and did as he asked. She yelped when she felt something cold drip onto her back.

Syaoran spread the cream across her back and started kneading out the tension in her muscles, making her sigh in bliss.

"We should probably get up soon." He said, "Otherwise you'll starve."

Sakura blushed. "Oh, hush you."

He worked through the knots in her shoulders and then started on her mid back.

"What did you get up to while I was away?" he asked curiously.

"Cleaning." She replied.

"The whole house?" he asked incredulously.

"Except for your study." She said, "I didn't want to cause you any trouble."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Syaoran? I..." she spoke hesitantly, catching his immediate attention. "While you were away, Sid came here."

He sighed softly. "Eriol told me what happened."

Sakura froze. "O-oh."

"I was worried the night you called me, so I asked him if something had happened." Syaoran confessed. "Are you angry?"

"I'm not angry." She said. "I'm sorry. I said I could handle it, but I just ended up causing you more trouble."

"Don't apologise. He'll pay for what he did."

"What will happen to him?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know yet. But I'll let you know."

"Okay..."

She was quiet for a minute and Syaoran brushed his lips against her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I'm still struggling to process what happened, to be honest...I'm not sure how to feel."

"That's understandable." He said softly. "Just know that you're not alone. Don't go through this alone-I'm here by your side, always."

It suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her chest, making Sakura feel relieved. She smiled softly.

"Thank you, Syaoran."

...

Syaoran stood waiting for the police chief to take him through to the interview room where Sid was waiting. Honestly, Syaoran wasn't happy with the punishment Sid was given, but it wasn't surprising. There weren't any laws in regard to rape or sexual harassment against women, so he was being let go with a slap on the wrist. So, Syaoran had to remind him of his place and who he was messing with.

The police chief appeared and nodded to Syaoran. "I wish we were meeting under better terms, My Lord."

Syaoran smiled stiffly. "Yes, I too."

"Please, come through." The police chief gestured for Syaoran to follow him. "His butler arrived with the money to bail him out, but I told him that since you have higher authority, he couldn't be released."

"Good."

They came to a stop at a door and the police chief opened it, allowing Syaoran to go inside. Sitting handcuffed to the table was Sid. He looked up and met Syaoran's cold expression with a lazy smile.

"To what do I owe you the pleasure?" Sid asked.

"I think you know why I'm here, Sid." Syaoran replied.

"She was asking for it."

Syaoran sighed heavily as he sat down. "I once thought the same way as you, until I met Sakura and got to know her."

Sid just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sakura would never even think of acting promiscuously, or even flirt, in public. She's too modest." Syaoran explained.

"She didn't have to. It was all in her body language."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Here's the deal-you will stay far away from Sakura. You will not speak with her or stand in the same room as her."

"And what will happen if I do?" Sid laughed. "There's no laws in regard to touching women."

"I will make sure your status, money, and job are completely stripped away from you and your family." Syaoran replied flatly, holding eye contact with the man. "You do realise that being part of one of the three governing clans, I can make that happen quite quickly?"

Sid suddenly paled.

Syaoran smirked. "Don't tell me you didn't make the connection?"

Sid said nothing.

"So, you'll never go near her again. Understand?"

Sid nodded.

Syaoran stood, "You picked the wrong family to mess with, Sid."

* * *

 **Hello! I'm glad to see that you all enjoyed last chapter, lmao. So I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but it might take me a while to get the next chapter up-sorry! I think at most there will be five chapters left? Maybe? We'll see.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura had been feeling on and off all day. One moment she felt quite content, then the next it felt like the world was crashing down around her. She had assumed it was just because she was scared and nervous about what would happen with Sid. She hugged the cushion to her chest and stared into the flickering flames. She felt a bit nauseated as she waited anxiously, her thoughts running amok. The more her thoughts went crazy, the more Sakura tried to stop them, but she only succeeded in making the situation worse.

She hated it. She felt so helpless and out of control, like her own mind was attacking her. All she wanted was for it to stop.

To stop.

That's right-she'd nearly forgotten. She remembered when she was little and had been in similar situations-her mother had told her that when she felt like everything in her mind was just too much, that she should try and focus on her breathing instead. Just breathe in, and then out.

She repeated the process several times, just focusing on her breathing. She relaxed her shoulders and watched the flames quietly. The sound of footsteps grabbed her attention and she looked up. Syaoran walked in carrying a bouquet of cherry blossoms, and she looked at him quizzically as he sat down.

"For you." He said, handing her the flowers.

She blushed. "Thank you..."

"You look a little pale. Are you feeling alright?" he asked with concern.

Sakura smiled. "I've just been feeling anxious about everything to do with Sid... I'll be fine."

He watched her with a vague expression for what felt like a long moment. "If you're still not feeling well tomorrow, I want you to rest."

"Okay, okay."

"Hey, I'm serious."

Sakura giggled, "I know. I promise I will if I'm still feeling bad." She said, "I'll go get a vase for these."

She stood and walked out of the room, making her way down to the kitchen to find a vase. She remembered they were in one of the bottom cupboards, so it didn't take very long to find one. She hummed a soft tune to herself as she put some water in the glass vase, and then arranged the flowers. She picked up the vase full of flowers and with a smile, carried it back to the lounge room. She decided she should just ask about the subject that had been bothering her all day.

"So... What's happening with Sid?" she asked quietly.

"He won't be bothering you again, I can assure you." Syaoran answered as she placed the vase on the table.

She looked at him curiously. "What did you do?"

"I warned him that if he ever tried to go near you again, I would make sure his fortune, status and job would be stripped from him." Syaoran shrugged.

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes.

"He messed with the wrong family."

His casual sentence made Sakura giggle, "Thank you Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled softly. "Anything for you."

...

Tomoyo was not satisfied with Sid's punishment in the least. In fact, she was fuming.

"I can't believe this!" she growled, "You're attacked in your own home, and he gets a slap on the wrist!?"

"Tomoyo, please try to calm-"

Tomoyo whirled on her husband. "How can I be calm!? The laws don't protect us women-they protect men! And don't tell me otherwise, Eriol." She said dangerously.

Sakura smiled awkwardly, "Tomoyo, Syaoran's made sure he won't come near me again, so please..."

Tomoyo looked at her sisters pleading face and sighed softly as she sat back down in her seat.

"Well...I guess we just hope for the best." She said.

"I'm sure Syaoran wanted to snap his neck." Eriol murmured.

Sakura laughed. "Well, he did mention some, err, colourful ideas along those lines."

"How is he, anyway?" Eriol asked.

"He's doing fine-he said something about a new patient coming into the adolescent ward to start trials for a new drug." Sakura answered.

"Oh, I didn't realise they were starting the trial again so soon." Eriol said with surprise. "That's great. Hopefully it works."

Sakura nodded, though tiredly as all her energy seemed to suddenly drain from her body.

"Sakura? Are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale." Tomoyo murmured.

"Sorry, I've been feeling a bit off. I think it's just stress, but I think I should head home and rest." Sakura replied with a small smile.

"Good idea." Tomoyo returned her smile and stood to lead her to the door.

Tomoyo was worried about her sister. Sakura had suffered a lot at the hands of Akio Nakamura-she had been tortured and drugged, and it was a miracle she seemed to still be able to smile. But Tomoyo knew-she knew that Sakura was struggling. Sakura might be good at hiding how she felt, but Tomoyo could see right through it. All she could do was let Sakura know that she was there if she needed someone. And as frustrating as it was, Tomoyo had to accept that fact.

…

Upon reaching home, Sakura opted to go and lie on the couch. She didn't have the energy for sewing or even reading. She hoped that maybe a little nap would help, so as she lay down, she closed her eyes.

A gentle touch against her cheek woke her some time later, and as she came to, she realised a soft blanket had been placed over her.

"Syaoran?" she mumbled.

"Hey there." He replied.

She lifted her head and looked around the room. It was nearly dark outside, meaning she'd fallen asleep for a good few hours.

"How long have you been home for?" she mumbled.

"About an hour and a half. How long have you been asleep?"

"Oh...a few hours? I was exhausted when I got home from seeing Tomoyo, so I thought I'd just have a little nap..."

"How are you feeling now?" he then asked.

"A lot better, actually." She confessed.

He smiled. "That's good."

Sakura sat up and her stomach growled, telling her she needed dinner soon. Syaoran, having heard, laughed.

"Come on, dinner should be ready." He said.

Sakura felt so embarrassed. "O-okay..."

They both walked down to the dining hall, where Ami was setting the table. She bowed to them before walking back into the kitchen, leaving the couple to take their seats. As she sat down, Sakura couldn't help but notice that her dress was a little tight. She wondered if it was the way she was sitting, perhaps, or maybe she'd been tied into the dress a little too much. She shook her head, deciding it was just her imagination.

Ami brought out their meals of braised chicken and seasoned vegetables. The scent of the delicious food wafted over to Sakura, and she suddenly lost her appetite.

 _'What the?'_ she thought to herself.

Once her meal was placed in front of her, Sakura swallowed the nauseous feeling and forced herself to eat.

Oddly enough, she felt better after dinner. Shrugging it off, Sakura seated herself beside Syaoran and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Sakura, how many children do you want?" Syaoran asked casually.

Sakura looked up at him with confusion. Why was he suddenly asking her that? It seemed so out of the blue.

"Honestly, I don't know... Depending on how things go, maybe two or three? I'd be happy with just one, of course..."

"What do you mean when you say depending on how things go?" he asked curiously.

She fidgeted awkwardly. "Well...what if our first child is a girl? You need an heir..."

Syaoran cringed at her wording. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about how he had acted at the start of their marriage.

"I'd rather you be comfortable with the idea of being pregnant, before thinking about that." He murmured.

She smiled. "You asked."

"I did, you're right."

"What has you thinking about this?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing really, I was just curious since you brought it up the other day." Syaoran smiled.

"Well...what about you?" she asked.

He smiled. "I've never really thought about it. Maybe two or three... I was a single child, so I didn't have any siblings. It could get lonely at times."

"Then maybe we should try for two?" she suggested.

"Let's see how things go, for now." Syaoran smiled softly. "I don't want to put you through too much pain."

Sakura giggled. "You know, once upon a time, I don't think you'd have cared."

Syaoran cringed. "Please don't remind me."

She smiled. "We've both come a long way, haven't we?"

Her words caught him by surprise. "Yes, I suppose we have." He murmured.

She sighed. "I wish that back then, I had been a bit more open with you. That I had...I don't know...just been honest. With you, and myself."

Syaoran gave her body a small squeeze. "It's best not to dwell on the past. We both made mistakes."

Sakura nodded. His words were true, and there was nothing they could do about the past. But, she could look to the future and learn from her mistakes.

...

Syaoran glanced up as Sakura walked into the dining hall looking rather exhausted. Their week had been long and tiring, especially for Syaoran with his new patients and the new trials for the drug he'd been helping to produce. But Sakura had been going about her days the same as every other day.

She sat down and Syaoran frowned a little, concerned about her. As far as he knew, she wasn't doing anything that should make her feel so exhausted-she wasn't staying up extra hours at night and she was sleeping fine as well. He was worried everything was catching up to her-her abduction and what happened with Sid. He had been keeping a close eye on her for a while, but she was adamant that she was fine.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled tiredly. "I'm just tired. I've been feeling a little drained every now and again, but it goes away." She explained, "I'm just having one of those moments."

When Syaoran looked at her sceptically, she rolled her eyes playfully. "Syaoran, I'm fine! I'll let you know if I feel any worse, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yes."

He relaxed a little and turned his attention to the meal that had just been placed in front of him. Sakura did the same and an immediate wave of nausea hit her. She forced it down and picked up her fork to begin eating.

After dinner, Sakura made her way towards the lounge to relax for the evening. Her nausea had disappeared, which was a relief, and she was feeling a lot better now. She hummed a cheerful tune to herself and sat down on the couch.

A pair of warm arms enveloped her a few moments later and she smiled as Syaoran pulled her back against him.

"That tickles." She laughed as she felt his breath against her neck.

"Sorry." He smiled.

She relaxed against him and he gave her body a gentle squeeze.

"You seem to be feeling better now." Syaoran said, "that's good."

She rolled her eyes. "You worry far too much."

He chuckled. "I can't help it. You're the most precious person to me."

Sakura felt a happy smile tug at her lips. "I love you too."

"By the way...I think I'm gaining weight. My dresses are a little too tight around my waist." She confessed.

"You shouldn't be. We eat the same meals and you have a pretty balanced diet." Syaoran murmured. "Unless, of course, you've been eating cake from the bakery while I'm at work." He added playfully.

Sakura pouted. "I don't eat that much cake when we go to the bakery together."

"I'm teasing you." He chuckled.

Sakura laughed.

"But in all seriousness, I haven't noticed anything."

"I guess I could be imagining things." Sakura sighed. "

"Hmm... maybe. See how you go." Syaoran murmured softly, starting to suspect something more.

She fell silent and closed her eyes. Syaoran smiled and threaded his fingers through hers. "What do you have planned for tomorrow, love?"

"Not much." She replied. "Aren't you going to work?"

"Yes. There are some things I need to do, but I'll be home for dinner." He said, "Try not to get up to too much mischief while I'm gone."

She giggled. "I'm thinking of going to see Tomoyo. She's been a bit stressed with caring for her two boys," she said, "So I thought I'd go and help her out."

"That's so like you." Syaoran smiled.

They sat in a comfortable silence for what felt like a long time, until Syaoran sighed softly.

"We should head to bed." He said.

"Sounds good. I am tired." Sakura agreed.

They both stood and headed for their bedroom, where Sakura tiredly changed into her sleep wear before slipping into bed. Syaoran joined her, pulling her close as they relaxed.

Sakura woke to find that Syaoran had already left for work and guessed that he had decided to leave her to sleep for longer, probably because he was worried. She smiled and shook her head with exasperation before she sat up and stretched. It was another hot day, so she opted for wearing something lighter and pulled on a white summer dress and brown heels.

Once she had eaten breakfast, Sakura made her way to see Tomoyo, who was sitting with her twins in the shade beneath a large tree in her back yard.

Sakura smiled as she joined her sister, "How are you feeling?"

Tomoyo returned her sisters smile. "Honestly, I'm so exhausted. Both Eriol and I haven't been able to sleep thanks to these little munchkins."

Sakura laughed, "I came here to help you out, so set me to work."

Tomoyo raised her brow, "Isn't it Syaoran's birthday today? I thought you'd be home preparing something."

Sakura blushed a little. "I've been talking with Ami. She's going to help me make dinner tonight. I wanted to surprise him with something special." She confessed, "I'm still really clumsy in the kitchen. I totally trashed it the other day trying to make a fruit pie."

Tomoyo giggled, "I'm sure Syaoran will be very happy."

"I hope so." Sakura sighed softly.

Tomoyo stood, "It's time for their nap," she said, "I'll make you something nice and cool to drink. Let's go."

Sakura followed her sister into the manor and watched as she tucked the little boys in for their nap. Then, they headed to the kitchen where Sakura took a seat at the bench and rested her chin in one hand.

"How has Syaoran been lately?" Tomoyo asked as she poured them glasses of Iced tea.

"He's the same as always-worrying about me." Sakura replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh? Why is he worried? Is it that he's still concerned for your wellbeing after being abducted and that mess with Sid?" Tomoyo asked with concern.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I just haven't been feeling very well lately. Sometimes I feel sick during the day or just fatigued. I personally think it's just the heat. I don't know what he thinks it is."

Tomoyo frowned. "You don't usually react to the heat like this though. I think Syaoran should be worried."

"Oh, not you too!" Sakura groaned.

"So, tell me more. How's your appetite?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura sighed heavily. "I'm fine."

Tomoyo gave her a stern look and Sakura relented.

"I'm still eating. Though lately the smell of chicken makes me feel really nauseous."

As if on cue, Sakura's stomach cramped, and she held her hand to her mouth.

"Sakura?"

Sakura stood and hurried over to the sink, vomiting. Tomoyo rushed over to her, rubbing her back gently.

Sakura took in a few deep breaths as she waited for her stomach to settle _. 'Just my luck'_ she thought, _'now I have this bug to deal with too?'_

"Sakura, when was the last time you had your period?" Tomoyo asked as she poured her a glass of cold water.

Sakura thought to herself. "Two or three months?"

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Tomoyo asked.

The question hit Sakura full force. She staggered, "I... I'm not sure, maybe..." she said as she slid to the floor in shock.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo knelt beside her with a look of worry. "Maybe we should call a doctor..."

Sakura nodded numbly.

Pregnant.

She had known it would happen, but... it was so unexpected.

She wasn't sure what to feel.

 _'Pregnant,'_ she thought, _'I'm pregnant.'_

...

Syaoran got home just in time for dinner that evening. He was pleasantly surprised when he walked into the dining hall to find that Sakura had made him something special for dinner, along with dessert too. But he sensed something was off with Sakura. She seemed to be overly energetic, and her behaviour was a little odd as well.

"Sakura?"

She smiled brightly, "What is it? Is there something wrong with the cake?"

"No, the cake's fine. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind instead?" he suggested.

Sakura froze. "What do you mean? Nothing is on my mind."

"You and I both know you're a terrible liar." He smiled.

She sighed heavily. "Was I that obvious?"

"Just a bit, love."

She fidgeted anxiously. "I vomited at Tomoyo's today, so she called a doctor to check on me."

Syaoran looked at Sakura softly, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"I...I um..." she took in a shaky breath and released it. "I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room and she looked up to gauge his expression. He was watching her gently, thinking, so she fidgeted.

Finally, he spoke. "Are you scared?"

She nodded.

He smiled. "I think that's normal. But... Are you happy?"

That was the important question for him to know the answer to.

"Of course, I am! I-It's just so sudden, and I'm scared, and-"

She stopped when his arms wrapped gently around her.

"We'll get through this together. I promise." He spoke softly. "You won't be alone."

Suddenly, all the tension in her body melted away. "Thank you," she whispered, and then she smiled. "Happy Birthday."

Syaoran watched Sakura softly from where he sat on the couch. He'd had a sneaking suspicion for a while that she might be pregnant, but he hadn't said anything in case he was wrong. So, he wasn't surprised when she told him that she was pregnant.

Instead, the first thing his mind went to was Sakura's wellbeing and how she felt about the situation. Judging from her behaviour, she was still letting the news sink in, which also didn't come as a surprise to him.

From what she had told him, it had been three months since she'd last bled. He knew that she had assumed she'd missed those few months because of stress, which was perfectly reasonable. After all, she had been through so much.

He had to admit, though, that he was having his own worries about being a parent. He was scared he wouldn't be the father their children deserved, and he had no idea what to expect. He had six months to prepare himself for the change in their lives, and he didn't know if that would be enough time.

Watching Sakura, he knew she was definitely having the same worries in regard to being a mother. In a way, it was strangely comforting.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Sakura sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and smiled as he kissed her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"About the news you just gave me." He confessed. "And you."

"It's going to be...different, I guess." Sakura giggled, "I'm still struggling to process it, to be honest."

"Me as well." Syaoran said. "Let's just focus on getting comfortable with the idea of being parents, okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Okay, that sounds good to me."

Syaoran tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled. "It's getting late."

"Should we head to bed?" she asked.

"Probably." He laughed softly.

Sakura stood, and he followed, the both of them heading to their room.

* * *

 **It's the start of the final part of the story! Excited? Sad? Kinda terrified? WONDERFUL.**

 **Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone,**

 **I'm sorry I've been a bit MIA for this story. I've been struggling with writing this chapter. Sadly it's shorter than normal. I've also been working on the next chapter of And So We Meet At Last-I'm just waiting for my friend to proofread it and check it over before uploading it. Thanks for being so patient!**

* * *

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. She'd been staring at her reflection for the last hour, taking in the small changes her body was showing. It had become a small habit over the past week, as she was still coming to terms with being pregnant. There was the slightest bump showing, serving as another reminder that Sakura was going to be a mother.

Children. It was really happening...

She wondered how their child would look. Would they have her eyes? Maybe they would smile the same way as their father. Perhaps they'd have the stubbornness of their mother?

"Sakura, love?"

Sakura broke away from her thoughts and looked over to see Syaoran watching her tenderly.

She smiled, "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Breakfast awaits you." He smiled with amusement.

She blushed, "Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you."

He walked over and pulled her in by her waist. "It's okay." He smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Do you mean in regard to feeling sick, or how I feel about being pregnant?" Sakura asked.

"Both."

Sakura smiled. "The nausea hits me at the most inconvenient of times, but I think I'm starting to come to feel comfortable with the idea of actually being pregnant."

She continued, "Though, not completely. I'm still... well..."

"It's okay to be scared." He spoke softly. "I think it's normal to be scared about some things."

Sakura rested her head against his chest, taking in the comfort he provided her. "Thank you,"

He kissed her forehead gently. "Let's go eat."

She smiled and nodded as she parted, and together they left the room to head downstairs.

After eating, Sakura saw Syaoran off for work at the door. She watched the carriage leave and sighed softly as she closed the door. She watched as a few maids walked past and wondered what she could do. There was always her art, but she didn't feel up to drawing or painting.

"Lady Sakura?"

Sakura looked up to see Ami smiling at her. She returned her smile.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Ami asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Sakura replied, and followed her into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Ami started brewing some earl grey tea. Sakura watched the woman as she moved about-Ami was a mother, so maybe she could talk to her about it...

"You've been distracted lately," Ami dared to say, "Is there anything on your mind?"

Sakura fidgeted a bit, wondering what she should say. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you've been late for breakfast nearly every day this week, and Lord Li has asked me to make some changes to your meals..." Ami answered carefully.

Sakura sighed as Ami set her cup of tea down in front of her.

"Well, yes, there is something on my mind..." Sakura murmured. "I'm pregnant."

Ami blinked in surprise. Then, she smiled. "Congratulations!"

Sakura gave her a weak smile.

"Wait, is it that you don't want this...?" Ami asked after a short silence.

Sakura shook her head. "No! It's not that at all. I just...I'm scared."

Ami's face softened into a smile. "I think that's normal."

"That's what Syaoran said." Sakura mumbled.

"I felt the same when I found out I was pregnant. Though, not quite for the same reasons as you." Ami added.

Sakura looked at her questioningly, so Ami continued.

"I was all alone when I fell pregnant. Both of my parents had passed away, and I had no siblings. I told you about how Lord Li found me, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Once I had decided to keep the baby, I felt terrified because I was on my own. I had no idea how to be a mother, let alone how I was going to be able to raise her while working on my own."

Sakura fingered the rim of her teacup as she listened. "I am afraid that I won't be a good mother, but what I'm scared about most..."

Ami watched her quietly while she waited for Sakura to finish her sentence.

Sakura released a shaky breath. "What if something goes wrong? What if I lose the child? What if I don't make it...?" She choked on the last few words as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Ami reached across the bench and placed a comforting hand over Sakura's. "Have you spoken to him about your worries?"

Sakura nodded and then Ami smiled comfortingly. "I'm sure he'll get you the care you need and will support you through this."

Sakura smiled. Syaoran certainly was doing all he could to help her.

"Thank you, Ami."

"I've heard it helps if you surround yourself with other women who will be mothers soon. Maybe that will help you?" Ami suggested.

Sakura's eyed brightened a little, "Do you know where I might be able to find such a group?"

Ami grimaced. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure. Maybe you could talk to your husband about it."

Sakura nodded with a smile. "That sounds like a good idea. Thank you!"

Ami smiled as Sakura stood from her chair, "I'll be going out for a little while, but I'll be back by the afternoon."

"Stay safe." Ami replied.

"I will!" Sakura called back cheerfully.

...

Syaoran finished reading through the notes he had gathered in regards to the trial they had been running. Hopefully, there would be some progress and they would be able to have the drug available to everyone.

He leant back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. Once again, his mind flicked back to Sakura for the umpteenth time that day. He was worried more than he should be. He had taken care of countless women going through a pregnancy, so why should this be any different?

Except, this was his wife, who he loved dearly, and he knew all of the possible outcomes when it game to giving birth.

"Shit."

He really needed to stop thinking about the worst. Spotting the time on the clock, Syaoran realised he needed to organise medicine for some of his patients. Standing, he walked over to his filing cabinet and opened it to pull out the files of the patients under him. He carried them back to his desk and flipped open the first file as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and his colleague walked in. "Yamazaki, what is it?" Syaoran asked.

Yamazaki grimaced. "The blacksmith is back again."

"What did he lose this time? Another finger?" Syaoran asked. He was familiar with the blacksmith. It wasn't unusual for the man to come in needing something stitched back up or needed burns treated.

"Actually, it's his daughter."

Syaoran looked up. "What's happened?"

"He insists he wants you to look at her. He won't let me." Yamazaki explained.

Syaoran sighed. "Do me a favour and organise the medication for my patients while I take care of this."

"Sure."

Syaoran left the office and headed down to the bottom floor where Yamazaki usually worked. In the waiting room, he spotted the man he was looking for. Sitting next to the blacksmith was a young girl, probably about twelve or thirteen. She was very pale.

"Hello," Syaoran greeted, "This way please."

The man helped his daughter to her feet. Syaoran noticed she looked very unsteady on her feet as they entered an office where things would be more private.

"How long has she been like this?" Syaoran nodded to the young girl.

"Well, the last hour or so..." the man replied.

Syaoran nodded. "Is she more tired than usual?"

"She's usually a lot more energetic."

"Any fevers?"

"No."

Syaoran nodded again. "Has she recently gone through a monthly cycle?"

"Er... honey, have you...?"

Syaoran watched the girl as she shifted uncomfortably. After a few seconds, she nodded.

"It sounds like anaemia." Syaoran explained, "it's not uncommon in women who have recently been through their monthly cycle. I'll have a blood test done to check."

"Thank you, doctor."

"If she worsens or the symptoms persist, then please bring her back. The doctors available will help you." Syaoran added as he gathered the needle and vials he needed.

The girl looked at the items he had gathered warily. Syaoran was familiar with that look.

"You don't like needles, do you?" he murmured.

The girl shook her head. "No."

"That's alright. It won't hurt much."

The girl didn't look any happier about it, though, but Syaoran didn't mind.

"I'm just inserting the needle." He murmured, and she felt a small prick in her arm.

Moments later, he removed the needle and held a piece of cotton wool over the area.

"All done." He smiled.

"Thank you, doctor." The girl replied.

"You're welcome. Take care."

He saw them out and then sighed, grabbed the vials and then headed back to his office.

...

Sakura looked up at the hospital, wondering what Syaoran was doing with work. She guessed he was probably writing up medical reports for some of his patients, or maybe he was in the middle of surgery.

But he wasn't the reason why she had chosen to come to the hospital. Her visits had been lacking recently, mostly because of the whole mess with Sid, and she didn't want to see him. She felt bad for not seeing the children.

Sakura walked inside and headed for the children's ward. Her heart was racing as she hoped she didn't have to face Sid, but she was momentarily distracted as a squeal of delight sounded from her left.

"It's Sakura!"

A bunch of children ran towards her, some of the younger ones wrapping their arms around her legs in a big childish hug.

Sakura smiled widely, "Hello! How are you doing? Oh, you look so much better."

"The doctor says the new medicine is working." The girl smiled happily.

"Oh honey, that's excellent news."

"I wish I could go home." Another child mumbled.

Sakura smiled sympathetically. "You will, I'm sure of it."

"Hey Sakura, Saku where have you been lately?" one of the younger kids asked. He was no older than five.

Sakura looked apologetic, "I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. There were some things I needed to do at home."

"Will you still be coming to see us?" another child asked.

"Of course, when I can, I'll certainly be here."

They all cheered.

"Doctor Sid is here." One of the older kids said.

Sakura looked up as Sid entered and she quickly averted her eyes.

"Make sure you do as the doctor says, okay?"

"We will!"

Sakura smiled and then stood, nodding to Sid as she passed him. Sid said nothing as she passed, and he headed straight to one of his patients.

Sakura felt tense. She wasn't sure what to do or how to feel when she was around Sid. It felt worse as he was the doctor in charge of half the children around him, and she had no choice but to deal with that if she wanted to see the kids.

She swallowed and turned to leave, waving goodbye to the children, guilt tugging at her heart.

...

Syaoran found Sakura sewing a blanket in the lounge when he got home that evening. He watched her quietly for a moment as she hand stitched the edge of the blanket with great care. Judging from the size, he guessed she was making it for their child.

"Sakura?"

She looked up and smiled as her eyes landed on him. "Hey,"

"You've been busy." Syaoran said, nodding to the blanket.

"Oh," she smiled, "Yes, I suppose I have."

He walked over and pulled Sakura into his arms.

"Did you have a rough day?" Sakura asked.

"Something like that." He murmured.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It was just one of those days," he replied, "Where everything just gets under my skin."

Sakura understood what he was saying perfectly. She found those days to be the most frustrating to deal with.

"Are you relieved to be home?" she asked with a small smile.

"Very."

Sakura smiled. "I went and visited the children at the hospital today."

Syaoran raised his brow in interest. "How did that go?"

"It was okay. I left when Sid showed up, though." She answered.

"Those kids really love you." He spoke softly, "You'll make a great mother."

Sakura smiled up at Syaoran, "I hope so."

He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it softly. "Let's go out on Sunday."

She blinked in surprise. "Where?"

"We could go out and visit that tea house you're fond of." He smiled.

Her eyes brightened. "I wonder if they'll have any of that strawberry sponge..."

Syaoran laughed, "Don't eat too much."

"Oh, hush you." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. He continued to laugh, making Sakura pout.

When they both finally calmed, Sakura spoke. "I told Ami that I was pregnant today." She started.

"Okay," Syaoran replied, sending more coming.

"She suggested that I could go to these groups where there are other women who are pregnant."

Syaoran eyes her curiously. "Yes, they're usually held at the hospital. Sometimes they'll be held in other places though." He explained. "Are you thinking of going to one?"

Sakura nodded. "I think it will help me not to worry so much."

He smiled, "If you'd like, I can pick up the information for it at work tomorrow."

"I'd really appreciate that." Sakura replied.

He nodded and smiled. "Okay, I'll do that."

Sakura's stomach then growled, making him laugh, "Sounds like it must be time for dinner."

Sakura's cheeks turned pink. "How embarrassing..."

Syaoran stood and she followed, and together they headed towards the dining room.

* * *

 **I'll be honest, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully soon, as I've written a fair bit for it already. Please don't worry-I never leave a story unfinished.**

 **Catch ya later!**


	23. Chapter 23

Sakura walked into the hospital feeling nervous. As Ami had suggested, Sakura had decided to go to a group session for soon to be mothers. She was anxious, unsure of what these women were like. She knew perfectly well how women could behave, and she hoped dearly that she was just over thinking everything again. The night before, she had rambled to Syaoran about her worries while he reassured her she would be fine and that she worried far too much for her own good. He was right. She really did worry far to much about the smallest of things. She doubted she would have ever come to one of these meetings back when she still had a rotten attitude. But she had matured a lot over the last year and things were a lot different.

Swallowing her anxiety, Sakura followed the signs to the hospitals' cafe, her heels tapping on the floor with each step. Her heart was racing. God, why was she feeling so anxious? She decided it must be the hormones. Yeah, that had to be it.

She stepped into the cafe and spotted a group of women sitting around a table, each at different stages of pregnancy. Nervous, Sakura walked over.

"U-um, excuse me?" she said, gaining their attention.

With all their eyes on her, Sakura felt like a tiny bug being eyed suspiciously. _'You're just overthinking it.'_ She reminded herself.

"My name is Sakura. Is this the mother's group?"

The woman closest to her was the first to speak, "Yes, this is the place." She smiled kindly.

"Would it be okay for me to join you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! Have a seat!"

Sakura sat down and looked around the table. They all seemed to be around her age, which was a small comfort.

"So, I'm guessing that since you're here, you're a mother?" one of the other women asked.

"Err...well, I'm going to be." Sakura replied.

"Oh congratulations! How far along are you?"

"About nine weeks." Sakura answered, "I'm completely new to this."

"We all know that feeling."

Sakura smiled a little. That was a little comforting, but she felt like there was something about this group of women that was off. She couldn't place it, and maybe she was just feeling very out of place, so she decided not to entertain the thought. She'd barely met them.

"How long have you been married?" the woman who had greeted her first asked.

"Um...just over a year."

"And this is your first!?"

"Kira, we don't know her circumstances."

"Oh, sorry, I was just a bit surprised." The woman named Kira smiled sheepishly.

Sakura fidgeted beneath the table.

"You must be so happy that you're finally pregnant." The woman to her left spoke with a kind smile.

"W-well, yes, but-"

"My husband and I have barely been married three months." One woman sighed.

"By the way," the woman who originally greeted her spoke, "My name is Yui. These other lovely ladies are Kira, Hitomi and Asuka. Down the end we have Seila and Hana.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Sakura smiled.

"Hitomi and Hana are due in just a few weeks now." The woman named Seila spoke. She had dark hair and striking blue eyes. The way she held herself reminded Sakura of someone of regal beauty.

"Do you mind if I ask a personal question?" Sakura asked, her question aimed for the two heavily pregnant women.

Hana smiled, "Go ahead."

"Are you scared about giving birth?" Sakura asked hesitantly. God, she felt like a total idiot.

"Of course." Hana replied, "I'm actually feeling rather terrified, but also relieved too."

Sakura furrowed her brow. "Relieved?"

"Yes. I personally don't like the feel of being pregnant-don't get me wrong, I'm delighted I'm having a child-but the raging hormones and the morning sickness are not fun at all." Hana laughed.

Sakura smiled. "That makes sense. I've been struggling a bit with morning sickness." She confessed.

"Oh! Try crackers-they help me." Yui said.

"They do?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you can also try pretzels." Hitomi added.

Sakura nodded, taking note of their suggestions. She decided she'd pick some up on the way home.

"So," Kira spoke, "How many mistresses does your husband have?"

Sakura felt like she'd just been slapped in the face with a cold wet towel.

"My husband has three." Kira added.

"My husband doesn't have a mistress." Sakura replied.

The women stared at her with surprise, and then they all burst into laughter.

"Oh honey," Hitomi laughed, "That's hilarious."

"What's hilarious?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Your joke." Kira replied, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I was not joking." Sakura spoke calmly but firmly.

"Oh sweetie, he probably has one and you just don't know it yet." Hitomi smiled sympathetically. "They all do. Especially during and after their wife gets pregnant."

Sakura felt pissed off. They were making assumptions about Syaoran and the type of person he was, and it disgusted her.

"Men have it so easy. They can do whatever the hell they want while us women have to deal with each and every move we make being scrutinised." Hana sighed.

Okay, Sakura had to agree with that. But Syaoran wasn't like that. At least, not like he used to be.

"Oh look-here comes doctor Li!" Kira piped up.

Sakura looked up and spotted Syaoran walking in and over to the counter, placing his order.

"Oh, what I would give to be his mistress..." Hitomi sighed dreamily.

Sakura tensed.

"He's looking this way!" Hana squeaked.

Sakura looked up again, finding he was watching her from where he stood with a curious gaze.

Kira gasped, "Sakura, he's looking your way!"

Sakura smiled at the girls awkwardly, "I uh, I guess."

"You guess? Come on, he's totally checking you out!"

Sakura cleared her throat. "I need to use the ladies' room, and then I have somewhere I need to be. Thank you for having me, it was a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled as she stood.

"Feel free to come by whenever you want." Yui smiled kindly.

"Thank you, I will." Sakura smiled back and then turned to leave.

With his coffee in his hand, Syaoran followed her. He had no idea what they'd been talking about at the table, but Sakura leaving so suddenly made him wonder if it was because of him.

"Sakura," he called her name, causing her to halt in her tracks.

She turned and faced him, looking at him with mild surprise.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he came to a stop at her side.

"I don't really know." She confessed.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura smiled with a hint of relief. "Yes, but not now. There's a few things I want to do before heading home."

"Okay. Stay safe." He murmured softly.

"I will. See you tonight." Sakura smiled and then leant up to kiss him on the cheek.

Then. She turned and left, headed for the bathroom. With a soft sigh, Syaoran headed back to his office.

…

Sakura sat down outside her favourite bakery, poking at her slice of vanilla cheesecake. She was in shock. She had never believed that such a meeting could possibly be so... wrong. That's how she felt, anyway.

There was no way Syaoran would betray her like that-they didn't know him, so they shouldn't judge! Sure, their husbands might have mistresses, but Syaoran certainly didn't. And they way they talked about wanting to be his…

Bitterly, Sakura wondered if some of the children of those women were actually related to their husbands.

"Sakura?"

Sakura jumped with surprise upon hearing her name. She looked around, her eyes finally landing on Seila and Asuka.

"Have you been following me?" Sakura frowned.

Seila looked a bit guilty. "Yeah, kind of."

"We wanted to know if you were okay. At the meeting you looked pretty upset." Asuka added.

"May we sit?" Seila asked.

Sakura relaxed and nodded lamely.

"We're sorry about the others," Asuka said, "They're a bit jealous of women who are in happy relationships."

"But you barely know me." Sakura countered.

"We mean in general." Seila replied.

Sakura grimaced. "Sorry, I'm still sort of processing what happened. I'm not thinking very well."

The two women smiled. "That's fine."

"Um, forgive me for sounding rude, but is Lord Li by any chance your husband?" Seila asked.

Sakura nodded with a small smile. "What made you guess?"

"We saw you kiss his cheek after you finished talking." Asuka confessed. "Sorry."

"But, we sort of guessed at the table when everyone was talking about him." Seila added.

Sakura felt her cheeks redden. "I see."

"If you'd like, maybe the three of us could get together again?" Seila suggested.

Sakura hesitated for a moment, unsure. They seemed genuine, and she felt that having the two of them would help her through her insecurities.

"I'd actually really like that." She smiled.

"Great! Where should we meet next?" Asuka asked.

"What about your place?" Seila asked Sakura.

"Oh-sure. I don't think Syaoran will mind." Sakura smiled awkwardly.

"We could do the same time next week?" Asuka added.

"Okay," Sakura smiled, "I'll look forward to it."

Seila and Asuka both returned Sakura's smile, and finally Sakura started to relax around them. She still didn't trust them, but she felt she could at least be herself.

...

Syaoran stared at Sakura, stunned by her rant about what some of the women she had met at the hospital had said about him. He wasn't sure what surprised him more-how upset she was over the matter, or the fact that he was a topic of their gossip.

"I can't believe those women!"

Syaoran laughed softly.

Sakura frowned, "What's so amusing?"

"Sorry," he apologised, "It's just that I never expected you to get so worked up over it."

"It upsets me when someone speaks that way about you." Sakura mumbled.

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "I'm flattered you care so much." He smiled. "But you don't need to take it to heart."

Sakura released a small sigh as he squeezed her waist.

"So, that's why you left the group, hm?"

"I just didn't feel comfortable being around people like that." Sakura said.

"Where did you go after you left?" he then asked.

She looked sheepish. "I went to the bakery."

He looked at her with disproval. "You've been doing that a lot lately. Be careful with how many sweets you eat-it's not healthy."

She looked away to stare at something else, making him frown. "Darling."

"I'll be careful, I promise." She said quickly.

He tried to look displeased but failed as he smiled with amusement.

"I'm serious," he spoke lightly.

She laughed, "Okay, Okay." Sakura said, "Uh, two of the girls followed me to the bakery today."

He raised his brow. "They followed you?"

"They wanted to apologise to me about the others behaviour." Sakura explained.

"Okay..." he waited, sensing something more.

"They're coming over next week." She added awkwardly.

Syaoran looked surprised. "Okay,"

"You're not mad, are you?" she asked.

He relaxed into a smile. "No, why would I be?"

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"I think it's great. I don't think I've ever seen you with any other women your age except for Tomoyo and Rika." Syaoran said.

Sakura blinked with surprise. He was right. Ami was a few years older than her and Lisa was in her early forties.

"Are you still up for going out on Sunday?" Syaoran then asked.

"Of course." She smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Good." He smiled, "it's getting late-we should head to bed."

Sakura nodded and stood up, "Alright."

He stood with her and kissed her temple before they left the lounge room, heading to bed for the night.

...

Syaoran woke to the sound of Sakura vomiting in the bathroom on Sunday morning. Pulling on his dressing gown, he headed for the bathroom where he found her hanging over the edge of the toilet.

He grabbed a face towel and ran it under the cool water, squeezed out the excess water and then knelt beside Sakura. Gently, he wiped her face with the damp cloth. Sakura felt too weak to protest and just allowed him to take care of her.

After about an hour, Sakura finally felt well enough to stand.

Syaoran was starting to recognise that for Sakura, there were some days that were tougher than others in terms of her morning sickness. He had witnessed mornings where she was perfectly fine, some where she felt nauseated and maybe vomited once, and then there were the days were she was just really sick for a while. The good thing was that it usually passed after a few hours, if she was lucky. The keyword being, if.

"Well, that was fun." She mumbled as she shuffled back into the bedroom.

"Hopefully you'll feel a bit better after eating something. By the way," he added, "Were you eating something last night? I'm pretty sure I woke to hear crunching noises."

Sakura laughed a little. "That was me."

He furrowed his brow. "What were you eating?"

"Crackers."

"Crackers?" he repeated.

She nodded. "It's a women's secret." She said in a joking tone.

"I know what they're for-I recommend those sorts of things to my female patients who are pregnant. I'm just confused as to why you were eating them in the middle of the night."

Sakura shrugged, "I don't really know why. I just felt like it."

Syaoran just laughed and shook his head.

With a soft sigh, Sakura walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a lilac dress to wear and busied herself with getting dressed, as did Syaoran.

Then, the pair of them headed downstairs for breakfast. Sakura decided on plain toast that morning. Syaoran had eggs and bacon which, as always, was prepared by Ami.

"Maybe we could go see Eriol and Tomoyo after we've been to the tea house." Sakura suddenly spoke.

Syaoran looked up and smiled. "I see no harm in that."

"I wonder how Tomoyo is doing with her two boys."

"I imagine she's rather sleep deprived." Syaoran murmured.

Sakura laughed. "You're probably right. I'm definitely not looking forward to that."

"Neither am I." He confessed.

"What room will we use for the nursery?" Sakura asked, "The room next to ours? That's unoccupied, right?"

"If it was occupied, I'd be concerned." Syaoran replied, making Sakura laugh.

"We could use that room. Then when they're older, they can use a different room."

Sakura hummed in thought. "We could."

The pair was distracted as a maid swiftly made her way towards them.

Syaoran looked at her expectantly. "Yes?"

"My Lord, there is an urgent call from the hospital." The maid spoke.

Syaoran frowned. "Very well. Sakura, I'll be back in a minute."

Sakura nodded. Syaoran left the dining room and headed to the lounge where he picked up the phone.

Sakura stared at her plate while she waited, her thoughts lingering on the nursery. The more she thought about it, the more excited she felt. She picked up her tea and drank it while she was lost in thought.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention and she spotted Syaoran looking apologetic. Seeing his expression, she immediately knew that their plans for the day had been cancelled.

"Sakura, I'm sorry..."

She smiled sadly. "It's okay. What's happened?"

"There's a young teen who needs immediate surgery, and none of the other doctors in my area of expertise are available." Syaoran explained. "I don't know how long I'll be. I shouldn't be longer than five hours."

Sakura nodded, "I'll go see Tomoyo on my own. Take care."

He gave her a light peck on the cheek. "You too."

She didn't let her disappointment show until he rushed out the door and she was all alone.

* * *

 **HELLO! Yes, i managed to get this chapter out for you! now im gunna sleep coz i have a massive migraine. Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

The kitchen smelt of sugar and cake, the scent of a fresh strawberry pie wafting up Sakura's nose. It had been a spur of the moment decision to make. She had already made some cakes and biscuits for when Seila and Asuka were coming. She wasn't even sure what had prompted the idea of the strawberry pie in the first place. All she knew was that she really wanted strawberry pie.

Syaoran was busy at work as usual, and he wouldn't be home until after dinner-again. But even though she hated it, Sakura knew his job was important, so she didn't complain. A knock on the door got Sakura's attention and she looked over to see a maid.

Sakura smiled, "Yes?"

"You have visitors by the names of Seila and Asuka, my lady. Shall I let them in?"

"Yes-take them to the lounge. I'll be there shortly."

The maid bowed and then left the kitchen to do as she was asked, while Sakura organised a plate of biscuits and cake slices. Then, with a soft sigh, she picked up the plates and then headed towards the lounge.

Seila and Asuka were both staring around the lounge with awe when Sakura walked in. Seila was the first to speak.

"I'm envious of your home. It's beautiful."

"And it's huge!" Asuka added.

Sakura smiled awkwardly as she settled the plates down on the coffee table.

"Thank you."

"Our homes are nothing compared to this. You rich people must have it easy." Asuka sighed.

"Syaoran doesn't." Sakura murmured as she sat down, "He's constantly working, both his job as a doctor and his job as a lord."

Asuka looked a bit awkward in her seat, her cheeks flushed pink. "Sorry-I guess I jumped to conclusions."

Sakura shook her head. "We are lucky, though. We do have it easier in terms of work and fortune. We never have to worry about if we're able to eat or buy the things we need."

"You sound a little sad." Seila said.

Sakura blinked with surprise. "Oh-sorry."

"Don't apologise." Seila laughed.

"Did you make these, Sakura? They smell incredible." Asuka said as she reached over and picked up a biscuit.

"Yes," Sakura blushed, "I hope you like them."

Asuka bit into the biscuit and a smile spread across her face. "They taste great!"

"Really? I want to try one." Seila picked up a biscuit and like Asuka, smiled in delight.

"These are good."

Sakura blushed, "Thank you."

"You must be a great cook." Seila said.

Sakura shook her head quickly. "I'm not that great at all-I still make an absolute mess in the kitchen and I burn almost everything."

Asuka and Seila stared at her.

"These aren't burnt." Asuka pointed out.

"W-well... no, they aren't." Sakura mumbled.

Seila laughed. "You are way too hard on yourself!"

"How is that funny?" Asuka muttered.

"Syaoran and my sister say the same thing." Sakura murmured.

"Maybe you should try believing what others say when they tell you something is good." Seila said.

Sakura looked a bit awkward in her seat, unsure of what to say or how to reply. Seeing that she was uncomfortable, Seila changed the subject.

"Are you hoping to have a boy or a girl?"

"I'm hoping to have a girl," Asuka sighed. "I grew up with enough men as a child."

"What about your mother?" Sakura asked.

"She died giving birth to my little brother." Asuka replied. "I practically raised him."

"That must have been really rough." Seila said.

Asuka shrugged. "I suppose so."

"I don't care what I have. They'll still be the most precious thing to me." Seila sighed happily. "What about you?"

Sakura smiled. "A boy, hopefully."

"Cute." Seila smiled.

"We're actually hoping to have two children-not at the same time of course, but eventually." Sakura confessed.

"I'd like a few years between my children. Not that that matters to my husband." Asuka muttered.

"I used to go to protests for women's rights before I got married." Sakura confessed with a grin.

Seila's and Asuka's eyes widened. "Wow-seriously!?"

Sakura nodded.

"Wait-does Lord Li know about this?"

"He does." Sakura replied, "He doesn't like the idea of me going because I could get hurt."

"Is that the real reason though? My husband would kill me if I went to one of those things." Seila gasped.

"Syaoran doesn't ask me not to do something unless he's concerned for my wellbeing. This was after I told him that I once got knocked in the head and ended up with a concussion at one protest."

"Wow."

"That's one of the things I love about him."

"My husband loves me, but he'd get so angry if I went to a protest." Seila sighed. "If there's one thing we can get into a fight about, it's politics."

"Do you fight a lot?" Sakura asked.

Seila shook her head. "We have this silent agreement not to talk about politics."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sakura murmured.

Seila shrugged, "It is what it is."

"I hate that saying." Asuka sighed.

"Anyway," Seila cleared her throat, "Do you and your husband get to spend a lot of time together despite his job?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, we do. He likes to spend most of his free time in my presence if we're both doing something, like reading or in my case, sewing."

"Oh! I'm working on baby clothes at the moment." Asuka piped up.

"I've been working on a blanket." Sakura said. "I'm nearly finished."

Asuka smiled, "I haven't really been doing much." She said, "I haven't even thought about clothes or blankets."

Sakura reached over and picked up a slice of cake to put on her plate and started eating it. The three of them continued to chat about what they were working on for their children or what they were avoiding, allowing time to slip past them easily. With a small gasp, Seila looked at the clock sitting on top of the fire place.

"Oh dear, my husband won't be pleased if I don't make dinner on time." She said.

Asuka groaned. "They should learn to make it themselves. Lazy bastards."

"You're lucky they can't hear you." Seila laughed.

Sakura stood with them, a smile forming on her lips. "Thank you so much for coming."

"It was our pleasure. I'm glad we got to know each other a bit better." Asuka said, "You don't seem like the typical lady."

Sakura blinked. Was she meant to be flattered or insulted?

Seeing her expression, Seila laughed. "I'm sorry-I mean that you're very kind to everyone regardless of your status."

Sakura blushed. "Oh,"

"Shall we meet again the same time next week?" Asuka asked.

"Sure," Sakura smiled.

"Great!" Seila cheered.

With a smile still on her face, Sakura led them to the front door, seeing them off. After they had left, Sakura closed the door and sighed softly.

...

Syaoran arrived home late that night. He hung his coat up on the hook by the door and headed for the stairs, knowing that Sakura would likely be in bed or sitting in the lounge. He'd had a long day. He had to perform three surgeries and then he had to compile findings from his research and check on his patients in amongst all of that. So, he was completely exhausted.

Syaoran chose to check the lounge first, but found it was empty, so he headed to the bedroom where he found Sakura sitting in bed, reading.

"You're up late."

"And you're home late." Sakura retorted, looking up with amusement.

Syaoran looked worried. "You weren't waiting for me, were you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm just having trouble sleeping, so I thought maybe reading would help."

Syaoran relaxed. "Is it helping?" he asked as he moved to get changed.

"Not really." Sakura sighed.

Syaoran walked over to the bed and slid in beside her. Sakura closed her book and put it on her bedside table before moving to lie down beside him.

"How was your day?" he asked as he slid his arm over her waist.

"It was good. I baked some biscuits and cakes to share with Seila and Asuka. I also may have made a chocolate cake..." she trailed off.

"Are you spoiling me?" he asked with amusement.

"You always spoil me, so I thought I should do the same." Sakura replied.

Syaoran could only smile at her words. "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled in response.

"How did your get together go today?" Syaoran then asked.

"I think it went well. We talked about if we wanted our children to be a boy or girl, and what we've been up to with our daily lives." Sakura said.

Syaoran raised his brow in interest. "And what are you hoping we have?"

"What?"

"Our child-are you hoping it will be a boy or a girl?" he elaborated.

She furrowed her brow. "A boy."

Syaoran paused for a minute. He wondered if that was because in the early stages of their relationship, he had stated that he needed a son. He really regretted that.

"And no, it's not because of anything to do with you needing an heir." Sakura added as she watched his expression.

He was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Very." Sakura smiled. "Ultimately, it doesn't matter if we have a boy or a girl-I'll still love them regardless."

Syaoran smiled. "So will I."

Sakura started to feel her eyelids grow heavy and he noticed.

"Sleep well." He murmured as he nuzzled her hair.

Sakura's mind was too foggy to reply. Instead, she drifted off to sleep in Syaoran's arms, feeling safe and content.

…

With the weather cooling down came the beginning of autumn weather. Red and orange autumn leaves covered the footpaths and roads, and in Sakura's case, they covered the green lawns of the backyard too. She watched them fall from where she sat on the veranda, sketching on her canvas. Syaoran sat on the other side of the table with a hot cup of coffee and the newspaper. Sakura made a small noise of irritation as she sketched. Syaoran glances up briefly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's nothing really. Just a small mistake." Sakura murmured.

"Okay." Syaoran replied and went back to reading his paper.

Sakura continued with her sketch for a few more moments until she became fed up with drawing and put the canvas on the table with a frustrated sigh. Syaoran eyed her for a minute and then he set his mug down along with his paper.

"We haven't gone out in a while." He said. "Why don't we go out this afternoon?"

Sakura blinked with surprise. "Sure, that sounds really nice."

He smiled warmly. "We should treasure the time we have alone while we still can."

Sakura rested her hand on her abdomen. She wasn't sure she would ever get used to the feeling of being pregnant.

"I guess we should... after all, time does fly."

Syaoran laughed softly. "Yes, it does indeed."

"So," Sakura smiled, "Where are we going?"

Syaoran hummed in thought. "Where haven't we been in a while...?"

"Oh! What about the bakery?" Sakura piped up.

"Why not some place nicer?" Syaoran objected.

Sakura groaned. "Okay...the tea house?"

Syaoran laughed. "You really love that place, huh."

"I can't help it. They make really great cakes and their tea is incredible."

"We've been going there a lot, recently." Syaoran murmured.

"You mean me." Sakura laughed.

"Yes, you." He corrected himself.

"Well...we haven't been out for dinner in a while." Sakura said quietly.

Syaoran felt himself smile at her unspoken suggestion. "Alright, then let's go out for dinner."

The last time Sakura had sat in this restaurant with Syaoran, her evening had been ruined by Sid's pestering. But now, Sid was nowhere to be seen and she was alone with Syaoran. She had a glass of water sitting beside her, as did Syaoran. He had chosen not to have wine-he didn't really feel like it, or so he had told Sakura when she asked him.

"Will you be meeting up with Miss Seila and Asuka again this week?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded, "They'll be coming over on Thursday. I was thinking about making some sandwiches for afternoon tea."

Syaoran smiled. "You seem to be feeling a lot more confident with your cooking." He said. "I'm proud."

Sakura blushed. "I guess I am feeling a lot better about it..."

The waiter returned with their meals, setting them down on the table, and then left them to eat in peace.

Syaoran smiled, "That's great, Sakura."

Sakura smiled back. "Thank you Syaoran. You've always given me so much support-thank you for that."

"And I'll keep giving you support when you need it for the rest of my life."

Sakura blushed profusely and took a bite of her pasta, unable to respond to his words with words of her own.

When they had finished their meal, the couple chose to return home. Thanks to the earlier arrivals of many guests for a function, they had to walk further than usual to get to their carriage.

Sakura shivered against the cold and Syaoran pulled her close in response, rubbing his hand up her arm in a vain attempt to warm her up. They could hear the sound of a carriage drawing closer from up ahead.

"What-" Syaoran started.

"Get off the road!" Sakura shouted and leapt forward, evading Syaoran's grasp as she ran towards the children in the path of the carriage that was unable to slow fast enough.

Adrenaline pulsed through Syaoran's veins as he managed to grasp Sakura just in time to pull her out of the way, switching positions as he managed to push the child over to Sakura. However, he couldn't move in time. Sakura screamed, and blood spilled over the road, painting it crimson.

Syaoran struggled to breathe. He could hear Sakura calling his name, but her voice sounded so far away. Everything was starting to feel cold, his body numb but also screaming in agony.

Sakura cried hysterically as she sat beside him, unable to do anything to help him.

"Syaoran! Syaoran please!" she cried.

"What's going on?"

Sakura looked up to see Sid stepping out of the carriage. His eyes widened when he spotted what had happened.

"Sid, please, you have to save him!" Sakura screamed.

Sid was stunned for a moment. He stared at the hysterical woman, wondering if he should help.

"Sid, I'm begging you!"

He snapped out of his stupor. He was still a doctor and he had a duty to look after anyone who was in need.

"We need to get this man to hospital immediately! My Lady, I need your help to stop the bleeding." Sid shrugged his jacket off and started looking for the worst wounds. Syaoran was losing a lot of blood quickly which was alarming.

Sakura followed Sid's instructions numbly. Worse was that Syaoran had gotten hit because of her. She watched as Syaoran was rushed into the carriage and rushed off to hospital, but then suddenly her surroundings felt far away and her head rang. She didn't even register that she was falling, her vision blacking out.

Sakura woke surrounded by white walls and medical equipment. Her memory was hazy as she was unable to recall why she was in hospital.

"Sakura honey? Are you okay?"

Sakura turned her head to see Tomoyo sitting at her bedside looking relieved.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"You fainted last night at the accident." Tomoyo explained.

Panic engulfed Sakura. "Wait-! Syaoran-Is he okay?"

Tomoyo smiled gently, "Careful now, you have a baby to consider, remember?"

Sakura's hand flew to her abdomen and she breathed a sigh of relief.

The door opened, and the familiar face of Yamazaki appeared. He smiled, "It's good to see you awake. You'll be relieved to know that the baby is fine."

Sakura nodded. "What about Syaoran?"

"He's in the ICU at the moment."

"I-is he okay?" Sakura's voice trembled.

Tomoyo squeezed Sakura's hand comfortingly.

"Well, he's not quite out of the woods yet, I'm afraid." Yamazaki answered. "He's lost a lot of blood, and his injuries will take some time to heal..."

"I want to see him." Sakura said.

"Hang on honey, you've only just woken up and any added stress is not good for you." Tomoyo said, "Don't push yourself."

"But-"

"I promise you can see him once you've had doctor Yamazaki look at you."

Sakura sighed reluctantly. "Alright."

"Wonderful!" Yamazaki said.

It felt as though her examination would never end until Yamazaki finally told her she was okay to leave her room, but she was to stay another night at the hospital just in case. She walked quickly down the hall to the intensive care unit, hurrying to the room Yamazaki had said he would be in.

Sakura came to a stop outside the room and reached out to open the door with a shaking hand. Gently, she opened the door and stepped inside. In the bed lay Syaoran, surrounded by complicated machinery she didn't understand, making the site much more alarming than it might to someone who knew what the machinery was.

"Syao..."

She walked over to his bedside and sat down, holding his hand between both of hers. He was so cold.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo spoke her name quietly.

"It's all my fault." Sakura whispered. "I moved without thinking when I saw that child in danger."

Tomoyo placed a comforting hand on her back. "Sakura, it's not your fault. You were acting on instinct."

Sakura was silent. Tomoyo was right, but she had still put herself in danger which had ultimately led to Syaoran ending up in hospital. There was nothing she could do about it, except wait.

Wait, until he woke.

* * *

 **Whoops, my hand slipped. :p i'm guessing this story will be roughly thirty chapters. I've been fidgeting a bit with chapters 24 and 25. 24 will be up in about three days.**

 **review?**


	25. Chapter 25

Syaoran woke to the familiar sound of beeping machines surrounding him and the smell of disinfectant. He knew the smell well, after all he worked in it. He opened his eyes to find the room was dark, the only source of light coming from the moon shining through the window. He wasn't in pain, so he guessed that the doctor caring for him had decided to leave him on a morphine drip.

Then, his mind flew straight to Sakura. Was she okay? Where was she? She didn't miscarry, did she? He couldn't summon the feelings of anger he knew he should feel about what she had done, because he understood why she had done it.

She had watched Carla get hit by a carriage and she never wanted to see that happen again. Syaoran imagined that Sakura must be feeling pretty awful and guilty about everything. She was no doubt blaming herself for what had happened. God, he hoped she hadn't miscarried.

"Oh, you've finally woken up."

He looked up to see one of his colleagues, Touya, who usually worked nights. Sakura had met Touya once, back when he had fallen ill and she had taken care of him. She had dressed as a maid in a panic when the man had shown up on their doorstep. Syaoran cringed slightly at the memory. Touya flicked through Syaoran's chart and then started checking his vitals.

Syaoran had no idea how he could ask Touya of all people about Sakura. After all, he didn't know Sakura was his wife.

"That maid of yours went home with her sister earlier today." Touya spoke.

"I'm guessing she was okay?" Syaoran managed to speak.

"I have no idea. Yamazaki asked me to tell you she had left." Touya shrugged.

"I see." Knowing that she had been cleared to go home was a good start.

"You're lucky you're not dead. Any closer to the right and your artery would have been sliced open."

"How are my other injuries?" Syaoran asked.

Touya looked at him briefly. "The worst of your injuries have been stitched closed and bandaged. The damage to your ribs and collar bone will take time to heal. Otherwise, you're just a bit bruised."

"A bit bruised." Syaoran snorted, "Great."

"Next time don't jump in front of a carriage." Touya retorted.

Syaoran stayed silent. He had nothing to say to that comment.

"Well, I don't think you'll be able to leave hospital for a few weeks." Touya said.

Syaoran didn't like the sound of that. He was okay with working in a hospital, but he loathed being a patient. It just reminded him of when his dad died.

"Press the button if you need anything." Touya added, and then turned to leave.

…

Sakura left the house as soon as Tomoyo allowed her. She'd barely slept and when she did, she dreamed of the accident. Quickly, she walked through the halls of the hospital to the ICU and to the room Syaoran was in but found it unoccupied. Slowly, panic settled in.

Where was he?

What was wrong?

God, _where was he!?_

"Excuse me, my lady?"

Sakura whipped her head around to see one of the nurses looking concerned.

"My husband-where is he?" Sakura asked.

"Lord Li has been moved out of Intensive Care, if you'd like I can show you to his new room?"

Sakura nodded, "I'd like that." She breathed a sigh of relief and then followed the nurse out of the unit.

Syaoran was awake when Sakura walked in. Seeing him awake relieved Sakura of all the tension that had built up over the last few days, and the first thing she did when she reached his side was hug him.

"Syaoran...!"

Syaoran lifted his good arm to return her embrace, rubbing his hand up and down her back to comfort her.

"How are you doing?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

Sakura pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "We're both fine." She smiled.

He relaxed, "Thank god."

"Syaoran, I'm so sorry-I wasn't thinking-I can't believe-"

He placed a gentle finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Do not tear yourself up over this. I'll be fine." He spoke softly.

Sakura blinked in surprise. He lowered his hand, and then she smiled again.

"I love you." She whispered.

Syaoran returned her smile. "I love you too."

A soft knock on the door distracted the pair and Syaoran looked up to see the one doctor he didn't want to see. Sakura looked over and shifted uncomfortably. Sid said nothing as he checked up on Syaoran, doing his job and minding his own business.

"Everything seems to be normal. Has the pain worsened?" Sid asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Syaoran answered stiffly.

Sid nodded, "Okay." He left the room and Sakura traced her finger along the sheets.

"It was Sid who saved your life." She said quietly.

Syaoran blinked.

"When you got hit, it was the carriage he was in." Sakura explained. "He was the one who got you here and saved your life."

"While I'm grateful for that, I still don't like him."

Sakura smiled a little. "We don't have to."

"I do, however, respect him as a doctor." Syaoran added.

Sakura squeezed his hand gently in response.

"Sakura, I'm going to have my treatment moved to home." He said.

Sakura frowned, "What? But if something happens and they don't have the equipment they need-"

"I'm stable now. I just need rest." He spoke calmly.

Sakura still didn't look happy. "I'm scared something might happen."

"Don't worry-I'll have a personal nurse tending to me and a doctor will visit me each day."

Sakura seemed to relax a bit more after hearing that. "Okay."

He smiled. "I promise I'll be okay."

Sakura just leant in to hug him in response. He kissed her forehead and smiled, glad that she was not harmed.

...

Seila and Asuka both looked at Sakura with wide eyes. Sakura has just finished telling them about the accident she and Syaoran had been in a few weeks ago.

"I'm so glad the two of you are okay." Seila breathed.

"Syaoran should be resting, but no, he insists on working from his study." Sakura muttered as she sipped her tea.

Asuka laughed, "He must be really stubborn."

"You have no idea." Sakura snorted.

"I heard that." Syaoran's voice sounded behind Sakura.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "It's true though."

"You're even worse than I am." He scoffed.

"I'm not that bad."

Syaoran snorted. "That's a lie and you know it."

"Oh, quiet you." Sakura mumbled.

Seila and Asuka laughed at the couple's banter.

"You're supposed to be resting!" Sakura snapped.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone." Syaoran sighed and then left.

"Typical." Sakura muttered.

"You two are adorable." Seila smiled, "I wish I could be like that with my husband."

Sakura blushed. "I'm a bit embarrassed you saw that."

"Lord Li reminds me of my brother," Asuka confessed, "Very protective."

Sakura smiled at that. "When was the last time you saw your brother?"

Asuka smiled sadly. "Years ago. He calls me every week though."

Sakura felt guilty for asking. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay! Well, I better leave now-I have to pick up a few things on the way home." Asuka said.

Seila looked a bit surprised and then looked around for the clock. She gasped, "I didn't realise it had gotten so late! I'm sorry Sakura, I have to leave too."

"It's fine, I'll see you to the door." Sakura smiled and stood.

"Thank you for having us again." Asuka smiled, "especially when your husband isn't well."

"It was my pleasure." Sakura replied with a smile as they walked to the door.

Waving goodbye, Sakura closed the door and tucked her hair behind her ear. She was starting to feel hot again despite the cool weather. She headed up to the study and lifted her hand to knock on the door when an arm slid around her waist. She was pulled back against his chest and his lips grazed her neck.

"You're looking for me?" he asked.

Sakura turned, "Of course I am." She replied, "Someone has to make sure you're behaving."

"Behaving?" he raised his brow.

"Yes, behaving. Now, sit quietly in the lounge room while I prepare dinner." Sakura gently nudged him towards the direction of the lounge.

"Sakura-"

"Hush."

Syaoran sighed. He was not going to win. So, he did as she insisted so as to not cause her any unneeded stress and sat down in the lounge. While he sat, he let his mind wander. Three months passed in the blink of an eye since Sakura had found out she was pregnant. She was still struggling to adjust and having constant mood swings as well as raging hormones was definitely not helping. However, she was a lot more excited as she had become a bit more comfortable with the idea of being a mother, which relieved Syaoran to a degree.

However, Sakura wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the feeling of being pregnant. She couldn't understand why people made it out to be this wonderful thing that felt amazing-it might be wonderful, but it certainly did not feel amazing. Vomiting and the constant feeling of nausea was not at all pleasant. The constant toilet trips, the sudden hot and cold flushes, the back pain. Trying to sit down and then standing up also proved to be a challenge-and it was only going to get worse.

His injuries were healing slowly and soon he'd be able to return to work, which he found to be a relief. He was getting bored being at home all of the time.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura returned a little while later, alerting him that dinner was ready. Standing, he left the lounge and headed to the dining room with Sakura.

After dinner, Syaoran walked into the lounge to find Sakura was snacking on strawberries again, something he had gotten used to recently. He sat down and raised his brow.

"How many more are you going to eat?" he asked.

"I don't know. I can't stop myself." She complained.

He reached over and took the bowl from her, setting it down away from her reach. "There we go."

She sighed heavily. "How is Aki?" she asked, "Tomoyo sounded so distressed. Is he okay?"

She was referring to the phone call they had received earlier from Tomoyo. One of the twins had fallen ill, and Tomoyo had taken him straight to the hospital, but she didn't trust the word of the doctor tending to her son as much as she trusted Syaoran's.

Syaoran nodded. "He's going to be fine. He is, however, very lucky to have been taken to the hospital so quickly."

Sakura nodded slowly. She looked a bit lost in thought, but before he could ask what was on her mind, she spoke. "Syaoran...is there any possibility that whatever drug Tomoyo was injected with by that man could have affected her twins?" she asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "For the drug to have caused any issues for the twins, she would have had to be very early on in her pregnancy. The most it did was induce her labour."

She swallowed hard, "Then...what about me?"

Syaoran felt his heart drop. The thought hadn't even occurred to him.

"I... was talking to Tomoyo. It came up in conversation just the other day, and I've been too afraid to ask..."

Seeing that he wouldn't answer, her smile wavered, and tears filled her eyes.

"I'll need to speak with one of my colleagues about it to know for sure." He said quietly.

She nodded, and he stood to walk over to her, pulling her into his arms. "We'll get through this."

"I hope so." She whispered.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." He promised, "I know this is a lot to ask, but try not to stress about it too much."

"That's going to be hard." She laughed dryly.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I just...I can't believe I didn't think about this sooner. I should have realised, I should have-"

"Sakura, you absolutely cannot blame yourself." Syaoran said firmly. "What happened to you was traumatising. No one can blame you for shutting that experience out."

"Syaoran, this is our child! I should have thought about what it would mean for our child when we found out I was pregnant." She cried.

He held her tighter. He hated seeing her so upset and terrified. It was all he could do to keep himself together.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. It will only make things worse."

Sakura hugged him back. She needed to believe his words. She had to.

...

Sakura had barely slept. She was too anxious about what Syaoran's colleague was going to say, and she was sure that Syaoran had had the same problem with sleeping. So, it came as no surprise to her when he came home looking utterly exhausted with dark bags under his eyes.

"What did they say?" she asked anxiously.

"He isn't sure. We've never had a case like yours, so we don't have anything to refer to. He said we'll have to wait until the child is born to know for sure. However, he thinks it's possible that there could be some complications for you." Syaoran explained tiredly.

"What? Like what?" she fidgeted with the sleeve of her dress, looking at him desperately.

"It's nothing certain." He said quickly. "It's just possible we could have a premature birth."

"So, we really won't know until I give birth..." she finished quietly.

He nodded, "I'm sorry Sakura. I feel so useless right now."

She hugged him and breathed in the scent of his shirt. "We'll get through this together, right?"

He smiled softly. "We will."

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. Sakura watched the clock as minutes ticked by, her mind and thoughts scattered.

"Oh. I forgot to mention." Syaoran murmured, gaining her attention again.

She looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"There's this ball tomorrow night-it's held every year, and we don't have to go, but it might be nice for the two of us to get out of the house for a little while." He explained.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "What's it for?"

"It's kind of like a get together for doctors and medical researchers and the like." Syaoran told her, "I totally forgot about it due to everything going on with the pregnancy."

Sakura felt herself smile. "Are we going?" she asked.

He raised his brow, "If you're up to it."

"Well, like you said, it might be good for us to get out of the house." She laughed softly.

Syaoran smiled, "Okay. Then it's settled."

...

Noble men and women filled the ballroom, all dressed in intricate tailored gowns and suits for the event. Sakura was sitting at a table covered with exotic fruits and a chocolate fountain, much to her delight. Syaoran was busy talking with one of his colleagues, so she was sitting alone at the table. She moved to dip a strawberry into the chocolatey goodness but yelped with surprise when someone took it from her hand.

She turned around, fully expecting to see Syaoran standing there, but was instead faced with a face she hadn't seen in many months. In fact, the first time she had met him, had been back when Syaoran had been sick.

"I thought I recognised you." Touya said, "I had a feeling you weren't really a maid."

Sakura wasn't sure how to respond. "Err...well, I guess you caught me there..." she replied awkwardly.

"Does he really like that sort of thing?"

Sakura frowned in confusion. "Like what?"

"Having you dress up as a maid." Touya elaborated.

Sakura laughed. "Oh, I only did that to mess with him at the time."

Touya raised his brow at her. Sakura picked up a chunk of banana and dipped it in the chocolate before bringing it to her mouth.

"Where is your husband, anyway?" Touya asked.

"He's talking with a colleague now. I'm not sure if he's finished or not." Sakura replied.

"It doesn't really matter. I was just curious." He shrugged. "Take care of yourself."

She blinked as the man named Touya disappeared into the crowd, once again leaving her alone. She reached for another piece of fruit to dip into the chocolate, freezing when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, look who got herself knocked up." Dimitri said as he walked over.

"What do you want, Dimitri?" Sakura asked dully as she bought the chocolate covered fruit to her mouth.

"So, did he have to force himself on you, or did you actually do as what you were told for once?" Dimitri jeered.

Sakura bit down her bubbling anger and focused on calming herself. Dimitri was no longer a part of her life. Therefore, she didn't need to listen or even acknowledge him. She was, however, disappointed that he was ruining her chocolate heaven.

"How can we help you, Dimitri?" Syaoran's voice sounded as he walked to Sakura's side.

Dimitri smiled smugly. "Oh, nothing. I just couldn't help but notice how pregnant she is."

Syaoran raised his brow. "You're awfully hung up on Sakura if you insist on hurting her so. What's wrong? Is your wife not enough? Too boring for you?"

Dimitri narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I'm curious as to how you got in tonight. This party is for doctors and their associates-last I recall, you lost your license after having attacked Sakura, a wounded woman." Syaoran said casually as two security guards approached.

"How dare you-!"

"Have a pleasant night in your jail cell." Syaoran smiled.

Dimitri was hauled away by the security guards, and once he was gone, he turned to Sakura who had picked up another piece of fruit.

"Were you the one who made sure he couldn't practice medicine anymore?" she asked before slipping a piece of apple between her lips.

"I may have had something to do with it. Eriol was the one who saw it through, though." Syaoran answered.

"Of course." She sighed. "Not that I'm complaining. He deserves it."

Syaoran laughed. Sakura winced a little and rubbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked softly.

"Oh, nothing-just hungry." She replied.

He smiled. "Maybe they're trying to say that you should stop eating chocolate covered fruit."

"Or, they want more." Sakura rebutted.

He laughed. "Whatever you say."

Sakura sighed blissfully. "This fruit is really good, though."

"Good to hear. Just leave some for the other guests, ok?" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, sir."

With a smile, Syaoran just shook his head.

They headed home when it got late, and Sakura was quick to fall asleep once they crawled into bed. Syaoran, however, took a lot longer to fall asleep as he lay awake with worries about Sakura and their child spinning around in his head.

He didn't let it show in fear of causing Sakura more anxiety, but he was afraid. He was afraid he would lose her, and possibly their child as well. He couldn't imagine a life without Sakura-she made up so much of his world and nothing could ever replace that.

He watched her as she slept peacefully, her breathing deep and even. Yes, he was afraid. But, that was normal, right?

* * *

 **Hello again! Here is another chapter. I got your reviews, and I would like to say thank you. I'm not sure how many chapters are left till the end, possibly five. We'll see!**

 **I'm not sure when the next chapter will be available. Sorry, guess you'll be waiting a bit!**

 **See you soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone! I'm so, so sorry for the super delayed chapter. As my regular readers may know, I story hop. A lot. I've been drilling into Captive Bride and Prophecy. Anyway, this story is nearly done! Hopefully I'll have 27 out shortly. FINGERS CROSSED!**

* * *

Sakura groaned in her seat, leaning back against the soft couch. Tomoyo giggled. As she was getting closer to her due date, Syaoran had been more protective of her and kept a close watch over her. While she understood that he meant well, Sakura also couldn't help but feel a little suffocated. Which was why she was sitting in her sister's home while Eriol kept Syaoran occupied with something else.

"I'm due any day now, Tomoyo. He refuses to let me out of his sight." Sakura complained.

Tomoyo smiled sympathetically. "He knows better than anyone else the possible outcomes of childbirth, and he's even more stressed about it due to the torture you were put through back then."

Sakura lowered her eyes. They still hadn't been able to find anything out regarding the possible effects of the drugs she'd been administered all those months ago against her will.

"I know. He's been working tirelessly to make sure I have the best facilities available for when I finally do give birth." She said. "But even so..."

Tomoyo smiled sympathetically and stood, "I'll go get you a nice warm drink."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled appreciatively.

Meanwhile, Syaoran sat with Eriol playing a game of cards to keep themselves occupied. Syaoran was staring at his cards, not quite registering that it was his turn as his mind was occupied. Eriol noticed and smiled.

"I'm surprised you haven't jumped out of your seat to go check on Sakura." Eriol laughed.

Syaoran sighed softly. "It's best if I leave her alone. I've been overbearing lately... At least with Tomoyo, I know she'll be okay."

"You've still not found anything yet, huh?" Eriol murmured.

Syaoran shook his head. "No."

"Has she had any problems?" Eriol asked.

"Nothing that could be seen as out of the ordinary for a pregnant woman." Syaoran answered, "Which of course is a relief, but I'm still worried."

"I was worried sick about Tomoyo when she had the twins. It's normal to be worried about her." Eriol replied, "I'd be more concerned if you weren't worried."

"Sakura's scared...I wonder if I've just made it worse for her?" Syaoran murmured, still not really paying attention to the card game.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Eriol suggested, "I'm sure she knows it's just because you care about her."

"I suppose." Syaoran shrugged, "It's at times like this that I wish my father was still alive."

"You think he might have known something that could help?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He always knew how to deal with these sorts of situations."

"It's true that we never saw him lose his calm facade." Eriol said, "But who knows what was going through his head."

Syaoran just grunted. There had never been a time in which he felt he needed his father more than now.

...

They headed home only when Sakura was starting to get exhausted. Syaoran was careful not to be too much of a bother to Sakura, worried it would only upset her more. So, it was a bit of a surprise when she came to find him in his study after dinner.

"Is everything okay?" Syaoran asked with gentle concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine... but what about you? You haven't been smothering me today." She smiled.

He grimaced. "You needed space. I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "You're just looking after me. I forgive you."

Syaoran smiled. "How is Tomoyo? Eriol was saying she was having a rough time with the twins."

"She's just exhausted. The twins bounce off each other, so it's just one thing after another, with no break." Sakura answered.

"Poor Tomoyo."

"Yeah." She sighed, "What are you doing in here, anyway?"

"Cleaning up my files." He replied, "They've gotten rather messy recently."

"I guess you've been so busy with me and work you haven't had time to sort out everything." Sakura murmured. She winced but Syaoran didn't notice.

"That's true."

"I think I might head to bed. It's been a long day." Sakura sighed.

"Alright, if you need anything..."

"I know. I'll come and find you, or scream." She laughed as she left the room and headed down to the bedroom. She did her best to change and then slipped into bed, falling asleep quickly.

...

Syaoran slid the last file into the filing cabinet, knocking a few things on the floor in the process. With a heavy sigh he knelt to gather the documents, frowning when something caught his eye. He had forgotten that he'd pulled out some of his father's old documents in hopes he'd find something useful about something relating to Sakura's situation. He had thought that he'd read them all, but apparently this one went unnoticed. Syaoran snorted in amusement. What was the cliché again? The one file needed was covered until the protagonist somehow uncovered it?

He flipped it open, curious, and then frowned. It was information on a medical study by a medical institution overseas about various drugs made with the use of magic. He remembered looking at it briefly a few weeks just before he'd gotten engaged to Sakura; he hadn't been interested back then, but now...

He quickly closed the filing cabinet and then looked at the clock, finding it was past one in the morning. Quickly, he scribbled a reminder to read it in the morning and then stretched. He switched off the light and closed the door behind him.

He walked down to the bedroom and quietly opened the door, finding Sakura was sound asleep, so he quietly moved around the room trying his best not to wake her as he got ready for bed. He slid in beside her and turned off the lamp, allowing sleep to engulf him.

...

As soon as he got into work, Syaoran checked in on all of his patients, going through his usual routine for the morning. He wasn't sure what time it was when he finally sat down and opened the file containing the study he wanted to read. As he turned the page, he started reading, so absorbed in the content of the page that he didn't hear a knock at the door.

"Doctor?"

His head shot up to see one of the nurses looking a bit frazzled.

"What's wrong?" he snapped, surprised at the harshness of his own voice.

The nurse got over her shock quickly. "A young girl needs urgent surgery-she's of a noble family and her parents demand that it is you who performs it."

He stood quickly and hurried out the door with the nurse at his side. "Fill me in on everything." He ordered.

"She impaled herself on an iron pole-it's gone through her stomach and we're doing all we can to keep her alive." The nurse explained.

"Shit."

They hurried into the operating room where nurses were running about setting up the equipment needed while a little girl was already sedated on the operating table. He sighed heavily. This was going to be a very difficult procedure.

Hours later he walked out to meet two concerned adults who he assumed were the girls' parents. He gave them a kind smile as they approached him eagerly.

"Your daughter will be fine, but it will take quite a long time to heal. We'll have to keep her in hospital for a while." He explained.

"For how long?" the father demanded.

"I'm not sure. At the moment it could be a few months." Syaoran answered.

"Is there no way to move her treatment home?"

"I'm sorry, but it is best for her safety to stay here in case of an emergency. We never know if there could be a relapse." He said. "We'll be keeping her in ICU for a while. You're welcome to stay for as long as you like."

"Thank you..." the mother sobbed.

Syaoran smiled kindly before pardoning himself, his thoughts flicking to Sakura. He hoped she was doing okay and part of him had the urge to ring her, but he squashed the thought. He couldn't keep smothering her. What he could do, though, was look into the study he was reading earlier. Hungry, he headed to his office to grab the file before heading out to the nearby cafe for lunch. He ordered a hot cup of coffee and a slice of beef pie for his lunch and sat down at a table by the window. He picked up reading from where he had left it, quickly becoming immersed in the study. He took notes as he read and ate, making a mental note to ring the doctor who ran the study. Perhaps, just maybe, there was hope after all.

"...ey"

Syaoran frowned. What?

"I said hey."

Syaoran looked up to meet the familiar face of Yamazaki. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were there." He apologised.

"Obviously." Yamazaki laughed. "What's that?" he nodded to the document Syaoran had been immersed in.

"Ah-it's a study from overseas. I forgot I had it until I uncovered it in my office at home." Syaoran explained. "It's to do with various effects drugs created by magic can have on the body. I'm hoping that it might give me some answers about Sakura."

Yamazaki smiled. "You'll stop at nothing to make sure she's safe and unharmed, huh?"

He nodded, "There has to be something I can do for her."

"Let me know if you find anything." Yamazaki added before he turned to leave.

Syaoran returned to reading the study in front of him, hoping he could find answers.

...

Sitting in the lounge room with Tomoyo, Sakura played with the twins who giggled with delight each time she tickled their feet and toes. Tomoyo had dropped by earlier for a visit, but mostly to keep Sakura occupied. She was worried about her sister, but she tried not to let it show.

"Oh, you boys are so cute!" Sakura squealed.

Tomoyo laughed. Sakura suddenly scrunched up her nose, "Oh dear, you boys need to be changed."

"I'll take care of that then." Tomoyo grinned and picked up the twins, carrying them out of the room to go change the boys in the bathroom.

Sakura sighed tiredly. Syaoran had left for work by the time she had woken up that morning. She was worried about whether he had gotten any sleep at all, as she couldn't recall him coming to bed at any point. But more than that, she was worried about his well-being. Lately he had been a bit overbearing, but she knew it was because he was worried about her and their unborn child. It was a little unsettling to see. Usually he was calm and clear headed, but this time...it didn't seem to be the case.

Tomoyo saw that her sisters mind was elsewhere and smiled sympathetically. She could easily tell what was bothering her. After all, for years Sakura had always had insecurities and fears about being a mother and being pregnant. Part of it was because of Dimitri and how he had treated Sakura-he had told her that she wasn't any good as a wife, after all, and therefore no good at being a mother.

It was perfectly normal to fear health complications and feel insecure about being a mother, but for Sakura it was much, much more difficult. Tomoyo wished she could erase Sakura's past with Dimitri. Maybe then, Sakura would be feeling more confident with herself.

"Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her reverie and looked over with a smile. "Where are the twins?"

"They're having a nap." Tomoyo answered as she sat down, "It's okay to feel scared, you know. I often did-and still do."

Sakura looked at her with confusion and Tomoyo smiled.

"Becoming a mother is life changing."

Sakura sighed gently and cradled her stomach. "I'm worried... not about being a mother, but because Syaoran seems scared."

"Ah, now I see." Tomoyo murmured.

"I don't want to see him like that."

"I felt the same way about Eriol." Tomoyo confessed.

Sakura blinked with surprise. "He was scared?"

"Of course, he was," Tomoyo laughed. "Especially during the birth."

Sakura lowered her eyes and smiled a little. "I guess it is understandable. After all, you were tortured."

"As were you." Tomoyo added.

Sakura took in a deep breath and released it. "It's still difficult though. Syaoran's scared which makes me scared. He doesn't know what to do to help me..."

Tomoyo looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Sakura stood. "Enough of this depressing talk. Let's make brownies."

Tomoyo laughed. "Good idea."

...

Syaoran came home to the smell of something cooking. It smelt sweet, and curious, he headed to the kitchen to find Sakura sitting with Tomoyo and Ami, eating freshly baked brownies with ice cream.

"Well, you've been busy." He smiled.

"Welcome home, my lord." Ami greeted politely.

"Want some?" Sakura asked as she shoved another bite in her mouth.

He raised his brow at Sakura who continued eating, waiting for his answer.

"That would be lovely, thank you. I'll be down in a minute, I need to make a phone call."

"Okay." Sakura answered as he turned to leave.

He headed for the stairs and to his office where he quickly removed the file he wanted from his bag and sat down, picking up the phone. He searched for the phone number he was looking for, dialled it, and waited as it rang in his ear. A soft, gentle voice sounded on the other line after the third ring.

"This is the Shinomoto residence. How may I help you?" the woman spoke.

Syaoran frowned. Maybe he had the wrong number.

"I'm sorry to bother you, my lady, this is Doctor Syaoran Li speaking. May I speak to Yuna D. Kaito?"

A small gasp of surprise sounded from the other end of the line, "Yes, of course, wait one moment please."

Syaoran waited, twisting the cord around his finger as he stared at his desk. The sound of faint laughter echoed down the hall. At least Sakura was in a good mood.

"Hello, this is Doctor Kaito speaking." A voice sounded from the other end, gaining Syaoran's attention.

"I'm sorry for calling so unexpectedly." Syaoran apologised.

"It's quite alright, Doctor Li. How can I assist you?"

"It's regarding one of the studies you conducted about magic based drugs and their effects on the body." Syaoran explained.

"Oh?"

"Are you able to spare some time to talk about it?" he asked.

"Of course. What would you like to know?" Doctor Kaito replied.

"I'll just cut to the chase. What sorts of issues or side effects could occur during a pregnancy if the mother has been administered unknown magic-based drugs?" Syaoran asked. He didn't want to dilly dally on the small details.

There was a brief moment of silence on the other end. Syaoran wondered if the doctor was taken by complete surprise or if he was thinking. Probably both.

"Would you mind giving me a bit of context?" Kaito asked.

"A woman was abducted some weeks prior to learning she was pregnant. The man who abducted her chose her specifically because of the magic she possessed and performed numerous experiments on her in a vain attempt to find a way to transfer magic power from one being to another." Syaoran explained.

"Is this person close to you?" Kaito asked curiously.

Syaoran pauses for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to tell him. He sighed in defeat.

"It's my wife."

"How far along is she now?"

"Eight months, nearly nine." Syaoran answered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Kaito hummed in thought. "Unfortunately, I can't give you any solid answers. You said they were experimenting?"

"Yes. The culprit managed to... loosen the seal on her magic, and I had to rebuild it to keep her alive." Syaoran explained.

"Loosening a seal on someone's magic has lasting effects. Often, their body becomes frail." Kaito spoke.

Syaoran froze. "Does that mean there's a possibility that she could die in childbirth?"

"Yes. I would have thought you'd already know that though-your area of specialty is on illnesses caused by magic." Kaito said.

"I just wanted a second opinion." And he was hoping that he was wrong.

"I understand." Kaito replied. "Forgive me for asking, but is the person responsible for abducting your wife named Akio Nakamura?"

Syaoran frowned. "Yes."

Kaito sighed heavily. "I see."

"Do you know him?"

"After my research went public, he felt the need to surpass me by delving further into the area that has been forbidden, and to find a way to transfer magic from one person to another." Kaito spoke, "It's possible, but not without one person dying."

"That's why it was labelled as forbidden." Syaoran murmured.

"Yes."

"Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions. I appreciate it."

"I'm glad I could help." Kaito answered politely, "Please call again if you have any further questions."

"I will. Thank you."

He ended the call and leant back in his chair. Her body was frailer, and it was possible she would die giving birth. Whatever hope they had seemed to have slipped away from them in the night.

"Syaoran?"

He looked up at the sound of Sakura's gentle voice. She was standing by the door looking concerned. He smiled softly.

"What's up?"

"Is everything ok?" she asked as she walked in.

"Sorry, works been a bit rough." He answered, "Where's Tomoyo?"

"She went home." Sakura said. "Syaoran, seriously. You look dreadful. What's wrong?"

He stood and walked around his desk to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you."

She blushed prettily. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to find solid answers." He whispered.

She squeezed his body gently. "Is that why you were on the phone?" she asked softly.

"It was."

Sakura sighed gently. "It is what it is. Let's just relax and eat chocolate brownies, okay?"

He frowned with disproval. "Don't eat too many."

She laughed, "yes, _Doctor_."

Syaoran rolled his eyes playfully as he followed her out of the room, putting the information about Sakura's condition to the back of his mind.

...

Sakura woke in the darkness. Something felt wrong, but through her haze of tiredness she couldn't pin point what. It wasn't until she felt sudden, agonising pain that she realised why she had woken. She grit her teeth against the pain until it passed, a small whimper escaping her lips.

As she sat up, she noticed the area around her was damp. Fear coursed through her and she froze. Syaoran shifted beside her and turned the lamp on as she moved the blankets back, only to be startled by the amount of blood on the sheets.

Sakura started to panic. Immediately, Syaoran hopped up from the bed and got dressed in a rush before he hurried to Sakura's side.

"Sakura, love, look at me." He said as he took her shaking hands in his. "Deep breaths, now."

She focused on breathing, taking deep steady breaths. Panicking would not help her situation or the baby. While she focussed on calming herself down, Syaoran called the hospital urgently to let them know he was on his way with an urgent situation.

"Sakura, we're going to get you to the hospital. Can you walk?" he asked gently.

She shook her head as a sob escaped her lips.

"Ok, I'm going to pick you up." He murmured.

She nodded and allowed him to lift her from the bed. He wasted no time in getting out of the house and to the hospital, conscious of how much pain she was in. And It was as if his brain had gone completely out the window. What could he do to help her?

He carried her inside the hospital and a group of nurses waiting nearby led him to a vacant room. He guessed that Yamazaki had called ahead to make sure the staff knew he was coming. He got Sakura comfortable on the bed and then looked around the room, wondering what he could do. He frowned at himself. He was a doctor, for crying out loud! He should know!

"Syaoran what's happening?" Sakura sobbed. "There's so much blood..."

He walked over to her. Seeing her fearful expression, he was reminded just how terrified she was.

He took her hand again, "It's going to be okay," he said, "Yamazaki and Chiharu are on their way. You're going to be fine." He just wished he could believe his own words. The timing felt rather cruel. Really.

Sakura felt another contraction, making her cry out in anguish. Syaoran winced. She needed to be comfortable, so he thought about what he could do for her that would help. He found her some more pillows to put behind her back and retrieved a damp cloth to wipe the sweat from her face. It felt like hours before Yamazaki and his medical team arrived. Syaoran led them to the room where Sakura was screaming from pain.

Chiharu was quick to start getting everything together-she rushed about, organising hot water and blankets. Meanwhile, Syaoran's mind was in absolute chaos. He was too busy focussing on Sakura, who was squeezing his hand so tight he was sure she might break something, if she hadn't already.

"Something's wrong-" Yamazaki's words immediately grabbed Syaoran's attention.

"She needs a blood transfusion-hurry and set that up!" Yamazaki barked.

"What's wrong with her?" Syaoran demanded.

"Check her heart rate and blood pressure!"

"Yamazaki, tell me-what's wrong with Sakura?!"

Yamazaki looked up at him briefly. "It's a possible haemorrhage."

Syaoran felt everything go numb.

Oh god.

God, no.

He looked to Sakura who had passed out from the pain. Would he lose her for good? Would she really leave him forever?

Sakura came to several moments later, howling in pain. Syaoran held her hand tightly, whispering soothing words to her. She sobbed, scared out of her mind.

"Syaoran, am I going to die?" she asked, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"No, no you won't." He said firmly, needing to believe in his own words. She couldn't answer before another wave of darkness swept her away.

Syaoran felt numb. He didn't register Yamazaki's words or the voices of anyone around him until he was pulled away from Sakura's side and out of the room to let the doctors do their job.

* * *

 **Please don't kill me yet. LOL. Review?**

 **P.S. I never believed i'd be putting the word 'doctor' in front of 'Kaito' until I wrote it yesterday. LMAO**


	27. Chapter 27

The sun had not long risen when Syaoran heard the cries of a newborn. Yamazaki walked out of the room to find Syaoran sitting on the floor with his head buried in his arms. He looked like a mess, but Yamazaki could hardly blame him. He had been sitting there for hours, waiting to hear news on Sakura and her well-being. Was she dead? Or was it that she only had mere hours to live? He soon found out the answer.

"Syaoran? Sakura's still unconscious, but she's going to live." Yamazaki smiled.

Syaoran looked up quickly. "She's okay?"

"She will be, yes." Yamazaki said, "However, there are some things you need to know."

Syaoran stood, "What is it...?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Yamazaki was quiet for a moment. He seemed to be trying to figure out the best way to tell him, but that only caused Syaoran more panic.

"Is the baby okay?" Syaoran immediately asked.

"What? Oh! Yes, yes, your son is fine. It's actually about Sakura; she won't be able to have another child."

Syaoran frowned. "Why?"

"We've had to remove her uterus during the procedure. I'm sorry-it was more or less shredded beyond repair."

Syaoran felt sick. "It was that bad?" he whispered.

Yamazaki nodded.

Syaoran sighed heavily and leant back against the wall. "Thank you for saving her life." He whispered. "They're both alive thanks to you and your team."

"I'm just doing my job." Yamazaki smiled. "You should go in and sit with her. And say hello to your son."

Yamazaki walked off down the hall, leaving Syaoran on his own. Taking a deep breath, Syaoran pushed open the door. Sakura was sleeping peacefully, probably still sedated, so his eyes travelled the room looking for one thing. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Chiharu holding a little bundle. He walked over timidly.

She looked up and smiled. "Would you like to hold him?"

"N-no, I'd prefer Sakura to be the first to hold him." He confessed.

"Okay," she replied, "Takashi wants to do a few tests. Is that alright?"

He frowned, "He didn't say anything to me about tests."

"He said he wanted to check to see if there might be any early signs of possible effects from when Sakura was tortured." Chiharu explained.

Syaoran remembered that discussion, now that he had been reminded. "Oh...yes, that's fine..."

Chiharu nodded, "We won't be long."

Syaoran didn't have the energy to respond. Once he was left alone, he took Sakura's hand in his own and held it tight. She was still sedated, and he didn't know when she would wake, but he knew she would be in a lot of pain for quite a while. But at least she wasn't dead. He leant over and kissed her forehead, smoothing some of her hair back from her face.

While she rested, Syaoran watched as his son was cared for and tests were run. He squeezed Sakura's hand as the infant was bathed and wrapped in blankets. Then, he was left alone to wait for the results.

...

Sakura woke feeling lightheaded and very, very sore. She furrowed her brow against the light, moving her head away from it, and became aware of the hand holding hers as she felt a gentle squeeze.

"Sakura? Are you awake?"

"No." She mumbled. After a moment, she cracked her eyes open and met Syaoran's worried gaze. "What happened?"

He smiled with relief. "You had some complications during the birth. Your uterus has been removed because of it." He spoke softly, his smile fading.

"Wait-what about the baby?!" she asked, terrified.

"He's fine. He's right over there." He nodded to the other side of the room and she turned her head to see a little bundle of blankets inside a cradle.

A smile made its way across her face. "Can I hold him?" she asked.

"One moment." Syaoran murmured, and then walked over to the cradle.

She watched as he lifted the small bundle in his hands and carried the infant over to her. She took the bundle feeling both nervous and excited. She looked down to see the tiny face of her newborn son and she felt tears of joy fill her eyes.

"He's really here," she whispered.

Syaoran smiled. "He is,"

"We both made it," Sakura smiled, "He's okay."

Syaoran held her, leaning his head against hers. They were both okay. They were both safe. They were both alive.

...

Later that day, Syaoran had left to fill out some forms while leaving Sakura to rest, so she was a little surprised when she heard a knock at her door in the afternoon. Sakura looked up as Tomoyo walked in carrying a bag wearing a big smile on her face. In Sakura's arms was Sora, her newborn son. Tomoyo's smile only widened upon seeing the newborn baby boy in her arms.

"This is Sora?" Tomoyo asked as she sat down.

Sakura nodded. "This is our little boy."

"The two of you must have been terrified-Syaoran told us what happened when he called earlier. How are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked with a sympathetic smile.

Sakura groaned. "Dreadful. But they did remove my uterus..."

"That's definitely going to take a while to heal."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah... I'm just glad that both me and Sora are alright. I was so scared when I saw all of the blood..." she still felt sick when she remembered the sight of all of the blood on the sheets. She was still in the hospital because she still couldn't quite do anything herself yet, but Syaoran had promised she and Sora would be home soon-probably by the end of the week.

"When I heard about the complications, I thought my heart would stop." Tomoyo confessed. "I'm sorry you can't have any more children, though..."

Sakura shook her head. "If we decide we want another child in the future, we can always adopt."

"That's true," Tomoyo smiled.

"So, what's in the bag?" Sakura asked curiously, eyeing what Tomoyo was holding.

Tomoyo lifted it up onto her knee and pulled out a bunch of baby clothes and other items. "I made these for Sora for when he's older, so you don't have to stress too much when he grows out of his current clothes. They grow fast."

"Thank you so much, Tomoyo." Sakura smiled.

"If I could stay longer, I would. But unfortunately, we're just here to pick some documents up for Eriol." Tomoyo sighed sadly.

"That's okay. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo nodded. "I'm sure we will as well. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will. And Syaoran's looking after me, so I'll be fine."

"He's very protective of you. It's rather sweet." Tomoyo smiled as she stood, "I'll see you soon, Sakura."

"Thank you for the clothes Tomoyo." Sakura said again, "And for visiting me."

Again, Tomoyo smiled.

Syaoran walked into the room once he had seen Eriol and Tomoyo off, and seated himself on the bed next to Sakura, winding his arm around her waist.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm doing fine. A bit sore, but fine." She replied softly.

"What did Tomoyo bring you?" he then asked.

Sakura smiled, "Clothes for when Sora is older."

"That was thoughtful of her." Syaoran smiled.

"Have you heard back about the tests from Doctor Yamazaki?" she asked.

He nodded. "We're not totally sure yet, and it could be a few months to a couple of years until we know, but he suspects Sora could have a frail immune system. So, Sora will have check-ups more often than other children."

Sakura looked to her son with worry as Syaoran gave her a gentle squeeze. "He's going to be okay." Syaoran spoke softly.

"I can't help worrying. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he smiled, "You are his mother, after all." And, as Sora's father, he would make sure he got the medical care he needed.

"There's another reason I came here so suddenly." Syaoran then confessed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

He stood and walked over to the door, pulling it open. Sakura wore confusion on her face as a man and a woman her age entered the room. The woman had azure blue eyes and her shoulder length blonde hair curled around her soft oval shaped face. As Sakura studied her features, she guessed that the woman had some eastern heritage in her, as well as a bit of western. The same could be said about the man as well. His hair was dark, and his eyes were amethyst.

The man bowed and the woman curtsied.

"Forgive us for the intrusion," the man spoke, "I had hoped to be here sooner."

Sakura looked at Syaoran expectantly and he smiled.

"Sakura, this is Doctor Yuna D. Kaito, and Akiho Shinomoto." Syaoran introduced.

Sakura smiled kindly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, my lady." Doctor Kaito replied.

"The reason we came here so suddenly is to apologise." Akiho explained.

"What for?"

Doctor Kaito's face fell. "I feel that I'm partly responsible for the torture you were put through by the man named Akio Nakamura." He spoke.

Sakura only felt more confused. "I don't understand."

Akiho stepped forward and nodded to the chair beside her bed. "May I sit?"

Sakura nodded, and the woman sat down gently, her blue eyes on the baby boy in Sakura's arms.

"He's beautiful." She whispered.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled.

Akiho looked over and met Doctor Kaito's gaze. She sighed gently before speaking. "When I was young, something happened to me that triggered... the start of the end of my life." She spoke, "In a desperate attempt to stop that from happening, Doctor Kaito started research into possible ways of transferring magic from one being to another, which ultimately led to an ill fate, and the research branded as forbidden." Akiho explained gently. "We don't know how long I have left to live. It could be days, years or months."

"What does my torture have to do with this?" Sakura asked with further confusion.

"Akio Nakamura wanted to surpass Doctor Kaito, so he sought out the perfect candidate. During the research, Doctor Kaito found that the closer your bond with the person, the more likely it would work." Akiho added.

Syaoran continued, "I recently found out that Akio Nakamura learned of you through my father. They used to work together before he died."

Sakura lowered her eyes to her sleeping son, staying quiet for a long time. No one said anything, and Syaoran feared Sakura might be angry.

"Sakura?" he murmured.

"Why tell me all of this?" she asked quietly.

"For closure." Syaoran replied, "You deserved to know why you were targeted."

Sakura nodded, her eyes filling with hot tears that spilled down her cheeks. It felt like a heavy weight had partially been lifted from her shoulders, but even so, what was done could never be reversed and the damage would always be there. All Sakura could do now was take the information and move on from the incident, and she felt she could do that a lot more easily now.

"Thank you," she said, meeting Akiho's eyes.

Akiho looked surprised, as did Kaito, and they both smiled kindly.

...

Syaoran closed the door quietly before sitting down beside Sakura who was now fast asleep. Their son lay in the little bed the hospital had organised for him, sound asleep as well. Gently, Syaoran brushed some strands of hair behind her ear and smiled softly.

A week later, Sakura was finally able to return home with their baby boy. It felt a little strange walking into the nursery, but it also elicited a feeling of comfort and joy. She walked over to the crib and gently placed him down, smiling softly. Syaoran slid his arm around her waist and rested his head against hers. The two of them had survived so much together over the last year and a half and had matured together. Even though Sakura had been unwilling in the beginning, Syaoran was glad that she had opened up to him and given him her trust and her love. Now, he had two people who were precious to him, and he would never let them go.

 _ **-Four Years Later-**_

Running around the house was not at all what Sakura had planned for her day, however, Sora was refusing his bath and making her chase him around the house. The boy was smart, kind and adorable, but he was also a world class troublemaker. And when he got with his cousins, that nearly always meant chaos. Thankfully, the twins were at home with their mother which meant chaos was minimal.

She spotted him up ahead and he turned to run, But Sakura was exhausted. She usually indulged him in his games for a little while, but sometimes, she had to use her sharpest weapon.

"Sora, honey, please stop with your games. I'm getting tired." Her voice was pleading, and it always got him to cooperate.

Even when he really didn't want to do something, when she asked him in that tone of voice, he knew it was time to do as he was told. The little boy walked out around the corner and over to his mother. Sakura smiled softly.

"Thank you, sweetie. You can play after your bath, okay?" Sakura said softly.

"Can you read me a story?" he asked with big, pleading emerald eyes.

"Of course. After your bath." She smiled.

He grinned childishly. Sora loved his parents dearly and would never cause them any serious trouble on purpose. He loved seeing his mother smile and playing the piano with her. When Syaoran was home, he loved learning new things with him and playing games with his parents.

She took his little hand and walked him to the bath as he bounced along beside her. The bath was already ready for Sora. Sakura helped him undress and he climbed into the tub with ease.

"Promise me you won't get yourself covered in mud after this." Sakura said as she started washing his dark hair.

"I know," he mumbled.

Sakura laughed softly. "You're a lot like I was at your age."

"Really?" he asked, curious to hear more about his mother.

"Yes. I loved being outside, looking for new adventures. After my lessons, I would often drag mud through the house. It drove my parents mad." Sakura told him. "But, just because I did it, doesn't mean you can." She added sharply.

"But I like playing in the mud..." he mumbled.

"I know, just don't bring it inside." Sakura replied with a laugh.

Sora scrunched up his nose. That would be hard to do.

"Don't make that face, young man." Sakura spoke with disapproval. He immediately stopped.

Sakura finished helping him scrub himself clean and then helped him dry himself. Once he was dressed, she drained the tub and then picked him up, carrying him into the lounge.

"Hey, when's dad coming home?" Sora asked.

She smiled as she ran her fingers through his damp hair. "He's on a business trip, so he might not be home for another few days."

"But it's your birthday, right? Dad says birthdays are really important." Sora looked up at his mother with those innocent emerald eyes of his that were so full of curiosity.

"Sometimes," she said, "We can't help some things. Like, your father can't help that it was a really important trip."

His brow furrowed. "But...don't you wish he was here?"

"Of course, I do," she giggled, "And I'm sure your father wishes he could be here too."

"Grown-ups are weird." Sora mumbled.

Sakura laughed softly. "They sure are."

"Can you tell me a story now?" Sora switched topics.

"What do you want to hear?" she asked softly.

"Something about you and dad!"

That caught her by surprise. "Something about me and your father, hm...?"

She sat in thought for a moment, wondering what she could tell him. "Did you know that your father and I didn't get along very well in the beginning?"

He looked at her with wide eyes. "You didn't?"

"No, we didn't." She replied, "Let me tell you a story about an immature, frustrating girl..."

Sora listened as Sakura told him a softer version of how she and Syaoran came to fall in love, hanging on to her every word, until he eventually fell asleep in her arms half way through.

...

Syaoran closed the door quietly behind him as he entered the manor, not wanting to give away that he was home. Truthfully, he had told Sakura he was going to be away for longer than he would, wanting to surprise her when he got home.

He was carrying flowers and wine, things he had picked up on his way home as well as an extra surprise for her. He handed his luggage to one of the maids, and then made his way to the lounge, knowing it was where Sakura usually was at this hour.

Sure enough, he spotted Sakura sitting inside dozing off on the couch, and in her lap, sleeping was their four-year-old son. He smiled, watching them quietly for a few moments. They were so peaceful, and he wished he could somehow capture the moment.

Quietly, he walked in and sat on the arm of the chair, tucking some hair behind Sakura's ear. She opened her eyes, surprised to see Syaoran home and was about to ask when he placed a finger against her lips. Then, she remembered the sleeping child she was holding.

Sakura smiled, "I'll go put him to bed." She said quietly.

"I'll open this, then." He replied with a smile, holding up the bottle of wine.

Her lips curved into a beautiful smile, a small blush dusting her cheeks. Then, she hurried out of the room. While he waited for her, he grabbed two wine glasses from the glass cabinet in the corner and worked the cork off the bottle before pouring the dark red liquid into two glasses.

Sakura returned a few minutes later and walked into his embrace. She sighed contentedly, enjoying the warmth and comfort his body gave her.

"I thought you weren't going to be home until Friday?" she said softly.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Well, you've surprised me." Sakura giggled.

He held up the flowers for her, "These are also for you."

She blushed and took the bouquet of white roses and pink cherry blossoms with a smile.

"They're beautiful... I'll have to find a vase for them."

He stopped her before she pulled away. "Let the maids do that for you."

"But..."

"Just for tonight. Please?"

Sakura caved at his plea. "Okay." She handed the flowers to the maid she didn't realise was standing by, and Syaoran handed her one of the wine glasses.

"You're spoiling me again." She smiled.

"It's your birthday." He pointed out. "And I like giving you surprises."

Sakura giggled. "Thank you. That's very sweet of you."

They sat down, and he pulled her against him, wrapping his arm around her waist. Sakura smiled contentedly and relaxed in his arms.

"Has our boy been causing you trouble again?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Sakura laughed.

"I suppose that's good." He murmured, a bit unsure.

"Don't worry, he's learning when it's okay to let loose a little and when not to." Sakura reassured him. "He learns it from you."

Syaoran frowned. "Are you sure he doesn't learn it from you?"

"Both of us." She laughed softly.

He squeezed her body gently against his. She turned herself around so that she was facing him, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, looking into his deep amber eyes that were so full of love and warmth for her. She leant in and kissed him, timidly pulling on his tie as he pulled her closer against his body.

He always found it exciting when she initiated their intimacy-she was still timid and modest, and he wasn't sure that would ever change, but she was a lot more comfortable with initiating than she used to be. Sakura pulled the tie from around his neck and pulled away, and he looked at her questioningly.

She smiled, "Bedroom?" she asked.

He returned her smile. "If that is what you wish."

Her smile widened as he picked her up and carried her from the lounge, taking her to their bedroom. Their night was filled with heated passion and romance, and as they lay together in the sheets, Syaoran squeezed her hand softly. She opened her green eyes and he smiled gently.

"Happy birthday."

All Sakura could do in response was kiss him softly. Everything was perfect: she had her loving husband who stayed by her side even in times of hardship, and her son. She couldn't ask for anything more, and she didn't need to. She was home.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! This is the last and final chapter for Unwilling. I've tried to tie up some loose ends, and I've been trying to figure out if I can possibly split this chapter into two chapters, and for the life of me I just cannot. I think I've managed to wrap it up alright-it didn't feel jarringly rushed to me, which is always a plus I suppose.**

 **I want to say a huge thank you to all of my readers! Thank you to all who have stuck with me since the beginning. I had a lot of fun reading all of the reviews this story got. Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed this story as well. If you have any questions about the story or feel like i may not have explained something in the story very well, you're more than welcome to let me know. Constructive feedback is always welcome as well.**

 **Perhaps I will see you again in one of my other stories. I'm currently actively working on Prophecy and Captive Bride, so feel free to check them out if you'd like.**

 **Farewell!**


End file.
